


Pokemon Origins: Gold and Silver

by Brony4Ever1992



Series: Origins Sequels [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 95,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every child dreams of the day they start their very own Pokemon adventure. Join Ethan as he embarks on his journey across Johto. Second in "Origins Sequels" series. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next installment of my Pokemon Origins sequels series with Gold and Silver. This will be slightly abridged since I know you don't want to see every single detail taken. However, encounters with Team Rocket, gym battles, rival battles, catching wild Pokemon and other important events will be covered. Without further ado, here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a sunny morning in New Bark Town as the a new day began. For many this would be just another ordinary day but, that was not the case for Ethan. Today is his tenth birthday which means this is the day his Pokemon adventure begins.

"Ethan honey, it's time to wake up!" called his mother downstairs.

"Will you check the clock for me?" asked Ethan.

"It's 10 am." answered his mother.

"Yikes! I overslept!" cried Ethan.

Ethan quickly jumped out of his bed. His bedroom was fairly sparse with only a table in the center of the room. Against a nearby wall was his radio, computer, TV and bookcase. He quickly showered then changed. Ethan wore black shorts, a red jacket and of course his hat. Once ready, Ethan headed downstairs where his mother was waiting.

"Oh Ethan, our neighbor, Professor Elm, was looking for you. He said he wanted you to do something for him." said Ethan's mother, "Oh! I almost forgot! Your Pokemon gear is back from the shop. Here you go."

"Thanks." replied Ethan taking his gear.

"Pokemon gear is essential if you want to be a good trainer.

 

Ethan then departed from his home. Ethan made the quick trip from his home to the lab of Professor Elm. However, once he arrived Ethan saw a boy his age with red hair outside starring into the lab through a window.

"So, this is the famous Elm Pokemon lab." said the boy before noticing Ethan, "What are you staring at?"

Ethan felt like this was rude but, decided to simply walk away. He headed inside Professor Elm's lab and found said professor waiting for him. On a table nearby sat three Pokeballs.

"Ethan, there you are. I need to ask you a favor. I have an acquaintance called Mr. Pokemon. He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries." explained Professor Elm, "Anyway, I just got an email from him saying this time it's real. It's intriguing but, we're busy with our Pokemon research. Can you look into for us?"

"Sure." answered Ethan.

"I'll give you a Pokemon for a partner. They're all rare Pokemon that we just found. Go on. Pick one!" said Professor Elm.

"Which one should I choose?" asked Ethan aloud to himself.

"They are the Grass type Chikorita, the Fire type Cyndaquil and the Water type Totodile." noted Professor Elm.

"I'll choose this one." said Ethan picking up a pokeball.

"You'll choose the Grass type Chikorita?" asked Professor Elm.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"I think that's a great Pokemon too." replied Professor Elm.

"Mr. Pokemon lives near Cherrygrove, the next city. It's almost a direct route there." said Professor Elm.

"Okay." said Ethan.

"If your Pokemon is hurt, you should heal it with this machine. Oh, and here's my phone number too. Call me if anything comes up." added Professor Elm giving Ethan his number.

"I won't let you down." replied Ethan.

Ethan then turned to leave with this new Pokemon. However, a lab assistant cut him off before he could leave.

"Ethan, I want you to have this for your errand." said the assistant handing Ethan a potion.

 

Ethan put the potion into his potion bag and departed he headed out onto Johto Route 29. Ethan encountered tall grass on the route and soon after walking into it he ran into a wild Pidgey.

"Wow. My first Pokemon battle." said Ethan releasing his new Pokemon, "Go Chikorita! Use Tackle!"

Chikorita emerged from it's pokeball and attacked. It hit Pidgey but, didn't do much damage. Pidgey then countered with a tackle of it's own.

"Chikorita, use Tackle again!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita again tackled Pidgey and did more damage. Pidgey used tackle again but, missed this time.

"Chikorita, use Tackle one more time!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita again obeyed and hit a third time. This time, the wild Pidgey fainted. As a result of this battle, Chikorita moved to level 6.

 

Ethan continued on defeating several more wild Pokemon. Once he reached Cherrygrove City, an old man showed him around and gave him a town map. This map helped Ethan find his destination. On the way, Ethan encountered more wild Pokemon in tall grass and Chikorita grew to level 7.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" asked Ethan knocking on the door.

"Yes. Please come in." answered a voice inside.

Ethan entered the house and found two men inside. One was sitting at a desk while another man was sitting at a table.

"Hello, hello! You must be Ethan!" said the man at the table,"Professor Elm said you would visit."

"Hello Mr. Pokemon." replied Ethan.

"This is what I want Professor Elm to examine." said Mr. Pokemon handing Ethan the Mystery Egg.

"Cool." awed Ethan.

"I know a couple who run a Pokemon Day-Care Service. They gave me that egg.I was intrigued so I sent mail to Professor Elm." explained Mr. Pokemon.

"Why Professor Elm?" asked Ethan.

"For Pokemon evolution, Professor Elm is the authority. Even Professor Oak here recognizes that. If my assumption is correct, Professor Elm will know it." answered Ethan.

"Ah! So you're Ethan!" said the other man introducing himself, "I'm Oak. A Pokemon researcher."

"I know you. You're really famous." noted Ethan.

"I was visiting my friend Mr. Pokemon. I heard you were running an errand for Professor Elm, so I waited here." explained Professor Oak, "I understand why Professor Elm gave you a Pokemon for this errand. To researchers like Professor Elm and I, Pokemon are our friends."

"I feel the same." agreed Ethan.

"He saw that you would treat your Pokemon with love and care." continued Oak, "You seem to be dependable, would you like to help me out?"

"Sure." answered Ethan.

"This is the latest version of the Pokedex. It automatically records data on Pokemon you've seen our caught. It's a high-tech encyclopedia!" explained Oak giving Ethan the Pokedex.

"This is so cool." said Ethan as he admired the Pokedex.

"Go meet many kinds of Pokemon and complete that Pokedex." said Oak, "But, I've stayed too long. I have to get to Goldenrod for my usual radio show. Ethan, I'm counting on you."

"I'll do it." replied Ethan and with that Professor Oak departed.

"You are returning to Professor Elm?" asked Mr. Pokemon.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"Then your Pokemon could use a rest." replied Mr. Pokemon who healed Chikorita, "I'm counting on you."

 

Ethan took back his Pokeball and left. Ethan headed to Route 29 but, he found a familiar face there. It was the same redhead he encountered outside Professor Elm's lab.

"You got a Pokemon at the lab. What a waste. A wimp like you." scoffed the redhead, "Don't you get what I'm saying?"

"I do." answered Ethan angered.

"Well, I too have a good Pokemon. I'll show you what I mean!" declared the redhead.

Trainer Silver wants to battle!

"Go Cyndaquil!" cried Silver releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Chikorita!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

"Cyndaquil, use Leer!" ordered Silver.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Chikorita charged in and hit Cyndaquil with Tackle preventing it from getting off it's Leer.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered Ethan.

"Cyndaquil, use your Tackle!" ordered Silver.

Both Pokemon obeyed again and charged the other. The two Pokemon collided with Cyndaquil coming out the worse for ware.

"Finish it off with Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita made once last charge toward Cyndaquil. It connected with it's third tackle and this time it knocked out Cyndaquil. As a result, Chikorita grew to Level 8 and learned Razor Leaf.

"Are you happy you won?" asked Silver clearly upset.

"I'm just proud of Chikorita for it's effort." answered Ethan.

"My name's Silver and I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokemon trainer." declared the redhead.

 

Silver then shoved Ethan out of the way while storming off. Ethan made his way back through Route 29 to Professor Elm's lab. Once he returned, Ethan discovered a police officer talking to Professor Elm.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan concerned.

"I heard a Pokemon was stolen from here. I was just getting information from Professor Elm." explained the officer.

"That's horrible." replied Ethan.

"Apparently, it was a male with long, red hair." added the officer.

"I just battled someone just like that!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Did you happen to get his name?" asked the officer.

"It was Silver." answered Ethan.

"Thanks for helping my investigation." replied the officer who left.

"Ethan, this is terrible." sighed Professor Elm distressed, "Oh yes, what was Mr. Pokemon's big discovery."

"This." answered Ethan handing over the mystery egg.

"But, this is a Pokemon egg." said Professor Elm in awe, "If it is, it is a great discovery!"

"Professor Oak was there and he gave me a Pokedex." noted Ethan.

"What?! Professor Oak gave you a Pokedex?!" asked Professor Elm amazed.

"Yeah. See." said Ethan showing Elm his Pokedex.

"That's incredible!" cried Professor Elm, "He is incredible at seeing the potential of people as trainers. Wow Ethan, you may have what it takes to become the Champion."

"Me. Pokemon League Champion." said Ethan, amazed at the concept.

"You seem to be getting along great with your Pokemon too." noted Professor Elm, "You should take the Pokemon Gym Challenge. The closest gym would be the one in Violet City."

"I'll do it!" declared Ethan.

"Okay. I'm going to Violet City." said Ethan.

"Ethan, the road will be a long one. Before you leave, make sure you talk to your mom." said Professor Elm.

"Right." replied Ethan who left.

 

Ethan made the short journey from Professor Elm's lab to his own home. Once back home, he told his mother about what happened and that he was going to take on the Pokemon gyms.

"So, you're leaving on an adventure." said Ethan's mother, "Okay, I'll help you too! But, what can I do for you?"

"I'm not sure." answered Ethan.

"I know. I'll save money for you. On a long journey, money's important." replied Ethan's mother.

"Thanks mom." said Ethan.

"Pokemon are your friends. Be careful." said Ethan's mother.

Ethan hugged his mother goodbye. Then he headed out to start his adventure.


	2. Top percentage Rattata and Falkner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan continues his question, battles everyone's favorite Youngster and has his first gym battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone here is chapter two of this story. Don't expect updates this frequently, in fact the usual is one a month but, the gaps might grow larger over time.

Disclaimer: I don't Pokemon

After gaining his own Pokemon, gaining a Pokedex from Professor Oak and battling Silver, who he later learned stole his Pokemon, Ethan had quite the journey ahead of him. He kept traveling battling wild Pokemon and trainers. In a patch of tall grass, he encountered a wild Pidgey and decided to make his first capture.

"Go Chikorita!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon, "Use Tackle!"

Chikorita obeyed and charged but, Pidgey flew high into the sky above it. However, Ethan wasn't going to quit.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita obeyed and attacked Pidgey. Pidgey tried to avoid being hit but, was unable to avoid the attack. Razor Leaf proved to be a critical hit and sent Pidgey crashing to the ground. Ethan immediately threw his pokeball. It caught Pidgey and after three shakes the capture was complete.

"I caught my first wild Pokemon!" cried Ethan jubilent.

 

Coming off his success, Ethan felt more confident He kept battling trainers and wild Pokemon helping his Pokemon get stronger. As Ethan walked across Route 30, he came across a young trainer.

"I just lost, I'm trying to find more Pokemon." sighed the boy looking at Ethan, "Wait! You look weak! Come on, let's battle!"

Youngster Joey wants to battle!

"Go Rattata!" cried Joey releasing his sole Pokemon.

"Go Chikorita!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Rattata, use Tail Whip!" ordered Joey.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Rattata was faster and attacked first but, it's attack failed. Chikorita managed to connect with Tackle sending Rattata backwards.

"Use Tail Whip again!" ordered Joey.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered Ethan.

The two Pokemon squared for for the second round. Rattata managed to hit with Tail Whip and lower Chikorita's defense. Chikorita hit again with Tackle and sent Rattata crashing hard to the ground. As a result, Chikorita grew to Level 9.

"Chikorita, finish this with Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita obeyed it's command and attacked. The Razor Leaf not only hit Rattata but, was a critical hit knocking Rattata out.

"Ugh. I don't have any more Pokemon." sighed Joey.

"Your Rattata put up a good fight." said Ethan.

"I have to have more Pokemon for battles. I'm going to catch some more." said Joey, "You're pretty though. Can I get your phone number?"

"Sure." answered Ethan who traded numbers with Joey.

 

After defeating Joey, Ethan continued along his journey. Ethan picked berries along his travel. He defeated all the trainers along his way as well as wild Pokemon. Ethan reached Dark Cave but, could not see so he left. As he made his way through Route 31, Ethan encountered a wild Bellsprout.

"Professor Elm once told me that Bellsprout can learn a lot of HMs. This one could help my team." thought Ethan as he grabbed a pokeball, "Go Chikorita!"

Chikorita emerged from it's pokeball and stared down Bellsprout who merely looked at Chikorita with concern.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita obeyed and attacked Bellsprout. Chikorita hit Bellsprout but, the move wasn't very effective.

"Keep using Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita obeyed and continued to Tackle Bellsprout, slowly lowering it's HP with every hit. Finally, Ethan felt confident and threw a pokeball. After three shakes, Bellsprout was caught.

"I caught Bellsprout!" declared Ethan happily.

 

After his successful capture, Ethan continued on and finally reached Violet City after the sun had set. Once there he met a man named Earl who ran a Pokemon Academy. Ethan followed Earl to his academy and learned about items to cure status. He also met a fellow trainer who told him of a wiggly tree. Ethan attached one of his berries to Bellsprout. Ethan was going to enter the gym but, he stumbled across something else.

"Excuse me, what's this?" asked Ethan to a passerby.

"It's Sprout Tower. It's a famous landmark in Violet City." answered the woman.

 

Ethan went inside Sprout Tower determined to make his way to the top. As he moved up the floors, Ethan battled the sages he encountered along the way. All of his Pokemon had gained levels by this point. Once he reached the top of the tower, Ethan saw a familiar face there.

"You are indeed skilled as a trainer. A promised here is your HM. But, let me say this: you should treat your Pokemon better. The way you battle is far to harsh. Pokemon are not tools of war." said the Elder.

"He claims to be an elder but, he's weak. It stands to reason. I'd never loose to a fool who babbles about being nice to Pokemon. I only care about strong Pokemon who can win. I could care less about weak Pokemon." said Silver who then left.

"So good of you to come here. Sprout Tower is a place of training. People and Pokemon test their bonds to build a bright future." said the elder, "I am the final test. Allow me to check the ties between your Pokemon and you."

Sage Li wants to battle!

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Li releasing his first Pokemon.

"I'll use my Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his now Level 9 pokemon.

"Use Growth!" ordered Sage Li.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Sage Li's Bellsprout used Growth to raise it's special attack. Ethan's Bellsprout used Vine Whip and was aided by Same-type attack bonus.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Sage Li.

"Do the same!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed and hit did damage. Ethan's Bellsprout regained HP from it's berry.

"Use Vine Whip again!" ordered both trainers.

The two Bellsprout attacked and damaged each other. The berry regained HP for Ethan's Bellsprout while Sage Li's Bellsprout fainted. Ethan's Bellsprout reached Level 10.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Sage Li releasing his next Pokemon.

"Bellsprout return." said Ethan recalling his Pokemon, "Go Chikorita!"

"Bellsprout use Growth!" ordered Sage Li.

"Chikorita, use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout used Growth and raised it's speical attack. Chikorita charged and connected with Tackle doing moderate damage.

"Bellsprout use Vine Whip!" ordered Sage Li.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout managed to hit with Vine Whip but, it wasn't very effective. Chikorita hit with Razor Leaf and while it also wasn't very effective it was a critical hit. However, Bellsprout hung on.

"Finish it with Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita obeyed it's trainer and attacked. Chikorita connected with Tackle and it did just enough to finis off Bellsprout. Chikorita grew to Level 11 as a result.

"Impressive but, I still have one Pokemon left." said Sage Li, "Go Hoothoot!"

"This is bad. Chikorita is super weak to Flying type." thought Ethan to himself.

"Use Growl!" ordered Sage LI.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Hoothoot used Growl which lowered the attack of Chikorita. Chikorita used Tackle which managed to do good damage.

"Hoothoot, use your Tackle!" ordered Sage Li.

"Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Hoothoot swept down and tackled Chikorita sending it backwards. Chikorita quickly recovered and attacked with Razor Leaf. Once again, it proved to be a critical hit and managed to knock out Hoothoot.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ethan.

"You and your Pokemon should have no problem using this move." said Sage Li, reaching into his pocket, Take this Flash HM."

"Thanks." said Ethan accepting HM 05 (Flash).

"Flash illuminates even the darkest of all places." noted Sage Li, "But, to use it you must have the badge from Violet's Gym."

 

Ethan said goodbye to Sage Li and left using an escape rope. He quickly healed at the Pokemon Center and decided to rest so he'd be fully rested for the battle. The next morning, Ethan headed to the Violet City gym. Upon entering, the gym guide approached Ethan.

"Hey! I'm not trainer but, I can give some advice! Believe me! If you believe a championship dream can come true!" said the gym guide enthusiastic, " You believe?"

"Yeah." answered Ethan.

"The grass-type is weak against the flying-type. Keep that in mind." said the gym guide.

"Got it." replied Ethan.

Ethan took a deep breath and nervously advanced. However, another trainer quickly cut him off.

"Let me see if you're good enough to face Falkner." said the trainer.

Bird Keeper Abe wants to battle!

"Go Spearow!" cried Abe releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"If you're using Grass type then you'll be bird food." laughed Abe.

"I believe in you Bellsprout.' said Ethan.

"Spearow, let's end this quickly with Peck!" ordered Abe.

"Dodge and use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Spearow dive bombed it's foe but ,Bellsprout managed to dodge. Bellsprout then used Vine Whip which clipped the wing of Spearow who crashed to the ground.

"Use Vine Whip again!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and hit Spearow with Vine Whip. The attack struck the Flying type in the head and managed to knock it out.

"This can't be true!" exclaimed Abe in shock.

Ethan recalled Bellsprout, healed his Bellsprout with a potion and advanced into the gym. However, he was stopped by another trainer.

"The key word is guts. Those here are training to become bird Pokemon masters. Come on." said the trainer.

Bird Keeper Rod wants to battle!

"Go Pidgey!" cried Rod releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Rod.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Pidgey headed straight for Bellsprout who managed to connect with Vine Whip. Pidgey was still able to connect with Tackle which did little damage. However, being a higher level allowed Bellsprout to do moderate damage despite the type weakness.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered Rod.

Pidgey obeyed and again flew right at Bellsprout. Bellsprout again hit with Vine Whip headed on and this time it did in Pidgey. Bellsprout grew to Level 11 and learned Wrap.

"Return." said a surprised Rod, "Let's see how you deal with my other Pidgey!"

"Use Wrap!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and attacked. Pidgey tried to flee but, it was struck in the back and sent crashing to the ground.

"Pidgey, use Tackle!" ordered Rod.

"Bellsprout dodge!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Pidgey went in for the attack but, Bellsprout managed to dodge. Pidgey was again hurt by Wrap.

"Finish is off with Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and attacked. It managed to connect with Vine Whip and Pidgey was hurt by Wrap. This, combined with the nearly five level advantage, proved too much as Pidgey fainted.

Ethan quickly healed and made sure his team was ready. Once he did this, Ethan approached Falkner.

"I'm Falkner, the Violet City gym leader. People say you can clip Flying type Pokemon's wing with a jolt of electricity. I won't allow such insults to bird Pokemon. I'll show you the magnificent power of bird Pokemon." said the gym leader.

Gym Leader Falkner wants to battle!

"Go Pidgey!" cried Falkner releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his first Pokemon.

"A Grass type is a poor choice." noted Falkner.

"Bellsprout defeated the other two trainers here and I believe in him!" declared Ethan.

"Pidgey, use Tackle!" ordered Falkner.

"Bellsprout, dodge and use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Pidgey dove down to attack but, Bellsprout dodged it. Bellsprout then connected with Vine Whip hitting Pidgey in the back and neck area. This caused Pidgey to crash to the ground.

"Finish it off with Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and attacked. The Vine Whip slammed into Pidgey causing it to faint.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Falkner releasing his ace.

"I'm sticking with Bellsprout." said Ethan.

"Use Gust!" ordered Falkner.

Pidgeotto obeyed and did severe damage with it's Gust attack. Luckily, the berry Ethan attached helped Bellsprout regain HP.

"Bellsprout use Wrap!" orderd Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and managed to connect with Wrap. Being only Level 9, the damage done to Pidgeotto was higher than expected.

"Use Gust again!" ordered Falkner.

"Dig in!" ordered Ethan.

Pidgeotto used Gust and began pushing Bellsprout back. However, Bellsprout dug it's roots into the gym floor and was able to hold it's ground. The Wrap attack did more damage to Bellsprout.

"Use Mud-Slap!" ordered Falkner.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

The two Pokemon obeyed and attacked. Mud-Slap hit Bellsprout but, didn't as much damage as a Flying type move would have done. Vine Whip on the other hand proved to be a critical hit. With the added Wrap attack damage, Pidgeotto was finished and Bellsprout grew to Level 12.

"Darn! My Dad's cherished bird Pokemon." said Falkner, "All right. Take this. It's the official Pokemon League Zephyr Badge."

"Thanks." said Ethan accepting his reward.

"Zephyr Badge raises the attack power of Pokemon. It also allows Pokemon to use Flash, if they have it, at any time." explained Falkner, "Here take this too."

"Okay." said Ethan accepting TM 31

"By using a TM, Pokemon will instantly learn a new move." stated Falkner.

"Right." replied Ethan.

"Think before you act-a TM can only be used once." added Falkner, "TM 31 contain Mud-Slap. It reduces the enemy's accuracy while it causes damage. In other words, it is both offensive and defensive."

Ethan then turned around made his way to the exit of the gym. Upon reaching the door, the gym guide spoke up.

"Great battle! Keep it up, and you'll be the champ in no time at all!" declared the man.

Ethan turned to him and smiled. Thinking about being champion, Ethan left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We'll end things there. I just want to say Bellsprout will mostly be used for using HM moves but, it will be used in battle. Also, the reason Ethan defeated Falkner was because Falkner has the lowest level Pokemon in any game for a gym leader. Anyway, next time Ethan explores Dark cave, catches more Pokemon and continues his journey. Please review.


	3. Bugsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter; Ethan continues his adventure, captures two more Pokemon and has his second gym battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone for their support it is so amazing. I will likely only do one chapter a month from here on out. I will include more NPC battles but, if I cover ever ounce of the journey the story would never end so I want to cover the most essential stuff in greater detail.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a sunny day in Johto as Ethan continued his quest to be a Pokemon master. He had successfully defeated Falkner for his first gym badge but, he felt like he needed more Pokemon. That is why in Route 32 he was walking through the tall grass looking for a Pokemon.

"Keep looking Chikorita. There has to be a wild Pokemon somewhere around here." said Ethan.

The two continued their search and soon found exactly what they were looking for. A wild Mareep appeared before the duo so both Ethan and Chikorita went to work.

"Okay Chikorita, use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita obeyed and charged forward. Mareep saw this and managed to dodge the attack.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita again obeyed and attacked. Mareep tried to dodge but, Chikorita managed to hit it this time.

"Finish it with Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Chikorita fired off it's attack and connected with Mareep. Ethan wasted no time pulling out his pokeball and throwing it at Mareep. Mareep entered the ball and after three shakes was caught.

"I caught a Mareep!" declared Ethan.

 

Ethan continued on his journey with little event. He had a few battles allowing him to grind levels on his new Mareep. As he entered Cherrygrove City, a suddenly shaking caught his attention.

"What's that?" asked Ethan rummaging through his bag.

Ethan moved around a bunch of things before finding the source of the shaking. It was the Pokemon Egg he received which was now hatching. A few shakes, a Togepi was born.

"Welcome to my team." said Ethan.

Ethan continued on his journey headed back to Violet City. Chikorita grew to Level 11 along the way. Upon returning, Ethan headed to Dark Cave. Ethan quickly thought Bellsprout Flash via the HM 05 he got from Sage Li (forgetting Growth to make room) then was able to headed inside.

"Wow. This is so much better." said Ethan able to clearly see his way through the cave.

 

Ethan headed into the cave but, soon discovered his path was blocked. Large rocks prevented Ethan from entering further as he did not have TM 04 (Strength) Ethan was forced to depart. After battling wild Pokemon for experience he began traveling Route 32 in the dark of the night. He soon found Youngster Albert.

"Go Rattata!" cried Albert releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Mareep!" cried Ethan releasing his Level 10 Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Albert.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Rattata charged and managed to hit Mareep. Mareep then fired it's Thunder Shock and not only damaged Rattata but, also managed to paralyze it.

"Finish it off with Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Mareep obeyed and charged Rattata. Unable to move, Rattata was hit head on by Mareep and knocked out.

"Rattata return!" called Albert making the switch, "Go Zubat!"

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered Albert.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Zubat attacked with it's Leech Life but, Mareep managed to dodge. Mareep then connected with Thunder Shock which was super effective against Zubat knocking it out with one hit.

 

Ethan continued to Azalea Town battling trainers along the way. As he did, Chikorita grew to Level 12 and 13. At Level 12 it tried to learn Reflect but, Ethan was happy with his current move set so he declined. Ethan closed in on Union Cave but, found himself in a battle before he could continue.

Bird Keeper Peter wants to Battle!

"Go Pidgey!" cried Peter releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Mareep!" cried Ethan releasing his first Pokemon.

"Dodge his attack then use Tackle!" ordered Peter.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Pidgey began to maneuver back and forth to avoid the incoming attack. However, it didn't work and a single Thunder Shock defeated Pidgey.

"Return." said Peter, "Go Pidgey!"

"Another Pidgey." noted Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Peter.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Pidgey flew straight for Mareep dive bombing the Wool Pokemon. However, Mareep used Thunder Shock and Pidgey flew into it. Thus, Pidgey fainted. As a result, Mareep grew to Level 13.

"Go Spearow!" cried Peter releasing his last Pokemon, "Use Peck!'

"Thunder Shock one last time!" ordered Ethan.

Spearow attacked Mareep trying to peck away at it. However, Mareep fired off it's Thunder Shock which caused Spearow to faint and won Ethan the battle.

 

After his victory, Ethan made his way through Union Cave defeating everyone he met. Chikorita grew to Level 15 and learned Poison Powder. He found himself facing down one final trainer before he was out of the cave.

Hiker Anthony wants to battle!

"Go Geodude!" cried Anthony releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Chikorita!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Anthony.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Geodude attacked but, Chikorita managed to avoid the attack. Chikorita then used Razor Leaf and defeated Geodude with ease. However, Chikorita suddenly began to glow.

"What's going on?" asked Ethan confused.

"Your Chikorita is evolving." answered Anthony, as the evolution was complete.

"That's so cool." awed Ethan.

"Congratulations, you now have a Bayleaf." said Anthony, "Now, let's finish our battle."

"Fine by me." replied Ethan.

"Go Machop!" cried Anthony releasing his final Pokemon, "Use Low Kick!"

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Machop went for it's Low Kick but, Bayleaf again managed to dodge. It used Razor Leaf and managed to get a critical hit defeating Machop and Hiker Anthony.

 

After his victory, Ethan emerged from Union Cave and reached Azalea Town. He wandered around the town until he spotted a man in black standing outside a cave. Curious, Ethan decided to inquire into this.

"Ecuse me, what's going on?" asked Ethan.

"This cave is to dangerous to go inside. That's why I'm standing guard." answered the man, "Aren't I a good Samaritan?"

Ethan healed his Pokemon and began training. He headed to the Pokemart and bought a dozen repels with the money he won in Pokemon battles. By the time he was done, night had fallen. He heard of a man named Kurt so, Ethan decided to pay Kurt a visit.

"Hm? Who are you? Ethan, eh? You want me to make Pokeballs?" asked Kurt.

"Sure. That'd be really nice." answered Ethan.

"Sorry but, that will have to wait." replied Kurt, "Are you familiar with Team Rocket?"

"I think so." answered Ethan.

"Team Rocket's an evil gang that used Pokemon to do their dirty work. They're supposed to have disbanded three years ago. Anyway, they're at the well cutting off Slowpoke's Tails for sales." explained Kurt.

"That's awful!" exclaimed Ethan.

"So I'm going to give them a lesson in pain! Hang on, Slowpoke! Old Kurt is on his way!" declared Kurt.

 

Kurt then got to his feet and took off for Slowpoke Well. Ethan wanted to help stop Team Rocket so he followed Kurt. Once he reached the well, Ethan saw the guard was no longer there so he was able to enter now. Once inside, he found Kurt lying on he ground.

"Hey Ethan. The guards up top off when I shouted at them. But, then I took a tumble down the well. I slammed down hard on my back so I can't move." stated Kurt.

"As long as you're okay then it's fine." said Ethan.

"Rats. If I were fit, my Pokemon would have punished them. Ah, it can't be helped." said Kurt, "Ethan, show them how gutsy you are in my place."

Ethan agreed and headed into the well. He encountered many Team Rocket grunts but, managed to defeat them. He deicded to give Bellsprout experience and it grew to Level 13. Finally, he came across their leader.

"What do you want?" asked the grunt, "If you interupt out work, don't expect any mercy!"

Rocket Grunt wants to battle!

"Go Koffing!" cried the grunt releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Koffing headed right toward Bellsprout but, the Flower Pokemon managed to hit it with Vine Whip which stopped Koffing dead in it's tracks.

"Use Poison Gas!" ordered the grunt.

"Stop it with Flash!" ordered Ethan.

Koffing prepared it's attack and took aim at Bellsprout. However, Bellsprout used Flash to blind Koffing. Thus the Poison Gas attack missed.

"Use Vine Whip again!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout did just that and again hit Koffing. The Vine Whip knocked Koffing to the ground and it fainted.

"You did okay today brat, but what 'til next time!" cried the grunt who then fled.

"Way to go, Ethan. Team Rocket has taken off. My back's feeling better too. Let's get out of here." said Kurt catching up.

 

Kurt and Ethan departed from Slowpoke Well knowing the Slowpoke were safe. They returned to Kurt's home where his granddaughter Maisy was happy to see them return.

"You handled yourself like a real hero at the well. I like your style. I would be honored to make balls for a trainer like you." said Kurt, "This is all I have for now. Please take it."

"Thanks." replied Ethan accepting the Lure Ball.

 

Ethan went to sleep but, the entire night all he could think of was the upcoming gym battle. Deciding to add more to his team, Ethan headed out to do some fishing. Sure enough, soon he found a wild Pokemon.

"A Wooper." said Ethan seeing the Pokemon, "Go Bellsprout! Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and attacked Wooper. While Wooper managed to dodge briefly, Bellsprout hit with Vine Whip and it was super effective. Bellsprout grew to Level 15 and dropped Wrap for Sleep Powder.

"Go Lure Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Lure Ball and it encased Wooper. After three shakes, Ethan had caught a new Pokemon.

"We caught Wooper!" cried Ethan.

 

With new Pokemon in hand, Ethan headed to the Pokemon center to heal then made his way to the Azalea Town Gym. Mareep had risen to Level 14 while Wooper was Level 12.

"Yo challenger! Bugsy's young but, his knowledge of Bug Pokemon is for real. It's going to be though without my advice. Let's see, Bug Pokemon don't like Fire. Flying type moves are super effective too." explained the gym guide.

"Thanks." replied Ethan who headed into the gym.

"Hi! Are you challenging the leader?" asked a young girl.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"No way!" cried a girl next to her.

Twins Amy & May want to battle!

"Go Spinarak!" cried the twins releasing their Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use String Shot!" ordered the twins.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Bellsprout managed to avoid the String Shot and hit Spinarak.

"Finish it off with another Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and hit Spinarak again. This caused Spinarak to faint.

"Spinarak return!" called Amy recalling the fallen Pokemon.

"Go Ledyba!" cried May releasing their next Pokemon.

"Use Vine Whip!" cried Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and hit Ledyba. The Vine Whip knocked Ledyba out of the sky and to the ground.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the twins.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Ledyba got off the ground and charged toward Bellsprout. However, Bellsprout hit with it with Vine Whip causing it to faint.

Ethan recalled Bellsprout and made his way through the gym. He soon came across Bugsy in the center of the gym.

"I'm Bugsy. I never lose when it comes to Bug type Pokemon. My research is going to make me the expert of Bug Pokemon. Let me demonstrate what I've learned from my studies." said the gym leader

Gym Leader Bugsy wants to battle!

"Go Metapod!" cried Bugsy releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Harden!" ordered Bugsy.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Metapod used Harden increasing it's defense. Bellsprout used Vine Whip and managed to damage it.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Bugsy.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Metapod jumped off the ground and toward Bellsprout. However, Bellsprout was able to knock it backwards with a Vine Whip.

"Finish it off with Vine Whip!" ordered Bellsprout.

Bellsprout obeyed and attacked. The Vine Whip connected and caused Metapod to faint. Bugsy recalled it.

"Go Kakuna!" cried Bugsy releasing his next Pokemon, "Use Harden!"

"Stop it with Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Kakuna quickly went to Harden but, Bellsprout was able to move fast enough to connect with Vine Whip. This stopped Kakuna and did significant damage.

"Use Vine Whip again!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and used Vine Whip once more. It again connected and caused Kakauna to faint. Bugsy quickly recalled his Pokemon.

"Time for my best Pokemon! Go Scyther!" cried Bugsy releasing his last Pokemon.

"This could be bad." thought Ethan who had an epiphany, "What a minute!"

"Use Fury Cutter!" ordered Bugsy.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Scyther attacked and got in close but, Bellsprout used Sleep Powder and put Scyther to sleep.

"Return Bellsprout! cried Ethan, "Go Mareep! Use Thunder Shock!"

Mareep obeyed and attacked. The Thunder Shock hit Scyther and was super effective.

"Do it again!" ordered Ethan.

Mareep obeyed and attacked Scyther once more. The Thunder Shock hit, was super effective and caused Scyther to faint.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Whoa amazing! You're an expert on Pokemon!" declared Bugsy, "My research isn't done yet. Okay you win. Take this badge."

"Thanks." said Ethan accepting the Hive Badge.

"Do you know the benefits of the Hive Badge?" asked Bugsy.

"Not really." admitted Ethan.

"If you have it, Pokemon up to Level 30 will obey you. Pokemon that know cut will be able to use it outside of battle to." explained Bugsy reaching into his pocket, "Here I want you to have this. TM 49 contains Fury Cutter. If you don't miss, it gets stronger. The longer the battle goes the stronger it gets."

"Thanks." said Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well end it there for now. So people wanted me to expand on his journey but, if I covered everything it will drag on and I don't want that to happen. I also only had him facing the last Team Rocket grunt because I didn't want him fighting the same Pokemon over and over. Anyway, next time Ethan continues onward. Please review.


	4. That Miltank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter; Ethan battles a familiar foe, deals with a pesky Farfetch'd, reach Goldenrod City and deals with the damned hell cow herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with chapter four of Pokemon origins Gold and Silver.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

It was a dark night when Ethan left Azalea Town. With his brand new Hive Badge safely secured and his Pokemon fully healed up, headed off to the Ilex Forest. However, just as he was about to leave Azalea Town behind he was stopped by a familiar face.

"Tell me something. Is it true Team Rocket has returned?" asked Silver.

"Yes. I beat them in Slowpoke Well." answered Ethan.

"What? You beat them?" asked Silver in amazement, "Ha! Quit lying."

"It's the truth." answered Silver.

"You're not lying? Then let's see how good you really are." said Silver

Silver wants to battle!

"Go Gasty!" cried Silver releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Mareep!" cried Ethan releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered Silver.

"Dodge and use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Gastly launched it's hypnosis but, Mareep managed to avoid falling under it then Thunder Shock. Mareep grew to Level 16 and learned Thunder Wave.

"Use Hypnosis again!" ordered Silver.

Gastly obeyed and attacked Mareep. This time, Mareep was unable to avoid being hypnotized.

"Use Spite!" ordered Silver.

Gastly obeyed and attacked Mareep. Mareep had Thunder Shock reduced but, quickly awoke from it's slumber.

"Use Thunder Shock again!" ordered Ethan.

Mareep obeyed and attacked Gastly. The Thunder Shock again connected and finished off Gastly. Silver recalled his fainted Pokemon. Meanwhile, Mareep began to glow and evolved into Flaafy.

"Cool!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Go Zubat!" cried Silver sending out his second Pokemon.

"Zubat is weak to Electric type."noted Ethan.

"If it's not weak then it will win." stated Silver.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. Zubat was hit by the attack and fainted. Silver angrily recalled his Pokemon.

"You useless thing." spat Silver.

"It's your fault." stated Ethan.

"Enough! Go Quilava!" cried Silver sending out his final Pokemon.

"That's the Pokemon he stole from the Professor." said Ethan to himself.

"Use Ember!" ordered Silver.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Quilava managed to connect with Ember but, did not get a burn. However, Thunder Wave hit Quilava and paralyzed the Pokemon.

"Use Ember again!" ordered Silver.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy charged at Quilava. Quilava fired off it's Ember and burned Flaafy who managed to still connect with Tackle. As it did, Ethan noticed Flaafy seeming to be in pain.

"Flaafy, you've done enough. Return." said Ethan recalling the Pokemon.

"Your Flaafy can't handle it?" asked Silver.

"I don't want it to get hurt." answered Ethan, "Go Wooper!"

"Use Ember!" ordered Silver.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed but, it was a mismatch as Quilava had a quad weakness to the Water/Ground type. Quilava hit Wopper but, the attack was very ineffective. On the flip side, Water Gun was super effective and Quilava fainted. Flaafy grew to Level 17 while Wooper grew to Level 13.

"Useless Pokemon." spat Silver, "Listen you. You only won because my Pokemon were weak. I hate the weak. Pokemon, trainers. It doesn't matter."

"But, your Pokemon were strong in battle here." noted Ethan.

"I'm going to be strong and wipe out the weak. That goes for Team Rocket act big and strong when they're in a group but, get them alone and they're weak." declared Silver.

"I actually have to agree there." admitted Ethan.

"You stay out of my way. A weakling like you is only a distraction." stated Silver.

 

Silver pushed Ethan out of his way and stormed off. Ethan shook his head and stopped at the Pokemon Center to heal. Once his Pokemon where healed, Ethan continued on his journey. He entered Ilex Forest and soon found a boy standing alone.

"Hello. My name is Ethan." said the boy introducing himself.

"Oh man. My boss is steaming. The Farfetch'd that cuts coal took off on me." said the boy.

"Why don't you go catch him?" asked Ethan.

"I can't going looking for him here in the Ilex Forest. It's to big, dark and scary for me." answered the boy.

"I'll find Farfetch'd." volunteered Ethan.

Ethan headed deeper into the forest. After a few moments, he saw something nearby.

"It's the missing Pokemon." said Ethan, walked over to Farfetch'd.

"Kwaa!" cried Farfetch'd upon seeing Ethan.

Farfetch'd took off with Ethan behind him. Farfetch'd kept running off with Ethan close behind him. Evenetually, Farfetch'd ran into a tree and headed north. By the time Ethan caught up to Frafetch'd, the Pokemon had run into it's trainer.

"Ah, my Farfetch's. You found it for us, kid?" asked the trainer.

"Yes sir." answered Ethan.

"Without it, we wouldn't be able to cut trees for charcoal." explained the trainer, "How can I thank you. I know, here."

"What is it?" asked Ethan accepting the TM.

"That's the Cut HM. Give to a Pokemon to cut trees in your path." answered the trainer.

 

Ethan thought for a moment and decided to give Cut to Bellsprout. Then he got a call from Kurt and headed back to his house.

"Ah Ethan. Here you go, take this Fast Ball as a token of my gratitude." said Kurt, handing the Pokeball to Ethan.

"Thanks." said Ethan.

"They turned out great. Trying catching Pokemon with it." said Kurt.

 

Ethan turned and left Kurt's home. He entered Ilex Forest but, soon came across a tree which he had Bellsprout cut down for him. He soon found the Ilex Forest Shrine and kept going. He soon came across another person.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" asked Ethan.

"I shaking trees using Headbutt. Here, you try it too." said the boy who handed Ethan TM 02 which contained the move.

"Thanks said Ethan.

 

Ethan now had to think again which Pokemon to give this too. He decided to give it to Meganium having it forget Tackle. Ethan then made his way through the forest only to encounter a young boy.

"This is what I do to trainers!" exclaimed the boy.

Youngster Samuel wants to battle!

"Go Rattata!" cried Samuel, releasing his Level 7 Pokemon.

"Go Wooper!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Samuel.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Rattata managed to hit with Tackle with did minimal damage before being smashed by Water Gun.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Samuel.

"Use Water Gun again!" ordered Ethan.

Rattata moved quickly and was able to do a small deal of damage to it's foe. Wooper obeyed and fired off another Water Gun. It connected and finished off Rattta. Samuel recalled the Pokemon before sending out his next one.

"Go Spearow!" cried Samuel, "Use Peck!"

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Spearow hit with Peck for minimal damage to Wooper. Wooper hit with Water Gun doing good damage to Spearow.

"Use Peck again!" ordered Samuel.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Spearow divebombed Wooper but, it managed to avoid the attack. Wooper then fired Water Gun and knocked Spearow out of the sky. Samuel recalled Spearow.

"Go Spearow!" cried Samuel, "Use Leer!"

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Spearow used it's Leer which did not really do much. Wooper than hit with Water Gun and hurt Spearow.

"Use Growl!" ordered Samuel.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Spearow used Growl which also didn't prove very useful. Wooper than knocked it out with Water Gun. Samuel recalled the Pokemon and had to use his last one.

"Go Sandshrew!" cried Samuel, "Use Scratch!"

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Sandshrew bravely went on the offensive despite the odds begin against it. It managed to do a little bit of damage with Scratch before being knocked out in one hit by Water Gun!

"We did it! You were great Wooper!" exclaimed Ethan joyously.

 

Ethan recalled Wooper and continued on his journey. He came across the Day Care Center and decided to leave Togepi there. Ethan continued on his journey and as he advanced his Wooper reached Level 15. He came across the the enterance to Goldenrod City but, a battle awaited him.

Camper Todd wants to battle!

"Go Psyduck!" cried Todd releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Todd.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Psyduck turned and around and began to whip it's tail but. Flaafy went into action. Flaafy used Thunderbolt and one-hit Pysduck knocking it out.

"I'm ready for you Whitney." said Ethan to himself.

 

After defeating Camper Todd, Ethan entered Goldenrod City. First, he stopped by the Pokemon Center to heal his team. He then went to sleep and the next day decided to explore Goldenrod City. He headed to the Game Corner but, didn't have a coin case so he left. He then decided to the Underground Entrance where he had practice battles and soon found the coin case. As a result of these battles, Wooper, Meganium and Bellsprout all reached Level 17. Bellsprout tried to learn Poison Powder but, since Meganium already knew this move Ethan decided against teaching Bellsprout the move. Once he had defeated all the trainers in the Undgeround, Ethan headed to the Game Corner but, had back luck. Ethan than stacked up at the Goldenrod Department Store and loaned a bike from the bicycle shop. Ethan than healed his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center than headed over to the Goldenrod City Gym.

"Yo! Champ in the making! This gym is home to normal-type Pokemon trainers. I recommend you use Fighting-type Pokemon." said the gym guide.

"Thanks." replied Ethan who soon came across his first challenge.

"Oh, you're a cute trainer. I like you but, I won't hold back." said the woman.

Beauty Victoria wants to battle!

"Go Sentret!" cried Victoria releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan, releasing his trusty Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Victoria.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Sentret charged right at Bellsprout. However, it ran right into the Sleep Powder and was quickly out like a light.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and used Cut. The move hit and managed to one-hit knock out Sentret.

"Use Sentret!" cried Victoria, releasing her next Pokemon.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and attacked. It connected with it's attack and knocked out Sentret.

"Go Sentret!" cried Victoria releasing her last Pokemon, "Use Tackle!"

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Sentret attacked and managed to damage Bellsprout with Tackle. However, it was not a lot and Bellsprout did more damage with Vine Whip.

"Finish it off with another Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout used Vine Whip again hitting Sentret. Indeed, Sentret fainted as a result.

"Let's see...oops, it's over?" asked Victoria.

"Man, this gym will be a cakewalk at this rate." thought Ethan

Ethan continued on in the gym having success in defeating the other trainers he came across. Finally, he reached Whitney.

"Hi! I'm Whitney! Everyone was into Pokemon, so I got into it too! Pokemon are super-cute!" said Whitney.

"I've come to challenge you!" declared Ethan.

"You want to battle?" asked Whitney, "I'm warning you-I'm good."

Leader Whitney wants to battle!

"Go Clefairy!" cried Whitney releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Double Slap!" ordered Whitney.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Cleafairy used Double Slap and hit Bellsprout. Bellsprout began to attack and managed to hit Clefairy.

"Use Mimic!" ordered Whitney.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Clefairy used Vine Whip via Mimic and hit Bellsprout. Bellsprout then hit with's own Vine Whip.

"Use Metronome!" ordered Whitney.

Clefairy obeyed and attacked. It began waging it's fingers and glowing. After a few second, Clefairy blew up. It had fainted while Bellsprout was badly hurt.

"What happened?" asked Ethan.

"Clefairy used Self-Destruct." answered Whitey.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon. They then released their next Pokemon.

"Go Wooper!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Miltank!" cried Whitney, releasing her Pokemon.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Attract!" ordered Whitney.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Wooper attacked but, walked right into the Attract. Wooper than fell in love and was unable to attack.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Whitney.

Miltank obeyed and attacked. it successfully used Stomp on Wooper.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Whitney!

Miltank obeyed and hit Wooper. The attack caused Wooper to faint.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Whitney.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Miltank rolled in a ball and attacked again. However, Flaafy hit with Thunder Wave stopping Miltank dead in her tracks.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and hit with Iron Tail. Miltank quickly got back up after the attack.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Whitney.

Miltank obeyed and use Stomp. This caused Flaafy to flinch and unable to attack. To make matters worse, it was a critical hit.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Whitney.

Miltank obeyed and attacked. It hit Flaafy and managed to knock it out. Ethan recalled the fainted Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Milk Drink!" ordered Whitney.

Miltank obeyed and drank from it's own teat. This restored it to full health. Ethan gave Bellsprout a potion restoring it's health.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Whitney.

Miltank obeyed and attacked. It smashed into Bellsprout sending it flying. Bellsprout struggled to get back to it's feet.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Rolllout again!" ordered Whitney.

Both Pokemon went into action. Bellsprout tired to obey but, was unable to attack due to it's injured status. Miltank hit with Rollout and knocked out Bellsprout.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan, releasing his last Pokemon, "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Use Rollout!" ordered Whitney.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Miltank rolled into a ball and headed right for Bayleaf. Bayleaf used Razor Leaf but, Miltank's momentum caused the attack to be reflected. Strengthened by the two consecutive Rollouts, Miltank was able to one-hit knock out Bayleaf.

"We won!" declared Whitney, jumping into the air.

"I...lost." said Ethan shaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Ethan falls to the Demon Cow as many have before him. His team has come a long way and got strong but, it was unable to overcome. Next time, Ethan tires to figure out where to go from here. Please review.


	5. Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ethan debates about what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with chapter five of "Pokemon Origins: Gold and Silver".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan slouched in a chair at the Pokemon Center. His Pokemon were being healed and he was waiting. Ethan was deep in thought when suddenly, he got interrupted.

"Excuse me, did you battle Whitney?" asked the nurse.

"Yes I did." answered Ethan surprised.

"I figured so. You aren't the first person to come here after losing to her." said the nurse.

"I wasn't prepared for that Miltank." sighed Ethan.

"Most people are not. Being a Normal-type gym, many people expect the gym to be a cakewalk and can usually defeat Whitney's students. Whitey's Clefairy can sometimes be difficult but, her Miltank is responsible for most people ending up her." explained the nurse.

"That's exactly what happened to me." said Ethan.

"With it's move set and the way Whitney's trained it, that Miltank is a serious threat." noted the nurse.

"Is there anything I can do?" asked Ethan.

"Fighting-type is super effective against Normal-type." answered the nurse.

"I don't have any Fighting-type Pokemon." replied Ethan.

"Victory belongs to the most preserving." stated the nurse.

"That's make sense." mused Ethan, when a beep was heard.

"Oh, your Pokemon are healed."noted the nurse, who walked over to get the Pokemon.

"I'm going back to face Whitney!" declared Ethan, taking his Pokeballs.

"Good luck." said the nurse.

"Thanks!" called Ethan running off.

"Good luck." said the nurse, who added to herself, "I wonder if he realized that was a quote from Napoleon?"

 

Ethan returned to the gym and again battled the gym students. As a result, all four of his Pokemon had reached Level 18. Finally, he reached Whitney.

"So you returned." said Whitney.

"I can't let feel sorry for myself. I need to get back up and keep going no matter the odds." replied Ethan.

"I respect that but, I won't go easy on you." said Whitney.

"This time, I'm prepared for your Miltank. You won't get me off guard again." said Ethan.

"Perfect. I don't want you to hold back." said Whitney.

"I won't." said Ethan.

Leader Whitney wants to battle!

"Go Clefairy!" cried Whitney releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Double Slap!" ordered Whitney.

"Use Flash!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Clefairy attacked but, Bellsprout used it's Flash. This caused Clefairy to miss.

"Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Metronome!" ordered Whitney.

Both of the Pokemon obey. Bellsprout managed to hit with Vine Whip and damaged Clefairy. However, Clefairy used Metronome and several tense seconds followed. Clefairy attacked slashing Bellsprout.

"Fury Cutter! Nice!" declared Whitney.

"Bellsprout, use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Metronome again!" ordered Whitney.

Bellsprout attacked and managed to damage Clefairy. Clefairy used Metronome again and after a few seconds, it fainted.

"Oh man, Clefairy used Healing Wish." sighed Whitney, who recalled her Pokemon.

"What's that?" asked Ethan.

"A Psychic-type move that caused the user to faint." answered Whitney, pulling out her Pokeball.

"Here it comes." said Ethan to himself nervously.

"Go Miltank!" cried Whitney releasing her ace in the hole.

"We aren't going to let the cow bet us this time!" declared Ethan.

"Use Attract!" ordered Whitney.

"Dodge and use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Miltank used Attract but, Bellsprout managed to avoid the attack. Bellsprout used it's attack and managed to put Miltank to sleep.

"Keep using Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and began attacked. It got off multiple Cut attacks and did good damage to Miltank. Whitney gave Miltank something quickly.

"What's that?" asked Ethan.

"A full heal." answered Whitney, as Miltank woke up.

"Use Sleep Powder again!" ordered Ethan.

"Counter with Stomp!" ordered Whitney.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Miltank attacked and managed to hit with Stomp. This caused Bellsprout to flinch.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Whitney.

Miltank obeyed and attacked. It used Rollout and took out Bellsprout.

"Go Wooper!" cried Ethan releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Whitney.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Miltank hit Wooped and slammed it to the ground. However, Wooper managed to dodge and hit Miltank with Water Gun.

"Miltank!" called Whitney concerned.

"Since Rollout gets stronger each time it hits, it should go back to normal now that Miltank missed." said Ethan to himself.

"Use Rollout again!" ordered Whitney.

"Use Water Gun again!" ordered Ethan.

Miltank obeyed and attacked. Miltank hit Wooper and sent it slamming to the ground. Wooper was able to get up and hit Miltank with Water Gun.

"Finish it off with another Rollout!" ordered Whitney.

"Try to dodge!" ordered Ethan.

Miltank attacked rolling straight at Wooper. Wooper was unable to avoid the attack and fainted as a result.

"Go Flaafy!" ordered Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Whitney.

"Dodge and use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Miltank rolled straight at Flaafy who stood it's ground and waited. Just before Miltank could strike, Flaafy jumped out of the way. Flaafy than hit with Thunder Wave.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Whitney.

Miltank turned to Flaafy and began to attack. However, as soon as it tried to use Stomp, Miltank became surrounded by yellow jolts.

"That Thunder Wave has paralyzed Miltank!" exclaimed Whitney in horror.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. Now a sitting duck, Miltank was sent to the ground by Tackle.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy charged up and attacked. It's Thunder Wave hit Miltank electrocuting it.

"Miltank, take this!" called Whitney, throwing Miltank another revive.

"Good. She shouldn't have any revives left." thought Ethan.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Whitney.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Flaafy hit with Thunder Shock and did damage to Miltank. Also, Flaafy reached Level 19. However, Miltank hit with Rollout and did sever damage to Flaafy.

Miltank obeyed and rolled at Flaafy. Flaafy was too hurt to move and was knocked out.

"You've only got one Pokemon left." noted Whitney.

"That's all I need." replied Ethan, releasing Bayleef.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Whitney.

"Dodge it!" ordered Ethan.

Miltank rolled at Bayleef who jumped out of the way. This again broke the momentum of Rollout.

"Use Headbutt" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef charged at Miltank. Miltank was caught off guard and hit.

"Follow it up with Poison Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. The powder covered Miltank who became poisoned.

"No!" cried Whitney, "Use Attract!"

Miltank obeyed and used Attract. Bayleef fell in love with Miltank.

"I've got you now!" declared Whitney.

"Think again." replied Ethan, as Miltank was poisoned.

"Use Milk Drink!" ordered Whitney.

Miltank obeyed and used Milk Drink. However, it was still damaged by poison.

"That's right. It's a status condition." said Whitney, "Use Rollout!"

"Dodge!" commanded Ethan.

Miltank obeyed and began using Rollout. However, Bayleef managed to dodge and Miltank became more damaged by poison until it could no longer attack.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. Bayleef attacked knocked Miltank back.

"Finish it off with Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. It hit Miltank and badly damaged the Pokemon. Miltank tried to get back up but, fell down out cold.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Waaaaaaah!" cried Whitney.

"What the-?" asked Ethan confused.

"You're mean! You shouldn't be so serious! You...you child, you! Waaaaah! Waaaaah! You Meanie!" sobbed Whitney.

Ethan was confused by the outburst. Suddenly, he noticed a female gym student nearby.

"Excuse me, what is going on with Whitney?" asked Ethan.

"Oh, no. You made Whitney cry. It's okay, she'll stop soon. She always cried when she losses." answered the student.

"Okay." replied a puzzled Ethan, who turned his attention back to Whitney.

"What? What do you want? A badge?" asked Whitney.

"Yes. I beat you fairly so I earned my badge."answered Ethan.

"Oh right, I forgot, here's the Plain Badge." said Whitney handing the badge to Ethan.

"Thanks." said Ethan accepting the badge.

"The Plain Badge allows your Pokemon to use Strength outside of battle. It also boosts your Pokemon's speed." explained Whitney, "Here, you can have this too."

"What is it?" asked Ethan.

"It's Attract. It makes full use of a Pokemon's charm." answered Whitney as she handed Ethan TM 45, "Isn't it just perfect for a cutie like me?"

"Sure." answered Ethan.

Ethan than left and made his way to the door. As he reached the entrance of the gym, the gym guide noticed his badge.

"You won? Great! I was too busy admiring the ladies here." said the gym guide.

 

Ethan found this unsettling so he left. He dropped off the Pokemon and the nurse healed them. As they did, he explained to the nurse how he won and thanked her. Once his Pokemon were healed, Ethan left and explored the city. He came to a house where a met a girl who told Ethan about a wiggly tree nearby and gave him a watering can. Ethan than headed off in Johto Route 35 and battled trainers along the way.

Camper Ivan wants to battle!

"Go Diglett!" cried Ivan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Wooper!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Scratch!" ordered Ivan

"Dodge and used Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Diglett went for Scratch but, Wooper successfully dodged it. Wooper than used Water Gun and took out Diglett in one hit.

"Go Zubat!" cried Ivan, releasing his next Pokemon, "Use Leech Life!:

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat swooped down and trained energy from Wooper. However, the Water Gun hit Zubat and was a critical hit.

"Finish it with another Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Wooper obeyed and attacked. The Water Gun connected and knocked Zubat from the sky. Ivan recalled the fainted Pokemon and only had one left.

"Go Diglett!" cried Ivan, anxiously releasing his last Pokemon.

Diglett emerged from it's Pokeball but, barely had time to stay in the battle. Wooper immediately attacked with Water Gun and one-hit knocked out Diglett reaching Level 19 in doing so.

Ethan than continued on and soon found another opponent.

Bird Keeper Bryan wants to battle!

"Go Pidgey!" cried Bryan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Bryan.

"Use Sleep Powder and follow it with Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Pidgey swooped down and flew head first into the Sleep Powder. Bellsprout followed up with Cut and knocked out Pidgey.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Bryan, releasing his last Pokemon, "Use Gust!"

Pidgeotto obeyed and attacked. Bellsprout dug it's roots into the ground but, was blown away by Pidgeotto. Ethan than recalled Pidgeotto.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Gust!" ordered Bryan.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Gust but, it didn't effect Flaafy much. Flaafy used Thunder Shock and hit Pidgeotto. It was super effective and it finished off Pidgeotto. As a result, Flaafy reached Level 20. Ethan than continued on battling more trainers.

Juggler Irwin wants to battle!

"Go Voltorb!" cried Irwin releasing his first Pokemon

"Go Wooper!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Irwin.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Voltrob attacked but, went right into the Slam. Being of a higher level, Wooper knocked out Voltorb.

"Go Voltorb!" cried Irwin, sending out his next Pokemon.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Wooper obeyed and attacked. Slam again knocked out the Level 2 Voltorb. However, Wooper than began to glow and suddenly evolved.

"You've evolved into Quagsire!" declared Ethan.

"Our battle isn't over yet." stated Irwin, "Go Voltorb!"

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. It slammed into Voltorb and knocked it out.

"Go Voltorb!" cried Irwin, releasing his last Pokemon.

"You're last three Voltorb were defeated." noted Ethan.

"But this one is Level 14." stated Irwin, "Voltorb, use Thunder Bolt!"

Voltorb obeyed and charged up. Voltorb than attacked and the Thunder Bolt hit Quagsire. However Quagsire simply stood unphased.

"What the-?" asked Irwin confused.

"Quagsire is part Ground type." said Ethan, "Use Slam!"

Quagsire obeyed and slammed Voltorb. But, Voltorb managed to hang on.

"Use Screech!" ordered Irwin.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Voltorb used Screech and lowered Quagsire's defense. Quagsire than hit with Tail Whip and caused Voltorb to faint.

"Nothing will stop us now." said Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is another chapter finished. Ethan managed to beat Whitney and Wooper has now evolved into Quagsire. Next time, Ethan continues on his journey. Please review.


	6. Bug catching and a new teammate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan competes in a competition, captures a new Pokemon and battles trainers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone I am back with chapter 6 of "Pokemon Origins: Gold and Silver". Last time, Ethan defeated Whitney in his rematch to earn a Plain Badge and this chapter his adventure continues starting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan was in a very good mood as he continued his trek across Johto. With his new badge and newly evolved Quagsire, Ethan felt more confident than before of success. As Ethan traveled he soon came across Johto National Park and noticed a large crowd had gathered. Curious, he noticed a park employee and decided to seen what was going on.

"Excuse me sir, what's everyone line up for?" asked Ethan.

"Today is Tuesday and that means the Bug Catching Contest is on today." answered the employee.

"I've heard Professor Elm mention that." said Ethan.

"The rules are simple: using one of your Pokemon, catch a Bug Pokemon to be judged." explained the employee.

"That sounds cool." stated Ethan.

"Would you like to give it a try?" asked the employee.

"Sure." answered Ethan.

"Oh no. You have more than one Pokemon. You'll have to use Flaafy as it is the first Pokemon in your party." said the guard.

"No problem." replied Ethan.

Ethan left his Pokemon, took his Park Balls and headed off. He walked through a patch of tall grass and encountered his first Pokemon: Weedle.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon, "Use Thunderbolt!"

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. Weedle tried to flee but, was hit by the attack and knocked out.

"It's not your fault." said Ethan to his Flaafy.

Ethan and Flaafy continued walking through tall grass. They then came upon their second Bug Type Pokemon: Metapod.

"Flaffy use Thunderbolt!" ordered Ethan.

Metapod quickly used Harden upon seeing Flaafy. When Flaafy attacked, the Thunderbolt hit but, did not do much damage.

"Follow it with Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and hit Metapod. Unfortunately, it was a critical hit and it knocked out Metapod. Falaafy reached Level 21.

"It's not our day."sighed Ethan.

Ethan and Flaafy continued looking for Bug Type Pokemon with no luck. Time was running out and they were getting desperate. Finally, they came across another Bug Type Pokemon: Pinsir.

"This will win it for sure." thought Ethan.

Ethan quickly grabbed a Park Ball and chucked it at Pinsir. Pinsir saw it out of the corner of his eye and batted the ball away.

"So much for that. Flaafy, use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Pinsir got angered by the intruders and used Focus Energy. Flaafy managed to Thunder Shock hurting Pinsir.

"Let's see if this will work." said Ethan.

Ethan grabbed another Park Ball and managed to catch Pinsir. However, Pinsir easily broke free after only one shake and got ready for it's Guillotine attack.

"This is bad. If I could just stun or paralyze it-" began Ethan before it hit him, "Use Thunder Wave!"

Pinsir stared down Flaafy than attacked. However, Flaafy managed to dodge and hit Thunder Wave. Pinsir became paralyzed and was unable to move.

"We did it!" cried Ethan.

("Attention to all trainers. The Bug Catching Contest is now officially over. Please return with your Bug Type Pokemon for judging.") said the park employee over the speakers.

Ethan recalled Flaafy, grabbed Pinsir and ran back. Once he got there, all the Pokemon caught were taken.

"We will now judge the caught." said the employee.

The Bug Type Pokemon were taken and judged by the employees.

"We have chosen the winners!" declared the employee, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah!" answered the eager trainers.

"Placing third is Bug Catcher Josh who caught a Venonat. His final score is 325." began the employee.

"All right." said a young boy in bug catching grab.

"Place second is Camper John who caught a Beedrill. His final score is 375." continued the employee.

"Second place is still great." said John.

"The Bug Catching Contest Winner is...Ethan who caught a Pinsir. His final score is 415." finished the employee.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Ethan wins the No. 1 Prize a Sun Stone." said the employee handing the stone to Ethan.

"Thank you." said Ethan accepting his prize.

 

Ethan put the Sun Stone in his securely in back pack. Ethan than took back his other Pokemon and kept going to his trek to Ecruteak City. He quickly encountered a new opponent.

Psychic Mark wants to battle!

"Go Abra!" cried Mark releasing his first Pokemon, "Use Flash!"

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon, "Use Tail Whip!"

Both Pokemon obeyed. Abra used Flash but, luckily for Ethan it failed. Quagsire used Tail Whip smacking Abra in the head and sending it slamming to the ground.

"Use Teleport!" ordered Mark.

"Stop it with Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and fired it's attack. Abra trying to Teleport but, Water Gun slammed into Abra and knocking it out.

"Go Abra!" cried Mark, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Thanks for the battle but, I'm going to let you rest." explained Ethan recalling his Pokemon, "Go Bellsprout!"

"Use Flash!" ordered Mark.

"Use Cut!" ordered Bellsprout.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Abra blinded Bellsprout but, Bellsprout managed to recover quickly and hit with Cut.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and hit with Vine Whip. It hit Abra in the head and knocked it out. Bellsprout grew to Level 20.

"Go Kadabra!" cried Mark, releasing his last Pokemon, "Use Kinesis!"

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Kadabra's Kinesis lowered Bellsprout's accuracy. Bellsprout hit with Vine Whip but, did a small amount of damage.

"Use Kinesis again!" ordered Mark.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Kadabra tried to use Kinesis again but, it failed. Bellsprout used Sleep Powder and put Kadabra out cold.

"Kadabra wake up!" cried Mark.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and hit Kadabra. The attack was a dead hit and knocked out Kadabra.

"I underestimated you." sighed Mark.

 

Ethan kept going on his journey as he traveled to Ecruteak City. Ethan was feeling more and more confident as he traveled that he and his team could pull off a victory. Suddenly, he came to a tree located in the middle of the of Route 36.

"I could have Bellsprout use Cut." thought Ethan.

Upon saying this, the tree seemed to wiggle Ethan was surprised but, thought back to a girl he meet in Goldenrod City who mentioned a wiggle tree and gave him a squirt bottle.

"This must be the tree she was talking about." concluded Ethan.

Ethan reached into his backpack and found the squirt bottle. He sprayed a little water on the tree which jumped.

"It's a Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

Ethan quickly grabbed a Pokeball and released Flaafy. He then grabbed an empty Pokeball with Sudowoodo's name on it.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked but, Sudowoodo was unphased by the attack. Sudowoodo used Flail and damaged Flaafy.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked but, Sudowoodo was again unphased. Sudowoodo used Thunderbolt it's self.

"What was that?" asked Ethan.

Ethan was puzzled by this and pulled out his Pokedex. Ethan than read the description of the move.

"So it's called Mimic. It's a Normal Type move that copies a move used by the foe." said Ethan.

Ethan than thought for a moment and decided he needed to keep up his attack.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked but, Sudowoodo didn't seem to mind. It was then Ethan made a realization.

"The water bothering it. Electric type attacks not phasing it. Sudowoodo is a Rock type." said Ethan in horror.

Flaafy hit with Thunder Wave but, Sudowoodo waved it off. Sudowoodo then used Rock Throw which did super effective damage against Flaafy. Despite this, the clearly hurt Flaafy still tried to keep fighting.

"Return!" cried Ethan as he recalled the injured Pokemon.

Ethan put Flaafy's Pokeball back on his belt with guilt. However, Ethan knew Flaafy wanted to keep going.

"Bayleaf is Grass type and Quagsire is part Water type both of which are super effective against Rock type. There's only one Pokemon I can use." decided Ethan.

Ethan reached down and grabbed the Pokeball he needed. Than, wanting to capture Sudowoodo for Flaafy, he let it go.

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released Bellsprout and Sudowood looked at it. Sudowoodo stared at Bellsprout and was not phased.

"Bellsprout use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and attacked. Being a Normal type attack, it did damage but, was not super effective like Vine Whip would be. Sudowoodo countered Flail and hit Bellsprout.

"Use Cut again!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and attacked damaging Sudowoodo. Sudowood countered with Mimic hitting Bellsprout with a Cut.

"Use Flash!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and used Flash which lowered the accuracy of Sudowoodo.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and used Cut again which damaged Sudowoodo.

"Use Cut one more time!" ordered Ethan.

Bellsprout obeyed and attacked again. However, Sudowood connected with a quick Low Kick that sent Bellsprout backwards.

"That was it's final move: Rock Throw, Mimic, Flail and Low Kick. Now Sudowoodo has to more tricks." said Ethan.

Sudowoodo quickly attacked with another Low Kick. Bellsprout went to dodge but, Sudowoodo used Flail and damaged Bellsprout. Sudowood followed up with Rock Throw that further hurt Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout!" cried Ethan.

Ethan decided to run and forget Sudowoodo rather than risk another Pokemon being hurt but, Bellsprout slowly got back up. Bellsprout showed it's determination and refusal to quit by getting ready for another attack but, it suddenly began glowing and moments later evolved into Weepinbell.

"Way to go Bell-Weepinbell!" cried Ethan.

Sudowoodo was panting and low on energy as it now faced the newly evolved Weepinbell.

"Let's go Weepinbell!" declared Ethan.

Sudowoodo realized it was in trouble and decided to quickly go on the offensive. Sudowoodo used Rock Throw hoping to re-injury the rejuvenated Weepinbell.

"Dodge it!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell quickly began to dodge and manage to avoid being hit. Sudowoodo became frustrated and decided to attack with Low Kick.

"This is bad. Sudowoodo won't go down." said Ethan worried.

Meanwhile, Sudowoodo began it's attack but, Weepinbell managed to dodge.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and connected with Vine Whip which was super effective. However, Sudowoodo got back up and used Flail.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and launched the attack. Sudowoodo ran into the powder and fell asleep. Ethan than threw his Pokeball and finally caught Sudowoodo.

"We did it!" declared Ethan.

 

Ethan recalled Weepinbell than sent out the sleeping Sudowoodo. Ethan reached into his backpack and used an Awakening to waken Sudowoodo back up than he used a Potion to heal Sudowoodo who accepted it's new trainer. Ethan than recalled Sudowoodo and sent out Flaafy who Ethan healed to full health with a Super Potion. Ethan than recalled Flaafy and continued on his journey. Soon he came across more trainers who battle.

Twins Ann & Anne want to battle!

"Go Jigglypuff!" cried Ann releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Ann.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Jigglypuff curled up and increased it's defense. This proved useful as Quagsire did big damage with Water Gun.

"Use Sing!" ordered Ann.

Jigglypuff obeyed and used Sing. The attack hit and put Quagsire to sleep.

"Quagsire return!" cried Ethan, recalling his Pokemon.

"You're doing great." said Anne.

"Thanks." replied Ann.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan releasing his next Pokemon.

"Oh wow!" cried the twins in unison.

"Let's go." said Ethan.

"Use Sing again!" ordered Ann.

"Dodge and use Mimic!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo managed to avoid the attack and used Mimic. Sudowoodo used Sing and put put Jigglypuff to sleep.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. Sudowoodo connected with Low Kick and knocked out Jigglypuff.

"Go Clefairy!" cried Anne releasing her next Pokemon.

"Get ready." said Ethan.

"Use Growl!" ordered Anne.

"Dodge and use Flail!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Clefairy used Growl and successfully lowered Sudowoodo's Attack. However, Sudowoodo hit with Flail though it obviously didn't do much damage.

"Use Double Slap!" ordered Anne.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Sudowoodo managed to use Low Kick to not only damage Clefairy but, also cut it off before it could attack.

"Use Metronome!" ordered Anne.

"Do the same!" ordered Ethan.

Clefairy began to waving it's glowing fingers back and forth which Sudowoodo did as well. After a few moments, Clefairy fired a Thunder Shock which was not effective.

"Bad luck. Sudowoodo is a Rock Type." noted Ethan.

Sudowoodo then went next. Sudowoodo used Karate Chop which did major damage to Clefairy.

"Finish it off with Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. It used Rock Throw and finished off Clefairy reaching Level 21 as a result.

"You're mean!" declared the twins.

"Um...sorry." replied Ethan.

 

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and continued on his journey. As he did he continued battling trainers with Quagsire reaching Level 21 and Flaafy reaching Level 22.

"Pokemon can't do anything if they're asleep." stated the young trainer.

"That's true." admitted Ethan.

"I'll show you how scary that is!" declared the trainer.

Psychic Greg wants to battle!

"Go Drowzee!" cried Greg, releasing his sole Pokemon.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Greg.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Bayleaf fired off it's Razor Leaf but, Drowzee managed to dodge. Drowzee than connected with Confusion which damaged and confused Bayleaf.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf staggered around for a moment before hurting it's self in confusion.

"Bayleaf return!" called Ethan, returning his Pokemon, "Go Sudowoodo!"

"That will not make a difference." said Greg confident.

"We'll see." replied Ethan, "Use Low Kick!"

"Use Disable!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Sudowoodo managed to connect with Low Kick and damage Drowzee but, Disable was successful rendering Low Kick useless.

"Use Hypnosis!"ordered Greg.

"Use Flail!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo attacked trashing about as it attacked. It managed to hit but, was put to sleep by Hypnosis.

"Use Dream Eater!" ordered Greg.

"Please! Wake up!" begged Ethan.

"Use Dream Eater!" ordered Greg.

Drowzee attacked but, Sudowoodo managed to wake up rendering the attack useless.

"Use Disable!" ordered Greg.

Drowzee obeyed but, Sudowoodo managed to dodged. Sudowoodo than used Mimic and used Disable to disable Drowzee's Disable attack.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Greg.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Sudowood.

The two Pokemon attacked and Sudowoodo managed to avoid being confused. Sudowoodo than used Rock Throw and got a critical hit that knocked out Drowzee and elevate Sudowoodo to Level 22.

"We did it." sighed Ethan

"I lost. That's pretty sad." moaned Greg.

 

Ethan continued onward and could see Ecruteak City in the horizon. Excitedly, he ran for his destination but, bumped into somebody. Ethan quickly helped the boy to his feet, guilty over his action.

"I'm so sorry." said Ethan.

"It's okay." replied the boy, "Who are you?"

"My name is Ethan." answered Ethan.

"I'm Arthur of Thursday. Here, you can have this." said Arthur, handing a stone to Ethan.

"What is this?" asked Ethan.

"A Hard Stone. It boosts the power of Rock Type moves by twenty percent." explained Arthur.

"This is perfect for Sudowoodo." thought Ethan, "Thanks."

"Hey!" called a nearby kid.

"Um, yes?" asked Ethan.

"Here. Take this." said the boy, "It's TM 08 which contains Rock Smash."

"Wow thanks!" exclaimed Ethan.

"If any rocks are in you're way, just smash 'em up!" declared the boy.

Ethan decided to give a Berry to Flaafy, gave the Hard Stone to Sudowoodo and had Bayleaf forget Headbutt for Rock Smash. Excited, he headed to Ecruteak City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter six and man that was long though I'm sure you guys don't mind. Anyway, so Ethan has a new evolution and a new Pokemon to his team which has proved it's self. Speaking of evolutions: this will be the last one for a while. Bayleaf (who I vow will get more time next chapter) and Flaafy will evolve later but, they're not near those levels yet. Aside from those two, the other Pokemon who can evolve is Weepinbell via a Leaf Stone but, I'm not sure if Weepinbell will evolve to Victreebel yet. Anyway, next time Ethan reaches Ecruteak City, gains a new HM, battles sister clad in traditional Japanese attire and challenges Morty for a Fog Badge. Please review.


	7. Morty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan reaches Ektrueak City, battles the Kimono Girls battles a familiar foe and battles Morty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of "Pokemon Origins: Gold and Silver".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan traveled a little more and finally reached his destination. Entering Ekruteak City, he headed into the city and began wandering around. Ethan headed to the Pokemon Center, had his Pokemon healed than wandered around the city. As he walked, Ethan saw a poster featuring a series a group of women clad in kimonos. Following the directions on the poster, he headed to a home were he found the women featured on the poster. A man was nearby.

"These are the Kimono Girls. They are Pokemon trainers." said the man.

"That's so cool." replied Ethan.

"Lad, if you beat the Kimono Girls I'll give you a gift." said the man.

Ethan shook and his and approached the first Kimono Girl

"You have lovely Pokemon. May I battle them?" asked the Kimono Girl

Kimono Girl Naoko wants to battle!

"Go Flareon!" called Naoko, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" called Ethan, sending in his Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Naoko.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Flareon used Tail Whip and lowered Sudowoodo's defenses. Sudowoodo connected with Rock Throw and did super effective damage.

"Finish is off with Low Kick!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and used Low Kick. It connected and knocked out Flareon.

"Oh, you are strong." said Naoko.

Ethan recalled Sudowood and headed to the next Kimono Girl.

"I always dance with me Pokemon. Of course I train them to." said the Kimono Girl.

Kimono Girl Sayo wants to battle!

"Go Espeon!" cried Sayo, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Weepinbell!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Sayo.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Espeon hit with Confusion but, didn't confuse Weepinbell. Weepinbell used Sleep Powder and put Espeon to sleep.

"Keep using Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. It used Cut repeatedly damaging Espeon. It then scored a critical hit just as Espeon awoke.

"Use Confusion again!" ordered Sayo.

"Dodge and use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed and attacked. Espeon launched it's Confusion but, Weepinbell managed to dodge. Weepinbell then scored a knock out hit with Vine Whip.

"Oh, so close! I almost had you." said Sayo.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and headed to the next Kimono Girl.

"Isn't my barrettes pretty?" asked the Kimono Girl, "Oh, a Pokemon battle?"

Kimono Girl Zuki wants to battle!

"Go Umbreon!" cried Zuki, sending out her Pokemon.

"Go Weepinbell!" cried Ethan, sending out his Pokemon.

"Use Pursuit!" ordered Zuki.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Umbreon did minimal damage with Pursuit while Weepinbell managed to do major damage with Cut.

"Use Cut again!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Zuki.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Weepinbell went in for Cut, but was blinded by Sand Attack and missed.

"Use Pursuit again!" ordered Zuki.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed Umbreon attacked but, Weepinbell managed to blast out Sleep Powder. Thus Umbreon ran right into the powder and fell asleep.

"Now use Vine Whip!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and used Vine Whip. It struck and damaned the sleeping Umbreon.

"Finish it with Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. It used Cut and knocked out Umbreon. Weepinbell reached Level 22.

"I don't have any Pokemon left." sighed Zuki.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and headed to the next Kimono Girl.

"Oh, you're a cute trainer. Do you want to battle?" asked the Kimono Girl.

Kimono Girl Kuni wants to battle!

"Go Vaporeon!" cried Kuni, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Kuni.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Vaporeon used Tail Whip but, Bayleef managed to dodge and connect with Razor Leaf which nearly did in Vaporeon.

"Finish it with Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed using it's newest move. Bayleef connected with Rock Smash knocking out Vaporeon and allowing Bayleef to reach Level 21.

"You're stronger than you look." said Kuni.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and headed to the last Kimono Girl.

"Do you like my dancing? I'm good at Pokemon too." said the Kimono Girl.

Kimono Girl Miki wants to battle!

"Go Jolteon!" cried Miki releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" use Poison Powder!" orderd Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Jolteon charged and managed to connect with Tackle but, Bayleef threw out it' Poison Powder which Jolteon ran into becoming poisoned.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Miki.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Jolteon used Tail Whip on Bayleef whoc quickly countered with Rock Smash badly damaging Jolteon. To make matters worse for Miki, the poison further hurt Jolteon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Miki.

"Dodge!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Jolteon was hampered by the poison and this allowed Bayleef to avoid the attack. Further, the poison again hurt Jolteon.

"Finish it with Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. It connected with Razor Leaf and knocked out Jolteon.

"Oh, you're good at Pokemon too." said Miki.

"I have extra potions if you need them." offered Ethan.

"Thank you but, I am all set. We have plenty of potions her for such an occasion." replied Miki.

Ethan then recalled Bayleef and headed to see the man at the enterance.

"Watching them battle is such a treat. Here, I want you to have this." said the man.

The man fished around his pocket for a minute then pulled out a CD handing it to Ethan.

"What's this?" asked Ethan.

"HM 03 which contains Surf." answered the man.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Ethan

Ethan accepted the gift and quickly taught it to Quagsire as it's fourth and final move.

 

He then departed the home and headed for the department store where he stocked up and bought TM 28 - Dig. the , as he headed toward the gym he noticed a large tower and went in. Upon entering the Burned Tower, he saw an old face.

"Oh, it's you. You wanted to get stronger so you came for the legendary Pokemon that's supposed to be here." huffed Silver, "That's your story right?"

"There's legendary Pokemon here?!" exclaimed Ethan.

"That's not going to happen because I'm going to get it! I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokemon trainer!" declared Silver,"Well anyway, I'm getting tired of having a wimp like you show up."

Trainer Silver wants to battle!

"Go Haunter!" cried Silver, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Curse!" ordered Silver.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Haunter cut it's HP in half to put a curse on Bayleef who connected with Razor Leaf. having already cut it's HP in half, Haunter was nearly knocked out but, managed to hang on. Bayleef was then hurt by Curse.

"Use Lick!" ordered Silver.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed and connected. Bayleef was damaged by the Lick and Curse but, was still going strong. However, Haunter was knocked out by Rock Smash.

"Go Zubat!" cried Ethan, recalling his Pokemon.

"Bayleef is hurting and has a Curse. I can't let him take anymore damage." thought Ethan.

Ethan quickly recalled Bayleef and pondered for a moment. Finally, he made his decision.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Silver.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Flaafy connected with Thunder Shock and severly damaged Zubat. However, Zubat hung on and connected with Confusion which confused Flaafy.

"Use Bite!" ordered Silver.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy tried to attack but, was to confused and instead hurt it's self in confusion. Zubat then hit with Bite doing more damage.

"Use Bite again!" ordered Silver.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Zubat obeyed and attacked Silver. However, Flaafy broke out of it's confusion and delivered a Thunder Shock that knocked out Zubat.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Silver.

Silver released his Pokemon. Ethan then recalled Flaafy and sent out another Pokemon of his.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Silver.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Thunder Shock but, Sudowoodo simply shrugged it off. Sudowoodo used Rock Throw and one-hit knocked out Magnemite.

"Pathetic!" spat Silver.

Silver recalled Magenmite and sent out his last Pokemon. Ethan also recalled Sudowoodo, not wanting it to become overpowered.

"Go Quilava!" cried Silver.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan.

"Use Ember!" ordered Silver.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quilava used Ember which hit Quagsire who smiled. Being a part Water/Ground type the move wasn't very effective. Quagsire used Surf which was super effective and severely damaged Quilava.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Silver.

Quilava obeyed and used Smokescreen. Quagsire was blindly while Quilava hid.

"Don't panic! Just focus!" cried Ethan.

Quagsire stood still and closed his eye. This puzzled Silver.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Silver.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Quilava obeyed and attacked using the Smokescreen for hiding. Quagsire waited and once Quilava got close, Quagsire used Slam and knocked out Quilava. Quagsire reached Level 22.

"This is why I hate battling wimps. There's no challenge in it." huffed Silver.

Ethan recalled Quagsire and approached Silver.

"You would never be able to catch the legendary Pokemon anyway." said Silver.

 

Silver than stormed off leaving the Burned Tower. Ethan then thought Dig to Sudowoodo (having it forget Flail) ascended the Burned Tower battling two Firebreathers with both Quagsire and Sudowood reaching Level 23. Finally, Ethan came across a small room with three Pokemon there: Entei, Raikou and Suicune.

"It can't be." said Ethan in awe.

Ethan slowly approached the three Legendary beasts. The trio of legendary Pokemon heard his footsteps and turned to look at him. The three legendary Pokemon then took off.

"I'll catch them." declared Ethan.

 

Ethan then departed the Burned Tower and headed to the Pokemon Center. Ethan healed his Pokemon and headed off to the Ekreuteak City gym. Ethan arrived and entered the gym, ready for his battle when the gym guide appeared.

"There trainers here have secret motives. If you win, they may tell you some deep secrets about Ecruteak." said the gym guide.

Ethan began entered the gym and began battling the trainers there. Quagsire reached Level 23 while both Weepinbell and Sudowoodo reached Level 24. At Level 23, Ethan had Qaugsire forget Tail Whip for Amnesia. At Level 24, Ethan had Wepinbell forget Vine Whip for Acid. Finally, all he had left was Morty.

"Good of you to have come. Here, in Ekruteak Pokemon have been revered. It's said that legendary Pokemon will appear to truly powerful trainers. I believed that tale, so I have secretly trained here. As a result, I can now see what others cannot." explained Morty.

"Cool." said Ethan.

"Just a bit more...With a little more, I could see a future where I could met the Pokemon of rainbow-colors. You're going to help me reach that level." said Morty.

Leader Morty wants to battle!

"Go Gastly!" cried Morty, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowood!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Spite!" ordered Morty.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Sudowoodo dug a hole underground which caused Spite to miss.

"Be cautious." warned Morty.

"Do it Sudowoodo!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowood obeyed it's trainers. Sudowood jumped out of the ground and attacked Gastly which was super effective.

"Finish it off with Low Kick!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowood obeyed and attacked. It connected with Low Kick and knocked out Gastly.

"Impressive start." admitted Morty.

"That's just the beginning." replied Ethan.

"Go Haunter!" cried Morty, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowood." stated Ethan.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered Morty.

"Dodge and use Mimic!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Sudowoodo successfully dodged the attacked and mimicked it. Haunter fell asleep.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo dug a hole and went underground. After a minute, it jumped up and connected.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and used Rock Slide. It connected and knocked out Haunter.

"Go Gengar!" cried Morty, releasing his third Pokemon.

"ca you keep going?" asked Ethan.

Sudowood looked back and knocked 'yes' to his trainers.

"All right." said Ethan.

"Use Mean Look!" ordered Morty.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Gengar connected first with Mean Look while Sudowoodo used Dig.

"Attack!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. The Dig severely damaged Gengar.

"Use Night Shade!" ordered Morty.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed and connected. Gegar damaged Sudowoodo with Night Shade while Rock Slide knocked out Gengar. Sudowood reached Level 25.

"Go Haunter!" called Morty releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan.

"Use Lick!" ordered Morty.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Haunter licked Sudowood who managed to avoid paralysis. Sudowoodo then dug a hole and hid underground.

"Attack!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo jumped out of the ground and attacked. It was super effective.

"Finish the battle with Low Kick!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. it connected with Low Kick and knocked out Haunter.

"I'm not good enough yet...All Right. The Badge is yours." said Morty.

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo, walked up to Morty and accepted the Fog Badge.

"With the Fog Badge, Pokemon up to Level 50 will obey you. Also, Pokemon that know Surf will be able to use that move anytime." explained Morty, "I want you to have this too."

"What is it?" asked Ethan accepting TM-30.

"It's Shadow Ball. It caused damage and may reduce Special Defense. Use it if it appeals to you." answered Morty.

Ethan accepted the TM and turned around to leave. As he did, he bumped into the gym guide.

"Whew, Ethan. You did great. I was cowering in the corner out of terror." said the gym guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter seven done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Ethan begins his quest to the next gym. please review.


	8. On the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan continues on his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of "Pokemon Origins: Gold and Silver". Important, I am going to include more battles now was requested by your guys so there is that thought the chapters might increase in length as a result.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan was amazed with how he was doing. He had gathered half of the badges he needed to qualify for the Silver Conference was thrilled with how he was doing. Now, he departed Ektruteak City for his next location on Johto Route 38. Shortly after leaving the city, Ethan found another trainer.

"Fly high into the sky, my beloved Bird Pokemon!" declared the trainer.

Bird Keep Toby wants to battle!

"Go Doduo!" cried Toby, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowood!" cried Ethan, releasing his firs Pokemon.

"Use Pursuit!" ordered Toby.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Doduo connected with Pursuit and did damage to Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo used Rock Slide which was super effective and severely damaged Doduo.

"Use Mimic!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and used Mimic. Through Mimic, Sudowoodo used Pursuit and knocked out Duduo.

"Go Duduo!" cried Toby, releasing his second Pokemon.

"No sweat." said Ethan.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Toby.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Duduo connected five times with Fury Attack and did good damage to Sudowoodo. However, Sudowoodo hit with Rock Throw and one-hit knocked out Duduo.

"Go Duduo!" cried Toby, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Pursuit!" ordered Toby.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Duduo attacked but, Sudowoodo escaped underground and avoided the attack.

"Hold your ground!" called Toby.

"Do it!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. It connected and was a critical hit.

"Finish it off with Low Kick!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. It connected with Low Kick and finished off Duduo. Sudowoodo reached Level 26.

"I feel like just flying away now." said Toby.

 

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and continued onward. He collected a Berry and continued on soon encountering another trainer.

"I've been overseas, so I know so I know about all sorts of Pokemon!" declared the trainer.

Sailor Harry wants to battle!

"Go Wooper!" cried Harry, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Weepinbell!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Slam!" ordered Harry.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wooper attacked Weepinbell but, as soon as Wooper was close, Weepinbell blasted it with Acid.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. It hit and damaged Weepinbell.

"Use Slam!" ordered Harry.

"Use Cut again!" ordered Ethan.

Wooper tried to obey but, was blinded by the Acid. Weepinbell used Cut and again damaged Wooper.

"Finish it off with one last Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. It knocked out Wooper with it's attack.

"Your skill is world class!" declared an impressed Harry.

 

Ethan recalled Weepinbell and continued onward. It wasn't soon until he found another trainer.

"Are you good at training? If you are, could you show me how?" asked the girl.

"Sure." answered Ethan.

Lass Dana wants to battle!

"Go Flaafy!" cried Dana, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Dana.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Flaafy used Growl and decreased Sudowoodo's Attack. Sudowoodo used Rock Throw which was super effective.

"Use Thundershock!" ordered Dana.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Flaafy connected with it's attack which wasn't very effective. Sudowoodo then dug a hole and went underground.

"Careful Flaafy." said Dana.

"Attack!" cried Ethan.

Sudowoodo jumped out of the hole and hit Flaafy. It was super effective and knocked Flaafy out.

"Go Psyduck!" cried Dana, releasing her second Pokemon.

"This is bad." thought Ethan.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Dana.

"Dodge and use Mimic!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Psyduck attacked but, Sudowoodo dodged. Sudowoodo used Confusion via Mimic and managed to confuse Psyduck.

"Use Confusion again!" ordered Dana.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Ethan.

Psyduck tried to attack but, it instead hurt its self in confusion. Sudowoodo used Low Kick and connected.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and went underground. Psyduck tried to move but, instead it once again hurt its self in confusion.

"Attack!" cried Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. It hit with Dig and got a critical hit.

"Finish it off with Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. It connected with Rock Throw and knocked out Psyduck.

 

Ethan celebrated his victory then returned Sudowoodo to it's Pokeball. Ethan then continued onward on his journey through Johto. He wandered into a patch of tall grass when he met another female trainer.

"Hi! Aren't you a cute trainer!" declared the girl, "May I see your Pokemon?"

Beauty Valerie wants to battle!

"Go Hoppip!" cried Valerie, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Valerie.

"Dodge and use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Flaafy jumped back out of range of the Stun Spore and successfully dodged the attack. Flaafy used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Hoppip.

"Use Thunder Shock!' ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked damaging Hoppip. Hoppip was still paralyzed and unable to move.

"Use Thunder Shock again!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. It connected with Thunder Shock while Hoppip was still paralyzed.

"Use Thunder Shock again!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and used Thunder Shock a third time. It again hurt Hoppip.

"Hoppip!" cried Valerie.

Hoppip struggled and managed to finally move.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Valerie.

"Do the same!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. They charged at each other and slammed their heads together. After the impact, Flaafy was shaken but, Hoppip fainted. Flaafy reached Level 23.

"Go Skiploom!" cried Valerie, releasing her other Pokemon.

Valerie released her Skiploom which faced off with Flaafy.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Valerie.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and their attacks connected. Flaafy was poisoned while Skiploom was paralyzed.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. It hit and but, was damaged by the Poison. Ethan recalled Flaafy and sent out Sudowoodo.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and connected. The attack was super effective and finished off Skiploom. Sudowoodo reached Level 27.

"I'm glad I got to see your Pokemon." said Valerie.

 

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo then sent Flaafy back out. Ethan went through his bag and gave Flaafy an antidote which cured the poison. Ethan recalled Flaafy and continued onward. He soon found another trainer to battle.

"Let me show you the thing I learned today." said the boy.

Schoolboy Chad wants to battle!

"Go Mr. Mime!" cried Chad, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Weepinbell!" cried Ethan, sending out his Pokemon.

"Use Meditate!" ordered Chad.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Mr. Mime immedieatly began meditating and it's attack rose. Weepinbell used Acid which was super effective and severely hurt Mr. Mime.

"Use Barrier!" ordered Chad.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again ordered their trainers. Mr. Mime threw up a barrier and rose it's defense. However, Cut still did some damage.

"Use Acid again!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and connected. It was again super effective and caused Mr. Mime to faint.

"I didn't study enough, I guess." sighed Chad.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued on his journey. He decided to bench Sudowoodo for a bit because it was of a higher level than the others. He was soon stopped by another trainer.

"Let me see what your Pokemon are capable of." said the boy.

Psychic Norman wants to battle!

"Go Slowpoke!" cried Norman, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Norman.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Slowpoke fired off it's attack (slowly) and Flaafy easily dodged it. Flaafy then hit with Thunder Wave and paralyzed Slowpoke.

"Maybe that was unnecessary." thought Ethan.

"Use Curse!" ordered Norman.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Again, both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Slowpoke tried to use Curse but, was unable to do so because of the paralysis. Flaafy used Thunder Shock and one-hit knocked out Slowpoke.

"Go Slowpoke!" cried Norman, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Again. Oh well." shrugged Ethan.

"Use Growl then follow it up with Tackle!" ordered Norman.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Slowpoke began its attack but, it's slowness hindered it. Flaafy was able to connect with Thunder Shock and again one-hit knocked out Slowpoke. Flaafy reached Level 24.

"Ooh, your Pokemon have potential." said Norman impressed.

 

Ethan recalled Flaafy then continued onward. He soon came across MooMoo Farm where he discovered a Mint Berry and a Nugget. Ethan wandered around the farm befriending the Miltank until a man noticed him. The owner of the farm lead Ethan inside to explain the situation.

"My Miltank ain't given me milk anymore. This here farm's got famous milk. Most everyone wants a drink. It'll give me lots o' milk if'n I feed it a lot of berries." explained the man.

"I've got berries." replied Ethan.

"Please help my Miltank." begged the farmer.

Ethan headed to the barn where the sick Miltank was. He feed the Miltank a bunch of berries and it sprung back to life. Successful, Ethan returned to the farmer. His daughter was consoling him when Ethan gave them the good news.

"You fixed our Miltank hon. Now it'll give us milk again." said the daughter.

"It was nothing." said Ethan.

"Here's is something for your trouble." replied the daughter, giving Ethan a TM.

"Thanks." said Ethan accepting the gift.

"That there's Snore. It's a rare move that only works while a Pokemon is asleep. You best think when you ought us it, hon." explained the girl.

"I appreciate it." said Ethan.

 

Ethan put the TM in his bag and left. Feeling happy that Miltank was okay, he headed south of the farm where he quickly encountered another trainer.

"Would you mind if I bragged about my Pokemon?" asked the man.

Pokefan Derek wants to battle!

"Go Pikachu!" cried Derek, releasing his sole Pokemon.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan , releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Double Team!" ordered Derek.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Pikachu used Double Team and as a result Bayleaf's attack missed.

"Hold your ground." said Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Derek.

Pikachu obeyed and attacked. It connected and damaged Bayleaf.

"Do it again!" ordered Derek.

"Use Reflect!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Bayleaf threw up Reflect while Pikachu attacked. Thus, Pikachu's attack was reflected.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeyed and attacked. Rock Smash was super effective though Pikachu did recover some energy through a berry.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Derek.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Pikachu used Tail Whip decreasing Bayleaf's defense. Bayleaf connected with Razor Leaf which finished off Pikachu.

"I could brag now." said Derek.

 

Ethan recalled Bayleaf and continued onward. However, he saw a woman nearby and went right over to her. Naturally, she was a trainer and he defeated her in a similar manner. Ethan kept going when he encountered another trainer.

"I just got back from Olivine." stated the trainer, "Ho about a Pokemon battle?"

Sailor Eugene wants to battle!

"Go Poliwhirl!" cried Eugene, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Eugene.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainer. Poliwhirl fired off it's Water Gun which Flaafy managed to dodge. Flaafy then used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Poliwhirl.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. The Thunder Shock connected and was super effective.

"Finish it off with Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy again obeyed and attacked. It connected and knocked out Poliwhirl.

"Go Raticate!" cried Eugene, releasing his second Pokemon, "Use Quick Attack!"

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate connected with Quick Attack doing some damage. Flaafy then got a critical hit with Thunder Shock nearly causing Raticate to faint.

"Use Quick Attack again!" ordered Eugene.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. The two connected and were damaged. However, Raticate fainted as a result.

"Go Krabby!" cried Eugene, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This shouldn't be to hard." thought Ethan.

"Use Vice Grip!" ordered Eugene.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Krabby attacked but, was intercepted by the Thunder Shock. Krabby was knocked out by the attack.

"Arrgh!" cried Eugene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is chapter eight and I really want to know how you feel about this new approach. Next time, Ethan arrives in Olivine City. Please review.


	9. Olivine City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan reaches Olivine City and meets Jasmine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with the next chapter of "Pokemon Origins: Gold and Silver".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan's feet hurt as he walked down Johto Route 39 toward Olivine City. Ethan was ready to collapse when he suddenly saw his destination. Ethan raced into the city when he bumped into a familiar face.

"You again." said Silver.

"I'm here to battle Jasmine." stated Ethan.

"Don't worry. There's no need to panic. I don't bother with wimps like you." stated Silver.

"I've beaten you every time we've battled." noted Ethan to himself.

"Speaking of weaklings, the city's Gym Leader isn't here." added Silver.

"Where is she?" asked Ethan.

"Supposedly taking care of a sick Pokemon at the lighthouse." answered Silver.

"I hope it gets better." replied than.

"Humph! Boo-hoo! Just let sick Pokemon go! A Pokemon that can't battle is worthless!" declared Silver.

"That's not true! A Pokemon should be loved not just used for battling!" cried Ethan.

"Why don't you go train at the Lighthouse? Who know, it may make you a bit less weak!" spat Silver.

 

With that, Silver walked off leaving a frustrated Ethan behind. Ethan took a moment to clam down before he continued. As he walked around the coastline, Ethan found a local who gave him HM 04 (Strength) which Ethan thought to Bayleaf. Bayleaf forgot Reflect to learn it. Ethan continued on and met a fisherman who gave him the Good Rod. Ethan continued to navigate through Olivine City until he found the unmistakable lighthouse. Ethan took a deep breath and went inside making his way through the maze. He soon bumped into an older man.

"Hm? This is no place for playing." said the man.

Gentleman Alfred wants to battle!

"Go Noctowl!" cried Alfred, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered Alfred.

"Dodge and use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Noctowl used Hypnosis but, Flaafy successfully dodged the attack. Flaafy then used Thunder Shock and one-hit knocked out Noctowl. Flaafy reached Level 25.

"Ah! I can see that you're serious." said Alfred impressed.

Ethan recalled Flaafy and continued on his way. However, he barely got around the next corner when he encountered another trainer.

"Men of the sea are always spoiling for a good fight!" declared the sailor.

Sailor Huey wants to battle!

"Go Poliwag!" cried Huey, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Huey.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poliwag used Water Gun but, Flaafy dodged. Flaafy then used it's Thunder Shock on the water which traveled back to Poliwag knocking it out.

"Good thinking!" called Ethan.

"Go Poliwhirl!" cried Huey, releasing his last Pokemon.

"No problem." said Ethan, confident in his Pokemon.

"Use Bubble!" ordered Huey.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. The Bubble attack hit Flaafy and did minor damage to him. Flaafy hit with Thunder Shock and he got a one-hit knock out.

"Urf! I lose!" cried Huey.

Ethan continued maneuvering the lighthouse but, after climbing a staircase he was greeted by another trainer.

"Why are you here? Are you just going to gawk?" asked the trainer.

"Um, no." answered Ethan.

"I suggest that you leave!" snapped the trainer.

Bird Keeper Theo wants to battle!

"Go Pidgey!" cried Theo, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Whirlwind!" ordered Theo.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey used Whirlwind but, Flaafy stood his ground. Flaafy then used Thunder Shock and knocked Pidgey out with one-shot.

"Go Pidgey!" cried Theo, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Second verse, same as the first." thought Ethan.

"Use Gust!" ordered Theo.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Pidgey's Gust proved to be as ineffective against Flaafy as the Whirlwind by it's predecessor. Flaafy used Thunder Shock and again one-hit knocked out Pidgey. Flaafy reached Level 26.

"Go Pidgey!" cried Theo, releasing his third Pokemon.

"Once again." sighed Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Theo.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey attacked but, it flew into the Thunder Shock. The attack knocked out Pidgey.

"Go Pidgey!" cried Theo, releasing his next Pokemon.

"This is getting sad." said Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Theo.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgey used Quick Attack and this time managed to hit but, only did minimal damage. Flaafy used Thunder Shock which one-hit knocked out Pidgey.

"Go Pidgey!" cried Theo, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Let's just finish this." sighed Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Theo.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Pidgey used Quick Attack and again did only minimal damage to Flaafy. Flaafy connected with Thunder Shock and one-hit knocked out Pidgey.

"You really are concerned..." said Theo.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued climbing the lighthouse. However, he soon came across another trainer.

"I travel the world to train my Pokemon. I wish to battle with you." said the trainer.

Gentlemen Preston wants to battle!

"Go Growlithe!" cried Preston, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Leer!" ordered Preston.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Growlithe used Leer and it was successful. Flaafy connected with Thunder Wave and paralyzed with Growlithe.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and it hit damaging Growlithe who was unable to flee.

"Do it again!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and connected hitting and damaging Growlithe.

"I don't want Flaafy running out of PP." said Ethan to himself.

Ethan thought for a minute before making decision.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and hit with Tackle.

"Do it again!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and hit with Tackle. This was enough to finish off Growlithe.

"Go Growlithe!" cried Preston, sending out his next Pokemon.

"That last match was harder then they last couple. I need to be careful." thought Ethan.

"I'll let you have the first move." offered Preston.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

"Dodge and use Roar!" ordered Preston.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Growlithe used Roar and sent Flaafy back to his pokeball. Roar then pulled out Weepinbell who gulped.

"You've got a lot to learn." said Preston.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Ember!" ordered Preston.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. The Ember burned right through the Sleep Powder and severely burned Weepinbell. Ethan recalled his Pokemon quickly.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"A good choice." mused Preston.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

"Dodge and use Roar!" ordered Preston.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Growlithe again managed to dodge the attack ans used Roar. Quagsire was sent back to it's pokeball and Bayleaf was pulled out.

"He'll just keep using Roar. I'll have to fight." thought Ethan, "But, who do I count- that's it!"

"Use Ember!" ordered Preston.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. The Rock Smash neutralized the Ember and hit Growlithe and was super effective.

"Finish it off with Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeyed and used Strength which hit and finished off Growlithe. Bayleaf reached Level 23 and tried to learn Synthesis but, Ethan decided against it.

"I must train some more." sighed Preston.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and moved onward. He climbed another flight of stairs and continued until he was stopped by another trainer.

"Jasmine must really be worried about the Pokemon here. She won't even smile these days." said the sailor.

Sailor Kent wants to battle!

"Go Krabby!" cried Kent, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Vice Grip!" ordered Kent.

"Use Thunder Shock!' ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Krabby jumped and moved toward Flaafy but, was intercepted by Thunder Shock which caused Krabby to faint.

"Go Krabby!" cried Kent, releasing his other Pokemon.

"No problem." thought Ethan.

"Use Bubble!" ordered Kent.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Krabby fired it's attack but, the Thunder Shock cut right through the attacked hitting Krabby and causing it to faint. Flaafy reached Level 27 and Ethan had him forget Growl to learn Cotton Spore.

"I can't manage a smile either." sighed Kent.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued on his way. He headed up another flight of stairs and found TM34 which contained. Swagger and a Hyper Potion. He doubled-back past the staircase and found another trainer.

"We fly pretty high. My bird Pokemon are in good form." boasted the trainer.

Bird Keeper Denis wants to battle!

"Go Spearow!" cried Denis, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Peck!" ordered Denis.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Spearow tried to dodge the attack but, it failed. Flaafy's Thunder Shock hit and caused Spearow to faint.

"Go Fearow!" cried Denis, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Flaafy." said Ethan.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Denis.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Fearow used Fury Attack and hit three times with it. Flaafy used Thunder Shock and knocked out Fearow

"Go Spearow!" cried Denis, releasing his last Pokemon.

"There's no need for me to switch." said Ethan.

"Use Peck!" ordered Denis.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Before it could have a chance to attack, Thunder Shock hit and knocked it out.

"Oops...they crashed." said Denis.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued onward. He found a Rare Candy and kept going until he bumped into another trainer.

"Jasmine is the city's gym leader. I mean to bring her back with me. Nobody better get in my way." said the girl.

Lass Connie wants to battle!

"Go Marill!" cried Connie, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Connie.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. The two Pokemon quickly launched their attacks at each other. Bayleaf's Razor Leaf cut through the Water Gun and one-hit knocked out Marill.

"Aaaaaah! My Pokemon!" cried Connie.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued onward. Ethan used an Ether to add PP to Thunder Shock. He went on and quickly stumbled across a sailor.

"Sailors are both strong and kind." said the sailor, "How about you?"

Sailor Terrell wants to battle!

"Go Poliwhirl!" cried Terrell, sending out his only Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, sending out his Pokemon.

"Use Double Slap!" ordered Terrell.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poliwhirl connected three times with Double Slap including a critical hit. However, Thunder Shock still managed to one-hit knock it out. Flaafy reached Level 28.

"You are both kind and strong." said Terrell.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and found another Ether. He went onward and found another trainer.

"Jasmine doesn't want to battle. How about you" asked the trainer.

Sailor Ernest wants to battle!

"Go Machop!" cried Ernest, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Ernest.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machop charged to attack but, ran right into the attack. Machop was paralyzed by the Thunder Wave.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. It connected and got a critical hit.

"Finish it with Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and attacked. It connected with Tackle and finished off Machop.

"Go Machop!" cried Ernest, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Flaafy." said Ethan.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Ernest.

"Dodge and use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machop attacked but, Flaafy managed to avoid the attack. It hit with Thunder Shock at close range and did severe damage.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Flaafy obeyed and used Thunder Shock. It hit and knocked out Machop.

"Go Poliwhirl!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Return Flaafy." said Ethan, recalling his Pokemon.

"What's wrong?" asked Ernest.

"Flaafy is tired." answered Ethan.

"I respect that but, I'm not going easy on you." said Ernest.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ernest.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poliwhirl fired off it's attack which Bayleaf managed to dodge. Bayleaf then connected with Razor Leaf and knocked out Poliwhirl.

"Woah, woah! You're overwhelming!" declared Ernest.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and found a Great Ball. He then kept going and reached the top of the lighthouse whee he found a girl tending to a sick Ampharos.

"This must be her." thought Ethan.

Ethan walked up to Jasmine who looked at him while keeping a careful eye on Ampharos.

"I've to challenge you to a battle." said Ethan.

Jasmine looked at Ampharos then back to Ethan. She then shook her head 'no' declining his offer.

"This Pokemon always kept the sea lit at night. But, it suddenly got sick. It's gasping for air." explained Jasmine.

"I understand." said a disappointed Ethan.

"I understand there's a wonderful pharmacy in Cianwood City. But, that's across the sea and I can't leave Amphy unattended." began Jasmine, "May I ask you to get the medicine for me? Please?"

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"Thank you." replied Jasmine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter nine done. Next time, Ethan crosses the sea to Cianwood meaning a lot of sea battles. Please review.


	10. On the road to Cianwood City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan makes his way across the water to Cianwood City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter ten of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan left the lighthouse a new mission. He was determined to reached Cianwood City as soon as possible. He saw a flimsy looking rock and had Bayleaf use Rock Smash on it. This proved to be a good move as he found a Hyper Potion by doing so. Ethan went to the water and began to Surf with Quagsire. However, he quickly came across a trainer.

"You have to warm up before going into the water. That's basic." noted the swimmer.

Swimmer Simon wants to battle!

"Go Tentacool!" cried Simon, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Simon.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainer. Tentacool used supersonic and it connected but, Flaafy didn't become confused. Flaafy used Thunder Shock and knocked out Tentacool is on hit.

"Go Tentacool!" cried Simon, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Tentacool." stated Ethan.

"Use Acid!" ordered Simon.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacool attacked but, Flaafy managed to dodge. Flaafy used Thunder Shock and one hit knocked out Tentacool. Flaafy reached Level 29.

"Oh oh! Uncle! I give!" declared Simon.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and kept going. However, he found a female swimmer.

"Are you going to Cianwood?" asked the girl, "How about a quick battle first?

Swimmer Elaine wants to battle!

"Go Staryu!" cried Elaine, sending out her only Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Blizzard!" ordered Elaine.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Staryu used Blizzard but, the attack missed it's target. Flaafy hit Staryu with Thunder Shock and it was a one-hit knock out.

"I lost that one!" admitted Elaine.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued onward. However, he again came across another swimmer.

"No inner tube for me. I'm hanging onto a sea Pokemon." said the trainer

Swimmer Paula wants to battle!

"Go Staryu!" cried Paula, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Paula.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. The Water Gun missed while Flaafy connected with it's Thunder Shock. Staryu fainted.

"Go Shellder!" cried Paula, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Flaafy." stated Ethan.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Paula.

"Dodge and use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Again both of the Pokemon obeyed. Shellder fired off Aurora Beam attack but, Flaafy managed to dodge. Flaafy then used Thunder Shock and finished off Shellder.

"Ooh, I'm feeling dizzy." said Paula.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued onward. He sailed on a little way before he encountered another trainer.

"A young guy like you should swim. Don't surf on your Pokemon." said the trainer.

Swimmer Randall wants o battle!

"Go Shellder!" cried Randall, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Whirpool!" ordered Randall.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Shellder used Whirpool and trapped Flaafy in it. Flaafy used Thunder Shock which was bolstered by being in the water and caused Shellder to faint.

"Go Wartortle!" cried Randall, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Flaafy." said Ethan.

"Use Bite!" ordered Randall.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wartortle attacked to use Bite but, it ran right into a Thunder Shock that caused it to faint. Flaafy reached Level 30. Suddenly, a glow engulfed Flaafy who moments later evolved into Ampharos. Ethan had Ampharos forget Thunder Shock for Thunder Punch.

"Go Shellder!" cried Randall, releasing his last Pokeon.

"This is it Flaafy." noted Ethan.

"Use Surf!" ordered Randall.

"Ride the wave and use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Shellder used Surf and Ampharos swam right for it. Ampharos rode the wave and attacked Shellder. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch and caused Shellder to faint.

"Uh-oh, I lost." said Randall.

 

Ethan recalled Ampharos and continued onward. After a little bit, he found another trainer.

"I'm a bit tired. If I win, lend me your Pokemon." said the trainer.

Swimmer George wants to battle!

"Go Tentacool!" cried George, releasing his first Pokemon

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered George.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos managed to dodge the Poison Sting attack and connect with Thunder Punch. Tentacool fainted after the attack.

"Go Tentacool!" cried George, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered George.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacool connected with Supersonic but, it failed to confuse Ampharos. Ampharos connected with Thunder Punch and Tentacool fainted.

"Go Remoraid!" cried George, releasing his third Pokemon.

"Okay, this shouldn't be too difficult." thought Ethan.

"Use Lock-On!" ordered George.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Remoraid used Lock-On and targeted it's foe. Ampharos used Thunder Punch and caused Remoraid to faint.

"Go Tentacool!" cried George, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

"Back to Tentacool." thought Ethan.

"Use Constrict!" ordered George.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacool wrapped Ampharos in it's tentacle and began to squeeze. However. Ampharos used Thunder Wave and paralyzed it's foe.

"Finish it with Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and attacked. Ampharos connected with Thunder Punch and caused Tentacool to faint.

"Go Tentacool!" cried George, releasing his fifth Pokemon.

"Is Remoraid the only other Pokemon he has?" asked Ethan to himself.

"Use Toxic!" ordered George.

"Dodge and use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos dodged the attack and connected with Thunder Punch. This caused Tentacool to faint.

"Go Staryu!" cried George, releasing his last Pokemon.

"So he does have another Pokemon." mused Ethan.

"Use Rain Dance!" ordered George.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Staryu used Rain Dance to increase it's Water-type attacks. However, Ampharos connected with Thunder Punch and caused Staryu to faint. Ampharos reached Level 31.

"Uh...uh..." panted George.

 

Ethan recalled Ampharos and continued onward. He managed to make it a distance before coming across another trainer.

"If you need to rest, just tread water. You'll get your wind back so you can keep going strong." said the girl.

Swimmer Kara wants to battle!

"Go Staryu!" cried Kara, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Surf!" ordered Kara.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Staryu used Surf but, Ampharos rode the surf. Ampharos reached Staryu and connected with Thunder Punch which caused Staryu to faint.

"Go Starmie!" cried Kara, releasing her last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." noted Ethan.

"Use Rapid Spin!" ordered Kara.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Starmie used Rapid Spin and headed right toward Ampharos but, went right into Thunder Wave which paralyzed Starmie.

"Finish it with Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and attacked. It connected with Thunder Punch and caused Starmie to faint.

"Oh! You have more energy than I do." admitted Kara.

 

Ethan recalled Ampharos and continued onward. He traveled for a distance before eventually coming across a new trainer.

"Are you seeking the secrets of the Whirl Islands?" asked the trainer.

Swimmer Mathew wants to battle!

"Go Krabby!" cried Mathew, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Vice Grip!" ordered Mathew.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Krabby attacked with Vice Grip while Ampharos charged with Thunder Punch. Ampharos connected first and Krabby fainted.

"Ooh, you've got great endurance!" declared an impressed Mathew.

 

Ethan then recalled Ampharos and headed off. He soon came across another trainer.

"At night, Staryu gather near the water's surface." noted the girl.

Swimmer Wendy wants to battle!

"Go Horsea!" cried Wendy, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Wendy.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Horsea threw up it's Smokescreen and engulfed Ampharos who was unable to attack.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Wendy.

"Dodge and use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos dove under the water and avoided the attack. The Water Gun helped to clear the smoke and allowed Ampharos to see Horsea's silhouette. Ampharos fired it's attack and paraluzed Horsea.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Wendy.

"Finish it off with Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and attacked. It connected with Thunder Punch and caused Horsea to faint.

"Go Horsea!" cried Wendy, releasing her second Pokemon.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and attacked. Ampharos connected with Thunder Punch and caused Horsea to faint. Ampharos reached Level 32.

"Oh dear..." said Wendy.

 

Ethan recalled Ampharos and continued onward. He continued and came across a swimmer.

"Do you see those islands blocked by whirlpools?" asked the trainer, "They're so secretive."

Swimmer Berke wants to battle!

"Go Qwilfish!" cried Berke, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Berke.

"Dodge and use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos managed to dodge the attack and connect with Thunder Punch. This caused Qwilfish to faint.

"What's the secre to your strength?" asked Berke.

"Um...hard training." answered Ethan.

 

Ethan recalled Ampharos and sailed on. He came across another female swimmer.

"The weather's so beautiful, I'm in a daze." said the trainer.

Swimmer Denise wants to battle!

"Go Seel!" cried Denise, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Denise.

"Dodge!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seel fired off Aurora Beam but, Ampharos managed to avoid the attack.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Denise.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Seel attacked headed right to Ampharos who prepared his attack. Ampharos connected with his attack as Seel charged right into the attack. The attack cause Seel to faint.

"Ohh!" cried an amazed Denise.

 

Ethan recalled Ampharos and continued sailing on. He doubled-back and found another trainer.

"The waves are wild here. They tire you out while you swim." said the trainer.

Swimmer Kirk wants to battle!

"Go Gyrados!" cried Kirk, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Bite!" ordered Kirk.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gyrados headed straight for Ampharos ready to bite, but it went right into the Thunder Wave which paralyzed Ampharos.

"Now use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and attacked. It connected with Thunder Punch which was super effective and caused Gyrados to faint.

"Go Gyrados!" cried Kirk, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Surf!" ordered Kirk.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos rode the wave and reached Gyrados. It connected with Thunder Punch which was again super effective and caused Gyrados to faint.

"I'm beat!" declared Kirk.

 

Ethan recalled Ampharos and sailed around. He looked for anyone and finally came across another trainer.

"You look so elegant riding your Pokemon." said the girl.

Swimmer Susie wants to battle!

"Go Psyduck!" cried Susie, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Susie.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. The Confusion hit but, it didn't cause Ampharos to become confused. Ampharos used Thunder Punch and caused Psyduck to faint. Ampharos reached Level 33.

"Go Goldeen!" cried Susie, releasing her last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Susie.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Goldeen attacked but, Ampharos connected with Thunder Punch first and caused Goldeen to faint.

"I'm crushed." said Susie.

 

Ethan recalled Ampharos and continued onward. He came across another swimmer.

"The water's warm here. I'm loose and limber." said the trainer.

"Do you want to battle?" asked Ethan.

"Sure, I'll take you on." answered the trainer.

Swimmer Charlie wants to battle!

"Go Shellder!" cried Charlie, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Charlie.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Shellder attacked hoping to use it's speed to it's advantage but, Ampharos connected with Thunder Punch which caused Shellder to faint.

"Go Tentacruel!" cried Charlie, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Acid!" ordered Charlie.

"Dodge and use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos dove into the water avoiding the attack and swam toward Tentacruel. Ampharos attacked with Thunder Punch and caused Tentacruel to faint.

"Go Tentacool!" cried Charlie, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Let's go Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Constrict!" ordered Charlie.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacool wrapped up Ampharos who punched the tentacle with Thunder Punch which caused Tentacool to faint.

"Yikes! I've got prune skin!" cried Charlie.

 

Ethan recalled Ampharos and continued onward. He saw the shore and headed toward it but, was stopped by a female swimmer.

"I'm on my way to the Whirl Islands. I'm going exploring with my friends." said the girl.

Swimmer Kaylee wants to battle!

"Go Goldeen!" cried Kaylee, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Peck!" ordered Kaylee.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Goldeen attacked but, Ampharos knocked it away with Thunder Punch. This caused Goldeen to faint.

"Go Seaking!" cried Kaylee, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Kaylee.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seaking connected with Horn Drill and damaged Ampharos but, Ampharos connected with Thunder Punch and caused Seaking to faint.

"Go Goldeen!" cried Kaylee, releasing her last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan to Ampharos.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Kaylee.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Goldeen attacked but, it was knocked out by the Thunder Punch and fainted.

"Is that how you do it?" asked Kaylee.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

Ethan recalled Ampharos and continued. Finally, he reached Cianwood City and recalled Quagsire before heading off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there is the chapter done. I'm sorry this seemed boring but, Water types are at a disadvantage against Electric types. I'm also aware Ampharos is getting overpowered so I'll be resting him for now. Next time, Ethan gets the medicine and battles Chuck. Please review.


	11. Chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter; Ethan gains the medicine that he needs, explores Cianwood City and battles Chuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all I am back with chapter 11 of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan had sailed across the seas to gain the medicine for Jasmine. He had battled many a trainer and now decided to rest Ampharos. He wandered around the city using the crumpled piece of paper he wrote the directions on which didn't help. Ethan finally found the Cianwood City Pharmacy and headed inside.

"Hello." said the pharmacist.

"Hello. I need medicine." said Ethan.

"Your Pokemon look fine." noted the pharmacist.

"It's for the Ampharos at Olivine City Lighthouse." replied Ethan.

"The Lighthouse Pokemon is in trouble?" asked the pharmacist.

"Yes. Jasmine sent me here fr medicine." answered Ethan.

"This should help." replied the pharmacist.

The pharmacist pulled out a medicine and gave it to Ethan.

"My Secret Potion is very strong. I only use it in emergencies." said the pharmacist.

 

Ethan departed the pharmacy with the Secret Potion. He headed through Cianwood City taking it all in. He headed to the north of the city and noticed some flimsy looking rocks.

"That's interesting." said Ethan.

Ethan grabbed his Pokeball and released Bayleef.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeyed and smashed the rock. Upon doing so, a wild Krabby emerged.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obyed and knocked out Krabby.

"Nice work." said Ethan.

Ethan found a Max Ether then he and Bayleef headed to the northern most point of Cianwood City finding another breakable rock.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleae obeyed and used Rock Smash. The rock broke and another Krabby emerged.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and knocked out Krabby. The two turned and found another breakable rock.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and used Rock Smash. Yet another Krabby emerged.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and knocked out Krabby. Bayleaf reached Level 24

"I'm sick of Krabby." sighed Ethan.

 

Ethan recalled Bayleef and headed back into the city. He visited the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon then toured Cianwood City. While doing so, Ethan found the Cianwood City Gym and excitedly entered. Once inside, the gym guide was waiting.

"The Pokemon gym trainers here are macho bullies. If I stick around, they might come after me. Here's some advice: the gym-lader uses the Fighting-type. So you should confront him with Psychic type. Wipe out his Pokemon before they can use their physical strength. And those boulders in the middle of the gym? If you don't move them correctly, you won't reach the gym leader. If you get stuck, go outside." explained the gym guide.

"Thanks.' said Ethan.

Ethan walked into the gym and made his way toward the leader. However, another trainer intercepted him.

"My Pokemon and I are bound my friendship! Our bound will never be broken!" declared the trainer.

Blackbelt Yoshi wants to battle!

"Go Hitmonlee!" cried Yoshi, releasing his sole Pokemon.

"Go Balyeef!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Double Kick!" ordered Yoshi.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Hitmonlee connected with Double Kick and both did damage to Bayleef. Bayleef hit with Poison Powder and poisoned Hitmonlee.

"Use Rolling Kick!" ordered Yoshi.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainer. Hitmonlee connected with Rolling Kick hitting Bayleef right in the chin. Bayleef connected with Rock Smash. Luckily, the Poison Powder also damaged Hitmonlee.

"Use Jump Kick!" ordered Yoshi.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleef dodged and managed to miss the Jump Kick. Bayleef connected with Razor Leaf and got a critical hit. The Poison Powder hurt Hitmonlee.

"Use Hi Jump Kick!" ordered Yoshi.

"Use Razor Leaf again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Hitmonlee jumped into the air and attacked but, jumped right into the Razor Leaf which hit and sent Hitmonlee crashing to the ground. The Poison Powder hurt Hitmonlee.

"Finish it with Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. It connected with Strength and was enough to finish off Hitmonlee.

"This isn't real!" cried Yoshi.

"We can do this." said Ethan to himself.

Ethan pulled out his Pokemon to recall Bayleef but, before he could another trainer approached him.

"We martial artists fear nothing!" declared the trainer.

Blackbelt Lao wants to battle!

"Go Hitmonchan!" declared Lao, releasing his sole Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" declared Ethan, his Pokemon getting ready.

"Use Comet Punch!" ordered Lao.

"Use Poison Powder!" declared Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Hitmonchan connected twice with Comet Punch damaging Bayleef. Bayleef connected with Poison Powder which poisoned Hitmonchan.

"Use Fire Punch!" ordered Lao.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleef hit with Strength which damaged Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan then connected with Fire Punch and hit was super effective. Hitmonchan was hurt by the Poison.

"Bayleaf!" cried Ethan.

Ethan thought quickly, then reached into her bag. He pulled out a Max Potion.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Lao.

Ethan gave the Max Potion to Bayleef which revived it. However, the Dynamic Punch connected and damaged Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan was injured by the Poison Powder.

"Use Fire Punch again!" ordered Lao.

"No again!" declared Ethan, "Bayleef, dodge and use Razor Leaf!"

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Hitmonchan attacked as Bayleef waited. Bayleef moved in the last minute and dodged the attack. Bayleef used Razor Leaf and connected with Hitmonchan. Bayleef was hurt by Poison Powder.

"Use Ice Punch!" ordered Lao.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Hitmonchan hit with Ice Punch but, was unable to Freeze it's foe. Bayleef hit with Rock Smash and damaged Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan was further hurt by the Poison Powder.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Ice Punch!" ordered Lao.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleef managed to dodge the attack by Hitmonchan and connected with Strength. Hitmonchan was hurt by Poison Powder. Hitmonchan was obviously struggling to stand.

"Use Comet Punch!" ordered Lao.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed and attacked. Hitmonchan tried to attack but, was took weak and unable to connect. Razor Leaf was fired off and it connected knocked downHitmonchan

"Get up!" cried Lao.

Hitmonchan struggled to get back up but, Hitmonchan was hurt by the Poison Powder and fainted.

"That's shocking!" cried Lao.

Ethan didn't bother to recall Bayleef knowing more battles awaited. The two moved up and were stopped by another trainer.

"Words are useless. Let your fists do the talking!" called the trainer.

Blackbelt Nob wants to battle!

"Go Machop!" cried Nob, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, his Pokemon getting ready.

"Use Seismic Toss!" ordered Nob.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleef fired off it's Poison Powder which Machop ran into getting poisoned. Unphased, Machop grabbed Bayleef and slammed it's foe to the ground.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Machop attacked but, was knocked backward by Strength. Machop was further injured by Poison Powder.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Nob.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Machop connected with Low Kick hitting Bayleef in the ribs. Luckily for Ethan, Rock Slide was still launched and it hit Machop. Machop was further hurt by Poison Powder.

"Use Focus Enegy!" ordered Nob.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machop used Focus Energy and increased it's critical hit ratio. Bayleef connected with Strength and hurt Machop. Machop was hurt by Poison Powder.

"Use Seismic Toss!" ordered Nob.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machop attacked by it ran right into the Razor Leaf which sent Machop crashing into the ground. Machop was hurt by Poison Powder.

"Finish it with Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. Rock Smash connected and it caused Machop to faint.

"Go Machoke!" cried Nob, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Bayleef." said Ethan.

"Use Seismic Toss!" ordered Nob.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainer. Bayleef hit with Strength and hurt Machoke while Machoke grabbed Bayleef then slammed it to the ground.

"Use Seismic Toss again!" ordered Nob.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machoke went to attack but, it flinched and was unable to attack. Bayleef hit with Poison Powder which poisoned Machoke.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Nob.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machoke connected with Karate Chop while Bayleef connected with Rock Slide thus both Pokemon where hurt. Machoke was further damaged by Poison Powder.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Nob.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machoke attacked as Bayleef waited. When Machoke attacked, Bayleef jumped over Machoke's leg and avoided damaged. Bayleef then fired it's Razor Leaf which knocked Machoke on it's back. Machoke was hurt by the Poison Powder.

"Finish it with another Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. Razor Leaf hit and knocked out Machoke. Bayleef reached Level 25 and Ethan gave Bayleef a Super Potion.

Nob stammered speechlessly. Ethan and Bayleef moved up and found boulders blocking their way.

"Okay Bayleef. We need to figure this out." noted Ethan.

Ethan and Bayleef looked at the boulders and mused their situation mentally shuffling the boulders to find their path.

"I think I've got it." said Ethan.

Ethan and Bayleef moved to the boulder on the right.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and pushed the boulder back.

"Okay, let's go." said Ethan.

Ethan went over to the boulder on the left with Bayleef right behind him.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and pushed the boulder back. Ethan and Bayleef turned and faced the final boulder.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and pushed the boulder back to where the first boulder was. This cleared the path.

"Let's go." said Ethan.

Bayleef and Ethan headed up and found their path blocked by a trainer.

"My raging fists will shatter your Pokemon!" declared the trainer.

Blackbelt Lung wants to battle!

"Go Mankey!" cried Lung, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, his Pokemon going forward.

"Use Scratch!" ordered Lung.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleef used Poison Powder and it successfully poisoned Mankey. Mankey then connected with Scratch.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Lung.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Bayleef used Strength and hit Makey before Mankey was able to hit with Karate Chop. Mankey was then hurt by Poison Powder.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Lung.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mankey hit with Fury Swipes hurting Bayleef. Bayleef then connected with Rock Smash. Mankey was hurt by Poison Powder.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Lung.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mankey attacked Bayleef with Dynamic Punch but, ran right into the Razor Leaf attack which knocked Mankey to the ground. Mankey was hurt by Poison Powder.

"Use Razor Leaf again!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. Bayleef connected and it was a critical hit causing Mankey to faint.

"Go Primeape!" cried Lung, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Bayleef." stated Ethan.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Lung.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Primeape managed to hit with Karate Chop hurting Bayleef. Bayleef used Strength and hit Primeape.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Lung.

"Dodge and use Poison Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Primeape attacked but, Bayleef managed to dodge. Bayleef used Poison Powder and poisoned Primeape.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

"Use your Rock Smash!" ordered Lung.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and attacked. They both used Rock Smash and the two attacks collided cancelling each other out.

"That was fruitless." spat Lung.

Ethan thought for a moment and came up with an idea.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

"Dodge and use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Lung.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleef attacked but, Primeape managed to dodge. However, Primeape had fallen into Ethan's plan.

"Dodge and use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed it's trainer. Bayleef avoided the Dynamic Punch and connected with Rock Smash at point blank range. Primeape was sent crashing to the ground and was hurt by Poison Powder.

"Finish it with Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. The attacked connected and was enough to cause Primeape to faint.

"That was wise." admitted Lung.

"Thanks." shrugged Ethan.

"However, I want lose! Go Mankey!" cried Lung, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it Bayleef." noted Ethan.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Lung.

"Dodge and use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mankey used it's Rock Smash but, Bayleef managed to dodge. Bayleef then use Strength and managed to hit.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Lung.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainer. Mankey attacked but, it ran right into the Poison Powder and was hurt.

"Not again!" screamed Lung.

"I figured you probably didn't have any other long distance attacks. It was only a matter of time before you had to attack at close range." explained Ethan.

"That is a wise strategy. I must hand it to you, you're a talented trainer." replied Lung.

"Thanks. Let's finish this." said Ethan.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Lung.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mankey attacked managed to do a good job dodging the attack but, was hit by the attack. Mankey was further hurt by Poison Powder.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Lung.

"Finish it with Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon went into action. Mankey went to attack but, was unable to carry out an attack. Bayleef with Razor Leaf which caused Mankey to faint.

"I got shattered!" cried Lung.

Ethan and Bayleef left and walked up to a man meditating. As Ethan approached, the man opened his eyes and stood up.

"Wahahah! So you've come this far! Let me tell you, I'm tough!" declared Chuck, "My Pokemon will crush stones and shatter bones! Watch this!"

Chuck lifted the boulder next to him up with his bare hands and threw it next to him.

"There! Are you scared now?" asked Chuck.

"That has nothing to do with Pokemon. It doesn't scare me." answered Ethan.

"What? That has nothing to do with Pokemon?" asked Chuck, "That's true! Come on, we shall do battle!"

Leader Chuck wants to battle!

"Go Primeape!" cried Chuck, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, his Pokemon taking it's position.

"Use Leer!" ordered Chuck.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainer. Primeape used Leer successfully and Bayleef attacked with Strength which damaged Primeape.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Chuck.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleef sprayed Poison Powder and Primeape ran right into it. Primeape was poisoned but, it still connected with Fury Swipes.

"Use Fury Swipes again!" ordered Chuck.

"Use Rock Smash!" obeyed Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Primeape attacked but, ran right into Rock Smash which knocked Primeape back. Primeape was hurt by Poison Powder.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Chuck.

"Dodge and use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

"Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Primeape attacked but, Bayleef managed to avoid the attack. Bayleef connected with Strength. Primeape was further hurt by Poison Powder.

"Finish it with another Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

"Dodge and use Rage!" ordered Chuck.

Both of the Pokemon attacked. Bayleef attacked but, Primeape managed to dodge the attack and connected with Rage which badly hurt Bayleef. Primeape was hurt by Poison Powder.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Chuck.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Primrape attacked but, it ran into the Razor Leaf which sent Primeape crashing to the ground. Primeape got back up but, was then hurt by the Poison Powder which caused it to faint. Bayleef reached Level 26.

"Go Poliwrath!" cried Chuck, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Let's go!" called Chuck.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Ethan.

"Stay back and use Mind Reader!" ordered Chuck.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleef used Poison Powder but, Poliwrath stayed far enough back to avoid the attack. Poliwrath used Mind Reader.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

"Block it!" ordered Chuck.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. However, Strength was blocked by Poliwrath.

"No way!" cried Ethan.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Chuck.

"Use Poison Powder and dodge!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleef used Poison Powder and poisoned Poliwrath then tried to dodge. However, Poliwrath connected with Dynamic Punch.

"Mind Reader ensures the next move will never miss." noted Chuck.

"Poliwrath is still poisoned." noted Ethan.

Chuck humphed at this nonchalant.

"Use Surf!" ordered Chuck.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and attacked. Both of the moves hit hurting each other Pokemon. Poliwrath was hurt by Poison Powder.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Chuck.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Poliwrath went to attack but, ran right into Razor Leaf knocking it backward. The move was super effective and left Poliwrath reeling.

"Finish it with Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked but, Chuck used a Full Restore to remove the poison and restore Poliwrath to full health. Strength did damage but, Poliwrath was still standing.

"That's cheating!" cried Ethan.

"No it's not. There's nothing in the rule book against using potions or full restores in battle." chuckled Chuck.

Ethan snarled realizing Chuck was right.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered Chuck.

Poliwrath obeyed and attacked. Before Bayleef could react, Hypnosis put Bayleef to sleep.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Chuck.

Poliwrath obeyed and attacked. It connected with Dynamic Punch and scored a critical hit.

"Finish it with Surf!" ordered Chuck.

Poliwrath obeyed and attacked. Surf connected and it caused Bayleef to faint.

"Now we're both down one Pokemon each." laughed Chuck.

Ethan recalled Bayleef and thought for a moment. Began reaching for Amphros' Pokeball but, stopped when he felt something leading him to another. Ethan went with this and grabbed that Pokeball.

"Go Weepinbell!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Not a bad choice." stated Chuck.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

"Dodge and use Mind Reader!" ordered Chuck.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weepinbell sprayed it's Sleep Powder but, Poliwrath managed to dodge. Poliwrath then used Mind Reader.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Chuck.

"Use Flash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weepinbell used Flash hoping to impede the incoming attack but, Poliwrath still connected.

"Use Dynamic Punch again!" ordered Chuck.

Ethan thought quickly before coming up with an idea.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poliwrath went into attack but, Weepinbell blasted it's Acid. Acid hit Poliwrath in the eyes blinding it.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. Weepinbell hit with Cut and not he got a critical hit.

"Finish it with Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. The Acid hit Poliwrath dead center and sent it crashing to the ground. When it hit the ground, Poliwrath had fainted. Weepinbell reached Level 25.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Wha? Huh? I lost?" asked Chuck, "Look at that. You're worthy of a Storm Badge."

Ethan recalled Weepinbell as Chuck approached him. Chuck gave him the Storm Badge.

"The Storm Badge makes all Pokemon up to Level 70 obey." said Chuck.

"Cool." said Chuck.

"Here, take this." said Chuck.

Chuck handed Ethan TM (01).

"This is Dynamic Punch. It does't always hit but, when it does it can cause Confusion." explained Chuck.

Ethan thought for a moment before making his decision. He thought Dynamic Punch to Sudowoodo having it forget Low Kick. He left and found the Gym Guide.

"You won! I could tell just by looking!" declared the gym guide.

"Yup. Now I have to get back to Olivine City." said Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter eleven done. Next time, Ethan continued onward. Please review.


	12. Jasmine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan returns to Olivine City and battles Jasmine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of "Pokemon Origins: Gold and Silver". Just a warning, I might be taking a break from Pokemon soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

After defeating Chuck, Ethan was ready to return to return to Jasmine but, was briefly sidetracked talking to Chuck's wife. After that, he surfed on Quagmire across the sea back to Olivine City. However, he got back at night and found out Jasmine was fast asleep. So, decided to take care of side business and visit Jasmine the next day. He traveled for a bit before finding a trainer. 

"Ahhh! A boy!" exclaimed the girl. 

Cool Trainer Irene wants to battle! 

 

"Go Goldeen!" cried Irene, releasing her first Pokemon

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Irene.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Goldeen attacked and managed to confuse Bayleef. Bayleef connected with Strength and and damaged Goldeen.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Irene

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Goldeen attacked but, ran into the Razor Leaf. The Razor Leaf was super effective and caused Goldeen to faint. 

"Go Seaking!" cried Irene, releasing her last Pokemon. 

"I'm sticking with Bayleef." said Ethan.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Irene.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef tried to obey but, hurt it's self in confusion. Seaking connected with Razor Leaf and did addition damage to Bayleef. 

"Use Horn Attack again!" ordered Irene. 

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Seaking obeyed and connected with Horn Attack. The confusion wore off and Bayleef connected with Razor Leaf but, Seaking held on barely. 

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Irene. 

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Seaking used Tail Whip causing Bayleef's defense to drop. Bayleef connected with Rock Smash and knocked out Seaking. 

"Ohh! He's to strong!" cried Irene. 

Ethan was quickly approached by another female training looking to battle. 

"You can't defeated Irene and go unpunished!" declared the trainer.

Cool Trainer Jenn wants to battle!

 

"Go Staryu!" cried Jenn, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Harden!" ordered Wade.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Staryu used Harden and increased it's defense. Bayleef connected with Razor Leaf but, Staryu didn't faint thanks to it's increased defense.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Jenn.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Staryu connected with Water Gun but, it wasn't effective. Bayleef then connected with Strength and it was enough to finish off Staryu. 

"Go Starmie!" cried Jenn, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'll stick with Bayleef." said Ethan.

"Use Bubblebeam!" ordered Jenn.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Starmie hit with Bubblebeam but, it wasn't very effective. Bayleef connected with Poison Powder and Starmie became poisoned. 

"Use Rapid Spin!" ordered Jenn.

"User Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Starmie attacked but, Rock Smash knocked it to the ground. Starmie was hurt by the poison. 

"Use Tackle!" ordered Jenn.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Starmie attacked but, was knocked to the ground with Razor Leaf. The poison caused Starmie to faint.

"Ahh! I'm sorry Irene! Sis!" cried Jenn. 

Ethan turned and found a third girl facing him.

"You sure were mean to my little sisters!" cried the girl.

Cooler Trainer Kate wants to battle!

 

"Go Shellder!" cried Kate, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Etha, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Withdraw!" ordered Kate.

"Use Bayleef!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Shellder used Withdraw and raised it's defense. Bayleef connected with Razor Leaf but, Shellder hung on thanks to it's increased defense.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Kate.

"Dodge and use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Shellder used Supersonic but, Bayleaf mananged to avoid. Bayleef then used Strength and damaged Shellder.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Kate.

"Use Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Shellder connected with Aurora Beam and damaged Bayleef. Bayleef connected with Rock Smash and caused Shellder to faint. 

"Go Cloyster!" cried Kate, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Bayleef." said Ethan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Kate.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Cloyster used Supersonic and confused Bayleef. Bayleef got off Posion Powder and poisoned Cloyster.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Kate.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Cloyster obeyed and attacked doing damage. Bayleef further hurt it's self in confusion. However, Bayleef was damaged by the Poison Powder.

"Use Aurora Beam again!" ordered Kate.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Cloyster obeyed again and hit with Aurora Beam but, it didn't do much damage. Bayleef got off Rock Slide and damaged Cloyster. Cloyster was hurt further by Poison Powder.

"Use Aurora Beam a third time!" ordered Kate.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Cloyster fired off Aurora Beam but, Bayleef managed to avoid the attack. Bayleef used Razor Leaf and got a critical hit. The additional damage done by Poison Powder caused Cloyster to faint. Bayleef reached Level 28. 

"No! I can't lose!" cried Kate.

"Well, I m challenging for my sixth badge." said Ethan.

"Here take this." said Kate.

"What is this?" asked Ethan.

"Soft Sand." answered Kate.

"Thanks." replied Ethan, accepting the gift. 

"We never expected anyone as strong as you to come along. You startled us." explained Kate. 

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and headed to the Pokemon Center. His Pokemon were healed and Ethan stayed the night at the Pokemon Center. The next day, Ethan quickly ran off and climbed the lighthouse until he reached Jasmine. The gym leader was tending to the sick Ampharos who seemed to being getting sicker and sicker.

"Is that the medicine for Amphy?" asked Jasmine

"Yes." answered Ethan.

Janine took the medicine from Ethan.

"Please don't be offended, Amphy won't take anything from anyone but, me." explained Jasmine.

Jasmine gave the medicine to Amphy.

"Amphy, how are you doing?" asked Jasmine, holding her breath.

Ampharos began to cheer cried happily.

"Oh...I'm so relieved. Thank you so much. I will return to the gym." said Jasmine.

Jasmine left and Ethan followed her. They left the lighthouse and made it to the gym and found the gym guide. 

"A strong trainer has to be compassionate. Jasmine uses the newly discovered Steel-type. I don't know much about it." said the gym guide.

Ethan went inside and found Jasmine waiting. 

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jasmine the gym leader. I use Steel type." explained Jasmine.

Ethan only gave a puzzled look at the last sentence.

"What's Steel type?" asked Jasmine.

"No." answered Ethan.

"It is a type that was only recently discovered." answered Jasmine, "May I begin?"

"Yes." answered Ethan.

Leader Jasmine wants to battle!

 

"Go Magnemite!" cried Jasmine, releasing her first Pokemon. 

"Go Quagsire" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Amnesia!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Thunderbolt hit Quagsire but, Quagsire simply scratched his stomach and starred at Magnemite. Quagsire then used Amnesia and raised it's special defense.

"Quagsire is part Ground type." noted Jasmine.

"Exactly. Your Electric type moves won't work." stated Ethan.

Jasmine took a breath and remained calm. 

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite connected with Thunder Wave and managed to paralyze Quagsire. However, Quagsire did connected with Surf and did damage to Magnemite.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Surf again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Magnemite connected with Sonic Boom and did damage. Quagsire was paralyzed and unable to move.

"This isn't good." said Ethan to himself.

Ethan quickly recalled Quagsire and grabbed another Pokeball.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, sending out his next Pokemon. 

"The part Steel-type of Magnemite offsets its weakness to Rock type." stated Jasmine. 

"I know." replied Ethan.

The two trainers stared each other down then resumed the battle.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Jasmine.

"Dodge and use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite attacked but, Sudowoodo managed to dodge. Sudowoodo then connected with Dynamic Punch which was super effective and caused Magnemite to faint. Sudowoodo reached Level 28 and forgot Mimic to learn Rock Slide. Quagsire reached Level 24. 

"A Fighting type move. I see why you were so confident." mused Jasmine.

Jasmine recalled Magnemite and sent out her second Pokemon.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Jasmine, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking to Sudowoodo." stated Ethan.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo went underground and avoided the attack.

"Be careful." warned Jasmine.

"Attack!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo jumped out of the ground and severely damaged Magnemite.

"Use Super Sonic!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite connected with Super Sonic and Sudowooodo became confused. However, Sudowoodo still hit with Rock Slide and badly hurt Magnemite.

"Finish it with Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan. 

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Jasmine.

Sudowoodo tried to attack but, was confused and only hurt its self in confusion. Magnemite then hit it with Sonic Boom.

"Use Sonic Boom again!" ordered Jasmine.

"Please, use Dynamic Punch." requested Ethan.

Magenmite attacked and damaged Sudowoodo with Sonic Boom. Sudoowoodo managed to recover and hit Magenmite with Dynamic Punch causing it to faint.

"One more Pokemon." noted Ethan.

"Don't get too cocky. I still have one Pokemon left." replied Jasmine.

"Bring it." said Ethan.

"Go Steelix!" cried Jasmine, releasing her last Pokemon.

The massive Pokemon came out of it's Pokeball towering over Ethan and Sudowoodo. 

"Getting nervous?" asked Jasmine.

"No." answered Ethan.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo hit with Rock Slide and did some damage. Steelix hit with Iron Tail and knocked Sudowoodo out cold. 

"Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan.

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and grabbed another Pokeball.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

Ethan released his (currently) strongest Pokemon. Ampharos stared up at Steelix.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Jasmine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch but, Steelix didn't even flinch. Steelix followed with Rock Throw and did severe damage.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan. 

"Use Rock Throw again!" ordered Jasmine.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Ampharos used Thunder Wave but, Steelix again waved it off. Steelix then used Rock Throw and did more damage to Ampharos. 

"Finish it off with Iron Tail!" ordered Jasmine.

Steelix obeyed and attacked. Iron Tail connected and Ampharos fainted. Ethan recalled his Pokemon and sent the next one out.

"Go Weepinbell!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

Weepinbell came out and quickly flinched at the size of Steelix. 

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Steelix used Rock Throw and badly hurt Weepinbell. However, Weepinbell got off it's Sleep Powder and put Steelix to sleep.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and cut and did damage.

"Use Cut again!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked again.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked again. 

"Steelix, take this!" called Jasmine.

Jasmine pulled out an awakening and gave it to Steelix. This caused Steelix to wake up.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Jasmine.

Steelix obeyed and attacked doing severe damage to Weepinbell.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan. 

"Use Iron Tail again!" ordered Jasmine.

Steelix obeyed and attacked again. Steelix knocked Weepinbell to the ground.

"Finish it with Rock Throw!" ordered Jasmine.

Steelix obeyed and used Rock Throw. This caused Weepinbell to faint.

"Good work Weepinbell. You did exactly what I needed you to." said Ethan.

Ethan recalled Weepinbell and grabbed the next Pokeball. 

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

Bayleef stared at Steelix but, refused to show fear.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Jasmine.

"Dodge and use Strength" ordered Ethan. 

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Steelix attacked but, Bayleef managed to avoid the attack. Bayleef used Strength doing damage. 

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. They each connected with their attack and hurt each other. 

"Use Rock Throw again!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleef hit with Razor Leaf and got a critical hit on Steelix. Steelix then hit with Rock Throw. 

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Jasmine.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Steelix took the hit and did well then connected with Iron Tail and caused Bayleef to faint.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Rock Throw!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Steelix hit Qaugsire who was hurt by the attack. Quagsire hit with Water Gun and it was super effective.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Jasmine.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Steelix attempted Iron Tail but, Quagsire used Surf and slammed into Steelix. This caused Steelix to faint.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ethan.

"You are a better trainer than me, in both skill and kindness. In accordance with League rules, I confess upon you this bade." said Jasmine.

Ethan took his badge from Jasmine.

"Mineral Badge raises Pokemon's defense." said Jasmine, "Um, please take this too."

Jasmine pulled out a TM and gave it to Ethan. 

"You could use that TM to teach Iron Tail." explained Jasmine, "Um, I don't know how to say this, but good luck."

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

Ethan recalled Qyagsire and taught Iron Tail to Ampharos having him forget Cotton Spore. He then left finding the gym guide waiting.

"That was awesome. The Steel-type huh? That was a close encounter of an unknown kind!" said the gym guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twelve and a new badge for Ethan. Next time, he makes his way to Mahogany Town to battle Pryce. Please review.


	13. Route 42 & 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan continues on his journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next installment of my story. I don't plan on Ethan getting a new Pokemon so his current team (Bayleaf, Weepinbell, Ampharos, Quagsire and Sudowoodo) will be his team until the end. Also, while Ethan will catch the Legendary beasts and the Tower Duo they will not be added to his team because I don't believe in using legendary Pokemon. This will carry over into future stories in this series. Speaking of, I've planned out some of the future fanfics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan celebrated his victory over Jasmine and departed the Olivine City. He went to the Pokemon Center to heal his team then left Olivine. He decided to began his trek through Route 42 to headed to Mahogany Town. 

"Mt. Mortar is like a maze inside." said a guard.

Ethan crossed into found an Ultra Ball by the West Gate. She then surfed across a body of water and was on Route 42. Suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"It can't be." said Ethan.

Ethan sent out Weepinbell and had it cut down a tree. Once it did, Ethan saw a marvelous site before him.

"Suicune." said Ethan in awe.

Ethan reached to grab a Pokeball but, Suicune quickly turned and took off. Ethan closed his eyes and sighed.

"I will catch you." vowed Ethan. 

 

Ethan recalled Weepinbell and continued onward. He found several trees with berries and he picked them. He continued and found a super potion. He then sailed across water and was met by a trainer.

"Let me show you the power of the Pokemon I've caught." bragged the trainer.

Fisherman Tully wants to battle!

 

"Go Qwilfish!" cried Tully, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Weepinbell!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon. 

"Use Surf!" ordered Tully.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Qwilfish used Surf but, it was not very effective against Weepinbell. Weepinbell used Sleep Powder and made Qwilfish sleepy.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Tully.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Qwilfish tried to obey but, was instead fell asleep. Weepinbell used Cut and damaged Qwilfish.

"Use Cut again!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and used Cut damaging Qwilfish.

"Use Cut again!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed yet again and used Cut damaging Qwilfish.

"Use Cut again!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell again and once more damaged Qwilfish.

"Use Cut again!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell attacked but, Qwilfish woke up.

"Dodge quickly!" ordered Tully.

Qwilfish obeyed and managed to dodge. 

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Tully.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Qwilfish hit with Poison Sting and damaged Weepinbell. Weepinbell connected with Acid and again damaged Qwilfish.

"Finish it off with Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. The Acid hit and caused Qwilfish to faint. 

"What? That's not right." said Tully.

 

Ethan recalled Weepinbell and registered Tully's number. He continued but, it was not that long he found another trainer.

"Hey! This is my secret place! Get lost, you outside!" declared the trainer.

Pokemaniac Shane wants to battle!

 

"Go Nidorina!" cried Shane, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Scratch!" ordered Shane.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nidorina used Scratch and did a little damage to Quagsire. Quagsire used Slam and did damage to Nidorina.

"Use Scratch again!" ordered Shane.

"Use Slam again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and repeated what had just occurred.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Shane.

"Dodge and use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nidorina used Tackle but, Quagsire managed to dodge the attack. Quagsire then used Surf and did damage to Nidorina.

"Finish it with Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. The attack hit and caused Nidorina to faint. Quagsire reached Level 25. 

"Go Nidorino!" cried Shane, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Nidorino." stated Ethan.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Shane.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nidorino connected with Horn Attack and damage. Quagsire then connected with Surf and also did damage. 

"Use Horn Attack again!" ordered Shane.

"Dodge and use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire avoided the attack and used Surf which did damage to Nidorino.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Shane.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Nidorino connected with Horn Attack and did damage to Quagsire. Quagsire then connected with Slam and damaged Nidorino.

"Finish it with another Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and used Slam. The attack connected and caused Nidorino to faint. 

"I should have used my Mega Stone." said Shane in defeat. 

 

Following his victory, Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. However, he only walked a few feet before being cut off by yet another trainer.

"It fees so good to be outside! I feel so free!" declared the trainer.

Hiker Benjamin want to battle!

 

"Go Diglett!" cried Benjamin, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Benjamin.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and attacked. Diglett used Magnitude and got a Magnitude 3 which did damage. Quagsire used Surf and knocked out Diglett.

"Go Dugtrio!" cried Benjamin, second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Benjamin.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dugtrio used Magnitude and got a Magnitude 7 which damaged Quagsire. Quagsire used Surf and caused Dugtrio to faint.

"Go Geodude!" cried Benjamin, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Benjamin.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Geodude used Rock Throw but, it did not do much. Quagsire then hit with Water Gun and caused Geodude to faint. Quagsire reached Level 26. 

"Gahahaha!" cried out Benjamin. 

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and kept going. He soon reached Mahogany Town and headed to the gym. However, a man blocked the entrance to the gym and suggested Ethan explore the town and specifically the Lake of Rage. Ethan had no choice but to leave and explore Mahogany Town. He found a small shop and sold some of his less than usefully items for money to buy more helpful items. Ethan healed his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. 

"Excuse me, do you know why the gym is blocked off?" asked Ethan.

"No but, I've had other people ask me." answered the nurse.

"Okay." replied Ethan.

"Come to think of it, there has been an influx of shady looking people in town." noted the nurse.

"Do you know why they're here?" asked Ethan.

"No but, there seem interested in the Rage of Lake." answered the nurse.

"Thanks." said Ethan.

 

Ethan pondered what this could mean as his Pokemon continued to heal. Once his Pokemon healed, he was given them back and left the Pokemon Center. Ethan walked through Mahogany Town and headed north to the Lake of Rage. He entered Route 43 and headed to the Lake of Rage. However, he was cut off by a trainer.

"I can do so much with my Pokemon. It's super fun." said the trainer.

Camper Spencer wants to battle!

 

"Go Sandshrew!" cried Spencer, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Scratch!" ordered Spencer.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan. 

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sandshrew hit with Scratch and did some damage. Quagsire hit with Water Gun and caused Sandshrew to faint.

"Go Sandslash!" cried Spencer, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Fine by me." replied Spencer. 

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

"Dodge and use Sand Attack!" ordered Spencer.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire used Water Gun but, Sandslash managed to dodge. Sandslash hit with Sand Attack which blinded Quagsire.

"Use Scratch!" ordered Spencer.

Sandslash obeyed and attacked. It connected and did damage to Quagsire.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. It used Surf and knocked out Sandslash.

"Go Zubat!" cried Spencer, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." stated Ethan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Spencer.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

"Dodge!" exclaimed Spencer.

The Pokemon obeyed. Zubat attacked but, its move missed. Quagsire obeyed and attackd but, again it missed.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Spencer.

Zubat obeyed and attacked. The Confuse Ray hit and Quagsire became confused.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered Spencer.

Quagsire attempted to obey but, was unable to and hurt himself in confusion. Zubat then used Leech Life and drained energy from Qaugsire.

"Use Bite!" ordered Spencer.

Quagsire again hurt its self in confusion. Zubat then used Bite and damaged Quagsire. 

"This isn't good." thought Ethan. 

"Use Leech Life again!" ordered Spencer.

Zubat obeyed and drained energy from Quagsire.

"Quagsire return." said Ethan.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and sent out another. 

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan.

As Sudowoodo emerged, Spencer visible gulped.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Spencer.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat hit with Supersonic but, Sudowoodo didn't become confused. Sudowoodo used Rock Throw which was super effective and caused Zubat to faint. Quagsire reached Level 27 and Sudowoodo reached Level 29. 

"Losing isn't fun at all." said Spencer. 

 

Ethan recalled his Sudowoodo and continued onward. He wandered through tall grass when he came across a girl.

"Are you going to the Lake of Rage?" asked the girl.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"Let's play for a little while." said the girl.

Picnicker Tiffany wants to battle!

 

"Go Clefairy!" cried Tiffany, releasing her own Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Double Slap!" ordered Tiffany.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Clefairy connected twice with Double Slap and did damage to Bayleef. Bayleef then connected with Rock Smash and did damage to Clefairy.

"Use Encore!" ordered Tiffany.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Clefairy used Encore successfully. Bayleef used Rock Smash and Clefairy fainted. 

"I played too much!" declared Tiffany.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued onward. He passed through tall grass and found another trainer.

"Hey. Do you have any rare Pokemon?" asked the man.

"No." answered Ethan.

Pokemaniac Brent wants to battle!

 

"Go Lickitung!" cried Brent, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Brent.

"Use Strength!" ordered Bayleef.

Lickitung obeyed and attacked. The Stomp connected and did damage to Bayleef. The Stomp also caused Bayleef to flinch. 

"Use Stomp again!" ordered Brent.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Lickitung used Stomp and did damage to Bayleef. Bayleef used Strength and did damage.

"Use Lick!" ordered Brent.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed again. Lickitung hit with Lick and did damage. Bayleef connected with Razor Leaf and did damage to Lickitung.

"Finish it with another Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Lickitung obeyed and attacked. The Razor Leaf hit and caused Lickitung to faint. Bayleef reached Level 29.

"Oh, my poor Pokemon darling!" cried out Brent.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon then registered Brent's number. After that, he continued onward with his journey. He found more tall grass and wandered through it. He soon found another trainer.

"My Pokemon are great." said the trainer.

Pokemaniac Ron wants to battle!

 

"Go Nidoking!" cried Ron, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Ron.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleef used Rock Smash but, it wasn't very effective. Nidoking then hit with Horn Attack.

"Use Double Kick!" ordered Ron.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon attacked. Nidoking hit with Double Kick hitting twice and damaging Bayleef both times. Bayleef then hit with Strength and damaged Nidoking.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Ron.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Nidoking used Poison Sting and did damage to Bayleef. Bayleef used Posion Powder but, it didn't do anything.

"Poison type is immune to poisoning." noted Ron.

"Darn!" cried Ethan, face palming. 

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ron.

"Dodge and use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Nidoking obeyed and attacked but, Bayleef managed to avoid it. Bayleef then hit with Strength and did damage. 

"Finish it with Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. The Razor Leaf connected and was a critical hit causing Nidoking to faint. 

"My Nidoking did pretty right on!" declared Ron. 

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and turned but, as soon as he did another trainer walked right up to Ethan.

"I love Pokemon. That's why I started and why I'll keep on collecting Pokemon." said the trainer.

Pokemaniac Ben wants to battle!

 

"Go Slowbro!" cried Ben, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Ben.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleef hit with Razor Leaf and was super effective. Slowbro then used Confusion and Bayleef became confused.

"I'm so sick of confusion." groaned Ethan.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ben.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef attempted to obey but, hit its self in confusion. Slowbro then hit with Water Gun. 

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ben.

Bayleef again hurt its self in confusion. Slowbro then used Water Gun and hurt Bayleef.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ben.

Bayleef again its self in confusion. Slowbro then used water Gun and hurt Bayleef.

"Come on Bayleef." said Ethan 

Bayleef shook its head and snapped out of its confusion.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and used Razor Leaf. The attack hit and caused Slowbro to faint. 

"How could you do this to me?" asked Ben.

"Sorry but, that's what happens in a battle." answered Ethan.

 

Ethan recalled Bayleef and continued. He moved down and came across two small ponds with a trainer in between them. As soon as the trainer saw Ethan, he confronted our hero.

"I'm in a slump. Maybe it's the Pokemon I'm using. Let's battle for a change of pace.

Fisherman Marvin wants to battle! 

 

"Go Magikarp!" cried Marvin, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Splash!" ordered Marvin.

Magikarp obeyed and began to splash. Ethan and Bayleef only watched the act feeling embarrassed for Marvin and his Pokemon.

"I think I know why you're struggling." thought Ethan.

Ethan sighed and decided to end this quickly.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. The Razor Leaf hit and caused Magikarp to faint.

"Go Gyrados!" cried Marvin, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Now that's more like it." said Ethan.

"Use Thrash!" ordered Marvin.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gyrados used Thrash but, Bayleef managed to dodge. Bayleef used Razor Leaf and damaged Gyrados.

"Use Razor Leaf again!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. It got a critical hit and caused Gyrados to faint.

"Go Magikarp!" cried Marvin sending out his last Pokemon.

"Not again." sighed Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Marvin.

Magikarp obeyed surprising both Ethan and Bayleef. The attack hit and did some damage to Bayleef. 

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. The Razor Leaf hit and caused Magikarp to faint.

"Go Gyrados!" cried Marvin, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan.

"Use Thrash!" ordered Marvin.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gyrados used Thrash and did damage. Bayleef used Razor Leaf and did damage. 

"Use Thrash again!" ordered Marvin.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Gyrados attacked but, Bayleef managed to dodge. Bayleef used Razor Leaf and connected.'

"Finish it with another Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked.The move hit and caused Gyrados to faint.

"I lost, but I feel better." said Marvin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter chapter thirteen finished. You might have noticed I have added chapter titles because I felt like I should. Also, I am letting you voice your opinion on whether Bayleef should keep Poison Powder or learn Body Slam when it reaches Level 31. Ayway, next time is the Lake of Rage. Please review.


	14. Lake of Rage & Team Rocket HQ pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan reaches the Lake of Rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am back with my next chapter. I am into Pokemon at the moment and this story is long so I decided to keep going with another chapter. In case anybody is curious, I plan to do later games and have their teams established. I am not sure about the remakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan turned back and returned to Mahogany Town. Ethan went to the Pokemon Center and healed his Pokemon. Ethan then headed out and went to the Lake of Rage as under the dark sky. He headed up to the Lake of Rage, but saw three men guarding the entrance. One had green hair, one had blue hair and the last was fat.

"Where do you think you're going brat?" asked the green haired man.

"The Lake of Rage." answered Ethan.

"No chance. The Lake of Rake is blocked off right now." said the blue haired man.

"Why?" asked Ethan.

"Because we said so." answered the fat man.

"That's not a good enough reason." spat Ethan.

"Too bad. You need to leave." said the green haired man.

"What if I don't?" asked Ethan.

The blue haired man pulled out a baton.

"Then we'll make you." said the blue haired man placing the baton under Ethan's chin.

Up close, Ethan could see dried blood on the baton

"Is that Pokemon blood?" asked Ethan to himself.

"So what are you going to do boy?" asked the fat man.

Ethan surveyed the situation and realized the odds were against him.

"I'll leave." said Ethan.

"Good boy." said the blue haired man.

"Make sure you don't tell anyone what's going on." added the fat man.

"I won't." said Ethan.

"Good boy." replied the green haired man.

 

Ethan turned around and left. He returned to Mahogany Town and looked for answers from the citizens, but everyone either didn't know or were too afraid to answer. At a dead end, Ethan sat down at the at the Pokemon Center ready to quit. A man in a cloak noticed him.

"What's wrong?" asked the man.

"I was trying to get to the Lake of Rage." answered Ethan.

"It's being blocked off." stated the man.

"Yeah." replied Ethan.

"They're Team Rocket." stated the man.

"But, I thought they were disbanded two years ago." said Ethan.

"They were, but the Johto division has refused to follow that order." explained the man.

"Why are they at the Lake of Rage?" asked Ethan.

"I have no idea." answered the man, "I intend to find out."

"Right, then I'll help you." said Ethan.

"No." said the man.

"Why?" asked Ethan.

"It's too dangerous." answered the man.

 

The man took off leaving Ethan behind. Ethan sat back down feeling more down than usual. However, Ethan decided not sit here and do nothing. He took off and reached the Lake of Rage where the Team Rocket grunts where. He grabbed a rock and threw it which got the attention of the grunts. The grunts ran off and Ethan slipped by reaching the Lake of Rage.

"No to figure out what they were doing." mused Ethan.

As Ethan thought he kicked a rock which fell into the lake. Suddenly a red Gyrados erupted from the lake and set its sight on Ethan.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Ethan.

Ethan quickly recovered and sent out Weepinbell.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. The Acid move hit and did damage.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed, but Gyrados dived under the water and washed the powder off. Gyrados used Thrash and did sever damage to Weepinbell.

"Return!" cried Ethan, recalling his Pokemon.

Ethan thought for a minute before sending out his next Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

Sudowoodo was released and faced down Gyrados.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Gyrados used Rock Throw and did severe damage. Gyrados then used Thrash to damage Sudowoodo.

"Use Rock Throw again!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. The move did severe damage.

"I don't want Gyrados to faint." noted Ethan to himself.

Ethan reached down and grabbed his Pokeball.

"Sudowoodo return!" called Ethan.

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and grabbed a Pokeball.

"You're mine!" exclaimed Ethan.

Ethan threw the Pokeball and it caught Gyrados before landing on the water. The Pokeball shook twice before Gyrados managed to escape.

"Drats!" snapped Ethan.

The Gyrados let out a cry and angrily faced down Ethan. Ethan thought fast and sent out another Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan.

Ethan sent Ampharos out and faced down Gyrados.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and used Thunder Wave. The move hit and paralyzed Gyrados.

"Let's try this again!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Pokeball and it caught Gyrados. The ball shook three times confirming the shiny Gyrados was caught. Weepinbell reached Level 26 and Sudowoodo reached Level 30.

"I did it!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Good job." said a familiar voice.

Ethan turned around to see the three Team Rocket Grunts. The blue haired man (who had talked), the green haired man with his baton and the fat man.

"I'm not afraid of you." stated Ethan.

"You will be." replied the fat man.

The fat man and the blue haired man grabbed Ethan and dropped him to his knees. The green haired man placed his baton again Ethan's temple.

"Any last words?" asked the blue haired man.

"Drop him." answered the cloaked man.

The three grunts turned and saw the man standing before them.

"This is your last chance." said the cloaked man.

"Go Rattata!" cried the green haired man.

"Go Zubat!" cried the blue haired man.

"Go Koffing!" cried the fat man.

The three grunts released their Pokemon.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered the green haired man.

"Use Bite!" ordered the blue haired man.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the fat man.

"Use Twister, then Blizzard and finally Hyper Beam!" ordered Ethan.

All four of the Pokemon obeyed and attacked. The Rattata attacked but, was knocked out by Twister. The Zubat attacked next, but was knocked out by Blizzard. Finally, the Koffing attacked, but was knocked out by the Hyper Beam.

"I suggest you three leave right now." said the man.

The three grunts recalled their Pokemon and took off leaving Ethan and the cloaked man alone.

"Are you okay?" asked the cloaked man.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"The lake is full of Gyrados, but nothing else. So the Magikarp are being forced to evolve ." said the cloaked man.

Ethan stared at the lake thinking about the situation.

"Did you come here because of the rumors?" asked the man.

"Yes. I'm not going away. My name is Ethan and I am going to be a Pokemon Master." answered Ethan.

"You're Ethan? I'm Lance, a trainer like you. I heard some rumors so I came to investigate. I saw the way you battled earlier Ethan. I can tell you're a trainer with considerable skill." continued Lance.

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

"If you don't mind, could you help me investigate?" asked Lance.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"Excellent! It seems like the lake's Magikarp are being forced to evolve. A mysterious radio broadcast coming from Mahogany is the cause. I'll be waiting." replied Lance.

 

With that, Lance quickly took off. Ethan followed, but stopped at the Pokemon Center to heal his team real quickly. He continued until a Hyper Beam caught his attention. Ethan ran toward the explosion and found Lance standing with his Dragonite.

"What took you Ethan?" asked Lance.

"I healed my Pokemon." answered Ethan.

"Just as I thought, the radio signal is coming from here. The stairs are right here. Ethan, we should check out this place. I'll go first." said Lance. Ethan followed and found himself in a basement, but was cut off by a Team Rocket member.

"Hey! Intruder alert!" cried the Team Rocket member.

Rocket Grunt wants to battle!

"Go Drowzee!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge and use Poison Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Drowzee used Hypnosis, but Bayleef managed to avoid. Bayleef connected with Poison Powder and Drowzee became poisoned.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Disable!"ordered the grunt.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleef used Rock Smash and damaged Drowzee. Drowzee then used Disable and disabled Rock Smash.

"Use Pound!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Drowzee used Pound and damaged Bayleef. Bayleef then used Strength and damaged Drowzee.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Strength again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Drowzee used Hypnosis, but it missed. Bayleef then used Strength.

"Use Disable!" ordered he grunt.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Drowzee attempted to attack, but it flinched. Bayleef then connected with Razor Leaf. The Disable on Rock Smash expired after three turns.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. It connected with Rock Smash and knocked out Drowzee.

"Go Zubat!" cried the grunt releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Bayleef." stated Ethan.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleef used Poison Powder, but Zubat managed to avoid it. Zubat then used Leech Life which was super effective against Bayleef.

"Return!" cried Ethan, recalling his Pokemon.

Ethan thought for a moment before sending out his next Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat used Bite and did damage to Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo then used Rock Slide and knocked out Zubat in one hit.

"Dang...I failed." noted the grunt.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued onward. However, he was quickly cut off my another trainer.

"Now it's by turn. There's no escape." said the trainer.

Rocket Grunt wants to battle!

"Go Zubat!" cried the grunt, releasing his Pokemon.

"Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat used Leech Life, and it did damage. Sudowoodo then used Rock Slide and knocked out Zubat.

"Go Rattata!" cried the grunt, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Bayleef." stated Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata connected with Quick Attack and did damage. Sudowoodo then used Dynamic Punch and knocked out Rattata.

"Go Grimer!" cried the grunt, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Use Sludge!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sludge hit, but didn't do much damage. Sudowoodo then hit, but it wasn't very effective.

"Use Poison Gas!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Sudowoodo went underground and avoided the attack.

"Do it!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. It was super effective and knocked out Grimer.

"Surveillance cams are in the Pokemon statues. We'll keep coming until you trip a secret switch." said the grunt.

 

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and continued onward. However, he came across a scientist who immediately knew he was out of place.

"This place was once a ninja hideout. There are traps to to confound intruders like you." stated the scientist.

Scientist Jed wants to battle!

"Go Magemite!" cried Jed, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, released his Pokemon.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Jed.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Sonic Boom and did damage to Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo hit with Rock Slide, but it wasn't very effective.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Jed.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed again. Magnemite attacked, but Sudowoodo went underground and avoided it.

"Attack!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. It connected with Dig which was super effective and knocked out Magnemite. Sudowoodo grew to Level 31.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Jed, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Don't get too cocky." warned Jed.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

"Dodge and use Super Sonic!" ordered Jed.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo attacked, but Magnemite managed to avoid the attack. Magnemite hit with Super Sonic and made Sudowoodo confused.

"Return!" cried Ethan, recalling his Pokemon.

"I warned you kid!" laughed Jed.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Jed.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite hit with Sonic Boom an damaged Bayleef. Bayleef then hit with Razor Leaf and damaged Magnemite.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef quickly obeyed and attacked. It hit with Rock Smash and left Magnemite nearly done for.

"Finish it with Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. It hit with Strength and caused Magnemite to faint. Bayleef reached Level 30.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Jed, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Let's finish this!" declared Ethan.

"Use Super Sonic!" ordered Jed.

"Dodge and use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magenmite attacked with Super Sonic, but Bayleef managed to dodge. Bayleef then hit with Rock Smash and did severe damage to Magnemite.

"Finish it with Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and used Razor Leaf. It got a critical hit and Magnemite fainted.

"I get it." sighed Jed.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and kept going. He found an X Accuracy behind the place where Jed was. He doubled-back and continued his exploration of the base. He then was interrupted by a grunt.

"Hehe. Feeling lucky punk?" asked the grunt.

"Yeah." answered Ethan.

"Go ahead, take another step. We've got traps set in the floor." replied the grunt.

Rocket Grunt wants to battle!

"Go Rattata!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata attacked, but ran right into Quagsire's attack. The Water Gun hit and did severe damage.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Rattata attempted to obey, but was unable to carry out the attack. Quagsire then hit with Slam and caused Rattata to faint. Quagsire reached Level 28.

"Go Rattata!" cried the grunt, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." stated Ethan.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata hit, but the move did not do to much damage. The Water Gun then hit and did big damage to Rattata.

" Use Tail Whip!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Slam again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Rattata used Tail Whip against Quagsire. Quagsire then used Slam and caused Rattata to faint.

"Go Rattata!" cried the grunt, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata used Quick Attack and did some damage. Quagsire then used Water Gun and did a good deal of damage.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge and use Water Gun again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata used Hyper Fang, but Quagsire managed to avoid it. Quagsire then hit with Water Gun and caused Rattata to faint.

"Only one Pokemon left." noted Ethan.

"Go Rattata!" cried the grunt, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I have no reason to switch." stated Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered the grunt.

Rattata obeyed and attacked. It hit Quagsire before the latter before Quagsire knew what hit it.

"Use it again!" ordered Quagsire.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon attacked. Rattata hit with Quick Attack and did damage. Quagsire then hit with Surf which caused Rattata to faint.

"Kaboom!" declared the grunt.

Ethan recalled Quagsire then recovered a Revive before continuing. He rounded a corner and found Lance.

"Are you alright?" asked Lance.

"Yeah." answered Ethan.

"Your Pokemon are hurt and tired. Here, give them some of my medicine." replied Lance.

Lance pulled out medicine and used it to heal Ethan's team.

"Ethan, let's give it our best for Pokemon." said Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter fourteen finished. Next time, Ethan and Lance continue there quest through Team Rocket's Headquarters. Please review.


	15. Team Rocket HQ part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan continues his move through the Team Rocket HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of "Pokemon Origins: Gold and Silver". I want to know what you guys think about nicknaming Pokemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Upon having his team healed, Ethan moved onward. He moved to the next floor and kept going, but came across a grunt.

"You rotten little pest!" snapped the grunt.

Rocket Grunt wants to battle!

"Go Venonat!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokmon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered the Grunt.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Venonat with the Confusion which did damage, but did not cause Quagsire to become confused. Quagsire then hit with Water Gun.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Water Gun again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Venonat used Supersonic and caused Quagsire to become confused. Quagsire then used Water Gun and hit Venonat.

"Finish it with another Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and hit with Water Gun. This caused Venonat to faint.

"Go Venonat!" cried the grunt, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." stated Ethan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Venonat used Supersonic, but it failed as Quagsire was confused. Quagsire used Water Gun and hit Venonat.

"Use Disable!" ordered the grunt.

Venonat obeyed and disabled Water Gun.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. The Slam hit and did damage.

"Use Confusion!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Slam again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Venonat hit with Confusion and did damage while Quagsire hit with Slam and did damage of it's own. With Water Gun disabled, Ethan recalled Quagsire and sent out Weepinbell.

"Awe, don't have faith in your team?" asked the grunt.

"Shut it." answered Ethan.

The grunt snarled and returned his attention to the battle.

"Use Foresight!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and attacked. Venonat used Foresight then took a Cut from Venonat.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. The Acid hit and caused Venonat to faint. Both of Ethan's Pokemon gained experience with Quagsire growing to Level 29.

"Grrr..." growled the grunt.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and kept onward. He accidentally went the wrong direction, but found a Full Heal. As he turned to leave, Ethan found a grunt.

"Oh, a kid. I don't really want to hurt you but I must eliminate you." said the grunt." said the grunt.

Team Rocket Grunt wants to battle!

"Go Rattata!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. The Rattata used Quick Attack and hit. Quagsire then used Surf and caused Rattata to faint.

"Go Rattata!" cried the grunt, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." stated Ethan.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata attacked, but was hit by Surf and fainted.

"Go Zubat!" cried the grunt, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat attacked, but was hit by Surf. However, it hung on.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat attacked, but Quagsire dodged. Quagsire used Water Gun which hit and caused Zubat to faint.

"Oh man." sighed the grunt.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and went onward. He found the door would open when a Team Rocket grunt appeared.

"The door won't open?" asked the grunt.

"No." answered Ethan.

'Well duh. I have the password." replied the grunt.

Team Rocket Grunt wants to battle!

"Go Golbat!" cried the grunt, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golbat attacked, but the Surf hit and did a good deal of damage,

'Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. The Slam hit and did damage.

"Use Slam again!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. It hit and Golbat fainted. Quagsire reached Level 29.

"Humph." said the grunt.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and headed onward. He reached the next floor where he found Lance waiting.

"It take two passwords to get into the boss's headquarters. Those passwords and only know by a few Rockets." explained Lance.

"How did you find that out?" asked Ethan.

"That Rocket grunt graciously told me." answered Ethan.

Ethan looked over and saw a grunt sulking with his defeated Pokemon.

"Ethan, let's go get those passwords." said Lance.

 

Lance went off and Ethan followed suit. He passed the grunt and entered a room where he was cut off by a scientist.

"I used to work for Silph, but I now run research for Team Rocket. And meddlesome child like you need to be punished." said the scientist.

Scientists Ross wants to battle!

"Go Koffing!" cried Ross, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ross.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing attacked, but ran right into the Dynamic Punch. The Dynamic Punch hit and did damage.

"Use Smog!" ordered Ross.

Koffing obeyed and used Smog surrounding Sudowoodo in a choking black cloud.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. The Rock Slide managed to hit Koffing and hurt it.

"Use Poison Gas!" ordered Ross.

"Dodge and use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Koffing attacked, but Sudowoodo managed to dodge. Sudowoodo hit with Rock Throw and caused Koffing to faint.

"Go Koffing!" cried Ethan, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. The attack hit and did damage.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Ross.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo jumped underground and managed to avoid the attack.

"Attack!" cried Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and came up doing damage.

"Use Explosion!" ordered Ross.

"Use Dig again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo went underground just as Koffing exploded. When the dust cleared, Sudowoodo came up unharmed while Koffing lay on the floor.

"A mere tactical error cost me..." sighed Ross.

 

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and continued onward. He went to the back of the room where he found a female grunt.

"Hey!" called Ethan.

"Do I know the password?" asked the grunt, knowing the question.

"Do you?" asked Ethan.

"Maybe." answered the grunt smugly, "But no weakling is going to get it."

Rocket Grunt wants to battle!

"Go Ekans!" cried the grunt, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge and Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ekans used Poison Sting, but Sudowoodo managed to dodge it. Sudowoodo used Rock Throw and hit.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Ekans attacked, but was hit by Dynamic Punch.

"Finish it with Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. The Rock Throw hit and caused Ekans to faint.

"Go Gloom!" cried the grunt, releasing her last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." stated Ethan.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gloom used Sweet Scent and lowered Sudowoodo's evasion.

"Use Absorb!" ordered the grunt.

Gloom obeyed and used Absorb. it was super effective. Ethan recalled Sudowoodo.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge and use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gloom used Poison Powder, but Ampharos managed to avoid it. Ampharos then used Thunder Punch and caused Gloom to faint. Sudowoodo reached Level 32.

"All right. Stop. I'll tell you." said the grunt.

The grunt recalled her Pokemon and sighed in defeat.

"The password to the boss's room is SLOWPOKETAIL." admitted the grunt.

 

Ethan memorized the password, recalled Ampharos and continued. He found a Protein and Ice Heal which added it to his pack. Ethan then continued onward until he was stopped by a scientist.

"You monster. I will stop you from hurting more Pokemon!" declared Ethan.

"I don't care that Pokemon are hurt in our experiments." replied the scientist.

Scientist Mitch wants to battle!

"Go Ditto!" cried Mitch, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Transform!" ordered Mitch.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ditto transformed into Bayleef so the Razor Leaf wasn't very effective.

"I need to be smart about this." thought Ethan.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Mitch.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ditto began charging up for Solar Beam, but was hit by Bayleef before it could attack. This caused Solar Beam to fail.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Mitch.

Ditto abandoned its previous attack and used Sweet Scent. It worked and lowered Bayleef's evasion.

"Now use Giga Drain!" ordered Mitch.

Ditto obeyed and used Giga Drain. However, it was not effective.

"Why didn't that work!?" asked Mitch.

"Bayleef is a Grass type." answered Ethan.

Mitch's anger grew even further as he angrily clenched his fists.

"You rat!" screamed Mitch.

"Look whose talking." replied Ethan.

Mitch became enraged and screamed loudly.

"Use Fury Cutter!" ordered Mitch.

"Dodge!" ordered Ethan.

Ditto attacked, but Bayleef managed to avoid the attack. Seeing the inability to make contact, Mitch became even angrier.

"Crush that bug!" cried Mitch.

"Dodge it!" cried Ethan.

Ditto fired its Solar Beam, but Bayleef managed to dodge. The Poison Power then hurt Ditto and did a good deal of damage.

"What's wrong?" asked Mitch.

"Bayleef has a 2x weakness to Poison." answered Ethan.

"Turn back into Ditto." said Mitch smugly.

Ditto looked back and hesitantly to its trainer.

"Do what I say!" snapped Mitch.

Ditto reluctantly returned to its natural form.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleef obeyed and attacked. The Rock Smash hit and, being super effective, caused Ditto to faint. Bayleef reached Level 30.

"Thinking is my strong suit, not battling." said Mitch.

 

Ethan recalled Bayleef and continued onward. He headed around a corner where he was stopped by a grunt.

"Let's battle." said Ethan.

The grunt looked at Ethan and laughed.

"You're challenging me to a battle! You're nuts but you've got guts! I liked that. If you can't tell I have the other password to the boss's room." explained the grunt.

Rocket grunt wants to battle!

"Go Raticate!" cried the grunt, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Bayleef!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate used Hyper Fang and hit Bayleef. Bayleef flinched and was unable to attack.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Raticate hit Bayleef with Quick Attack. Bayleef then used Strength and hurt Raticate.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate attacked, but was hit by the super effective Rock Smash which caused Raticate to faint.

"You're good!" declared the grunt with a laugh.

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

The grunt then looked around to make sure nobody else was around.

"The password to the boss's room is...um I think it's RATICATE TAIL." said the grunt.

Ethan memorized the password then healed Bayleef with a Potion and continued.

 

He went to the corner and found a Dire Hit and Full Heal which he added to his bag. He then doubled back and went to the last floor where he found another Full Heal. He went down the hallway until he was stopped by a familiar face.

"Did I tell you that I was going to destroy Team Rocket?" asked Silver.

"I don't care. I'm here to stop Team Rocket." answered Ethan.

"Tell me, how was the guy in the cape that used Dragon Pokemon?" asked Silver.

"He said his name was Lance." answered Ethan.

Silver clenched his fists understanding why he lost.

"My Pokemon were no match at all." said Silver.

Silver un-clenched his fists.

"I don't care that I lost. I can beat him by getting stronger Pokemon." said Silver.

Ethan hung his head knowing Silver had not learned.

"Its what he said that bothers me." confessed Silver.

"What did he say?" asked Ethan.

"He told me that I don't love and trust my Pokemon enough." answered Silver.

Silver snarled in disgust.

"I'm furious that I lost to a bleeding heart like him. Humph!" snapped Silver.

"Maybe you should listen." suggested Ethan.

Silver became furious at this.

"I don't have the time for the likes of you!" cried Silver.

With that, Silver stormed off.

"I hope he changes." sighed Ethan.

Ethan turned and left finding the door. He attempted to open it, but it locked.

"I should have figured." said Ethan.

Ethan put in the code which opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter fifteen done. Next time, we finish off the battle in the Team Rocket HQ. Please review.


	16. Team Rocket HQ finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan battles the Executives and finished off the Team Rocket HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story. For convenience sake, I gave the Team Rocket Executives their names from the remakes though there teams are the ones from Gold, Silver and Crystal.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan took a sigh as he turned and faced the door where Team Rocket was running their evil scheme. He attempted to open the door, but found it locked.

"Right." said Ethan softly.

Ethan entered the two codes he got and the door unlocked.

"Here I go." said Ethan.

Ethan gulped and opened the door. He entered the room and found a man by a computer.

"What? Who are you?" asked the executive.

"I'm Ethan." answered the boy.

"This is the office of our leader, Giovanni." said the executive.

"Where is he?" asked Ethan.

"Since disbanding Team Rocket two years ago, he has been in training. But we're certain he will be back to take command of us again. That's why we're standing guard." explained the executive.

"I've come to stop you." said Ethan.

The executive scoffed at this.

"I won't let anyone disturb this place!" declared the executive.

Rocket Executive Petrel wants to battle!

"Go Zubat!" cried Petrel, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"I'll let you go first." offered Petrel.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

"Dodge and use Confuse Ray!" ordered Petrel.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleaf attacked, but Zubat avoided the attack and used Confuse Ray. Thus Bayleaf became confused.

"Bayleaf!" exclaimed Ethan.

Petrel laughed at this.

"Looks like you're having rotten luck." said Petrel.

Ethan growled in frustration.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Bite!" ordered Petrel.

Bayleaf attempted to obey, but hurt its self in confusion. Zubat obeyed and attacked Bayleaf.

"Bayleaf!" cried Ethan.

"Just give up now boy." said Petrel.

"Never!" cried Ethan.

"You can only blame yourself." shrugged Petrel.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Bite!" ordered Petrel.

Zubat obeyed and attacked. However, Bayleaf managed to break its confusion and hit with Razor Leaf.

"I won't lose!" declared Ethan.

Petrel snarled in disgust.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered Zubat.

Zubat obeyed and attacked. It hit and drained life away from Bayleaf.

"Use Bite again!" ordered Petrel.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf attempted to obey, but again hurt its self in confusion. Zubat hit with Bite.

"This is your last chance to get away." said Petrel.

"No." replied Ethan.

Ethan thought for a moment before grabbing his Pokeball.

"Bayleaf return!" called Ethan.

Ethan recalled Bayleaf and grabbed another Pokeball.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan

Ethan released his Pokemon who faced Zubat.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Petrel.

"Dodge and use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat used Confuse Ray, but Ampharos hit Zubat with Iron Tail.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered Petrel.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Zubat attacked, but flew right into the Thunder Wave and became paralyzed.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered Petrel.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Zubat attempted to attack, but was prevented by paralysis. Amphros hit with Thunder Punch and caused Zubat to faint.

"Go Raticate!" cried Petrel, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Let's go Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Petrel.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate used Quick Attack and hit. Ampharos hit with Iron Tail and did damage.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Petrel.

"Dodge and use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Raticate attacked, but Ampharos managed to avoid it. Ampharos then used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Raticate.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Petrel.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Raticate managed to break through the paralysis and use Tail Whip. Ampaharos used Tackle and hit Raticate.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered Petrel.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Raticate attempted to attack, but was prevented by the paralysis. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch and caused Raticate to faint.

"Don't get too cocky." spat Petrel.

Petrel recalled Raticate and sent out his last Pokemon.

"Go Koffing!" cried Petrel, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan.

"Let's go!" snapped Petrel.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Smog!" ordered Petrel.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Smog and the room became engulfed in a choking black smoke. Ampharos was suffocating and blinded thus unable to attack.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Petrel.

Koffing obeyed and tackled Ampharos. The impact allowed Ethan to find Ampharos.

"Ampharos!" exclaimed Ethan.

Ethan slowly made his way to where Ampharos landed and knelt down by his Pokemon. It was this point Ethan realized the Smog had poisoned Ampharos.

"I wanred you this would happen." spat Petrel.

Ethan thought for a moment then recalled Ampharos. He then grabbed another Pokeball.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Petrel.

"Dodge!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing attacked, but Quagsire threw its self to the ground and avoided the attack. The Smog then wore off.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Petrel.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Sludge and hit Quagsire then Quagsire hit Water Gun.

"Use Smog!" ordered Petrel.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Smog, but the Surf cut right through it and caused Koffing to faint. Bayleaf and Ampharos gained experience. Quagsire also gained experience and reached Level 30.

"I could do a thing. Giovanni, please forgive me." said Petrel, "No, I can't let this effect me. I have to warn the others."

Petrel turned and ran right into a table. He quickly recovered and ran off.

"I can't stop him now. I need to shut down this radio." said Ethan.

Ethan searched around and found a Murkrow in the corner.

"Do you know the password?" asked Ethan.

The Murkrow crowed.

"The password is 'Hail Giovanni'" answered the Murkrow.

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

 

Ethan free the Murkrow by destroying its nearby Pokeball. Ethan then left and headed back downstairs passed where the grunts had previously been and headed to the room where the signals were being broadcast from. He entered the password and entered the room.

"Hold it right there!" cried a voice.

Ethan turned to see a redheaded Team Rocket Executive marching up to him with a grunt.

"My name is Ethan. I've come here to stop you and I've already beaten your partner." stated Ethan.

The executive snarled at this.

"We can't have a brat like you on the loose. It's harmful to Team Rocket's pride you see." said the executive.

"I don't care." spat Ethan.

"However, strong as you may be you cannot take both of us on at the same time." said the executive.

Ethan tensed up realizing he was at a disadvantage.

"Sorry baby. Now get ready to be thrashed." said the executive.

The executive walked up to Ethan, but a Twister attack suddenly blew the woman away.

"What was that?" asked the grunt.

Lance and Dragonite appeared coming to Ethan's aid.

"Hey! Don't be so selfish. Spread the fun around." said Lance.

"What?" You had an accomplice?" asked the executive angrily.

"Yeah." answered Ethan.

"Where is your sense of honor?" asked Ariana.

"That's ironic coming from you." answered Ethan.

Ariana scowled at this answer.

"As the interim boss in place of Giovanni, I'll show you how wrong it is to meddle with Team Rocket." said the executive.

Team Rocket Executive Ariana wants to battle!

"Go Arbok!" cried the executive, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Leer!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Arbok used Leer and it was successful. Quagsire then used Water Gun and hit Arbok.

"Use Water Gun again!" ordered Ethan.

"Dodge and use Poison Sting!" ordered Ariana.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire used Water Gun, but Arbok manged to avoid it. Arbok then hit with Poison Sting.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Wrap!" ordered Ariana.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Quagsire attacked only to be caught by Arbok.

"Quagsire!" exclaimed Ethan.

Quagsire squirmed, but Arbok's tight grip prevented Quagsire from escape.

"Use Bite!" ordered Ariana.

Arbok obeyed and attacked. Held by Wrap, Quagsire was unable to escape and fell victim to the Bite.

"No!" cried out Ethan.

Arbok then released Quagsire who fell to the ground in a crumpled heap.

"Quagsire! Quagsire!" called out Ethan.

Quagsire began to move and got back up.

"Can you continue?" asked Ethan.

Quagsire nodded 'yes' to Ethan.

"Okay." replied Ethan.

Ariana looked on disgusted at this seen.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Poison Sting again!" ordered Ariana.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire hit with Water Gun and Arbok with with Poison Sting.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Wrap!" ordered Ariana.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire again attacked only to again be caught by Arbok.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. The Water Gun hit at close range not only freeing Quagsire, but hitting Arbok at point blank range.

"Use Bite!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Arbok attacked only to run right into the Surf and get major damage.

"You won't fool me twice." said Ethan.

Ariana growled and clenched her fists.

"Use Leer!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Surf again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Arbok used Leer and it was effective again. Quagsire then used Surf and connected causing Arbok to faint.

"Go Gloom!" cried Ariana, releasing her second Pokemon.

"This is bad." said Ethan to himself.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gloom used Sweet Scent and lowered Quagsire's evasion. Quagsire used Water Gun, but it only did minimal damage.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire attacked only to run into the attack. Ariana had a smug look on her face.

"She's toying with me." realized Ethan.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Ariana.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire used Surf and did decent damage for being ineffective. However, Gloom used the super effective Absorb which restored all of Gloom's hp and and caused Quagsire to faint.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

Ariana became more serious.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ariana.

"Dodge it!" cried Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gloom used Sleep Powder, but Ampharos managed to dodge. Ethan then gave Ampharos an Antidote which healed the poisoning.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gloom used Sweet Scent which lowered Ampharos' accuracy. Ampharos then used Iron Tail to hit Gloom.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gloom used Absorb and drained energy from Ampharos. Ampharos then used Thunder Punch, but it as ineffective.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gloom used Acid and hit Ampharos. Ampharos used Thunder Wave and while not very effective it did paralyze Gloom.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Gloom attempted to obey, but was prevented by the paralysis. Ampharos used Tackle and hit Gloom.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and attacked again. Ampharos used Iron Tail and hit Gloom.

"Use Iron Tail again!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and attacked again. It once again hit with Iron Tail.

"One more Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and attacked. Ampharos hit Gloom with Iron Tail causing Gloom to faint.

"Go Murkrow!" cried Ariana, releasing her last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan, knowing the clear type advantage.

"Use Pursuit!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Murkrow used Pursuit which (thanks to it being the highest priority move) hit first and did damage. Ampharos then used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Murkrow.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and attacked. The Thunder Punch connected and caused Murkrow to faint.

"Tch, you are strong. It is a shame. If only you to join Team Rocket. You could be an Executive." said Ariana.

"I'd never join you." spat Ethan coldly.

"This hideout is done for." realized Ariana.

Ariana looked over and saw Lance had easily defeated the grunt.

"But that's fine. The broadcast experiment was a total success. It doesn't matter what happens to this hideout now. We have bigger plans. You'll come to appreciate Team Rocket's true power soon enough. Enjoy yourself while you can." explained Ariana.

With that, Ariana grabbed the grunt and they quickly vanished.

"It seems like we beat all the Rockets here. But, I am concerned with the guy I battled in the process..." mused Lance.

Lance shook his head and walked to Ethan.

"Sorry Ethan, I saw how well you were doing, so I just hung back. Now all there is left to do is to turn off the odd radio signal." said Lance.

The two headed inside and Lance looked around before turning back to Ethan.

"It's this machine that's causing all the problems. I don't see a switch on it. We have no choice. We have to make all the Electrode faint. That should stop this machine from transmitting that strange signal. It's no fault of the Pokemon so it makes me feel guilty." explained Lance.

Lance closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ethan, let's split this job." said Lance.

 

Lance turned and headed right while Ethan turned and headed left. He encountered three Electrode.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Electrode used Sonic Boom and it was effective. Sudowoodo then used Rock Slide and Electrode fainted.

"Oh man." sighed Ethan.

Ethan and Sudowoodo headed off and found the second Electrode.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Electrode successfully used Screech and it was successful. Sudowoodo used Rock Slide and caused Electrode to faint.

"I'm sorry." said Ethan.

Ethan and Sudowoodo left and found the last Electrode.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Sudowoodo.

Electrode used Screech and it was successful. Sudowoodo used Rock Slide and Electrode fainted.

"Sudowoodo return." said Ethan.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and returned to the front of the room at the same time as Lance.

"That odd signal has finally stopped. The Lake should be back to normal." noted Lance.

Ethan let out a sigh of relief at that fact.

"You're the hero! Let me thank you on behalf of all Pokemon." continued Lance.

"It's nothing." replied Ethan.

"Oh yes. You should have this. I found it here, but I don't have any use for it." said Lance.

Lance handed Ethan HM 06.

"That's Whirlpool. Teach it to a Pokemon to get across the wild water." stated Lance.

Ethan taught Whirlpool to Quagsire having it forget Water Gun.

But remember you can only use this out of battle with the badge of Mahogany Gym." said Lance.

"I need to battle the gym leader!" exclaimed Ethan, forgetting about that.

"Ethan...the journey to becoming Pokemon Master is long and difficult." said Lance, "Knowing that, will you keep going?"

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"No, I see you're right. If you gave up that easily, you would have never chased that dream in the first place." replied Lance.

The two trainers shared a smile.

"Ethan I look forward to seeing you again." said Lance, who departed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story. For convenience sake, I gave the Team Rocket Executives their names from the remakes though there teams are the ones from Gold, Silver and Crystal.


	17. Pryce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan battles Pryce for his next gym badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

After defeating Team Rocket, Ethan headed back to the Pokemon Center and had his team healed. He then went to sleep ready for tomorrow. Once he awoke; Ethan showered, got dressed, ate breakfast and headed to the gym. Once there, he saw the gym guide.

"Pryce is a hard veteran who has trained Pokemon for some fifty years." noted the gym guide.

"Oh wow." awed Ethan.

"He's said to be good at freezing opponents with Ice-type moves." added the gym guide.

"I see." mused Ethan.

"That means you should melt him with your burning ambition!" declared the gym guide.

"I don't have any Fire types." thought Ethan.

 

Ethan gulped and walked forward. He slide on the icy floor and bumped into a woman.

"I'm sorry." said Ethan.

"To get to Pryce, our gym leader, you need to think before you skate." said the woman.

Skier Roxanne wants to battle!

"Go Jynx!" cried Roxanne, releasing her only Pokemon.

Ethan thought for a moment.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Lovely Kiss!" ordered Roxanne.

Jynx obeyed and attacked. It hit and caused Sudowoodo to fall asleep.

"Darn it!" cried Ethan.

Roxanne laughed at this.

Ethan bite his lower lip in concern.

"Use Double Slap!" ordered Roxanne.

Jynx obeyed and attacked. She smacked Sudowoodo repeatedly. However, Sudowoodo awoke at this point.

"Yes!" declared Ethan.

Roxanne gritted her teeth and focused.

"Use Ice Punch!" ordered Roxanne.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and attacked. The two hit each other in the face with moves and fell back.

"Use Lovely Kiss!" ordered Roxanne.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Jynx fired off her attack, but Sudowoodo went underground and avoided it.

"We're not falling for that again." stated Ethan.

Jynx waited and stayed vigilant. However, Sudowoodo came out and connected with Dig.

"Use Powder Snow!" ordered Roxanne.

"Dodge and use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Jynx used Powder Snow, but Sudowoodo managed to avoid it. Sudowoodo then hit with Rock Slide.

"Finish it with Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. Sudowoodo hit with Rock Slide and caused Jynx to faint.

"I wouldn't lose to you in skiing!" declared Roxanne.

 

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and kept going. He slide on the icy floor and bumped into a man.

"This gym has a slipper floor." noted the man.

"I know." said Ethan, scratching his head.

"It's fun - isn't it?" asked the guy.

"I guess." answered Ethan.

"But hey, we're not playing games here!" declared the guy.

Boarder Brad want to battle!

"Go Swinub!" cried Brad, releasing hi Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Endure!" ordered Brad.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swinub used Endure while Sudowoodo hit with Dynamic Punch, but Swinub endured.

"Use Endure again!" ordered Brad.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swinub used Endure and again endured. Sudowoodo fought through it and hit with Dynamic Punch. The super effective move did heavy damage.

"Use Powder Snow!" ordered Brad.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed again. Swinub used Powder Snow, but Sudowoodo went under ground.

"All right." said Ethan to himself.

Brad and his Swinub braced themselves.

"Now!" cried Ethan.

Sudowoodo shot up from underground and hit Swinub. This caused Swinub to faint.

"Go Swinub!" cried Brad, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." stated Ethan.

"Use Endure!" ordered Brad.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swinub used Endure and endured. Sudowoodo used Rock Throw and hit.

"Use Endure!" ordered Brad.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swinub used Endure, but it failed. Sudowoodo used Rock Throw and hit.

"Use Endure!" ordered Brad worried.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Swinub used Endure and endured. Sudowoodo hit with Dynamic Punch and hit.

"Use Powder Snow!" ordered Brad.

"Use Dyanmic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Swinub used Powder Snow and hit Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo then used Dynamic Punch hit causing Swinub to faint. Sudowoodo then grew to Level 33.

"Did you see how serious we are?" asked Brad.

 

Ethan nodded 'yes' and recalled Sudowoodo. Ethan slide on the ice and bumped into another female trainer.

"Check out my parallel turn!" cried the girl.

Skier Clarissa wants to battle!

"Go Dewgong!" cried Clarissa, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Weepinbell!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Clarissa.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dewgong used Growl successfully. Weepinbell used Cut and hit Dewgong.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Clarissa.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dewgong used Headbutt and hit Weepinbell. Weepinbell used Cut and and hit Dewgong.

"Use Headbutt again!" ordered Clarissa.

"Dodge and use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Dewgong used Headbutt, but Weepinbell managed to avoid the attack. Weepinbell then used Sleep Powder and caused Dewgong to fall asleep.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked with Acid. Weepinbell fired several shots and all hit.

"Finish it with Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. The attack hit and caused Dewgong to faint.

"No! You made me wipe out!" declared Clarissa.

 

Ethan recalled Weepinbell and continued onward. He walked by the gym guide again before sliding on the icy floor. He bumped into a boarder.

"Sorry." said Ethan.

"I'll freeze your Pokemon so you can't do a thing." said the boarder.

Boarder Ronald wants to battle!

"Go Seel!" cried Ronald, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Weepinbell!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Ronald.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seel used Headbutt and connected with Weepinbell. Weepinbell used Cut and hit Seel.

"Use Headbutt again!" ordered Ronald.

"Use Cut again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed again. They once again hit.

"Use Headbutt once more!" ordered Ronald.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seel attempted to use Headbutt, but went right into the Sleep Powder and fell asleep.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan. Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. The Cut hit and did damage.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. The Acid hit and did damage.

"Use Acid again!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. It hit and Seel fainted.

"Go Seel!" cried Ronald, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Weepinbell." stated Ethan.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Ronald.

"Dodge and use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seel attacked, but Weepinbell managed to dodge. Weepinbell used Sleep Powder and put Seel to sleep.

"Good work." said Ethan.

Ronald growled in bitterness.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. The attack hit and did damage.

"Use Cut again!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked again. Once more, the attack hit.

"Use Cut again!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and hit again.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. The attack hit Seel.

"Use Acid again!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. It hit and caused Seel to faint.

"Go Dewgong!" cried Ronald, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Ronald.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dewgong fired Aurora Beam, but Weepinbell dodged used Sleep Powder. However, the attack failed.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Ronald.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dewgong used Headbutt and hit Weepinbell. Weepinbell used Acid and hit Dewgong.

"Use Headbutt again!" ordered Ronald.

"Use Acid again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon attacked again. They both hit and did damage once again.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Ronald.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Dewgong used Aurora Beam and hit. Weepinbell then attacked and put Dewgong to sleep.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and used Acid. It hit and did damage.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. It hit and caused Dewgong to faint. Weepinbell grew to Level 27.

"Darn. I couldn't do a thing." sighed Ronald.

 

Ethan recalled Weepinbell and continued onward. He slide on the icy floor and saw Pryce awaiting. However, he slide right by Pryce and fell before a boarder.

"I know Pryce's secret." teased the boarder.

Boarder Douglas wants to battle!

"Go Shellder!" cried Douglas, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Weepinbell!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Douglas.

"Dodge and use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Shellder used Supersonic, but Weepinbell managed to avoid it. Weepinbell used Acid and hit Shellder.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Douglas.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Shellder attacked and hit Weepinbell with the attack. Weepinbell then used Cut and hit Shellder.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered Douglas.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed again. Weepinbell attacked, only to be cut down by Acid.

"Use Cut again!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. The attack hit and did damage.

"Finish it with Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. The Acid hit and caused Shellder to faint.

"Go Shellder!" cried Douglas, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Weepinbell." said Ethan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Douglas.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Shellder used Supersonic and caused Weepinbell to become confused. Weepinbell attempted to use Cut, but hurt its self in confusion.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Douglas.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Shellder used Tackle and hit. Weepinbell broke through its confusion and hit.

"Use Withdraw!" ordered Douglas.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Shellder used Withdraw as Weepinbell hit with Cut. It was a critical hit causing Shellder to faint.

"Go Cloyster!" cried Douglas, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Douglas.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Cloyster fired Aurora Beam which hit Weepinbell. Weepinbell then used Sleep Powder and put Cloyster to sleep.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. The Acid hit and did damage.

"Use Acid again!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. The Acid hit and did damage.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and hit. However, Cloyster then awoke.

"Use Protect!" ordered Douglas.

"Use Cut again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weepinbell used Cut, but Cloyster protected its self.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Douglas.

"Dodge and use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Cloyster fired its Aurora Beam, but Weepinbell dodged. Weepinbell then hit with Acid causing Cloyster to faint.

"Okay. I'll tell you Pryce's secret." said Douglas.

 

Ethan recalled Weepinbell, but it seemed Douglas was just bluffing. Ethan then turned and after a few steps faced down Pryce.

"Pokemon have many experiences in their lives, just like we do. I, too, have seen and suffered much in my life. Since I am your elder, let me show you what I mean. I have been with Pokemon since before you were born. I don't lose easily. I, Pryce - the winter trainer - shall demonstrate my power!" declared Pryce.

Leader Pryce wants to battle!

"Go Seel!" cried Pryce, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Pryce.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seel used Icy Wind and hit Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo then used Rock Slide and hit Seel.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Pryce.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seel used Headbutt and hit Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo then used Rock Throw and hit Seel.

"Use Headbutt again!" ordered Pryce.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seel attacked, but was hit by Dynamic Punch. Pryce was not phased by this.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Pryce.

"Go underground with Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seel used Aurora Beam, but Sudowoodo avoided it by going underground.

"Now!" cried Ethan.

Sudowoodo came out from underground and hit Seel. Seel fainted at this.

"Go Dewgong!" cried Pryce, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Pryce.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dewgong used Aurora Beam and hit Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo then used Rock Throw and hit Dewgong.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Pryce.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dewgong used Headbutt and hit Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo then used Rock Slide and hit Dewgong.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Pryce.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dewgong used Icy Wind and hit Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo then used Rock Throw and hit Dewgong.

"Use Rest!" ordered Pryce.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Dewgong took a rest to regain health while Sudowoodo went underground.

"Attack!" called Ethan.

Sudowoodo jumped out from underground and hit Dewgong.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dewgong rested while Sudowoodo hit with Rock Slide. dewgong then awoe and regained health.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Pryce.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dewgong attacked, but ran right into the Dynamic Punch. The attack was super effectie and caused Dewgong to faint. Sudowoodo grew to Level 34.

"Go Piloswine!" cried Pryce, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Pryce.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Piloswine used Fury Attack and hit Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo then used Rock Slide and hit Piloswine.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Pryce.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Piloswine used Icy Wind and hit Sudowodo. Sudowoodo then used Rock Throw and hit Pilowsine.

"Use Blizzard!" ordered Pryce.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed again. Piloswine used Blizzard, but Sudowoodo avoided it by going underground.

"Attack!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo jumped out of the ground and hit Piloswine.

"Finish it off with Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. The Dynamic Punch hit and caused Piloswine to faint.

"Ah, I am impressed by your prowess. With your strong will, I know you will overcome all of life's obstacles. You are worthy of this badge." said Pryce.

Pryce handed Ethan the Glacier Badge.

"That badge will raise the special stats of Pokemon. It also lets you use Whirlpool to get across real whirlpools." explained Pryce, "And this is from me."

Pryce gave Ethan TM 16.

"That TM contains Icy Wind. It inflicts damage and lowers speed. It demonstrates the harshness of winter."said Pryce.

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

"When ice and snow melt, spring arrives. You and your Pokemon will be together for many years to come. Cherish your time together." said Pryce.

 

Ethan turned and left. After slipping across the floor, he reached the front door.

"Pryce is something, but you're something else! That was a hot battle that bridged the generation gap!" declared the gym guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter seventeen finished. Next time, Ethan makes his way to Blackthorne City. Please review.


	18. Goldenrod Radio Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan returns to Goldenrod City to drive Team Rocket out of the radio tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone, I am back with the next chapter of Pokemon Origins: Gold and Silver.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan healed his team and headed to the gate leading to the next level. He met the guard who beckoned Ethan over.

"I was chased away by those thugs in black." began the guard.

"They were Team Rocket, but they're gone now." stated Ethan.

"They left this behind." said the guard, pulling out a TM.

"They must have dropped that when they ran." mused Ethan.

"Will you take this?" asked the guard, "It makes me uncomfortable."

The guard gave Ethan TM 36 which contained Sludge Bomb. He put it in his bag and continued onward. He was getting ready to the next route when his phone rang. Ethan dug through his bag and finally found his phone after much digging. He saw the Caller ID read Professor Elm and Ethan quickly answered it.

"Hello." said Ethan.

("Ethan, how are things go?") asked Professor Elm.

"I'm fine. I just won my seventh badge." answered Ethan.

("I called because something weird is happening with the radio broadcast.") said Professor Elm.

"What's wrong?" asked Ethan.

("They were talking about Team Rocket.") answered Professor Elm.

Ethan froze in place hearing that.

("Ethan, do you know anything about this?") asked Professor Elm.

"I might." answered Ethan solemn.

("Maybe Team Rocket has returned.") proposed Professor Elm.

The professor thought for a moment.

("No, that just can't be true.") decided Professor Elm.

"Maybe it is." mumbled Ethan.

("Sorry to bug you. Take care!") said Professor Elm.

Professor Elm hung up and Ethan closed his phone.

"Team Rocket had taken over the Goldenrod Radio Tower." said Ethan.

Ethan sat down and put his hands on his head.

"What can I do?" asked Ethan, "I need Lance. I can't do this myself."

Ethan thought for a moment before jumping up.

"No! I can do this! I will defeat Team Rocket!" declared Ethan.

 

Ethan doubled back and headed to Goldenrod City. He arrived and raced to the Goldenrod Radio Tower which didn't seems to have any security. Ethan was able to sneak inside and found no grunts waiting for him. Just when it seemed like Ethan might have an easy trek to the next floor, a grunt appeared before him.

"The true intent of Team Rocket. We'll show you how scary we are!" declared the grunt.

Rocket Grunt wants to battle!

"Go Raticate!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate used Quick Attack and hit. Sudowoodo then used Rock Throw and hit.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate used Tail Whip and increased its defense. Sudowoodo used Rock Throw and caused Raticate to faint.

"Go Raticate!" cried the grunt, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it Sudowoodo." stated Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate used Tackle and hit Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo then used Dynamic Punch which devastated Raticate.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed again. Raticate used Hyper Fang, but Sudowoodo dodged by going underground.

"Where is he?" asked the grunt.

Sudowoodo jumped out from the ground and hit Sudowoodo causing it to faint.

"Too strong! We must watch you." declared the grunt.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and headed to the next floor. He saw a woman and a Jigglypuff, but a female grunt noticed him. She laughed and came over to him.

"How boring. It was far to easy to takeover this place!" declared the grunt.

"I'm here to stop you." stated Ethan.

"Come on, keep me amused!" laughed the grunt.

Rocket Grunt wants to battle!

"Go Arbok!" cried the grunt, releasing her sole Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Glare!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Arbok used Glare and paralyzed Sudowoodo.

"Use Wrap!" ordered the grunt.

Arbok obeyed and hurt Sudowoodo.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

Arbok obeyed and attacked. Arbok bite Sudowoodo who was still paralyzed.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge it!" cried Ethan.

Arbok again obeyed, but Sudowoodo was able to break through the paralysis and dodge.

"Use Wrap!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. The Rock Throw cut Arbok off and did damage.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Arbok attempted to attack, but was hit by Rock Slide.

"Finish it with Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. The Rock Throw hit and caused Arbok to faint. Sudowoodo grew to Level 35.

"Wh-Who are you?" asked the grunt in amazement.

"Ethan." answered our protagonist.

 

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and continued onward. However, he only went a few feet when another grunt interrupted him.

"We're Team Rocket - the exploiters of Pokemon!" declared the grunt, "We love being evil!"

"I know exactly who you are." seethed Ethan.

"Scared?" asked the grunt.

"No." answered Ethan firmly.

Rocket Grunt wants to battle!

"Go Rattata!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan, sending out his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata used Tackle only to run right into the Razor Leaf and faint.

"Go Rattata!" cried the grunt, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Bayleaf." stated Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata used Quick Attack and hit Bayleaf. Bayleaf then used Razor Leaf which caused Rattata to faint

"Go Rattata!" cried the grunt, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'm still using Bayleaf." stated Ethan.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata used Tail Whip successfully. Bayleaf then used Strength which caused Rattata to faint.

"Go Rattata!" cried the grunt, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

"Don't you have any other Pokemon?" asked Ethan.

"No." answered the grunt.

"Okay." replied Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata attempted to use Tackle, but was hit by Strength which caused it to faint.

"Go Rattata!" cried the grunt, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan.

"Use Super Fang!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata attempted to use Super Fang, but was hit by Rock Smash and Rattata fainted.

"You think you're a hero?" asked the grunt.

"I'm going to beat you." answered Ethan.

 

Ethan recalled Bayleaf and continued onward. However, he was quickly stopped by another grunt.

Rocket grunt wants to battle!

"Hey, hey! Keep out of our way!" cried the grunt in rhyme.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleaf used Strength and hit Zubat damaging it. Zubat then used Confuse Ray confused Bayleaf.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

Bayleaf attempted to use Rock Smash, but hurt its self in Confusion. Zubat then used Bite and hurt Bayleaf.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat attacked only to for Bayleaf to snap out of its confusion and use Razor Leaf. The Razor Leaf connected and caused Zubat to faint.

"Go Zubat!" cried the grunt, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Bayleaf." noted Ethan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat used Supersonic and confused Bayleaf.

"Oh man." sighed Ethan.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf attempted to obey, but hurt its self in Confusion. Zubat then connected with Bite.

"Use Bite again!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf attempted to obey only to hurt its self in Confusion. Zubat then hit with Bite.

"Is Bite its only attacking move?" asked Ethan to himself.

"Use Bite again!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Zubat attacked, but Bayleaf broke through its confusion and hit with Rock Smash.

"Luck." seethed the grunt.

"It looks like Bite is its only attacking move." thought Ethan.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered the grunt.

"What?!" exclaimed Ethan.

Zubat obeyed and began its attack.

"Dodge!" cried Ethan.

Bayleaf was able to break through its confusion and avoid the attack.

"Use Leech Life again!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat attempted to use Leech Life, but Bayleaf used Razor Leaf which caused it to faint.

"Aagh. I give up." said the grunt.

Ethan recalled Bayleaf and then continued. However, he was quickly cut off by a grunt.

"Hey, hey! Keep out of our way!" cried the grunt in rhyme.

 

Ethan gave Bayleaf a Potion and then recalled it. He headed to the stairs before being cut off by another grunt.

"Three years ago, Team Rocket was forced to disband. But we're making a comeback here!" declared the grunt.

Rocket grunts wants to battle!

"Go Grimer!" cried the grunt releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan, using his first Pokemon.

"Use Sludge!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. The Sludge hit and was super effective. The Razor Leaf did not do much.

"Grimer has the type advantage here!" laughed the grunt.

Ethan clenched his fist unsure what to do.

"Use Pound!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge!" cried Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grimer used Pound, but Bayleaf was able to avoid it.

"Use Poison Gas!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge it!" cried Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grimer used Poison Gas, but Bayleaf was able to dodge.

"Bayleaf return!" cried Ethan.

Ethan put Bayleaf back into its Pokeball.

"Giving up?" laughed the grunt.

Ethan thought for a moment before grabbing his Pokeball.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"This won't be a problem." scoffed the grunt.

"I can't lose." thought Ethan.

"Use Sludge!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge and use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grimer used Sludge, but Quagsgire was able to dodge it. Quagsire then used Slam.

"Use Poison Gas!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grimer used Poison Gas, but Quagsire used Surf and hit.

"Finish is with Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. The Whirlpool hit and caused caused Grimer to faint.

"Go Grimer!" cried the grunt, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Poison Gas!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grimer used Poison Gas, but Quagsire managed to dodge.

"Use Pound!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. They attacked and hit each other.

"Use Sludge!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grimer used Sludge and hit. Quagsire then used Surf and hit.

"Use Whirpool!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. The Whirlpool hit and caused Grimer to faint.

"Go Muk!" cried the grunt, releasing his last Pokemon.

The Pokemon came out of its Pokeball and a horrid stench followed.

"Oh man." groaned Ethan, grabbing his nose.

"Use Poison Gas!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Muk used Poison Gas and poisoned Quagsire. Quagsire then used Surf and hit.

"Use Sludge!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Muk began to use Sludge, but Quagsire cut it off with its Whirlpool. The Whirlpool hit and caused Muk to faint.

"Gah! Don't look so cute!" declared the grunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter eighteen finished and it was shorter than usual, but the next chapter will be coming out next week. Next time, Ethan continues his fight through Goldenrod Radio Tower. Please review.


	19. Goldenrod Radio Tower part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan heads to the third and fourth floor of the Goldenrod Radio Tower to stop Team Rocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of "Pokemon Origins: Gold and Silver".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan quickly healed Bayleaf and made his way up the to the third floor of the Goldenrod Radio Tower. He was soon stopped by a grunt.

"I've been given strict orders. I'm to rush anyone who challenges Team Rocket!" declared the grunt.

Rocket grunt wants to battle!

"Go Koffing!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Tackle and hit. Bayleaf then connected with Strength.

"Use Poison Gas!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge!" ordered Ethan.

Koffing used Poison Gas, but Bayleaf managed to dodge.

"Use Smog!" ordered the grunt.

Koffing obeyed and released a thick, choking cloud of gas which engulfed Bayleaf. Bayleaf began coughing because of the Smog.

"Oh no." said Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

Koffing obeyed and hit Bayleaf.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeyed and used Razor Leaf. The attack cut through the Smog and hit Koffing. Koffing then fainted

"Go Grimer!" cried the grunt, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Bayleaf." said Ethan.

"Use Sludge!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grimer used Sludge and hit Bayleaf. Bayleaf then used Rock Smash and hit Grimer.

"Use Minimize!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleaf used Razor Leaf, but Grimer dodged with Minimize.

"Use Sludge again!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge!" cried Ethan.

Grimer used Sludge, but Bayleaf managed to dodge.

"Use Sludge again!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge!" cried Ethan.

Grimer used Sludge, but Bayleaf managed to dodge.

"Use Sludge again!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge!" cried Ethan.

Grimer used Sludge, but Bayleaf managed to dodge.

"You're on the run kid!" laughed the grunt.

Ethan clenched his fists, unsure what to do.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeyed and attacked. The Rock Smash hit and did damage.

"Ahh!" exclaimed the grunt.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeyed and attacked. The Razor Leaf hit and caused Grimer to faint.

"Go Rattata!" cried the grunt, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Bayleaf." said Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata used Quick Attack and hit. Bayleaf then used Strength and hit.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeye and attacked. The Razor Leaf hit and caused Rattata to faint.

"Go Zubat!" cried the grunt, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat attacked, but was hit by Razor Leaf.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge!" cried Ethan.

Zubat used Supersonic, but Bayleaf avoided it.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Zubat used Bite, but was hit by Strength and fainted.

"What?" asked the grunt in shock.

 

Ethan recalled Bayleaf, but was immediately stopped by another grunt.

"It feels great ordering Pokemon to commit crimes." said the grunt.

Rocket grunt wants to battle!

"Go Weezing!" cried the grunt, releasing his sole Pokemon.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Smog!" ordered the grunt.

"Blow it away with Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weezing used Smog, but the Razor Leaf which hit.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered the grunt.

Weezing obeyed and used Smokescreen. Bayleaf was enveloped in a choking cloud of black smoke.

"Not again." muttered Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weezing used Tackle and hit, Bayleaf countered with Strength and did damage.

"Good. Bayleaf is at a higher level." thought Ethan.

"Use Strength again!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeyed and used Strength. It hit and caused Weezing to faint.

"You're kidding!" exclaimed the grunt in disbelief.

 

Ethan recalled Bayleaf, gave it a Potion and continued onward. He was suddenly stopped by a scientist.

"An unknown child wandering around? Who are you?" asked the scientist.

"I'm Ethan and I'm going to stop you." answered Ethan.

Scientist Marc wants to battle!

"Go Magnemite!" cried Marc, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Marc.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Magnemite obeyed and used Supersonic which made Bayleaf confused. Bayleaf then used Strength which hits.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Marc.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Magnemite obeyed again and hit. Bayleaf tried to obey, but hurt its self in Confusion.

"Use Sonic Boom again!" ordered Marc.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Sonic Boom and hit again. Bayleaf broke through the Confusion and hit with Strength.

"Use Supersonic again!" ordered Marc.

"Dodge!" cried Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Supersonic only for Bayleaf to dodge.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Marc.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Magnemite began using Sonic Boom, but Bayleaf stopped with a Rock Smash that caused it to faint.

"That's one." noted Ethan.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Marc, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I won't fall for that again." thought Ethan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Marc.

"Stop it with Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Magenmite began using Supersonic only to get cut off by Razor Leaf.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Marc.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Sonic Boom and hit. Ethan then used Strength and hit Magenmite.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Marc.

"Dodge!" ordered Ethan.

Magnemite used Thunder Wave and Bayleaf managed to avoid it.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Marc.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. They attacked and hit.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Marc.

"Dodge and use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Sonic Boom and hit. Bayleaf then used Rock Smash which hit and caused Magnemite to faint. Bayleaf grew to Level 31 and tried to learn Body Slam.

"Should I have Bayleaf learn Body Slam?" asked Ethan.

Ethan mused over this wile Marc waited impatiently.

"I need to keep Rock Smash and Strength." mused Ethan, "I also get STAB with Razor Leaf."

Ethan continued thinking before coming to his decision. The whole time Marc tapped his foot impatiently.

"Since Bayleaf has higher defense I'll keep Poison Powder and won't learn body Slam!" declared Ethan.

"Are you done yet?" asked Marc.

"Yeah. Sorry." answered Ethan.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Marc, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is the last one." said Ethan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Marc.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. The Razor Leaf hit and stopped Supersonic.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeyed and attacked. it was super effective and caused Magnemite to faint.

"Tec! I took you too lightly!" cried Marc.

 

Ethan recalled Bayleaf and continued. He went to the next floor and was stopped by a grunt.

"You plan to save the Director?" asked the grunt.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"That won't be possible because I'm going to stop you!" declared the grunt.

Team Rocket grunt wants to battle!

"Go Zubat!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered the grunt.

"Dodge!" ordered Ethan.

Zubat used Supersonic, but Bayleaf managed to avoid.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleaf hit with Strength and stopped Zubat from using Bite.

"Use Strength again!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeyed and attacked. it hit and Zubat fainted.

"Go Grimer!" cried the grunt, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Use Pound!" ordered Grimer.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grimer hit with pound and Bayleaf hit with Razor Leaf which was not effective, but was a critical hit.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeyed and attacked. It hit and Grimer fainted.

"Go Golbat!" cried the grunt, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleaf hit with Rock Smash which didn't do much while Golbat connected with Confuse Ray and made Bayleaf confused.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golbat hit with Bite and did damage while Bayleaf broke through its Confusion to use Strength.

"Use Screech!" ordered the grunt.

Golbat obeyed and used Screech which lowered Bayleaf's defenses.

"Oh man." said Ethan, covering his ears.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golbat used Leech Life only to be cut off by Strength which caused Golbat to faint.

"No! Unbelievable!" exclaimed the grunt.

 

Ethan recalled Bayleaf and continued onward. He encountered another Team Rocket scientist.

"Most excellent. This radio tower will fulfill our grand design." said the scientist.

Scientist Rich wants to battle!

"Go Porygon!" cried Rich, sending out his only Pokemon

"Oh wow." said Ethan.

Ethan pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Porygon.

Porygon - the Virtual Pokemon. An artificial Pokemon created due to extensive research, it can preform only what is in its program.

Ethan put his Pokedex away and grabbed his Pokeball.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tri Attack!" ordered Rich.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Porygon hit with Tri Attack and the Bayleaf hit with Rock Smash.

"Use Conversion!" ordered Rich.

Porygon obeyed and used Conversion.

"Use Sharpen!" ordered Rich.

Porygon obeyed and used Sharpen which raised its attack.

"Use Tri Attack!" ordered Rich.

"Dodge and use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Porygon used Tri Attack again, but Bayleaf dodged. Bayleaf then used Strength and hit.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeyed and attacked. Razor Leaf was a critical hit and caused Bayleaf to faint. Bayleaf reached Level 32.

"Hmmm... All grand plans come with snags." said Rich.

 

Ethan recalled Bayleaf, but ran into a snag himself so he ran down stairs. He saw the the director.

"Y-You? You came to rescue me?" asked the man

"Yeah. I'm so glad to see you're all right." answered Ethan.

"Is that what you were thinking?" asked the man.

"Yeah." answered Ethan.

The man suddenly ripped off his clothes to reveal a Team Rocket uniform.

"Wring! I'm an impostor!" declared the grunt.

Ethan jumped back in shock.

"I was pretending to be the real thing to prepare for the takeover!" declared the grunt.

The grunt sneered smugly.

"Do you want to know hid the real director?" asked the grunt.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"Sure. I'll tell you. But, only if you can beat me." said the grunt.

Executive Petrel wants to battle!

"Go Koffing!" cried Petrel, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Petrel.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Tackle while Quagsire used Slam and they collied.

"Use Tackle again!" order Petrel.

"Use Surf!" ordered Quagsire.

Both of the Pokemon again. Koffing used Tackle, but it was hit by Surf which caused Koffing to faint. Quagsire grew to Level 31.

"Go Koffing!" cried Petrel, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." stated Ethan.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Petrel.

Koffing obeyed and used the attack. Quagsire was caught in the choking cloud of smoke.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Petrel.

Koffing obeyed and attacked. Koffing hit Quagsire.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. The Whirlpool cut through the Smokescreen and hit Koffing who fainted.

"Go Koffing!" cried Petrel, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." stated Ethan.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Petrel.

Koffing obeyed its trainer. It used Smokescreen which enveloped Quagsire in a think choking smoke.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Petrel.

Koffing obeyed and attacked. Koffing hit Quagsire.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. The Surf cut through the Smokescreen and hit Koffing who fainted.

"Go Koffing!" cried Petrel, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Petrel.

Koffing obeyed and used Smokescreen which enveloped Koffing in a cloud of choking smoke.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Ethan.

Petrel only smirked at this.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Petrel.

Koffing used Sludge which hit Quagsire.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. the Surf hit and caused Koffing to faint.

"Go Koffing!" cried Petrel, releasing his fifth Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Petrel.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing began to use Smokescreen only for Quagsire to stop it with a Slam.

"Use Sludge then follow it with Self-Destruct!" ordered Petrel.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Sludge only for Quagsire to cut through it with Whirlpool. The Whirlpool hit and caused Koffing to faint.

"Go Weezing!" cried Petrel, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Petrel.

"Dodge!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weezing used Sludge, but Quagsire avoided.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Petrel.

"Stop it it with Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weezing went for Smokescreen, but was stopped by Surf.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Petrel.

Weezing obeyed and managed to hit Quagsire.

"Use Explosion!" ordered Petrel.

"Stop it with Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Weezing got ready to use Explosion, but Quagsire hit with Whirlpool and Weezing fainted. Quagsire reached Level 32.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you where he is." said Petrel.

Petrel recalled Weezing and let out a sigh.

"He's at the warehouse. It's at the far end of the Underground. But, I doubt you'll get that far." said Petrel.

Petrel dug into his pocket and handed Ethan the Basement Key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter nineteen done. I'll be doing another chapter next because I'm really into Pokemon at the moment and I have a lot of inspiration. Next time, Ethan continues his battle against Team Rocket. Please review.


	20. Goldenrod Radio Tower part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan battles Team Rocket in the Goldenrod Tunnel but first must battle a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of "Pokemon Origins: Gold and Silver".

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Using the Basement Key, Ethan headed under ground and made this way through the Goldenrod Tunnel to stop Team Rocket. However, a familiar voice called out and Ethan came face to face with an old foe.

"Hold it!" cried Silver.

Silver ran over and stopped Ethan.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ethan.

"I saw you, so I tailed you. I don't need you underfoot when I take care of Team Rocket." answered Silver, "Wait a second. You beat me before, didn't you?"

"Yeah." answered Silver.

"That was just a fluke." scoffed Silver, "But I repay me debts!"

Silver wants to battle!

"Go Golbat!" cried Silver, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Silver.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleaf used Razor Leaf which did not do much. Golbat then used Confuse Ray and made Bayleaf confused.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered Silver.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf attempted to obey, but hurt its self in Confusion. Golbat then used Leech Life and regained health.

"Use Bite!" ordered Silver.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf attempted to obey, but hurt its self in Confusion. Golbat then used Bite and hit Bayleaf.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Silver.

Golbat obeyed and hit Bayleaf. However, the Confusion then wore off.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeyed and attacked. The attack hit Golbat.

"Use Strength again!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeyed and attacked. It hit and Golbat fainted.

"Go Sneasel!" cried Silver, releasing his second Pokemon.

Ethan thought for a moment and realized Bayleaf could not continue.

"Come back!" called Ethan.

"Are you giving up?" asked Silver.

"No." answered Ethan.

Ethan recalled Bayleaf and thought for a moment.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Silver.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sneasel hit Sudowoodo with Quick Attack. Sudowoodo then hit with Dynamic Punch.

"Use Leer!" ordered Silver.

Sneasel obeyed and used Leer. It lowered Sudowoodo's defense.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Silver.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sneasel hit with Quick Attack then was hit by Rock Throw.

"Use Screech!" ordered Silver.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sneasel used Screech and again lowered Sudowoodo's defense. Sudowoodo then used Rock Slide and hit Sneasel.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

"Dodge!" ordered Silver.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo used Dynamic Punch, but Sneasel avoided the attack.

"Use Faint Attack!" ordered Silver.

Sneasel obeyed and attacked. The Faint Attack hit Sudowoodo.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Faint Attack!" ordered Silver.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sneasel used Faint Attack, but Sudowoodo used Dig and avoided it.

"Argh." growled Silver.

A tense few seconds followed as everyone waited.

"Now!" cried Ethan.

Sudowoodo came out and hit Sneasel. Sneasel then fainted.

"Go Quilava!" cried Silver, releasing his next Pokemon.

Ethan let out a sigh of relief.

"I have the type advantage. This shouldn't be too difficult." thought Ethan.

"Let's go." spat Silver.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Silver.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo began to use Rock Throw, but was stopped by Quick Attack.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Silver.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Quilava used Smokescreen and Sudowoodo was caught in a choking cloud of smoke.

"I'm really getting sick of this." thought Ethan.

"Use Flame Wheel!" ordered Silver.

"You can take this!" called Ethan.

Quilava used Flame Wheel and hit Sudowoodo which wasn't super effective.

"Use Ember!" ordered Silver.

"Use Dig!" ordered Sudowoodo.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo used Dig and avoided the attack. The Smokescreen the wore off.

"Now!" cried Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. Sudowoodo hit and Quilava fainted.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Silver, releasing his next Pokemon

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Silver.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magenmite used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Sudowoodo. This left Sudowoodo unable to use Dynamamic Punch.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Silver.

Sudowoodo attempted to obey, but was unable due to paralysis. Magnemite hit with Sonic Boom.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Silver.

Sudowoodo attempted to use Rock Slide, but was unable due to the paralysis. Magenmite then used Thunder Wave, but it did not do much damage.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Silver.

Magnemite obeyed and attacked. It hit Sudowoodo.

"At least Magnemite's Electric type attacks aren't really effective against Sudowoodo." thought Ethan.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Silver.

Magnemite obeyed and attacked. The Sonic Boom hit Sudowoodo.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Silver.

Magnemite obeyed and used Tackle hitting Magnemite.

"Come on. Come on." thought Ethan.

The paralysis then wore off Sudowoodo.

"Yes!" declared Ethan.

Silver growled at this.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Silver.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Thunder Wave, but Sudowoodo went underground and avoided the attack.

"Darn it." mumbled Silver.

A few tense moments lasted as Sudowoodo hid underground.

"Now!" cried Ethan.

Sudowoodo jumped out of the ground and hit Magnemite. It was super effective and Magnemite fainted.

"Go Haunter!" cried Silver, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Maybe I should recall Sudowoodo." thought Ethan.

"Use Mean Look!" ordered Silver.

Haunter used Mean Look and prevented Sudowoodo from being recalled.

"Got you." said Silver confident.

Ethan growled at this.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Lick!" ordered Silver.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo used Dynamic Punch while Haunter used Lick. Lick then paralyzed Sudowoodo.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo was unable to obey due to the paralysis.

"Use Shadow Ball!" ordered Silver.

Haunter obeyed and attacked. The Shadow Ball hit and caused Sudowoodo to faint.

"Sudowoodo return!" cried Ethan.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and thought about who to send out.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Curse!" ordered Silver.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire used Surf and stopped the Curse. The Surf was a critical hit.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. The Whirlpool hit and Haunter faint.

"Why? Why do I lose?" I've assembled the I didn't ease up on the gas. So why did I lose?" asked Silver.

Silver recalled Haunter and fell to his knees.

"I don't understand? Is what that Lance guy said true? That I don't treat Pokemon properly? Are they keeping me from winning?" asked Silver.

Ethan looked sympathetically at Silver.

"I...I just don't understand. But it's not going to end here. Not now. Not because of this. I won't give up my dream of becoming the world's greatest Pokemon trainer!" declared Silver.

 

Silver stormed off leaving Ethan alone. Ethan shook his head then recalled Quagsire. He left and continued on his way through the underground. He was then stopped by a grunt.

"I don't care if you're lost. You should up here so you're nothing but a victim." said the grunt.

Rocket grunt wants to battle!

"Go Rattata!" cried the grunt, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Use Quagsire!" cried Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata used Quick Attack and hit. Quagsire then hit with Slam.

"Use Pursuit!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata attempted to attack, but was hit by Surf which caused it to faint. Quagsire reached Level 32.

"Yuk! You think you're cool huh?" asked the grunt.

 

Ethan recalled Quagsire and went onward. However, he was stopped by another grunt.

"Open one shutter, another closes. But you can't go anywhere you like!" declared the grunt.

Rocket grunt wants to battle!

"Go Muk!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Pound!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Muk hit with Pound then Quagsire hit with Surf.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. The Whirlpool hit and caused Muk to faint.

"Go Rattata!" cried the grunt, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Rattata." stated Ethan.

"Use Hyper Fang!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rattata hit with Hyper Fang. Quagsire then hit with Surf which caused Rattata to faint.

"Go Koffing!" cried the grunt releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" use the grunt.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Tackle, but was hit by the Surf which was a critical hit. Thus, Koffing fainted.

"Drat! I was sunk by indecision!" declared the grunt.

 

Ethan recalled Quagsire and continued onward. However, he was soon stopped by another grunt.

"Confounded by the shutters are we?" asked the grunt, "I'll let you in on a secret if you beat me!"

Rocket grunt wants to battle!

"Go Koffing!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Tackle, but was hit by Surf and fainted.

"Go Muk!" cried the grunt, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Harden!" ordered the grunt.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire used Surf and hit. Muk then used Harden to raise its defense.

"Use Pound!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire used Whirlpool and hit Muk who hung on. Muk then hit with Pound.

"Finish it with Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and used Slam. It hit and Muk fainted. Quagsire reached Level 33.

"Uwww...I blew it." sighed the grunt.

The grunt recalled his Muk and beckoned Ethan over.

"Turn the switches to open the doors." whispered the grunt.

 

Ethan went back and flipped all of the switches which opened the doors. Ethan went through the door when he found a Full Heal and a Max Potion. However, Ethan then found a shady looking man sneaking around.

"They ditched this project before before they finished. I'm searching for leftover loot." said the man.

Burglar Eddie wants to battle!

"Go Growlithe!" cried Eddie, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Ember!" ordered Eddie.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Growlithe used Ember, but it did barely did anything. Quagsire then used Surf which hit and caused Growlithe to faint.

"Go Koffing!" cried Eddie, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." stated Ethan.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Eddie.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Smokescreen, but the Surf cut right through it and hit. It caused Koffing to faint.

"Over the top!" declared Eddie.

 

Ethan recalled Quagsire and immediately found a Revive. He went back and flipped another which allowed him to enter another room. However, as soon as he did Ethan encountered another burglar.

"Fork over your goods!" ordered the man.

Burglar Duncan wants to battle!

"Go Koffing!" cried Duncan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Eddie.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing attempted to use Tackle, but was hit by Surf and fainted.

"Go Koffing!" cried Duncan.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." stated Ethan.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Duncan.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Smokescreen, but the Whirlpool cut through it and hit Koffing.

"Use another Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

"Go Magmar!" cried Duncan, releasing his last Pokemon.

"We've got a huge edge here." thought Ethan.

"Use Fire Punch!" ordered Duncan.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magmar used Fire Punch, but was hit by Surf. Quagsire then grew to Level 34.

"Mercy!" cried Duncan.

 

Ethan recalled Quagsire and went out. He headed for a nearby door, but was stopped by a female grunt.

"Are you lost?" asked the grunt, "No. That can't be. You don't have that scared look."

The grunt mused for a moment.

"I'll give you something to be scared about!" declared the grunt.

Rocket Grunt wants to battle!

"Go Gloom!" cried the grunt, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

Ethan realized he had the disadvantage.

"Return!" cried Ethan.

Ethan recalled Quagsire and sent out his Ampharos.

"Use Acid!" ordered the grunt.

Gloom obeyed and the Acid hit.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and used Thunder Wave which paralyzed Gloom.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and attacked. The Iron Tail hit and did damage.

"Use Iron Tail again!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and attacked. It hit and Gloom fainted.

"Go Gloom!" cried the grunt, releasing her last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." stated Ethan.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered the grunt.

"Stop it with a Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gloom began to use Sleep Powder, but was stopped by a Thunder Punch.

"Use another Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and connected. The Thunder Punch caused Gloom to faint. Ampharos grew to Level 34. Quagsire also got experience.

"How could you?" asked the grunt.

 

Ethan recalled Quagsire and went onward. He went through a door, down a hallway, around and corner, but was stopped by a grunt.

"You're not going any farther!" declared the grunt, "I don't show mercy to my enemies, not even brats."

Rocket grunt wants to battle!

"Go Raticate!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate used Quick Attack and hit Quagsire. Quagsire used Whirlpool and hit Raticate.

"Use Quick Attack again!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate used Quick Attack and hit Quagsire. Quagsire then used Slam and caused Raticate to faint.

"Go Golbat!" cried the grunt, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered the grunt.

Quagsire used Slam and hit Golbat. Golbat used Confuse Ray and caused Quagsire to become Confused.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire hurt its self in Confusion. Golbat then used Bite on Quagsire.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire again hurt its self in Confusion. Golbat then used Leech Life and drained health from Quagsire.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered the grunt.

Golbat used Leech Life and drained health from Quagsire. Quagsire broke free of the Confusion and used Surf which hit and caused Golbat to faint. Quagsire reached Level 35 and tried to learn Earthquake.

"Yes!" declared Ethan.

Ethan had Quagsire forget Slam and learn Earthquake.

"Blast it!" cried the grunt.

 

Ethan recalled Quagsire and continued onward. He found a Max Ether in a nearby corner. He continued toward the door, but was stopped by another grunt. The laughed when he walked up to Ethan.

"I remember you! You got me at our hideout!" declared the grunt.

Rocket grunt wants to battle!

"Go Grimer!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Use Harden!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo used Rock Throw and hit Grimer. Grimer used Harden and raised its defense.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and used Rock Slide. It hit and cause Sudowoodo to faint.

"Go Weezing!" cried the grunt, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weezing used Smokescreen, but Sudowoodo went underground and avoided it.

"Attack!" cried Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. It was super effective and Weezing fainted.

"So that's how." sighed the grunt.

 

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and went onward. He entered the room where the Director was being held, but was stopped by another grunt.

"How did you get this far?" asked the grunt.

"I defeated the others." answered Ethan.

"I guess it can't be helped. I'll dispose of you." replied the grunt.

Rocket grunt wants to battle!

"Go Koffing!" cried the grunt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Tackle, but Sudowoodo went underground.

"Attack!" cried Ethan.

Sudowoodo attacked and hit Koffing. It was super effective and Koffing fainted.

"Go Koffing!" cried the grunt, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo went underground and waited. It then came up and hit. It was super effective and Koffing fainted. Sudowoodo reached Level 36.

"How disappointing of me." said the grunt.

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and found TM35. Ethan then went to the Director.

"Who? What?" asked the Director.

"I came to free you." said Ethan.

"You came to free me. Thank you!" said the grateful Director, "The Radio Tower. What's happening there?"

"It was taken over by Team Rocket." answered Ethan.

"Taken over by Team Rocket. Here take this Card Key." said the Director.

The Director handed the Card Key to Ethan.

"Use that to open the shutters on 3F. I'm begging you to help." said the Director.

Ethan nodded 'yes'.

"They control the transmitter. They may even be able to control Pokemon using a special signal. You're the only one I can call on. Please save the Radio Tower...and all the Pokemon nationwide." said the Director.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty finished. Next time, Ethan battles the Rocket Executives to save the Radio Tower. Please review.


	21. Rocket Executives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, in this chapter Ethan battles the Team Rocket Executives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of "Pokemon Origins: Gold and Silver". Starting in August, I'll be starting a sequel to my story "Pokemon Origins: Orange Islands" (my own sequel to the actually Pokemon Origins) which covers the events of the Sevii Islands in FireRed and LeafGreen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan took the key card and quickly ran to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon. He then returned and raced up to finally put an end to Team Rocket. He reached the Third Floor and used the key card to get access to a staircase that would lead him to the next floor. However, he was quickly cut off by a Rocket grunt.

"Why did the shutter open? Did you have something to do with this?" asked the grunt.

"I'm going to stop you." answered Ethan.

Rocket Grunt wants to battle!

"Go Raticate!" cried the grunt releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Scary Face!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate used Scary Face which harshly lowered Quagsire's speed. Quagsire then used Whirlpool and hit its target.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

Raitcate obeyed, but the attacked missed its target.

"Argh!" cried the grunt in frustration.

"Use Earthquakel!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and used its attack. The Earthquake hit and caused Raticate to faint.

"Return!" called the grunt.

The grunt recalled Raticate and grabbed his second Pokeball.

"Go Koffing!" cried the grunt, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." stated Ethan.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Smokescreen and covered the field in choking black smoke. Quagsire tried to use Whirlpool, but attack missed.

"Use Tackle!" ordered the grunt.

Koffing obeyed and attacked. Koffing hit and sent Quagsire crashing to the ground.

"Use Smog!" ordered the grunt.

Koffing obeyed and used Smog. The Smog hit and poisoned the Quagsire.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Koffing obeyed and hit Quagsire. Quagsire then hit with Whirlpool and was hurt by the poison.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered the grunt.

Koffing obeyed and used Smokescreen again.

"This isn't good. Quagsire's accuracy cannot fall too much or it'll never hit Koffing." thought Ethan.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Tackle and hit. Quagsire used Surf which hit Koffing. However, Quagsire was then hurt by the Poison.

"This isn't good. I have to stop him." thought the grunt.

The grunt mulled over his options and made a rash decision.

"Use Self-Destruct!" ordered the grunt.

Koffing obeyed and self destructed. Both of the Pokemon fainted and the grunt noticed Ethan had more Pokeballs.

"I'm done for!" cried the grunt.

 

Ethan recalled and ran back to the Pokemon Center to quickly heal. He then turned and ran back into the Goldenrod Radio Tower to continue bringing down Team Rocket. Ethan headed back upstairs and headed saw DJ Mary being held hostage. He went to save her, but was stopped by a female grunt.

"Don't you think my Pokemon are cute?" asked the grunt.

"I don't care." answered Ethan.

"I'll show them how cute they are - after they beat yours!" said the grunt.

Rocket grunt wants to battle!

"Go Ekans!" cried the grunt, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Wrap!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Slam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ekans wrapped Quagsire who did not attack. Quagsire was then hurt by Wrap.

Ethan took a moment before the realization hit him.

"I had Quagsire forget Slam." said Ethan.

The Rocket grunt laughed at this.

"You silly child!" cried the grunt.

The grunt stopped and became serious once more.

"Use Bite!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and attacked. Ekans attacked and was hit by the Whirlpool from Quagsire. Quagsire was hurt by Wrap.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ekans used Poison Sting and hit. Quagsire then used Earthquake which was super effective and caused Ekans to faint.

"Go Oddish!" cried the grunt, releasing her next Pokemon.

The Rocket grunt released Oddish and Ethan flinched a bit knowing the type disadvantage Quagsire had.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." stated Ethan.

The Rocket grunt chuckled at this.

"You're a fool." said the grunt.

"We'll see." replied Ethan.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Oddish used Sweet Scent and it was successful. Quagsire then used Earthquake which hit and caused Oddish to faint.

"Go Gloom!" cried the grunt, releasing her third Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Gloom." stated Ethan.

"You're a fool." stated the grunt.

"You think so." said Ethan.

"You're keeping a Pokemon with a distinct type disadvantage out against a Grass type." explained the grunt.

"That explains the difference between us." said Ethan.

"What do you mean?" asked the grunt.

"My Pokemon and I love each other. Pokemon are not tools." answered the grunt.

"Even of the sap! Let's continue this battle!" cried the grunt.

"Fine." agreed Ethan.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gloom used Stun Spore, but the attack missed. Quagsire then used Earthquake which caused Gloom to faint.

"Go Ekans!" cried the grunt, releasing her last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Earthquakel!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ekans hit with Poison Sting, but it did not poison. Quagsire then hit with Earthquake and Ekans fainted.

"Oh, no! They're useless!" cried the grunt.

 

Ethan recalled Quagsire and made sure DJ Mary was okay. He then ran to the stairs, but was stopped.

"I'm known as the fortress of Team Rocket! You're not taking another step!" declared the executive.

Rocket Executive Proton wants to battle!

"Go Golbat!" cried Proton, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Bite!" ordered Proton.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golbat used Bite which caused Quagsire to flinch.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Proton.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golbat hit Wing Attack and Quagsire hit with Surf.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Proton.

"Use Surf again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golbat used Confuse Ray which confused Quagsire. Quagsire then hurt its self in confusion.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered Proton.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed their trainers. Golbat used Leech Life which missed. Quagsire then hit with Whirlpool which caused Golbat to faint. As a result, Quagsire reached Level 36.

"The fortress came down!" cried Proton.

 

Ethan headed upstairs and reached the top floor. He headed to the room where the Director was being held, but a female Rocket executive blocked him.

"Hi little boy, remember me the hideout in Mahogany Town?" asked the woman.

"Yeah." answered Ethan.

"I lost then, but I won't this time." said the woman.

Rocket Executive Ariana wants to battle!

"Go Arbok!" cried Ariana, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsore!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Bite!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Arbok used Bite and hit which caused Quagsire to flinch.

"Use Glare!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Arbok used Glare and paralyzed Quagsire. This left Quagsire unable to use Whirlpool.

"Use Wrap!" ordered Ariana.

Arbok obeyed and attacked. It successfully wrapped Quagsire. Quagsire was then hurt by the Wrap.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Ariana

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Arbok obeyed and hit Quagsire with Poison Sting while Quagsire hit with Whirlpool. Quagsire was then hurt by Wrap.

"Use Bite!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Arbok used Bite and Quagsire again flinched. Quagsire was freed from Wrap.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Arbok used Poison Sting and hit Quagsire. Quagsire then used Earthquake which caused Arbok to faint. Ariana recalled Arbok and grabbed her next Pokeball.

"Go Vileplume!" cried Ariana, releasing his net Pokemon.

Ethan realized Quagsire was on its last leg and had a severe type disadvantage. Ethan recalled Quagsire and grabbed his next Pokeball.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sweet Scent!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Vileplume used Sweet Scent and and reduced its foe's evasiveness. Ampharos then used Tackle and hit Vileplume.

"Use Absorb!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Vileplume use Absorb and regained health from Ampharos while Ampharos used Tackle and hit.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos used Thunder Punch, but it was not very effective. Vileplume then hit Ampharos with Acid which did damage.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Vileplume used Sleep Powder, but attack missed. Ampharos then used Thunder Wave which paralyzed Vileplume.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Vileplume tried to use Acid, but was unable to. Ampharos then hit with Iron Tail and Vileplume fainted.

"Go Murkrow!" cried Ariana, sending out her last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan.

"Go Pursuit!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Murkrow used Pursuit and hit while Ampharos missed with Tackle.

"Use Night Shade!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Murkrow hit with Night Shade while Ethan hit with Iron Tail.

"Use Peck!" ordered Ariana.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Murkrow used Peck then got hit by Thunder Punch. It was super effective and Murkrow fainted.

"This can't be happening!" cried Ariana, "I fought hard, but I still lost."

 

Ethan recalled Ampharos and walked over to the the only room he could find. Ethan saw the Director, but was stopped by the final Team Rocket executive.

"Oh? You managed to get this far?" asked the executive.

"Yes." answered Ethan defiant.

"You must be quite the trainer." admitted the executive.

The executive spat on the floor.

"We intend to take over this Radio Station and announcer our comeback. That should bring back our boss Giovanni from solo training." explained the executive.

The two shared a glare at each other.

"We are going to regain our former glory. I won't allow you to interfere with our plans." stated the executive.

Rocket Executive Archer wants to battle!

"Go Houndour!" cried Archer, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Bite!" ordered Archer.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Houndour used Bite and hit Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo then hit with Rock Throw, but Houndour managed to hang on.

"Use Faint Attack!" ordered Archer.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Houndour hit with Faint Attack. Sudowoodo then hit with Rock Slide and Houndour fainted. Sudowodo tried to learn Faint Attack its self, but Ethan was pleased with the current move set and so Sudowoodo did not learn Faint Attack.

"Go Koffing!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

Ethan thought for a moment and decided to switch Pokemon.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Archer.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleaf hit with Rock Smash while Koffing used Smokescreen which trapped Bayleaf in thick cloud of black and choking smoke.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Archer.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleaf missed due to the Smokescreen while Koffing hit with Tackle.

"Use Strength again!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered Archer.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bayleaf hit with Strength while Koffing hit with Tackle.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeyed and attacked. The Razor Leaf hit and was critical hit leading Koffing to faint.

"Go Houndoom!" cried Archer, releasing his last Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Bayleaf and thought for a moment.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing Pokemon.

"Use Ember!" ordered Archer.

Ethan quickly gave Quagsire a Potion to regain its health which was useful as Quagsire was hit by Ember.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. The Earthquake was super effective and caused Houndoom to faint.

"No! Forgive me, Giovanni!" cried Archer.

Archer fell to his knees.

"How could this be?" asked Archer, "Our dreams have come to naught. I wasn't up to the task after all."

Archer hung his head and slammed his fist on the ground.

"Like Giovanni before me, I will disband Team Rocket here today. Farewell." said Archer.

Archer got up and left with Ariana and the rest of the Team Rocket members. The Director got free and raced over to Ethan.

"Ethan, thank you. Your courageous actions have saved Pokemon nationwide." said the Director.

The Director dug into his shirt pocket.

"I know it's not much, but please take this." said the Director.

The Director handed the Rainbow Wing to Ethan.

"There used to be a tower in Goldenrod City. But it was old and creaky. So we replaced it with our radio tower. During the tear down, we found this at the top. I heard the giant Pokemon used to fly over Goldenrod in the past. Maybe that fell off a Pokemon. Maybe like the one that appears at Tin Tower in Ecruteak City." explained the Director.

Ethan looked at awe in the Rainbow Wing.

"Okay, I'll better go to my officer." said the Director.

 

The Director left and headed back downstairs. He found DJ Mary with her Meowth.

"Oh! You're my little savior!" declared Mary, "Will you take this as my thanks?"

DJ Mary handed the Pink Bow to Ethan.

"That will power up Normal-type moves." said Mary.

Ethan accepted the gift and headed downstairs where a woman stopped him.

"Thank you! You're my hero!" cried the woman.

"It's nothing." said Ethan.

"This is a token of my appreciation." said the woman.

The woman handed TM 11 to Ethan.

"It's Sunny Day. It powers up Fire-type moves for a while.

Ethan accepted the gift and taught Sunny Day to Bayleef having it forget Poison Powder. he then departed the Goldenrod Radio Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-one finished and the Goldenrod Radio Tower arc. I had Bayleaf learn Sunny Day because it learns Solar Beam at Level 55. Next time, Ethan heads to Blackthrone City. Please review.


	22. Route 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan travels Johto Route 44.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of "Pokemon Origins: Gold and Silver". In this chapter, Ethan makes his way to Blackthrorn City. This chapter will be a bit shorter, but I'm hoping to get back to my routine by next time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

With Team Rocket once more defeated, Ethan was free to return to his quest. He battled against Piknicker Gina and won against whih resulted in her giving him a Leaf Stone. He returned to his trip and finally made it back to Route 44. He headed on the route, but was quickly stopped by a trainer.

"I'm gonna win. I'm sure." said the trainer.

Psychic Phil wants to battle!

"Go Natu!" cried Phil, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Teleport!" ordered Phil.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos used Thunder Punch, but Natu avoided it with Teleport.

"Use Leer!" ordered Phil.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Natu used Leer which reduced Ampharos' defense. Ampharos hit with Tackle.

"Use Night Shade!" ordered Phil.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Natu hit Night Shade and Ampharos hit with Iron Tail.

"Use Iron Tail again!" ordered Ethan.

"Dodge and use Night Shade!" ordered Phil.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos used Iron Tail, but Natu hit with Night Shade.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and used Thunder Wave. It his and paralyzed Natu.

"Use Peck!" ordered Phil.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Natu attempted to obey, but was unable due to the paralysis. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch and Natu fainted.

"Go Kadabra!" cried Phil, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Phil.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Kadabra used which making Amphaos confused and Ampharos used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Kadabra.

"A battle of status conditions." noted Phil.

"Yeah." said Ethan.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Phil.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon attempted to obey their trainers. Kadabra tried to use Psybeam, but was unable due to paralysis. Ampharos hurt its self in confusion.

"Darn!" cried Phil and Ethan in unison.

"Use Disable!" ordered Phil.

"Use Thunder!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos used Thunder, but it missed. Kadabra used Disable and disabled Ampharos.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Phil.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Kadabra tried to obey, but was unable due to the paralysis. Ampharos snapped out of Confusion and hit with Tackle.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Phil.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Kadabra tried to use Psybeam, but was unable due to paralysis. Ampharos then used Iron Tail and hit Kadabra.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Phil.

"Finish it with Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Kadabra tried to use Confusion, but was unable due to the paralysis. Ampharos then hit with its Thunder Punch which scored a critical hit and caused Kadabra to faint.

"We did it." sighed Ethan.

"That's a shocking loss." said Phil.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued onward. He went down the road and found a man standing by the water. Curious Ethan walked over the the man. The man was fishing with a lure the water. He pulled it up finding nothing when he noticed Ethan. The man smirked when he was Ethan.

"I fish until I can't anymore. I also battle until I drop. That's my relationship with my Pokemon." said the fisherman.

Fisherman Edgar wants to battle!

"Go Remoraid!" cried Edgar, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Edgar.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Remoraid used Aurora Beam and hit Ampharos. Ampharos then hit with Thunder Punch which caused Remoraid to faint. Ampharos grew to Level.

"Go Remoraid!" cried Edgar, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." stated Ethan.

"Use Bubble Beam!" ordered Edgar.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Remoraid hit with Bubble Beam an Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch which caused Remoraid to faint.

"This isn't right." mused Edgar.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He walked down a bit before a female trainer stopped Ethan.

"You look strong. Good trainers seek tough opponents instinctively." said the girl

Cooltrainer Sybil wants to battle!

"Go Butterfree!" cried Sybil, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Sybil.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Butterfree used Confusion and hit. Ampharos used Thunder Punch and did a food deal of damage.

"Finish it with Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and attacked. The Tackle hit and Butterfree fainted.

"Go Bellossom!" cried Sybil, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Amparos." stated Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos took in sunlight while Bellossom took in sunlight.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Sybil.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bellossom fired it Solar Beam and hit doing massive damage. Ampharos hit with Tackle and got a critical hit.

"Finish it with Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and attacked. The Iron Tail hit and caused Bellossom to faint.

"Nope! This won't do at all!" declared Sybil.

 

Ethan healed his Pokemon then continued. Ethan continued before being stopped.

"I can tell you're a good trainer by looking at you. I am good at Pokemon and I can tell you are too." said the trainer.

Cooltrainer Allen wants to battle!

"Go Charmeleon!" cried Allen, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Ember!" ordered Allen.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Charmeleon used Ember and hit Ampharos. Ampharos then used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Charmeleon.

"Use Ember!" ordered Allen.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Chameleon was unable to do the paralysis while Ampharos hit with Iron Tail.

"Finish it with Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and attacked. The Thunder Punch hit and caused Charmeleon to faint. Ampharos reached Level 35.

"It's a total loss on my part." said Allen.

 

Ethan recalled Ampharos and continued onward. He headed up north to a lake where he saw a man fishing. Ethan approached the man, but doing so distracted the man allowing a Poliwag to snap the line and break free.

"Aack! You made me lose a Poliwag!" cried the man.

"I'm sorry." said Ethan.

"What are you doing to do about it?" asked the man.

"I don't know." answered Ethan.

The two looked each other down and knew what they had to do.

Fisherman Wilton wants to battle!

"Go Goldeen!" cried Wilton, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Peck!" ordered Wilton.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Goldeen used Peck, but was hit with Thunder Punch which caused it to faint.

"Go Goldeen!" cried Wilton, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." stated Ethan.

"Use Flail!" ordered Wilton.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Goldeen used Flail which was not very effective. Ampharos used Thunder Punch which caused Goldeen to faint.

"Go Seaking!" cried Wilton, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Wilton.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch, but Seaking held on and hit with Horn Attack.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Wilton.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Seaking used Supersonic, but the attack failed. Ampharos used Iron Tail and hit causing Seaking to faint.

"Just forget about it." sighed Wilton.

"Okay. I am sorry." replied Ethan.

"I'm just glad my niece Yellow wasn't here." said Wilton.

 

Ethan recalled Ampharos and continued onward. First, he went north and found an Ultra Ball, then went left and bumped into another trainer.

"I'll do anything to get my hands on rare Pokemon!" declared the trainer.

PokeManiac Zach wants to battle!

"Go Rhyhorn!" cried Zach, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

Zach laughed when he saw his foe's Pokemon.

"Thank you for the type advantage." said Zach.

Zach smirked feeling confident in his victory.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Zach.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos went for Iron Tail, but was hit by a harsh Horn Attack and sent crashing to the ground.

"Use Horn Attack again!" ordered Zach.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rhyhorn used Horn Attack, but was hit by Thunder Wave and paralyzed. Ethan then recalled Ampharos.

"Now Rhyhorn is paralyzed and Ampharos will get experience." stated Ethan.

Zach braced himself as Ethan reached for a Poke Ball.

"Go Weepinbell!" cried Ethan, releasing the Pokemon.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Zach.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Rhyhorn attempted to attack, but was unable due to the paralysis. Weepinbell hit with the Acid attack, but was not very effective.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and attacked. The Cut scored a critical hit and Rhyhorn fainted. Ampharos reached Level 36 and Weepinbell reached Level 28.

"Ooh, you and your Pokemon are appealing." said Zach.

 

Ethan recalled Weepinbell and sent out Quagsire. He then surfed across the lake where he found a Max Ether. He surfed back finding an Elixer. He returned to the path, but was soon stopped by a bird keeper.

"Do you know about the legendary bird Pokemon?" asked the bird keeper.

Bird Keeper Vance wants to battle!

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Vance, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Vance.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto hit with Quick Attack. Ampharos then hit with Thunder Punch and Pidgeotto fainted.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Vance, releasing his final Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." stated Ethan.

"Use Gust!" ordered Vance.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Gust, but it missed. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch and Pidgeotto fainted.

"Wow! You're hot stuff!" declared Vance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is this chapter finished. Next time, Ethan goes through Ice Path. Please review.


	23. Ice Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan traverses the Ice Path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next installment of this story. I said earlier that Ethan's current team would be all he has, but I have changed my mind so Ethan will add one final team member here and it might surprise you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan stood and looked at the formidable path that stood his before him. Ethan took a deep breath and entered the Ice Path. Ethan looked around seeing snow covering the walls and icicles dangling above him. As Ethan looked at his visible breath, the bitter cold sent a shiver down his spine.

"Oh man. I wish I had a jacket." said Ethan.

Shivering, Ethan continued onward. He walked for a little bit before slipping on a path of ice.

"I've gotta be careful." said Ethan.

Ethan got up when he noticed a wild Swinub before him.

"Awesome." said Ethan.

Thinking for a moment, Ethan decided what Pokemon he used to catch it.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

Swinub realized what was occurring and got ready.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Swinub used Powder Snow and hit Quagsire. Quagsire used Whirlpool and it hit.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Swinub again used Powder Snow and hit while Quagsire used Surf and hit.

"Now I'll try it." thought Ethan.

Ethan grabbed an empty Poke Ball from his bag.

"Go Poke Ball!" cried Ethan.

The Poke Ball caught and shook once before Swinub escaped.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Swinub hit with Tackle while Ethan suddenly realized his mistake. The Earthquake hit and caused Swinub to faint.

"No!" cried Ethan.

Ethan fell to his knees while Quagsire walked over.

"It's okay. I don't blame you." sighed Ethan.

Ethan recalled Quagsire and got back up.

"I have to keep going." said Ethan.

 

Ethan slide on a patch of ice and finally came to solid ground.

"Oh good." sighed Ethan.

Ethan keep going and climbed a ledge. He walked forward and scaled back down coming across another patch of ice.

"Oh man!" cried Ethan.

Ethan slide across the ice, but could not find any ground to stand on.

"There has to be a way to do this." mused Ethan.

Ethan looked around saw large rocks on the ice.

"That will work." said Ethan.

Ethan slide along grabbing onto the rock to stop himself. He slipped across when he noticed something in a small pile of snow.

"I wonder what that is." said Ethan.

Ethan made his way to the object and after some work he finally found his reward.

"An HM!" exclaimed Ethan.

Ethan looked and confirmed it was HM 07 which contained Waterfall.

"Well, I can only teach this to one Pokemon." noted Ethan.

Ethan took the HM an taught Waterfall to Quagsire replacing Amnesia.

"Well, it looks like Quagsire's moves are set." said Ethan.

Ethan looked at the icy grounds that lay before him.

"I've got to get back to this." sighed the trainer.

 

Ethan slide across the ice and reached another ledge. After traversing it, Ethan found a path leading downward.

"Here we go." sighed Ethan.

Ethan went down and found a room. He went through it finding holes in the ground.

"I've got to be careful." stated Ethan.

Ethan went forward and found a large boulder in the room.

"Go Bayleaf!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released his Pokemon which faced the boulder.

"Bayleaf, use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf obeyed and used Strength. Bayleaf pushed the boulder around and moved it while Ethan looked around until he saw a hole.

"Bayleaf, drop it down there." said Ethan.

Bayleaf listened and shoved the the boulder down the large hole.

"Let's keep doing this. I think it'll get us out of here." said Ethan.

 

The two continued pushing two more boulders down nearby holes. They then came to the last boulder and began to move it until a loud noise interrupted them.

"What's that?" asked Ethan.

A wild Sneasel appeared before them having been disturbed.

"That must have been Screech." mused Ethan.

Ethan looked at the Pokemon before him.

"I'm facing a Dragon type gym, so it could be helpful to catch an Ice type." noted Ethan.

Ethan thought for a moment and came to his decision.

"Bayleaf, let's catch Sneasel." said Ethan.

Bayleaf nodded while Sneasel prepared its self.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Sneasel used its Leer while Bayleaf hit with Rock Smash.

"Use Rock Smash again!" ordered Ethan.

Sneasel hit with a Quick Attack while Bayleaf hit with Rock Smash.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Sneasel used Quick Attack again while Bayleaf hit with Strength.

"Let's try it." said Ethan.

Ethan threw his Poke Ball and Sneasel went inside. However, Sneasel easily broke free before the ball shook once.

"That's fine. I just need to weaken it more." said Ethan.

Ethan snorted and decided what attack to order next.

"Use Strength again!" ordered Ethan.

Sneasel used Scratch and hit Bayleaf. Bayleaf then used Strength and hit Sneasel.

"Use Strength once more!" ordered Ethan.

Sneasel hit with Quick Attack and Bayleaf hit with Strength.

"This time it should work." thought Ethan.

Ethan grabbed his Poke Ball and threw it.

"You're mine!" declared Ethan.

The Poke Ball got Sneasel in it and shook once before Sneasel broke free.

"Oh man." sighed Ethan.

Sneasel glared at Ethan and got ready.

"I have to be careful." noted Ethan.

Ethan thought for a moment.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Sneasel used Scratch and Bayleaf hit with Rock Smash.

"Use Rock Smash once more!" ordered Ethan.

Sneasel hit with Scratch again then Bayleaf obeyed and hit with Rock Smash.

Ethan grabbed another Poke Ball.

"This is it!" declared Ethan.

Ethan threw the Poke Ball and it trapped Sneasel. It shook twice before Sneasel broke free.

"Ahh!" cried Ethan.

Ethan let his frustration get the best of him.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Bayleaf used Razor Leaf and hit. It was a critical hit and Sneasel fainted. Bayleaf got experience and grew to Level 33. Suddenly, Bayleaf evolved to a Meganium.

"It's okay Meganium. I'm glad you evolved." said Ethan.

Ethan let out an exasperated sigh.

"Let's keep going." said Ethan.

Meganium nodded in agreement with it trainer.

"I want to get out of here soon." thought Ethan.

 

The two continued onward and headed down to more ice.

"Let's keep going." said Ethan.

Ethan and Meganium continued and slide on the ice. They pushed the boulders into place and found a Full Heal.

"That could be helpful." noted Ethan.

They continued and went down finding a narrow pathway.

"Hey Meganium, do you feel like we're being watched?" asked Ethan.

Meganium nodded 'yes' in agreement.

"Let's go." said Ethan.

The two continued and found a path and Ethan noticed something.

"Meganium, let's get that." said Ethan.

Ethan and Meganium went over and found the item.

"It's Never-Melt Ice." noted Ethan.

Ethan realized he did not have an Ice type Pokemon.

"Oh man." sighed Ethan.

Ethan pondered what to do for a moment.

"I'll keep it." decided Ethan.

Ethan and Meganium continued and went down another hole finding another room.

"Oh man." sighed Ethan.

Ethan and Meganium continued and slide across more ice. Ethan noticed a TM in a corner.

"Meganium, let's get that." said Ethan.

They two went over and got the Technical Machine.

"It's TM 44." stated Ethan.

Ethan looked it up and found it contained Rest.

"Cool." said Ethan.

 

The two continued slipping across the ice and found an object lying next to a rock.

"It's Ice Heal. That would have been helpful against Pryce." said Ethan.

Ethan thought for a moment before having a realization.

"Lorelei uses Ice type. This could be helpful." stated Ethan.

Ethan put the Ice Heal in his bag.

"Let's go." said Ethan.

The two continued and Ethan found an Iron. They continued sliding across the ice until the found the exit. However, as the got ready to leave something jumped out of the dark.

"A Delibird." said Ethan.

Ethan realized this was what had been following them and made a decision.

"I'm going to catch you." stated Ethan.

Delibird got serious and prepared to battle.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Meganium obeyed and attacked. It hit with Razor Leaf. Delibird used Present and did damage.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Meganium obeyed and attacked. The Strength hit while Delibird did damage with Present.

"Present must be Delibird's signature move." thought Ethan.

Ethan did not want a repeat of what occurred before so he came up with a plan.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Meganium obeyed and attacked. The Rock Smash hit while Delibird used Present which only healed its foe.

"It can heal!" exclaimed Ethan.

Ethan shook his head and decided he still wanted Delibird.

"It's time." said Ethan.

Ethan took out his Poke Ball and recalled Meganium. He then grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Weepinbell!" cried Ethan.

Ethan sent out his Pokemon who faced down Delibird.

"Use Sleep Powder!" cried Ethan.

Weepinbell obeyed and used its attack. It hit and Delibird went to sleep.

"Here we go!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Poke Ball and it caught Delibird in it. The ball shook three times and confirmed Delibird's capture.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ethan.

Ethan pulled out his Pokedex and checked out Delibird.

"It's Level 22 and only knows Present." noted Ethan,"I'll train it up before battling Clair."

Ethan quickly grabbed the TM case and taught Delibird two moves. First was Fly via HM and the other was Icy Wind via the TM he obtained from Pryce.

Ethan thought for a moment.

"That's good, but I need a fourth move. I'll get a TM in Golderod." said Ethan.

 

Ethan took out Delibird and had it use Fly. They flew from Blackthrone City to Goldenrod City. He walked around for a bit and passed by the gym which brought back memories of his battle with Whitney. He stopped by the Goldenrod Radio Tower where he noted the security was increased. He made it passed after his identity was verified and met DJ Mary who he talked to. Ethan then went to the Goldenrod Department Store and headed to the TM Corner on the fifth floor.

"Hello. How may I help you?" asked the clerk.

"I need a TM for a Delibird." answered Ethan.

The clerk thought for a moment then sighed.

"I am out of the TM for Headbutt and Delibird cannot learn any other TMs I have." said the clerk.

"Oh man." said Ethan.

"The Goldenrod Game Corner has the TM for Blizzard." noted the clerk.

 

Ethan left and headed to the Goldenrod Game Corner. He spent all day, but finally got enough to buy the TM for Blizzard. Ethan bought the TM and taught it to Delibird, but Ethan had something bugging him. got to the Pokemon Center and let out Weepinbell.

"Weepinbell, the Elite Four are coming up soon and we'll be facing tough competition." began Ethan.

Weepinbell nodded in agreement.

"So I was thinking..." continued Ethan.

Ethan reached into his bag and pulled out his Leaf Stone.

"I want you to evolve." finished Ethan.

Wepinbell nodded again and waited.

"Thanks." said Ethan.

Ethan touched Weepinbell with the Leaf Stone and it began to glow. After a moment, Weepinbell evolved to Victreebel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-two finished and I need to explain why Ethan chose Delibird. I wanted an Ice type to battle Clair and I ruled out Jynx since I want to show off the Generation II Pokemon. I ruled out Swinub due to the absence of Mamoswine plus I have Quagsire to hand Ground type moves. I ruled out Sneasel due to its poor Special Attack and the absence of Weavile. I am not saying they're bad and I do like them. The only Pokemon that I dislike off the top of my head is Unown. I chose Delibird because it is party Flying type (which I do not have) and I personally like Delibird. I admit it is not the best Pokemon, but it is personal taste. All of Ethan's Pokemon are fully evolved now and three (Sudowoodo, Delibird and Quagsire) have their final move sets. I will also say that this will cover the post game in Kanto. Delibird will be trained in between chapters to match the others though they'll still be under leveled against Clair. Next time, Ethan battles Clair. Please review.


	24. Clair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan battles Clair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone, I am here with the next chapter of this story. I know that I stated I would do a Pokemon Origins featuring Red in the Sevii Islands, but I am delaying that. Also, Delibird is Level 34 which is the mean of all the other Pokemon in Ethan's team. Okay, the actually mean was 33.8 so I rounded it up. Actually, I hate math and I had to look up mean to confirm that was what I meant.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan raised Delibird up until it was on par with his other Pokemon and was ready to battle Clair. He flew back to Blackthorn City and stopped at the Pokemon Center to heal. Ethan then headed up and entered the gym.

"Yo! Champ in the making! It's been a long journey, but we are almost done!" declared the gym guide.

"You have been helpful." noted Ethan.

"Count on me! Clair uses the mythical and sacred Dragon type Pokemon." stated the gym guide.

"It's a good thing I have Delibird." thought Ethan.

"You can't damage them very easily. But you know, they're supposed to be weak against Ice type moves." said the gym guide.

 

Ethan thanked the gym guide and walked left. He only went a little ways before a trainer stopped him.

"Your first battle against dragons?" asked the trainer.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"I'll show you how thought they are." said the trainer.

Cool Trainer Paul wants to battle!

"Go Dratini!" cried Paul, releasing his first Poemon.

"I want to save Delibird for Clair. I'll use another Pokemon for now." thought Ethan.

Ethan took a moment and made his mind up.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Twister!" ordered Paul.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dratini used Twister and it hit Meganium. Meganium used Razor Leaf which hit Dratini.

"Use Dragon Rage!" ordered Paul.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dratini used Dragon Rage which hit and Meganium then used Strength which hit.

"Use Leer!" ordered Paul.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and attacked. Dratini successfully used Leer and Meganium used Razor Leaf. The Razor Leaf was a critical hit and caused Dratini to faint.

"Go Dratini!" cried Paul, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Wrap!" ordered Paul.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dratini wrapped Meganium up and then was hit by Strength and was hurt by Warp.

"Use Slam!" ordered Paul.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dratini hit with Rock Smash while Meganium hit with Rock Smash. Meganium was then hurt by Wrap.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Paul.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Dratini used Thunder Wave, but the attack missed. Meganium then hit with Razor Leaf. Finally, Meganium was hurt by Wrap.

"Use Twister!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dratini used Twister and hit Meganium. Meganium then used Razor Leaf which hit Dratini who fainted. Meganium was then freed from Wrap.

"Go Dratini!" cried Paul, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Twister!" ordered Paul.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dratini hit with Twister while Meganium hit with Razor Leaf.

"Use Twister again!" ordered Paul.

"Use Razor Leaf again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dratini hit with Twister and Meganium hit with Razor Leaf which got a critical hit and caused Dratini to faint.

"I'm disappointed." sighed Paul.

 

Ethan quickly healed his team and continued onward. Ethan headed north and up stairs. Ethan walked onward when a female trainer stopped him.

"We go through rigorous training under Clair." said the trainer.

The trainer took a moment to think about her training.

"I can't afford to lose." said the trainer.

Cool Trainer Fran wants to battle!

"Go Seadra!" cried Fran, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Leer!" ordered Fran.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seadra successfully used Leer and Meganium used Razor Leaf which was super effective.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Fran.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seadra used Smokescreen blinding Meganium. Meganium fired off Razor Leaf, but the attacked missed.

"Use Smokescreen again!" ordered Fran.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seadra used Smokescreen while Meganium missed wildly.

"Use Twister!" ordered Fran.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seadra used Twister which hit Meganium. Meganium used Razor Leaf which hit and caused Seadra to faint.

"Arrrgh! I'm so disgusted!" cried Fran.

 

Ethan recalled Meganium and gave encouragement to Fran who felt better. Ethan then continued onward and found a boulder so he released Meganium.

"Use Strength." ordered Ethan.

Meganium obeyed and pushed the boulder aside allowing them to push another boulder. Meganium did this and pushed the boulder down a hole. Ethan and Meganium headed north and were stopped by another trainer.

"It's not as if we all use Dragon type Pokemon!" declared the trainer.

"I know. I battled a trainer with a Seadra." noted Ethan.

"My policy is to use Pokemon that are stronger than Dragon type Pokemon." explained the trainer.

Cool Trainer Cody wants to battle!

"Go Horsea!" cried Cody, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, sending out his Pokemon.

"Use Bubble!" ordered Cody.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Horesa used Bubble, but it was not very effective. Meganium then used Razor Leaf which was super effective and caused Horesa to faint.

"Go Seadra!" cried Cody, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Twister!" ordered Cody.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seadra hit with Twister while Meganium hit with super effective Razor Leaf.

"Use Twister again!" ordered Cody.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seadra hit with Twister and Meganium hit with Razor Leaf which caused Seadra to faint. Meganium grew to level 34.

"You are special." admitted Cody.

 

Ethan healed Meganium from its damage. Ethan then continued onward in his attempt to get to Clair. Meganium pushed another nearby boulder down a hole. Ethan and Meganium then followed only to quickly encounter another trainer.

"My chances of losing? Not even one percent." stated the trainer.

Cool Trainer Mike wants to battle!

"Go Dragonair!" cried Mike, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, sending out his Pokemon.

"Use Twister!" ordered Mike.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dragonair hit with Twister and Meganium hit with Strength.

"Use Dragon Rage!" ordered Mike.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dragonair hit with Dragon Rage and Meganium hit with Razor Leaf.

"Use Twister!" ordered Mike.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dragonair hit with Twister and Meganium hit with Razor Leaf. Razor Leaf got a critical hit and Dragonair fainted.

"Man, I've been getting lucky with the critical hits. I guess Razor Leaf has have a high percentage for that." thought Ethan.

"That's odd." said Mike.

 

Ethan recalled Meganium and continued. He cross over and walked up being met by his last foe before getting to Clair.

"Dragon are sacred Pokemon. They are full of life energy." said the female trainer.

"Okay. I came to battle Clair." replied Ethan.

"If If you're not serious, you won't be able to beat them." said the female trainer.

Cool Trainer Lola wants to battle!

"Go Dratini!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, sending out his Pokemon.

"Use Leer!" ordered Lola.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dratini used Leer and Meganium hit with Rock Smash.

"Use Twister!" ordered Lola.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dratini used Twister and hit while Meganium used Strength and hit.

"Use Dragon Rage!" ordered Lola.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dratini hit with Dragon Rage while Meganium hit with Razor Leaf. it was enough to cause Dratini to faint.

"Go Dragonair!" cried Lola, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." stated Ethan.

"Use Twister!" ordered Lola.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dragonair hit with Twister and Meganium hit with Strength.

"Use Twister again!" ordered Lola.

"Use Strength again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the obeyed. They attacked again and hit again.

"Use Dragon Rage!" ordered Lola.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and attacked. They both hit each other.

"Use Dragon Rage again!" ordered Lola.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and attacked. Dragonair hit with Dragon Rage and Meganium hit with Strength.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Meganium obeyed and attacked. The Razor Leaf hit and Lola fainted.

"Way to go!" cried an impressed Lola.

 

Ethan recalled Meganium and headed onward. he came across Clair standing alone and awaiting her challenger.

"I am Clair. The world's best Dragon master. I can can even hold my own against the Pokemon League's Elite Four." stated Clair.

Clair cocked her head.

"Do you still want to take me on?" asked Clair.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

Clair gave Ethan a glance and saw he refused to back down.

"Fine. Let's do this! As a trainer, I will use my full power against my opponent!" declared Clair.

"I'm ready." said Ethan.

Leader Clair wants to battle!

"Go Dragonair!" cried Clair, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Slam!" ordered Clair.

"Use Present!" ordered Ethan.

"That bird might be an Ice type, but it won't last against Dragonair." scoffed Clair, "Especially with only one move."

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dragonair hit with Slam and Delibird hit with Present doing the middle amount of damage.

"Just give up now." said Clair.

"I won't." said Ethan.

"Use Surf!" ordered Clair.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dragonair used Surf and hit while Delibird hit with Icy Wind.

"So you did teach it another move. I guess Pyrce is losing it in his old age." said Clair.

"My Pokemon and I won all of our badges on our own." said Ethan.

"Dragonair, use Dragon Breath!" ordered Clair.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed and attacked. Dragonair hit with Dragon Breath and Delibird hit with Icy Wind.

"Go Dragonair!" cried Clair, sending out her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Ice Beam!" ordered Clair.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dragonair hit with Ice Beam while Delibird hit with Icy Wind.

"Use Dragon Breath!" ordered Clair.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dragonair hit with Dragon Breath while Delibird hit with Icy Wind causing Dragonair to faint.

"Go Dragonair!" cried Clair, releasing her third Pokemon.

"Let's go Delibird. This'll be the third Dragonair we've beaten." said Ethan.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Clair.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dragonair used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Delibird. Delibird was able to use Icy Wind and hit.

"Use Slam!" ordered Clair.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Deibird attempted to use Icy Wind, but was unable due to paralysis. Dragonair then hit with Slam.

"Use Dragon Breath!" ordered Clair.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dragonair used Dragon Breath, but Delibird flew up high and it missed.

"Use Dragon Breath again!" ordered Clair.

"Attack!" cried Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Delibird came down and hit with Fly. Dragonair then hit with Dragon Breath.

"Use Slam!" ordered Clair.

"Use Fly again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Delibird flew up high and avoided the Slam.

"Use Thunderbolt." ordered Clair calmly.

"What?!" exclaimed Ethan.

Delibird was unable to attack due to paralysis and was left a sitting duck. Dragonair hit with a super effective Thunderbolt and sent Delibird crashing to the ground.

"Finish it off with another Thunderbird." ordered Clair.

Ethan thought quickly and recalled Delibird. He sent out Meganium who took the Thunderbolt. Dragonair panted feeling the effect of the super effective Icy Wind it took earlier.

"Smart move. Being a pure Grass type, Meganium resists Thunderbolt." noted Clair, "But, that does save you."

"We'll see." replied Ethan.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Clair.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dragonair hit with Thunder Wave and paralyzed Meganium. Meganium then hit with Razor Leaf. Dragonair fainted and Meganium grew to Level 35.

"Go Kindgra!" cried Clair, releasing her last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Dragon Breath!" ordered Clair.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Kingdra hit with Dragon Breath while Meganium hit with Razor Leaf. Clair let out a laugh.

"Kingdra is part Dragon type and part Water type meaning its weaknesses to Grass and Ice types are reduced to only normal damage. Same goes for Electric type." explained Clair.

Ethan clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Clair.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Strength, but was engulfed by the Smokescreen.

"What should I do now? Should and I send out another Pokemon?" asked Ethan to himself.

"I don't have all day." said Clair impatiently.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Dragon Breath!" ordered Clair.

Meganium was unable to obey due to its paralysis. Kindra then hit with Dragon Breath.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Clair.

Meganium was again unable to attack due to paralysis. Kingdra then hit with Hyper Beam.

"That's it." thought Ethan.

Ethan recalled Meganium and grabbed another Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, re-releasing his Pokemon.

"Releasing a Pokemon while Kingdra must recover from Hyper Beam. You are a smart trainer." admitted Clair, "But, you're sneding out a hurt Pokemon so maybe you are a fool."

"I know Delibird can do it." said Ethan.

"Crush it with Surf!" ordered Clair.

"Use Blizzard!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Kingdra used Surf and hit. However, Delibird hung on and hit with Blizzard.

"I already told you, that won't be super effective." stated Clair.

"Look again." said Ethan.

Clair looked at Kingdra and gasped in horror seeing her Pokemon frozen.

"Use Present!" ordered Ethan.

Delibird obeyed and attacked. Present hit and caused Kingdra to faint.

"We did it!" declared Ethan.

Clair recalled Kingdra and dropped to her knees.

"I lost. I don't believe it. There must be some mistake." said Clair.

"Um, can I please have my badge?" asked Ethan.

Clair jumped back to her feet.

"All right, I may have lost, you're not ready for the Pokemon League." answered Clair.

Clair put her hand on her chin and thought for a moment.

"I know. You should take the Dragon trainer challenge." decided Clair.

"What's that?" asked Ethan.

"Behind this gym is a place called the Dragon's Den. Go and bring me the Dragon Fang from deep inside the Den." answered Clair.

"That i the test to be accepted as a true Dragon user. If you can do that, I will accept you as a worthy trainer. Until then, I won't give you a badge." said Clair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-four finished. I made Clair seem conceited to explain her attitude when she lost to Ethan. I have nothing against Clair. Next time, Ethan goes to the Dragon Den and continues. Please review.


	25. Mt. Mortar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan gets his last badge then begins his trek to Kanto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with chapter twenty-five of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan left the Blackthrone City Gym and healed his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. As soon as he did, Ethan returned to the gym and sent out Quagsire.

"Okay Quagsire, let's go." said Ethan.

Quagsire nodded and jumped into the water. Ethan then got on its back.

"Claire, I'm going to get my badge." said Ethan to himself.

Quagsire used Surf and sailed to the entrance of the cave. However, an old man blocked the entrance.

"I'm sorry youngster, but only the strongest trainers can enter." said the old man.

"I came here to pass the test. I beat Claire and she won't give me my badge." said Ethan.

The old man mused for a moment before stepping aside.

"You may enter." said the old man.

Ethan recalled Quagsire and entered the Dragon's Den. He found a ladder in front of him and gulped.

"Here we go." said Ethan.

Ethan went down and found another cave. He stepped outside and found multiple paths.

"Which way do I do?" asked Ethan.

Ethan looked to his left and noticed something lying on the ground.

"I wonder what that is." mused Ethan.

Ethan walked toward the object and found an item lying on the ground.

"It's a revive." noted Ethan.

Ethan put the revive in his bag and headed back to the entrance. He spotted a small shrine separated by water.

"That must be where I need to go." said Ethan.

Ethan grabbed his Poke Ball and sent Quagsire back out.

"Surf." ordered Ethan.

Quagsire and Ethan surfed across the body of water. They found a Max Potion on a rock while crossing. Quasire continued to Surf until they reached a whirlpool.

"Use Whirlpool." ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and cleared the whirlpool in their path. They sailed behind the house and went up until stopping at a small peice of land. Ethan found a Max Elixer and a tooth.

"I wonder what this is." pondered Ethan.

As Ethan, looked over the tooth more, he heard a noise and saw Clair arrive on her Dragonair.

"I found this, but I don't know what it is." noted Ethan.

"The Dragon Fang." gasped Clair.

Clair hung her head and shook it before facing Ethan again.

"All right. I recognize your true power. This badge is yours." said Clair.

Clair reached into her pocket and gave Ethan the Rising Badge.

"The Rising Badge will enable your Pokemon to use the move for climbing waterfalls. Also, all Pokemon will recognize you as their trainer and obey your every command without question." explained Clair.

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

Clair reached into her pocket and pulled something else out.

"I also want you to have this TM." added Clair.

Clair handed TM 24 to Ethan.

"That contains Dragon Breath. No, it doesn't have anything to do with my breath. If you don't want it you don't want it, you don't have to take it." said Clair.

Ethan accepted the TM from Clair.

"You destination is the Pokemon League in Indigo Plateau. Do you know how to get there?" asked Clair.

"Um...no." answered Ethan, realizing this only now.

"From here, go to New Bark Town. The surf east." answered Clair, "The route there is very tough."

"Thank you." replied Ethan.

"Don't you dare lose at the Pokemon League! If you do, I'll feel worse about losing to you!" declared Clair.

"I won't lose." vowed Ethan.

Clair and Ethan both departed. Ethan surfed back to the opening where he recalled Quagsire.

"The Pokemon League. I'm ready." said Ethan.

Ethan went outside when suddenly his PokeGear rang. Ethan pulled it out and answered the call.

"Hello Ethan?" asked the familiar voice.

"Hello Professor Elm." answered Ethan.

"I think that there are Pokemon in the Kanto region that I don't know. There are probably methods of evolution I'm not familiar with yet. I should that perception and discover what I can!" said Professor Elm.

 

Ethan and Professor Elm hung up ending their call. Ethan then had Delibird use Fly and flew him back to New Bark Town. Ethan recalled his Pokemon and made a quick stop to catch up with his mother. After this, Ethan left and headed to the lab where Professor Elm was waiting for him.

"Hello Ethan! Thanks to you our research is going great!" declared Professor Elm.

"It was nothing." replied Ethan.

"Take this as a token of my appreciation." said Professor Elm.

Professor Elm reached into his pocket gave a Master Ball to Ethan.

"The Master Ball is the best! It's the ultimate ball! It will catch any Pokemon without fail." declared Professor Elm.

"Thank you so much." said Ethan.

"It's only given only to recognized Pokemon researchers. I think you can make better use of it than I can, Ethan." said Professor Elm.

 

Ethan accepted the gift and left the lab. He decided to find a way to Kanto, but over heard a few people talking about a very strong trainer deep within Mt. Mortar. Ethan decided to put off going to Kanto to challenge this trainer. He flew to Route 42 and found the entrance. Taking a deep breath, Ethan entered Mt. Mortar.

"Man, it's pitch black in here." noted Ethan.

Ethan staggered about in the dark before grabbing a Poke Ball and sending out Ampharos.

"Use Flash!" ordered Ethan.

Amphaors obeyed and lite up the cave.

"That's much better." noted Ethan.

Ethan headed into the cave and noted a bunch of stairs which he climbed. Looking up, Ethan could make out an item a ledge.

"There's no way I can get that. I guess I'll have find another way to it." mused Ethan.

Ethan continued walking and headed north where he saw another tunnel. However, he his attention was diverted by an object lying on a rock.

"I wonder what that is." thought Ethan aloud.

Ethan went out and found a Hyper Potion.

"That could help me against this trainer." thought Ethan.

Ethan put the Hyper Potion in his bag and entered the tunnel. He immediately saw what looked to be an old ladder in the room.

"I guess I'll climb that." thought Ethan.

Ethan walked over to the ladder and climbed it. He came to another room and spotted another item.

"What could this be?" asked Ethan to himself.

Ethan walked over and picked up a Guard Spec. on the ground.

"This is nice." thought Ethan.

Ethan put the Guard Spec. in his bag and looked around. However, he found nothing else useful.

"I might as well go back down." sighed Ethan.

Ethan went back down the ladder. He went left and found a boulder. Ethan grabbed his Poke Ball and released Meganium.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Meganium obeyed and pushed the boulder out of the way.

"Let's go." said Ethan.

Ethan and Meganium went north, then left, then north again, then right, north again then right again and finally south over a ledge. Ethan noticed an object in the corner of his eye.

"Stay here." ordered Ethan.

Ethan went off and grabbed the item lying on the ground.

"An Escape Rope. This could be helpful in getting out of here." noted Ethan.

Ethan put the Escape Rope into his bag.

"Meganium, over here." Meganium quickly ran over to its master.

"Let's see if there's anything else here." said Ethan.

Ethan and Meganium hoped down the ledge then looked high and low for items. On the far left of the mountain, Ethan spotted something.

"A Hyper Potion. Nice." said Ethan.

Ethan put the Hyper Potion into his bag and they continued. They returned to the boulder Meganium pushed and went right continuing down a path they never traveled.

"There's an entrance on the left and more tunnel on the right. So...we'll go right." decided Ethan.

Ethan and Meganium headed north and found another ladder. They climbed it to find another section of the mountain with water in it.

"I might need Quagsire." thought Ethan.

Ethan and Meganium looked around and found an item.

"An Ether. I won't complain." shrugged Ethan.

Seeing nothing else and with no where to go, they headed back down the ladder. They returned to where the cave entrance was.

"Well, it looks like we're going through here." noted Ethan.

Ethan and Meganium went through the entrance and found more cave.

"Man, this place is never ending." mused Ethan, scratching the back of his head.

The two continued onward and went down stairs leading to another entrance.

"Here we go..." again." sighed Ethan.

The two went through the entrance only to find themsleves back outside.

"Ah!" cried Ethan.

Meganium nudged its trainer offering comfort.

"Thanks Meganium." replied Ethan.

Ethan looked around and saw what appeared to be an opening across a body of water.

"Return Meganium." said Ethan.

Ethan recalled Meganium and put the Poke Ball away. He then grabbed another Poke Ball of his belt.

"Go Quagsire!" cred Ethan.

Ethan released his Pokemon.

"Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Ethan hoped on Quagsire ad they surfed across the water. They reached the other side and Ethan got off Quagsire.

"Return." said Ethan.

Ethan recalled Quagsire and put the Poke Ball on his belt. He then entered the cave only to find it pitch black.

"Oh man." sighed Ethan.

Ethan grabbed another Poke Ball and released Ampharos.

"Use Flash!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and did that. The cave was lite up. Ethan recalled Ampharos and put the Poke Ball way. The room was surrounded by water with a ladder leading up.

"This is a no brainer." said Ethan.

Ethan headed up the ladder and found another room. He headed down stairs and found water. Ethan then released Quagsire.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Ethan got onto the back of Quagsire and they surfed. They sailed north and landed on a patch of ground where Ethan found an item.

"Another Hyper Potion." noted Ethan.

Ethan put the item in his bag and got back onto Quagsire.

"Let's go." said Ethan.

Quagsire went left, then north, left, south, right and south until they reached a small passage onto his right. They walked through and found another path of water.

"Surf." ordered Ethan.

Quagsire surfed and found a small patch of land and found another object.

"A Full Heal." noted Ethan.

Ethan put the item in his bag and hoped onto Quagsire.

"Let's go." said Ethan.

Quagsire sailed back across the water then with Ethan walked to another body of water on the other side of where they had just.

"You know what to do." said Ethan.

Quagsire surfed a far north as possible before making the only possible turn it could to the right. Quagsire went as far right as possible before going north again then right again. Quagsire then went south, right and south again eventually ending up at another piece of land.

"Return." said Ethan, recalling his Pokemon.

Ethan walked forward and climbed stairs. He climbed another ladder which lead to a small pedestal of land surrounded by water.

"I should have known." sighed Ethan.

Ethan released Quagsire again from its Poke Ball.

"Use Surf." ordered Ethan.

Quagsire surfed right, north and right again finally coming to a waterfall.

"Use Waterfall!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and scaled the waterfall in front of it. Quagsire then went left, north and right coming to another entrance. Ethan went through and found another room with ample waterways. Ethan and Quagsire walked over to their left.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Quagmire surfed and found land on both side.

"Let's try the right." proposed Ethan.

Ethan got off on the right and looked around. It seemed like he had chosen incorrect when he noticed an item.

"What could this item be?" asked Ethan, to himself.

Ethan picked up the item off of the floor.

"A Rare Candy. I'll take it." said Ethan.

Ethan went back to Quagsire who surfed across the water. He found nothing so he returned to where the cave entrance was.

"Let's try the other side." proposed Ethan.

Ethan and Quagsire surfed across the water to the right of the cave entrance then went over another body of water when Ethan noticed another item.

"A Max Potion." noted Ethan.

Ethan put the Max Potion in his bag. Quagsire then surfed another body of water leading to land. Ethan went left until he could no more then hoped down a ledge. Ethan went left again until he found more water.

"Use Surf." ordered Ethan.

Quagsire surfed the water. Once they landed, Ethan went right hoping over another ledge. He went continued, but hoped another ledge so he could climb stairs and get an item.

"Nice, a TM." said Ethan, "TM 40."

Ethan quickly checked to see what it was.

"It's Defense Curl. Not bad." said Ethan.

Ethan put the TM in his bad and was forced to go back and return to the spot he was at before. However, this time he found another body of water.

"You know the drill." sighed Ethan.

Quagsire surfed across the water. They landed and Ethan went left until they could not. Ethan went south and left then found another ladder.

"Here we go." sighed Ethan.

Ethan climbed the ladder and found himself in another room. He went left, north, right, north again, then down stairs. He found an item.

"A Max Revive." stated Ethan.

Ethan put the Max Revive in his bag and continued. He went north, left and south finding another ladder.

"Oh come on." said Ethan, fed up.

Ethan climbed the ladder and headed left. He saw a man in karate attire meditating. The man saw Ethan and stood up.

"Hey! I am the Karate Master! I train alone here in the dark! You! Battle with me!" declared the man.

Blackbelt Kiyo wants to battle!

"Go Hitmonlee!" cried Kiyo, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Hi Jump Kick!" ordered Kiyo.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Delibird flew up high causing Hitmonlee to miss. As a result, Hitmonlee suffered recoil damage. Delibird then hit with Fly which caused Hitmonlee to faint.

"Go Hitmonchan!" cried Kiyo, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." stated Ethan.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Kiyo.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Hitmonchan missed as Delibird flew high.

"Use Mach Punch!" ordered Kiyo.

Delibird flew down and hit Hitmonchan with a super effective Fly. It was super effective and Hitmonchan fainted.

"I'm beaten!" cried Kiyo.

Kiyo recalled his Pokemon and sighed.

"I...I'm crushed. My training his still not enough. But...a loss is a loss. I admit it." said Kiyo.

Kiyo reached down and grabbed a Poke Ball.

"As proof that you defeated me, I'll give you a rare Fighting Pokemon." continued Kiyo.

Kiyo handed the Poke Ball to Ethan.

"Tyrouge is a fighting-type. It evolves into a tougher Pokemon. Keep up the hard work. I'll keep training too. Farewell." said Kiyo.

Ethan thanked Kiyo then used the Escape Rope to exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-five. I wanted to include Mt. Mortar to include it even though it's optional. Ethan won't use Tyrouge simple because it's level 10 and it would be too much to raise it up now. Next time, Ethan will take on another optional adventure. Please review.


	26. Route 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan makes his way through Route 45.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next installment of this story. I was originally going to Dark Cave, but I decided it was not important enough so I decided to skip to Route 45.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Following his journey through Mt. Mortar, Ethan departed and decided what his next move would be. He waited until the next day and decided to make his way to Kanto. He had Delibird use Fly and brought him back to Blackthrone City. He headed down Route 45, but was stopped by a trainer.

"What are your thoughts on raising Pokemon?" asked the trainer.

"I love my Pokemon and view my Pokemon as my friends." answered Ethan.

The trainer smiled and pulled out a Poke Ball.

Cool Trainer Ryan wants to battle!

"Go Pidgeot!" cried Ryan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Ryan.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeot hit with Sand Attack causing Ampharos to miss.

"Use Sand Attack again!" ordered Ryan.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeot used Sand Attack, but missed. Ampharos then hit with Thunder Punch which was super effective and cause Pidgeot to faint.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Ryan, releasing his last Pokemon.

Ethan thought for a moment on what Pokemon to use next. He made his decision and recalled Ampharos.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Screech!" ordered Ryan.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Screech and it worked while Meganium used Razor Leaf and hit.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ryan.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Thunder Punch, but it was not very effective. Meganium then hit with Strength which led Electabuzz to faint.

"You won my respect." said Ryan.

"Thank you." replied Ethan.

 

Ethan recalled Meganium and continued onward. He hopped down and ledge and found an item hidden in the grass.

"Another Max Potion." noted Ethan.

Ethan put the Max Potion in his bag then hopped down another ledge. He went south and was stopped by a female trainer.

"What is your battle strategy?" asked the trainer.

"Work together with my Pokemon to do our best." answered Ethan.

"It's foolish to use strong moves indiscriminately." said the trainer.

"I agree." replied Ethan.

Cool Trainer Kelly wants to battle!

"Go Marill!" cried Kelly, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Victreebel!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Kelly.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Marill used Tail Whip successfully then got hit by Acid.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Kelly.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Marill used Water Gun, but it was not very effective. Victreebel used Cut and it hit.

"Finish it with another Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Victreebel obeyed and attacked. The Acid hit and Marill fainted.

"Go Wartortle!" cried Kelly, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Victreebel." said Ethan.

"Use Bite!" ordered Kelly.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wartortle used Bite and hit. Victreebel then hit with Acid and did damage.

"Use Bite again!" ordered Kelly.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wartortle again used Bite and hit. Victreebel hit with Cut and did damage.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Kelly.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wartortle used Water Gun, but it was not very effective. Victreebel hit with Aid and Wartortle fainted.

"Go Wartortle!" cried Kelly, releasing her last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Kelly.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wartortle used Tail Whip successfully. Victreebel then used Cut and hit.

"I do need to level up my other Pokemon." thought Ethan.

Ethan recalled Victreebel and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Withdraw!" ordered Kelly.

 

Ethan released Delibird as Wartortle successfully used Withdraw which is luckily a non-damaging move.

"Use Bite!" ordered Kelly.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wartortle used Bite, but Delibird flew up high and avoided the attack.

"Attack!" called out Ethan.

Delibird came down and hit. It hit and caused Wartortle to faint. Both Victreebel and Delibird got experience.

"Fine. I lost." admitted Kelly.

Ethan recalled Delibird and went onward. He turned and around then jumped down two ledges where he found a trainer.

"I was training all alone." said the trainer.

"I noticed." replied Ethan, scratching his nose.

"Behold the fruits of my labor!" declared the trainer.

Black Belt Kenji Wants To Battle!

"Go Machoke!" cried Kenji, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Kenji.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machoke went for Karate Chop and it hit. Delibird hit with Icy Wind.

"Use Low Kick!" ordered Kenji.

"Use Present!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Delibird used Present, but it unfortunately healed Machoke. Machoke then hit with Low Kick.

"Use Seismic Toss!" ordered Kenji.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Delibird flew up high and avoided the Seismic Toss.

"Don't run!" cried Kenji.

"I'm not." replied Ethan.

Delibird swooped down and attacked. It was super effective, but Machoke hung on.

"Use Seismic Toss!" ordered Kenji.

Machoke obeyed and attacked. It hit and did severe damage.

"Delibird!" cried Ethan.

Delibird picked its self up and and got to its feet.

"Amazing." said Kenji in awe.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Delibird obeyed and attacked. it hit and caused Machoke to faint. As a result, Delibird grew to Level 36.

"Waaaargh!" cried Kenji.

Kenji recalled Machoke into its Poke Ball.

"You did an excellent job." said Kenji.

Kenji put his Poke Ball away and turned to Ethan.

"A great match. You will be a great trainer." said Kenji.

"Thank you." replied Ethan.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued onward. He hopped down another ledge and into tall grass. Ethan threw up a repell and went right and got the grass. Once out, Ethan hopped down another ledge and found another trainer.

"Yo! You're spunky!" declared the trainer.

"Okay." said Ethan, unsure.

"But you know what?" asked the trainer.

"No." answered Ethan.

"When it comes to sheer spunkiness, I'm the man!" declared the trainer.

The trainer pulled out a Poke Ball and Ethan easily understood.

Hiker Michael Wants To Battle!

"Go Geodude!" cried Michael, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Victreebel!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Michael.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Geodude used Magnitude, but a Magnitude 3. Victreebel hit with Acid, but it was not very effective.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Michael.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Geodude used Rock Throw and hit Victreebel. Victreebel used Cut, but it wasn't very effective.

"This won't work." thought Ethan.

Ethan grabbed his Poke Ball and recalled Victreebel.

"Are you running away?" asked Michael.

"There's no running from a trainer battle." answered Ethan.

Ethan grabbed his Poke Ball and sent out another Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

Meganium came out and faced the oncoming attack from Geodude.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Michael.

The Rock Throw hit and did damage to Meganium.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Meganium obeyed and attacked. The Razor Leaf hit and Geodude fainted. As a result, Meganium grew to level 36.

"Go Graveler!" cried Michael, releasing his next Pokemon.

Ethan grabbed his Poke Ball and recalled Meganium.

"Go Victreebel!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"I thought you learned that wouldn't work." said Michael.

"I have a plan." replied Ethan.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Michael.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Graveler used Rock Throw which hit and did damage. Victreebel hit with Acid, but it wasn't very effective.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Michael!

"Here!" called Ethan.

Ethan used a Potion to heal Victreebel. Graveler then got a Magnitude 5 and nearly finished Victreebel off.

"That was close." sighed Ethan.

"You were smart using that Potion." admitted Michael.

Ethan then grabbed his Poke Ball.

"Return!" cried Ethan, recalling his Pokemon.

"This again." mused Michael.

"Michael thought for a moment.

"Use Rock Throw on whatever comes out!" ordered Michael.

Ethan released his Pokemon and Graveler used Rock Throw. Michael was confident, until he released Ethan had sent out his Qaugsire. This meant Rock Throw wasn't very effective.

"Use Whirpool!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and attacked. Whirlpool was super effective and it caused Graveler to faint. Victreebel grew to Level 29.

"Go Golem!" cried Michael, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Oh cool." said Ethan.

Ethan rubbed his chin and thought for a moment.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Michael.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golem used Magnitude and got a Magnitude 7, but it wasn't enough to finish off Quagsire. Quagsire then hit with the super effective Surf which caused Golem to faint. Quagsire grew to level 37.

"My Pokemon weren't spunky enough!" declared Michael.

"What does "spunky" mean?" asked Ethan.

"It means you have courage and determination." answered Michael.

"Oh well thanks for the compliment." replied Ethan.

 

Ethan recalled Quagsire and left. He jumped down a ledge and made his way through the tall grass. Ethan went to his left and headed up north. He noticed an item, but was stopped by another trainer.

"Why do I climb mountains?" asked the trainer.

"I don't know." answered Ethan.

"Because they're there." said the man.

"Why do I train Pokemon?" asked the trainer.

"Um..." stammered Ethan.

"Because they're there!" answered the man.

Hiker Timothy Wants To Battle!

"Go Diglett!" cried Timothy, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Dig!" ordered Timothy.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Diglett used Dig and went underground avoiding the attack. Thus, the Razor Leaf missed.

"Use your Razor Leaf again!" ordered Ethan.

Diglett attacked and hit Meganium. Meganium then used Razor Leaf and hit Diglett. It was super effective and Diglett fainted.

"Go Dugtrio!" cried Timothy, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Timothy.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dugtrio used Magnitude and got Magnitude 5. It hit and did damage to Meganium. Meganium then used Razor Leaf and it hit. However, Dugtrio managed to hang on.

"Use Slash!" ordered Timothy.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dugtrio used Slash and hit Meganium. Meganium used Strength which hit and caused Dugtrio to faint.

"Losses...they're there too!" declared Timothy.

Ethan recalled Meganium and continued. He went back to the grass and headed south. Ethan came to a body of water and released Quagsire who surfed him across the water. He saw something in the water.

"What's that?" asked Ethan.

Ethan reached down and pulled a PP UP from the water.

"That's weird." noted Ethan.

Quagsire sailed down and they found a fruit bearing tree. He picked a Mystery Berry from the tree. Ethan then recalled Quagsire and went south. he hopped over a ledge and followed the path, but something bugged him.

"I wish I could have gotten that item." said Ethan.

 

Ethan made a sudden decision. He sent out Delibird and flew back to start of Route 45. Ethan then went down the route, but went left to reach the item. He got close when he was stopped by another trainer.

"Be prepared for anything!" declared the trainer.

"I am." said Ethan.

"Let me see if your Pokemon have been raised properly!" declared the trainer.

Hiker Erik Wants To Battle!

"Go Machop!" cried Erik, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Erik.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machop went for Karate Chop, but the attack missed.

"Now!" called Ethan.

Delibird came down and hit with Fly. It was super effective and Machop fainted.

"Go Graveler!" cried Erik, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Erik.

"Use Blizzard!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Graveler used Rock Throw, but the attack missed. Delibird hit with the super effective Blizzard and Graveler fainted.

"Go Machop!" cried Erik, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." stated Ethan.

"Use Seismic Toss!" ordered Erik.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machop went for Seismic Toss, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird then came down and hit with the super effective Fly which caused Machop to faint. As a result, Delibird grew to Level 37.

"Oh, I lost this!" cried Erik.

Ethan recalled Delibird and continued onward. He went down a ledge, through patches of tall grass, past Kelly, down more ledges and past Kenji to the get the item.

"Finally." said Ethan, grabbing the item.

Ethan picked the item up and saw it was an X Special.

"Nice. Totally worth it." said Ethan.

 

Ethan continued onward and found an elixir. He continued onward, but was stopped by a trainer.

"My Pokemon are power packed!" declared the trainer.

"Okay." said Ethan unsure.

Hiker Parry Wants To Battle!

"Go Onix!" cried Parry, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Rock type on Rock type. I like it." said Parry.

Parry smirked for a moment.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Parry.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo used Dig and went underground. Onix used Rock Throw, but missed.

"Now!" called Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked. Dig was super effective, but Onix hung on.

"Use Bind!" ordered Parry.

Onix obeyed and used Bind trapping Sudowoodo.

"Gotcha now." said Parry.

Parry let out a minor sigh of relief.

"Use Rage!" ordered Parry.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Onix went for Rage, but Sudowoodo cut it off with the super effective Dynamic Punch. Onix fainted and Sudowoodo grew to Level 38.

"I'm the big loser!" cried Parry.

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and kept going. He soon reached the end of Route 45 and knew Kanto was just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter twenty-six finished. With the exception of Ampharos (who wasn't used) all of Ethan's Pokemon got a level in this chapter. I don't know the order I'm going to do the Kanto gym leaders yet so it'll be a surprise. Next time, Ethan reaches Kanto. Please review.


	27. Kanto Route 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ethan reaches Kanto and travels Kanto Route 27.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan continued onward in his quest. He found a few trees and picked berries. He then headed down Route 46. He continue until he came across a pair of trainers. The girl stood back as the guy walked to Ethan.

"I'm raising Pokemon too." said the trainer.

"Cool." said Ethan.

"Will you battle me?" asked the trainer.

"Sure." answered Ethan.

Camper Ted Wants To Battle!

"Go Mankey!" cried Ted, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Ted.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Delibird flew up high and Mankey missed its attack.

"Do it!" ordered Ethan.

Delibird came down and hit with Fly. It was super effective and Mankey fainted.

"Wha...?" asked Ted stunned.

 

Ethan recalled Delibird and went around Ted. He found an item and collected it.

"Cool. A Dire Hit." said Ethan.

Ethan put the Dire Hit in his bag and went in a southern direction. However, the female trainer quickly stopped him.

"I raise Pokemon too!" declared the girl.

"Okay." said Ethan.

"Let's battle!" cried the girl.

"Fine by me." said Ethan.

Picknicker Erin Wants To Battle!

"Go Ponyta!" cried Erin, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Erin.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ponyta used Tackle and hit. Sudowoodo hit with a super effective Rock Slide that caused Ponyta to faint.

"Go Ponyta!" cried Erin, releasing her last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." stated Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Erin.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ponyta used Tackle and hit. Sudowoodo hit with a super effective Rock Throw which caused Ponyta to faint.

"Oh, darn it!" snapped Erin.

 

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and continued. He headed in a southern direction on Route 46. Ethan was making good progress, until he was stopped by a trainer.

"Awright! I'll show you the power of mountain Pokemon!" declared the trainer.

Hiker Bailey Wants To Battle!

"Go Geodude!" cried Bailey, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Bailey.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Geodude hit with Rock Throw, but it didn't do much damage. Quagsire then hit with the super effective Surf which caused Geodue to faint.

"Go Geodude!" cried Bailey, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Bailey.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Geodude with Rock Throw. Quagsire then hit with the super effective Surf which caused Geoude to faint.

"Go Geodude!" cried Bailey, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." repeated Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Bailey.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Geodude hit with Tackle, but it didn't do much. Quagsire then hit with the super effective Whirlpool which caused Geodude to faint.

"Go Geodude!" cried Bailey, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Bailey.

"Use Waterfall!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Geodude hit with Tackle which didn't do much. Quagsire then hit with the super effective Waterfall which caused Geodude to faint.

"Go Geodude!" cried Bailey, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." sighed Ethan.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Bailey.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Geodude successfully used Defense Curl. Quagsire then hit with the super effective Earthquake which caused Geodude to faint.

"Mercy! You should me your power!" declared Bailey.

Ethan recalled Quagsire and continued. He had Delibird use Fly to take him back to New Bark Town. After healing quickly, he had Quagsire use Surf to transport him across Kanto Route 27.

"We're finally in Kanto." said Ethan.

Ethan got off Quagsire and was quickly stopped by another boy.

"Hey! Do you know what you just did?" asked the boy.

"I had Quagsire carry me across Route 27." answered Ethan.

"You just took your first steps in Kanto." said the boy.

Ethan reached down and grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Check your Poke Map and Gear." said the boy.

An awkward moment of silence followed.

"Um, so do you want to battle?" asked Ethan.

"No." answered the boy.

Ethan walked past the boy and found another body of water. He had Quagsire use Surf and traversed the water finding an item.

"A Rare Candy. Nice." said Ethan.

 

Ethan had Quagsire bring him. Ethan then recalled Quagsire and continued onward. He then waked into Tohjo Falls and sent Quagsire back out. Ethan then got onto the back of Quagsire who used Surf. Ethan found a Moon Stone then Quagsire went up one side of the falls and down another. They reached the end of the cave and Ethan recalled Quagsire. He then stepped out only to find a trainer.

"It's rare to see anyone come here." said the girl.

"Well. I had to." replied Ethan.

"Are you training on your own?" asked the girl.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

Cool Trainer Megan Wants To Battle!

"Go Bulbasaur!" cried Megan, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Megan.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bulbasaur hit with Vine Whip and did damage. Delibird then hit with the super effective Icy Wind which also scored a critical hit. This caused Bulbasaur to faint.

"Go Ivysaur!" cried Megan, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Megan.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ivysaur used Razor Leaf, but Delibird flew up high and out of the way. Delibird then hit with Fly which was super effective and caused Ivysaur to faint.

"Go Venusaur!" cried Megan, releasing her last Pokemon.

"This is it." stated Ethan.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Megan.

"Use Blizzard!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Venusaur hit with Razor Leaf and did damage. Delibird then hit with the super effective Blizzar which caused Venusaur to faint.

"Oh! You're really strong!" declared Megan.

Ethan recalled Delibird and continued onward. He saw a house behind Megan and knocked on the door. It opened and Ethan entered to find an elderly lady.

"Where are you off to with your Pokemon?" asked the lady.

"The Pokemon League." answered Ethan.

"Are you Pokemon loyal enough for you to win?" asked the lady.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"Let me see...Ah. You're Pokemon trust you very much." said the lady.

The lady grabbed an item from her purse.

"It's nice to see a good trainer. Here, a gift for your journey." said the lady.

The lady handed TM 37 to Ethan.

"TM 37 happens to be Sand Storm. It inflicts damage on the battlers. It's for advanced trainers only. Use it if you dare." explained the woman.

 

Ethan accepted the gift and left. He headed to the boy of water outside the entrance to Tohjo Falls. He called out Quagsire who he had use Surf. Quagsire brought him across the water only to find a trainer waiting.

"You look pretty strong." said the trainer.

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

"Let me battle you!" declared the trainer.

Cool Trainer Blake Wants To Battle!

"Go Magenton!" cried Blake, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Blake.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton hit with Dynamic Punch and did exactly 20 damage. Sudowoodo then hit with a super effective Dynamic Punch, but Magneton miraculously hung on.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Blake.

"Use Dynamic Punch again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton used Supersonic which confused Sudowoodo. Luckily, Sudowoodo broke through the confusion and hit with Dynamic Punch which caused Magneton to faint.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Blake, releasing his second Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Blake.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire hit with Water Gun, but it wasn't very effective. Meganium hit with the super effective Razor Leaf which caused Quagsire to faint.

"Go Exeggcute!" cried Blake, releasing his last Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Meganium and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Barrage!" ordered Blake.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Exeggcute hit with Barrage, but Delibird hung on. Delibird then hit with the super effective Icy Wind which caused Exeggucute to faint. Delibird reached Level 38.

"Yow!" cried Blake.

 

Ethan recalled Delibird and kept going. He walked through the tall grass and reached the bridge. However, a trainer was waiting there.

"You're good, aren't you?" asked the trainer.

"I am." answered Ethan.

Cool Trainer Brain Wants To Battle!

"Go Sandslash!" cried Brian, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Slash! " ordered Brian.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sandslash used Slash and hit Quagsire. Quagsire then hit with the super effective Surf which caused Sandslash to faint. As a result, Quagsire grew to Level 38.

"Just as I thought!" declared Brian.

 

Ethan recalled Quagsire and kept going. He walked past the trainer and made his way onto the bridge. However, he only made it a few feet before being stopped by another trainer.

"Don't say a thing!" called the trainer.

"Um..." stammered Ethan.

"Let me guess what you're thinking." said the trainer.

"Okay." shrugged Ethan.

The trainer put his fingers on his head and closed his eyes.

"Mmmmmmm..." said the trainer.

After thirty seconds, he removed his fingers and reopened his eyes.

"I got it! You're on the Pokemon League challenge!" declared the trainer.

"Yeah." said Ethan amazed.

The trainer pulled out a Poke Ball.

"I gotcha." said Ethan.

Psychic Gilbert Wants To Battle!

"Go Starmie!" cried Gilbert, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Gilbert.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Starmie hit with Water Gun which wasn't very effective. Ampharos hit with the super effective Thunder Punch which caused Starmie to faint. Ampharos grew to Level 37.

"Go Exeggcute!" cried Gilbert, releasing his second Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Ampharos and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Gilbert.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Exeggcute fired its Confusion, but Delibird dodged by going up high. Delibird then hit with the super effective Fly which caused Exeggcute to faint.

"Go Girafarig!" cried Gilbert, releasing his last Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Delibird and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, sending his Pokemon back out.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Gilbert.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Girafarig hit with Stomp which caused Ampharos to flinch.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Gilbert.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Girfarig hit and made Ampharos confused. Ampharos hit with Iron Tail

"Use Stomp!" ordered Gilbert.

"Use Iron Tail again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Girfarig hit with Stomp. Ampharos broke though its confusion and hit with Iron Tail which caused Girfarig to faint.

"You're too much!" declared Gilbert.

 

Ethan recalled Ampharos and kept going. However, he noticed a path heading south so he sent out Quagsire and had it used Surf to carry Ethan down that path (passing a whirlpool) and to a small strip of land. Ethan noticed an item, but another was waiting.

"Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!" declared the trainer.

Bird Keeper Jose Wants To Battle!

"Go Farfetch'd!" cried Jose, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Jose.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Farfetch'd used Sand Attack, which lowered the accuracy of Ampharos. However, Ampharos still hit with the super effective Thunder Punch which caused Farfethc'd to faint.

"Tweet!" cried Jose.

Ethan recalled Ampharos and picked up the item. Upon picking it up, Ethan realized it was a TM and became excited. Checking he confirmed it was TM 22 which contained Solar Beam.

"Well that's a no brainer." said Ethan.

 

Ethan taught Solar Beam to Meganium (replacing Razor Leaf) than had Quagsire carry him back to the bridge via Surf. He arrived and crossed the bridge but, was stopped by another trainer.

"You shouldn't underestimate the wild Pokemon in these parts." warned the girl.

Cool Trainer Reena Wants To Battle!

"Go Starmie!" cried Reena, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Reena.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Starmie hit with Tackle which did damage. Ampharos then hit with the super effective Thunder Punch which caused Starmie to faint. Ampharos grew to Level 38.

"Go Starmie!" cried Reena, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Bubble Beam!" ordered Reena.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Starmie hit with Bubble Beam but, it wasn't too effective. Ampharos then hit with the super effective Thunder Punch which caused Starmie to faint.

"Go Nidoqueen!" cried Reena, releasing her last Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Amphros and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Reena.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nidoqueen hit Quagsire with its Poison Sting. Quagsire then hit with the super effective Earthquake which caused Nidoqueen to faint.

"Oh! You're much too strong!" declared Reena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm going to end things there. Meganium got a new move and its moveset is all set leaving only Ampharos and Victreebel left to learn new moves and they'll all be via TM. Next time, we continued onward. Please review.


	28. Road to Indigo Plateau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan completes his trek to the Pokemon League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next installment of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan continued on his quest to reach Indigo Plateau. He reached Kanto Route 30 and continued on his trek. He began walking the bridge when a fisherman stopped him.

"I'm feeling great today!" declared the fisherman.

"Good." replied Ethan.

"I feel like I could boot even League Champ!" declared the fisherman.

Fisherman Scott Wants To Battle!

"Go Qwilfish!" cried Scott, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Scott.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Qwilfish hit with Poison Sting, but didn't get the poison status. Ampharos then hit with the super effective Thunder Punch which caused Qwilfish to faint.

"Go Qwilfish!" cried Scott, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Minimize!" ordered Scott.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Qwilfish used Minimize and successfully raised it evasiveness. However, Ampharos with the super effective Thunder Punch which caused Qwilfish to faint.

"Go Seaking!" ordered Scott.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Scott.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Seaking hit with Horn Attack and got a critical hit. However, Ampharos hung on and it with the super effective Thunder Punch which caused Seaking to faint. Ampharos reached Level 39.

"No! Not this way!" cried Scott.

 

Ethan healed Ampharos with a potion and continued. He reached the edge of the bridge and made his way through tall grass - until he stumbled across a trainer.

"Wow, look at all those badges!" declared the trainer, "I'm impressed."

"Thanks." said Ethan.

"But you're not satisfied by just collecting them, right?" asked the trainer.

"Right." answered Ethan.

Psychic Richard Wants To Battle!

"Go Espeon!" cried Richard, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Swift!" ordered Richard.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Espeon used Swift and hit Meganium. Meganium used Sunny Day and made the sunlight strong.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Richard.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Espeon used Confusion and hit Meganium. Meganium then fired Solar Beam that did massive damage to Espeon.

"Use Confusion again!" ordered Richard.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Espeon attempted to attack, but its weakened state led it to miss. Meganium then fired its Solar Beam which hit and caused Espeon to faint. Meganium grew to Level 37.

"Good battle!" declared Richard.

 

Ethan recalled Meganium and continued onward. Ethan cut through the tall grass and found a lodge where a girl healed his Pokemon. Ethan then left but, quickly came across another trainer.

"Since you've come this far you must be good. I'm going to give this battle everything I've got!" said the girl.

Cool Trainer Joyce Wants To Battle!

"Go Pikcahu!" cried Joyce, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Double Team!" ordered Joyce.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pickahu used Double Team to raise its evasiveness and Sudowoodo to miss with Rock Throw.

"Use Double team again!" ordered Joyce.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pickahu used Double Team to raise its evasiveness and again Sudowoodo missed this time with Rock Slide.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Joyce.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pickahu hit with Quick Attack though it didn't do much. Sudowoodo then went underground and after a few seconds it jumped out and hit with the super effective Dig which caused Pikachu to faint.

"Go Blastoise!" ordered Joyce, sending out her last Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing hi Pokemon.

"Use Rain Dance!" ordered Joyce.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Blastoise used Rain Dance an rain began to fall. However, Ampharos hit with the super effective Thunder Punch which caused Blastoise to faint. As a result, the ran quickly stopped.

"No! I don't believe this!" cried Joyce.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Ethan headed north and he soon came across another trainer.

"By experiencing though battles, you gain power. said the trainer.

Cool Trainer Gavin Wants To Battle!

"Go Victreebel!" cried Gavin, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Acid!" ordered Gavin.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Victreebel used Acid, but the attack missed. Delibird then hit with the super effective Icy Wind which caused Victreebel to faint.

"Go Kingler!" cried Gavin, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Vice Grip!" ordered Gavin.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Kingler hit with Vice Grip and did a little damage. Ampharos hit with its super effective Thunder Punch which caused Kingler to faint.

"Go Flareon!" cried Gavin, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Use Ember!" ordered Gavin.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Flareon used Ember, but Quagsire barely felt it thanks to its quad strength resistance to Fire. Quagsire then hit with the super effective Surf which caused Flareon to faint.

"Life is even tougher!" exclaimed Gavin.

 

Ethan recalled Quagsire and continued. He went north until he could no more then followed the route east and north. However, a trainer surprised Ethan.

"I'm making my final preparations for the Pokemon League." stated the trainer.

Cool Trainer Jake Wants To Battle!

"Go Parasect!" cried Jake, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered Jake.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Parasect used Leech Life, but Delibird flew up high and avoided the attack. Delibird then hit with the super effective Fly which caused Parasect to faint.

"Go Golduck!" cried Jake, releasing his final Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Surf!" ordered Jake.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golduck went for Surf, but Amphros was able to out speed it. Ampharos hit with the super effective Thunder Punch which caused Golduck to faint.

"I blew it!" cried Jake.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed north and reached the Pokemon League Reception Gate. However, a female trainer blocked his path.

"I lost to a trainer named Silver." stated the girl.

Ethan flinched at bit at hearing this name.

"He was really strong, but...it was if he absolutely had to wain at any cost." continued the girl, "I felt sorry for his Pokemon."

Cool Trainer Beth Wants To Battle!

"Go Rapidash!" cried Beth, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Beth.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rapidash used Stomp, but Sudowoodo went underground and avoided the attack. Sudowoodo then came up and hit with the super effective Dig which caused Rapidash to faint.

"Pokemon aren't tools of war." said Beth sadly.

"I agree." replied Ethan.

This caused Beth to perk up.

"I'm glad there are still good trainers like you out there." said Beth.

 

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and walked to the gate. He took a sigh and entered. Ethan walked up to the receptionist who confirmed he had the eight badges of Johto and let him passed. Ethan talked to two blocking two corridors: the one on the right warned him about how strong the Elite Four where while the one on the left told him this was the path to Mt. Silver which was home to very strong Pokemon. Ethan walked through the doors he needed two and entered Victory Road.

"Here we go." said Ethan determined.

Ethan threw up a Max Repel and began. He first went to his left and found a Full Heal which he put into his bag. Ethan then made his way through the first floor finding another Full Heal and a Max Revive both of which he picked up. Ethan then went to the second floor and noticed something odd.

"No trainers." said Ethan.

Ethan shrugged and continued onward. He found an X Special which he picked up. Ethan then made his way up until he climbed to the next floor. However, Ethan then used a ladder to climb back down and pick up a Full Restore. He made his way up to the third floor and reached the exit of Victory Road, but a familiar foe stopped him.

"Hold it." said Silver.

The redhead trainer marched right up to Ethan.

"You're going to take the Pokemon League Challenge now?" asked Silver.

"Yes." answered Ethan, showing his badges.

"Don't make me laugh." scoffed Silver, "You're much weaker than I am. I'm not like I was before."

"He hasn't changed." thought Ethan.

"I now have the best and strongest Pokemon with me! I'm invincible! Ethan! I challenge you!" declared Silver.

Silver Wants To Battle!

"Go Sneasel!" cried Silver, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Silver.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sneasel hit with the Quick Attack and did damage. Sudowoodo then hit with the super effective Dynamic Punch which caused Sneasel to faint.

"Go Typhlosion!" cried Silver, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Swift!" ordered Silver.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Typhlosion used Swift which hit and did damage. Sudowood hit with the super effective Rock Slide, but Typhlosion hung on.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Silver.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Typhlosion used Smokescreen while Sudowoodo went underground. Sudowoodo then came up and hit with the super effective Dig which caused Typhlosion to faint.

"Go Magneton!" cried Silver, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo again." stated Ethan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Silver.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton used Supersonic which confused Sudowoodo. Luckily, Sudowoodo was still able to hit with the super effective Rock Throw. However, Magenton hung on.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Silver.

"Use Rock Throw again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton used Sonic Boom and hit Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo managed to break through its confusion and hit with the super effective Rock Throw which caused Magneton to faint. As a result, Sudowoodo reached Level 39.

"Go Golbat!" cried Silver, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

Ethan decided that Sudowoodo needed a rest and recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Bite!" ordered Silver.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golbat used Bite and hit its foe. However, Ampharos hit with the super effective Thunder Punch which caused Golbat to faint. As a result, Ampharos reached Level 40.

"Go Kadabra!" cried Silver, releasing his fifth Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." stated Ethan.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Silver.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Kadabra obeyed and hit with Psybeam. Unfortunately, it was a critical hit and caused Ampharos to faint.

"There's one down for you." stated Silver.

"Return." said Ethan, recalling his Pokemon.

Ethan put the Poke Ball away and sent out his next Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Future Sight!" ordered Silver.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Kadabra foresaw an attack. Meganium hit with Strength and hit.

"Use Recover!" ordered Silver.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Kadabra used Recover and regained a bit of health. Meganium used Sunny Day and made the sun strong.

"Use Disable!" ordered Silver.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Kadabra tried to use Disable, but it failed. Meganium then hit with a Solar Beam that caused Kadabra to faint. Meganium grew to Level 39.

"Go Haunter!" cried Silver, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

Meganium was suddenly hit by Future Sight.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Silver.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Haunter used Confuse Ray and confused Meganium. Meganium then hurt its self in confusion.

"Meganium return!" called Ethan.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and thought about which Pokemon to use.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"A new team member eh." mused Silver.

"Let's go." said Ethan.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Silver.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Haunter used Confuse Ray and confused Delibird. Delibird broke through the confusion and hit with Icy Wind.

"Use Shadow Ball!" ordered Silver.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Haunter hit with Shadow Ball and got a critical hit. To make matters worse, Delibird hurt its self in confusion.

"Return!" called Ethan.

Ethan recalled Delibird and sent out his last Pokemon.

"Go Victreebel!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"How desperate." spat Silver.

"Let's battle." replied Ethan.

"Use Curse!" ordered Silver.

"Use Flash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Haunter used Curse and cut its health in half to put a curse on Victreebel. Victreebel then used Flash to lower the accuracy of Haunter.

"Use Mean Look!" ordered Silver.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Haunter used Mean Look, but its attack missed. Victreebel then hit with Acid. Victreebel was hurt by Curse.

"Use Shadow Ball!" ordered Silver.

"Use Acid again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Haunter used Shadow Ball, but the attack missed. Victreebel hit with Acid which caused Haunter to faint. Haunter cutting its health in half come back to bite it. As a result, Victreebel grew to Level 30 coming close to Level 31.

"I couldn't win...I gave it everything I had." said Silver.

"You and your Pokemon put up a great battle." said Ethan.

"What you posses, and what I lack. I'm beginning to understand what the Dragon master said to me." continued Silver.

Silver thought for a moment.

"I haven't given up on becoming the greatest trainer. I'm going to find out why I can't win and become stronger. When I do, I will challenge you and I'll beat you with all my power." declared Silver, "You keep at it until then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We'll end it of there. So a lot got covered here and Ethan reached the Pokemon League. Next time, Ethan begins his battle against the Elite Four. Please review.


	29. Elite Four and Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ethan battles the Elite Four and the Champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan healed his Pokemon and got a few supplies. He then walked to the entrance and sighed. Ethan entered the room and found a man waiting. He crossed the narrow bridge and walked to the man.

"Welcome to the Pokemon League, Ethan." said the man.

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Will. I have trained all around the world, my my Psychic Pokemon powerful. And, at last, I've been accepted into the Elite Four." explained Will.

"That's great. But, I have to win." said Ethan.

"I can only keep getting better! Losing is not an option!" declared Will.

Elite Four Will wants to battle!

"Go Xatu!" cried Will, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Will.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Xatu used Psychic and hit doing damage. Ampharos then hit with Thuner Punch which caused Xatu to faint.

"Go Exeggutor!" cried Will, releasing his second Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Ampharos and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Will.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Exeggutor used Psychic, but Delibird avoided it by going up high.

Will mused the situation.

"Use Egg Bomb when it comes down!" ordered Will.

Delibird flew down and hit with the super effective Fly. It was super effective and caused Exeggutor to faint. Delibird grew to Level 39.

"Go Slowbro!" cried Will, releasing his third Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Delibird and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, sending his Pokemon back out.

"Use Amnesia!" ordered Will.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos used Thunder Punch which was super effective. Slowbro hung on and used Amnesia.

"Use Curse!" ordered Will.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos used Iron Tail which hit and caused Slowbro to faint before it could use Curse. Ampharos grew to Level 41.

"Go Jynx!" cried Will, releasing his next Pokemon.

Ethan thought for a moment and recalled Ampharos once more.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Double Slap!" ordered Will.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Jynx used Double Slap and hit twice. Sudowoodo then hit with the super effective Rock Slide which caused Jynx to faint.

"Go Xatu!" cried Will, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Future Sight!" ordered Will.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Xatu used Future Sight, but Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch which caused Xatu to faint.

"I...I can't...believe it..." stammered Will.

Will took a moment to compose himself.

"Even though I was defeated, I won't change my course. I will continue battling until I am above all trainers. Now, Ethan, move on and experience the true ferocity of the Elite Four." said Will.

 

Ethan recalled and entered the next room. The room was a field with a man standing in the middle with his eyes closed. Ethan walked up to him and he opened his eyes. He let out a laugh.

"I am Koga of the Elite Four. I live in the shadows, a ninja!" declared the man.

"I am Ethan." said the boy.

"My intricate style will confound and destroy you! Confusion, sleep and powder...Prepare to be the victim of my sinister technique!" declared Koga.

"I am ready." said Ethan.

"Pokemon is not merely about brute force - you shall see soon enough!" declared Koga.

Elite Four Koga wants to battle!

"Go Ariados!" cried Koga, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Spider Web!" ordered Koga.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ariados used Spider Web and trapped Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo then used Rock Slide which was super effective.

"Use Giga Drain!" ordered Koga.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo used Rock Slide which hit and caused Ariados to faint before it could use Giga Drain.

"Go Venomoth!" cried Koga, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Koga.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Venomoth used Psychic, but it missed. Sudowoodo used Rock Throw which hit.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Koga.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Venomoth used Supersonic which confused Sudowoodo. However, Sudowoodo hit with Rock Throw which caused Venomoth to faint.

"Go Forrtress!" cried Koga, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Spikes!" ordered Koga.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Forrtress laid down Spikes while Sudowoodo broke through its confusion and hit with Dynamic Punch. Ethan thought for a moment.

"Return!" called Ethan, recalling his Pokemon.

Ethan put the Poke Ball away and grabbed another.

"Go Victreebel!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

Victreebel came out and was hurt by Spikes.

"Use Swift!" ordered Koga.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Forrtress used Swift and it hit. Victreebel then used Sleep Powder which put Forrtress to sleep. Ethan than quickly recalled Victreebel.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, re-releasing his Pokemon.

Sudowoodo came out and was hurt by Spikes.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and used Rock Slide which hit.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and hit.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and it hit.

"Use Dynamic Punch again!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and attacked again. It got a critical hit this time. However, Forretress awoke.

"Use Explosion!" ordered Koga.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo used Dig and went underground. Forretress used Explosion and only it fainted. Sudowodo attacked but, it missed as Forretress had fainted. Victreebel grew two levels from Level 30 to Level 32 due to the experience.

"Go Muk!" cried Koga, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Acid Armor!" ordered Koga.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo used Dig and went underground. Muk used Acid Armor to raise its evasiveness.

"Use Minimize!" ordered Koga.

Muk obeyed and used Minimize. Luckily, Sudowoodo hit with Dig.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Koga.

"Use Dig again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo again went underground with Dig and avoided the attack.

"When Sudowoodo comes out, use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Koga.

Sudowoodo came out and hit with Dig. It was super effective and Muk fainted. Sudowoodo grew to Level 40.

"Go Crobat!" cried Koga, releasing his last Pokemon.

Ethan decided Sudowoodo needed to rest and recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Double Team! ordered Koga.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Crobat used Double Team to raise its evasiveness. As a result, Ampharos missed with Thunder Punch.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Koga.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Crobat hit with Quick Attack. Ampharos then hit with the super effective Thunder Punch which caused Crobat to faint.

"You have proven your worth!" declared Koga.

Koga recalled Crobat.

"I subjected you to everything I could muster. But my efforts failed. I must hone my skills." said Koga.

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

Go on to the next room, and put your abilities to the test!" declared Koga.

Koga pulled out a ball and threw it to the ground producing a cloud of black smoke. Once it cleared, Koga was gone.

"Weird." said Ethan.

 

Ethan shrugged and recalled Ampharos. Ethan went through the door into the next room. Ethan immediately felt things heat up and he tugged at his collar. Looking down, Ethan saw lava underneath him which explained the heat. Ethan crossed the bridge and found his next opponent waiting for him.

"I am Bruno of the Elite Four. I always train to the extreme because I believe in our potential. This is how we become strong." said Bruno.

"I am Ethan." said the boy.

"Can you withstand our power?" asked Bruno.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"I see you fear in you. You look determined. Perfect for battle declared Bruno, "Ready Ethan?"

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"You will bow to our overwhelming power! Hoo hah!" cried Bruno.

Elite Four Bruno wants to battle!

"Go Hitmontop!" cried Bruno, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Bruno.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Hitmontop hit with Quick Attack. Delibird then flew up high and hit with the super effective Fly which caused Hitmontop to faint.

"Go Hitmonlee!" cried Bruno, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Hi Jump Kick!" ordered Bruno.

"Use Fly! ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Hitmonlee went for Hi Jump Kick, but Delibird flew up high so Hitmonlee missed and suffered recoil damage as a result. Delibird then hit with the super effective Fly which caused Hitmonlee to faint.

"Go Hitmonchan!" cried Bruno, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Mach Punch!" ordered Bruno.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Hitmonchan used Mach Punch, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird then hit with the super effective Fly which caused Hitmonchan to faint.

"Go Onix!" cried Bruno, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Bruno.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Onix used Earthquake, but Delibird was immune. Delibird then hit with the super effective Icy Wind and got a critical hit. It caused Onix to faint. As a result, Delibird grew to Level 40.

"Go Machamp!" cried Bruno, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Cross Chop!" ordered Bruno.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machamp went for Cross Chop, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird then came down and hit with the super effective Fly, but Machamp hung on.

"Uh oh." said Ethan worried.

Ethan gulped but, got lucky as Machamp used Foresight.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Bruno.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machamp went for Vital Throw, but Delibird flew up high and it missed.

"Use Rock Slide when it comes down!" ordered Bruno.

Delibird came down as Machamp began Rock Slide. However, Delibird hit with the super effective Fly which caused Machamp to faint.

"Why? How could we lose?" asked Bruno.

Bruno recalled his Pokemon.

"Having lost, I have no right to say anything...Go face your next challenge." advised Bruno.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and walked through the doors. He found a room with a pit below it. He crossed and walked up to his opponent.

"I am Karen of the Elite Four." said the woman.

"My name is Ethan." said the boy.

"You're Ethan?" asked Karen, "How amusing."

Karen snickered for a moment.

"I love Dark type Pokemon. I find their wild, tough image to be appealing. And they're so strong." explained Karen.

Karen stared at Ethan.

"Think you can take it?" asked Karen.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"Just try to entertain me. Let's go." replied Karen.

Elite Four Karen wants to battle!

"Go Umbreon!" cried Karen, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Karen.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Umbreon used Confuse Ray which confused Sudowoodo hurt its self in confusion.

"Use Feint Attack!" ordered Karen.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Umbreon obeyed and hit with Feint Attack. Sudowoodo broke through its confusion and hit with Dynamic Punch.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Karen.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo broke through its confusion and went underground. Thus, the Sand Attack from Umbreon missed.

"Use Feint Attack when Sudowoodo comes up!" ordered Karen.

Sudowoodo came up and hit with Dig. Umbreon hit with Feint Attack.

"This isn't good." thought Ethan.

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Feint Attack!" ordered Karen.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Umbreon hit with Feint Attack while Meganium used Sunny Day.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Karen.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Umbreon used Sand Attack and hit. Meganium then hit with Solar Beam.

"Use Solar Beam again!" ordered Ethan.

Meganium obeyed and used Solar Beam again. It hit and caused Umbreon to faint. Meganium grew to Level 39.

"Go Vileplume!" cried Karen, releasing her second Pokemon.

Ethan decided to recall Meganium.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Acid!" ordered Karen.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Vileplume used Acid and hit. Delibird then used the super effective Icy Wind which caused Vileplume to faint.

"Go Murkrow!" cried Karen, releasing her third Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Vileplume and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Karen.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Murkrow used Quick Attack and hit. Ampharos then hit with the super effective Thunder Punch which caused Murkrow to faint.

"Go Gengar!" cried Karen, releasing her next Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Ampharos and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Lick!" ordered Karen.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gengar used Lick and hit. Quagsire then used Surf and hit.

"Use Spite!" ordered Karen.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire used Whirlpool and hit. Gengar then used Spite which restricted Quagsire's ability to use Whirlpool.

"Use Curse!" ordered Karen.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire used Surf and hit. Gengar then used Curse leaving it with almost no health left, but it placed a Curse on Quagsire.

Ethan quickly recalled Quagsire and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Victreebel!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Destiny Bond!" ordered Karen.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gengar used Destiny Bond tying the fate of Victreebel with its self. Victreebel used Acid which managed to cause Gengar to faint. However, this caused Victreebel to faint as well.

"Go Houndoom!" cried Karen, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, sending out his Pokemon.

"Use Crunch!" ordered Karen.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Houndoom hit with Crunch and got a critical hit. Quagsire then hit with Surf which caused Houndoom to faint. But, Quagsire fainted due to Curse. Regardless, Ethan was still victorious.

"Well, aren't you good. I like that in a trainer." said Karen.

"I still lost two Pokemon." said Ethan.

"Strong Pokemon. Weak Pokemon. That is only the selfish perception of people. Truly skilled trainers try to win with their favorites." replied Karen.

"Thanks." said Ethan.

"I like your style. You understand what's important. Go on - - - the Champion is waiting." said Karen.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and took a deep breath. he walked through the doors and came face to face with the Champion. Ethan was shocked by who the Champion was.

"I've been waiting for you Ethan!" declared Lance.

"You're the Champion." said Ethan surprised.

"I knew that you, with your skills, would eventually reach me here. There's no need for words now. We will battle to determine who is the stronger of the two of us." said Lance.

"I'm ready." said Ethan.

"As the most powerful trainer and as the Pokemon League Champion...I, Lance the Dragon Master, accept your challenge!" declared Lance.

Champion Lance wants to battle!

"Go Gyrados!" cried Lance, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Lance.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gyrados used Hyper Beam and hit Ampharos. Ampharos then hit with the super effective Thunder Punch which caused Gyrados to faint.

"Go Dragonite!" cried Lance, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Blizzard!" ordered Lance.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos hit with the super effective Thunder Punch. However, Dragonite hit with Blizzard which caused Ampharos to faint.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Twister!" ordered Lance.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dragonite used Twister and it hit. Delibird then hit with the super effective Icy Wind which caused Dragonite faint.

"Go Charizard!" cried Lance, releasing his next Pokemon.

Ethan quickly recalled Delibird.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Lance.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Charizard used Flamethrower and hit. Sudowoodo then hit with the super effective Rock Throw which caused Charizard to faint.

"Go Aerodactyl!" cried Lance, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Rock Slide as well!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. They both used Rock Slide and hit each other.

"How does Aerodactyl know Rock Slide?" asked Ethan, "It shouldn't be able to know that."

"Um...that is irrelevant." answered Lance, tugging his collar.

Lance let out a cough.

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Lance.

Areodactyl used Hyper Beam which hit and caused Sudowoodo to faint.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, sending his Pokemon back out.

Ethan released Meganium as Aerodactyl needed to recover.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Meganium obeyed and used Sunny Day. However, this allowed Aerodactyl to attack.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Lance.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Aerodactyl obeyed and attacked. It was super effective, but Meganium held on. Meganium hit with the super effective Solar Beam which caused Aerodactyl to faint. Meganium grew to Level 40.

"Go Dragonite!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Twister!" ordered Lance.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dragonite used Twister, but it missed. Meganium used Solar Beam which got a critical hit and caused Dragonite to faint.

"Go Dragonite!" cried Lance, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan.

"Use Fire Blast!" ordered Lance.

Dragonite obeyed and attacked. The Fire Blast hit and caused Meganium to faint.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Use Outrage!" ordered Lance.

"Use Blizzard!" ordered Delibird.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dragonite used Outrage which hit. Delibird hung on and hit with the super effective Blizzard which caused Dragonite to faint.

"We did it!" cried Ethan, embracing Delibird.

"It's over. But it's an odd feeling. I'm not angry that I lost. In fact, I feel happy. Happy that I witnesses the rise of a new Champion." said Lance.

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

"Whew. You have become truly powerful, Ethan. Your Pokemon have responded to your strong and understanding nature. As a trainer, you will continue to grow stronger with your Pokemon." said Lance.

"I hope so. I owe this all to them." said Ethan.

Suddenly, the doors opened. DJ Mary and Professor Oak walked in with Mary running over to Ethan.

"Oh, no! It's all over!" exclaimed Mary.

Mary let out a sigh.

"Professor Oak, if you weren't so slow..." began Mary.

Professor Oak walked up to everyone else.

"Ah, Ethan! It's been a long while." said Professor Oak.

"It's nice to see you again." said Ethan.

"You certainly look more mature. Your conquest of the League is fantastic. Your dedication, trust and love of your Pokemon made this happen. Your Pokemon were outstanding too." continued Oak.

"Thanks." said Ethan, scratching his head.

"Because they believed in you, they persevered. Congratulations Ethan!" declared Oak.

DJ Mary suddenly injected herself into the conversation. She held her microphone right up to Ethan.

"Let's interview the brand new Champion!" declared Mary.

However, before Mary could ask a question, Lance intervened.

"This is getting a bit too noisy...Ethan, , could you come with me?" asked Lance.

"Sure." answered Ethan.

Ethan recalled Delibird and followed Lance. They walked into another room - the Hall of Fame.

"It's been a long time since I've been here." mused Lance.

Lance walked over to a computer and Ethan followed right behind him.

"This is where we honor League Champions for all eternity. Their courageous Pokemon are also inducted." explained Lance.

Ethan looked at the former champions including Lance who had been immortalized here.

"Here today, we witnessed the rise of a new League Champion - a trainer who feels compassion for, and trust toward, all Pokemon. A trainer who succeeded through perseverance and determination. The new League Champion who has all the markings of greatness." continued Lance

"Wow." said Ethan, overwhelmed.

"Ethan, allow me register you and your Pokemon as Champions!" declared Lance.

Lance registered Ethan and his team.

"You're getting good at this. But, you've got a long way to go." said Professor Oak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We'll end things there. I originally planned to give all the Elite Four and Lance their own chapters, but Ethan's team was perfect for them. This is not the end of the story as there's still plenty too do. Next time, Ethan begins his trek through Kanto. Please review.


	30. S.S. Aqua and Vermilion City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ethan goes to Kanto and battles for his first gym badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next installment of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan was amazed by his recent victory over Lance. He did a few interviews in both Kanto and Johto but, all he wanted was to rest. He stopped off and gave the Red Scale he got from the Red Gyrados to get the experience share which he gave to Victreebel. He went back home and resumed the care-free life he lived before getting Chikorita. However, a phone call from Professor Elm soon changed that.

"Ethan, there you are!" cried Professor Elm.

Ethan walked up to the Professor in his lab as memories of his first day as a trainer resurfaced.

"I called because I have something for you." said Professor Elm.

Professor Elm searched and finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out a ticket and handed it to Ethan.

"See? It's an S.S. Ticket." said Professor Elm, "Now you can catch Pokemon in Kanto.

Professor Elm handed the ticket to Ethan.

"Thanks." said Ethan.

"The ship departs from Olivine City." said Professor Elm, "But you knew that all ready Ethan.

"Cool." said Ethan in awe.

"After all, you've traveled all over with your Pokemon. Give my regards to Professor Oak in Kanto." said Professor Elm.

 

Ethan put the ticket and headed back home. He told his mother who offered her best as Ethan went on his new journey. He quickly prepared and left off for his new journey. Ethan headed back to Olivine City and quickly checked in on Amphy who was doing great. Ethan headed to the dock where the S.S. Aqua was waiting. He flashed his ticket and quickly got on board. He walked around until a worried old gentleman bumped into him.

"Excuse me son, I was hurry." said the gentleman frantic.

"What's wrong?" asked Ethan.

"My granddaughter is missing!" answered the man worried.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Ethan.

"She's just a wee girl. If you see her, please let me know!" pleaded the man.

"I'll find her!" declared Ethan.

Ethan took off looking for the girl. Ethan went into the nearby door but, found nothing there. He went into the next room and found a man digging through his backpack. The man placed his backpack down and walked over to Ethan.

"Are you alone?" asked the man.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"Then let's battle!" declared the man.

Hiker Noland wants to battle!

"Go Sandslash!" cried Noland, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Slash!" ordered Noland.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sandslash used Slash and hit. Quagsire then hit with Whirlpool which caused Sandslash to faint.

"Go Golem!" cried Noland, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Noland.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golem went for Tackle, but was hit by the super effective Whirlpool which caused it to faint. Quagsire grew to Level 39 and Victreebel grew to Level 33.

"That's too much to handle!" declared Noland.

Ethan recalled Quagsire and asked about the little girl. Noland said he hadn't see her so Ethan continued. Ethan went around to the rooms on the other side of the floor looking for her. The first room was empty while the second had a man reading a magazine and two girls playing together. The man reading the magazine noticed Ethan and jumped to his feet.

"Hey son! Want to battle with me?" asked the man.

"Sure." answered Ethan.

Pokefan Colin wants to battle!

"Go Delibird!" cried Colin, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Present!" ordered Colin.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Delibird used Present which did damage. Ampharos hit with the super effective Thunder Punch which caused Delibird to faint. Ampharos grew to Level 42.

"You're strong!" declared Colin.

Ethan turned to the girls and began to ask them about the girl.

"You think I'm a baby?" asked the first girl.

"That's not fair!" declared the second girl.

"I don't really think you're a baby." answered Ethan.

Twins Meg and Peg want to battle

"Go Teddiursa!" cried Meg, releasing their first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Meg.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Teddiursa used Fury Swipes and hit three times. Sudowoodo then hit with the super effective Dynamic Punch which caused Teddiursa to faint.

"Go Phanpy!" cried Peg, releasing their other Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Peg.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Phanpy used Tackle, but was intercepted by Whirlpool which caused it to faint.

"Oh!" cred Meg.

"We lost!" cried Peg.

Ethan asked them about the girl but, they had not seen her either. Ethan recalled Quagsire and continued his search. The net room was empty so Ethan went into the last room. The man placed down a torch he was in the process of swallowing and extinguished it. He let out a sigh when he saw it was a child not a sailor.

"What are you dong?" asked Ethan.

"I'm going to Kanto to put on fire-breathing shows!" answered the man.

Firebreather Lyle wants to battle!

"Go Koffing!" cried Lyle, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Smog!" ordered Lyle.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Smog and hit, but didn't poison. Sudowodoo then hit with Rock Throw.

"Use Smog again!" ordered Lyle.

"Use Rock Throw again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Smog which again hit but, didn't poison. Sudowoodo again used Rock Throw which hit and caused Koffing to faint. Victreebel grew to Level 34.

"Go Koffing!" cried Lyle, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Lyle.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Tackle and hit. Sudowoodo then used Rock Slide and hit Koffing.

"Use Tackle again!" ordered Lyle.

"Use Rock Slide again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Tackle and again hit. Sudowoodo used Rock Slide again and hit which caused Koffing to faint.

"Go Flareon!" cried Lyle, releasing his last Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Ember!" ordered Lyle.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Flareon used Ember, but it wasn't very effective. Quagsire then hit with the super effective Whirlpool which caused Flareon to faint.

"The flame's tiny." lamented Lyle.

Ethan recalled Quagsire and asked about the girl. Lyle replied he hadn't seen her so Ethan had to continue. Ethan decided to check the next floor and went down the stairs. However, a sailor blocked his path.

"Hey guy. Could I get you to look for my buddy?" asked the sailor.

"Yeah." answered Ethan.

"He's goofing off somewhere, that lazy bum!" cried the sailor.

The sailor quickly composed himself.

"I want to go find him but, I'm on duty right now." said the sailor.

Ethan agreed and returned to the last floor. He wandered around the hallways and found a sailor walking. Ethan ran up to him and ran into his room by accident.

"Are you a sailor?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah, I'm a sailor all right." said the man.

"Your friend thinks you're goofing off. he wants you back." answered Ethan.

"I wasn't goofing off! This cabin was vacant, so I took a quick nap!" cried the sailor, "Ah forget it! Let's battle!"

Sailor Stanley wants to battle!

"Go Machop!" cried Stanley, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Stanley.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machop used Vital Throw, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird then hit with the super effective Fly which caused Machop to faint.

"Go Machoke!" cried Stanley, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Seismic Toss!" ordered Stanley.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machoke went for Sesimic Toss, but Delibird avoided the attack by flying up high.

"Use Focus Energy!" ordered Stanley.

Delibird came down and hit with the super effective Fly. Machoke hung on and used Focus Energy.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Stanley.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machoke went for Karate Chop, but Delibird avoided by flying up high. Delibird then hit with the super effective Fly which caused Machoke to faint.

"Go Psyduck!" cried Stanley, releasing his last Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Delibird and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Stanley.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Psyduck used Tail Whip while Meganium charged up.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Stanley.

Psyduck used Confusion and hit. However, Meganium was able to fire off its Solar Beam which caused Psyduck to faint. Victreebel grew to Level 35.

"Sorry! It's all my fault!" cried Stanley.

Stanley recalled Psyduck and hung his head.

"Being a sailor, I have to do physical labor. It's exhausting!" explained Stanley.

The two returned to the next floor. The sailor there scolded Stanley who agreed to return to work. Ethan then asked about the girl but, neither had seen her. Ethan went on and found a room with people in it. A man was sitting up holding his stomach.

"Are you you okay?" asked Ethan.

"I'm seasick!" answered the man.

Juggler Fritz wants to battle!

"Go Mr. Mime!" cried Fritz, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Fritz.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mr. Mime used Confusion which hit while Meganium used Sunny Day.

"Use Confusion again!" ordered Fritz.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mr. Mime once again hit with Confusion. Meganium used Solar Beam which caused Mr. Mime to faint.

"Go Magmar!" cried Fritz, releasing his next Pokemon.

Ethan gulped and recalled Meganium.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Leer!" ordered Fritz.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magmar used Leer while Quagsire hit with Whirlpool. Thanks to Sunny Day it was not enough to finish off Magmar.

"Use Fire Punch!" ordered Fritz.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magmar hit with Fire Punch which was bolstered by the Sunny Day. However, it didn't do too much thanks to the quad resistance of Quagsire. Quagsire hit with Whirlpool which caused Magmar to faint. Quagsire grew to Level 40.

"Go Machoke!" cried Fritz, releasing his last Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Qagsire and grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Karate Chop!" ordered Fritz.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machoke used Karate Chop but, it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird then hit with Fly and Machoke fainted. As a result, Delibird grew to level 41.

"I can't move any more!" cried Fritz.

Ethan asked him about the girl, but Fritz hadn't seen her. Ethan left and made his way down the hallway of the ship. He entered a room where a sailor drinking a cup of coffee.

"Nothing beats a battle when I'm on my break!" declared the man.

Sailor Jeff wants to battle!

"Go Raticate!" cried Jeff, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Jeff.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate successfully used Tail Whip, but Ethan hit with the super effective Dynamic Punch which caused Raticate to faint. Jeff flinched not expecting Sudowoodo to know a Fighting type move.

"Go Raticate!" cried Jeff, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Jeff.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate hit with Quick Attack and did damage. Sudowoodo then hit with Dynamic Punch which caused Raticate to faint. Victreebel grew to Level 36.

"Win or lose, my break's over!" declared Jeff.

Ethan asked Jeff about the girl but, he hadn't seen her. Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and left. He went down the hall but, was stopped by a girl.

"I'm so bored." sighed the girl, "Want to battle?"

"Sure." answered Ethan.

Picknicker Debra wants to battle!

"Go Seaking!" cried Debra, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Debra.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seaking used Horn Attack and hit. Ampharos used Thunder Punch which caused Seaking to faint.

"Wow! You're something!" declared Debra.

"I'm actually looking for a little girl. Her grandfather is worried about her and I promised to return her." explained Ethan.

"I saw a little girl go into the Captain's quarters." noted Debra.

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

Ethan recalled Ampharos and went to the Captain's quarters. The Captain was seated at his desk looking over maps while the girl stood nearby.

"Captain, play with me, please?" requested the girl.

"I'm trying to focus." said the Captain.

"I'm bored! I want to play more!" declared the girl.

The girl suddenly noticed Ethan and turned her attention to him.

"Hi! Will you play with me?" asked the girl.

"Actually, your grandfather is worried about you." answered Ethan.

"Grandpa's worried about me?" asked the girl.

"Yes. I came to get you." answered Ethan.

"I have to go! I have to go find grandpa!" declared the girl.

"Let's go." said Ethan.

Ethan led the girl out of the room. They went back and found her grandfather who was extremely relieved to have his granddaughter back safe and sound.

"Grandpa, here I am! I was only playing with this Captain and this guy!" cried the girl.

The elderly man walked over to Ethan.

"Ethan was it?" asked the man.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"I heard you entertained my granddaughter. I want to thank you for that." said the man.

The man rubbed his chin for a moment.

"I know! I'd like you to have this!" declared the man.

The man handed the Metal Coat to Ethan.

 

Ethan thanked the man and waited. The S.S. Aqua landed shortly after in Vermilion City and Ethan departed. He healed his team at the Vermilion City Pokemon Center. Ethan found Diglett Cave blocked off by a wild Snorlax blocking the path. Ethan went to the Pokemon Fan Club and listened to the President talking about his Rapidash getting a Rare Candy as a result. Ethan went to the Vermilion Gym to battle for his first Kanto badge. Ethan entered the gym and met the gym guide.

"Yo! Champ in the making! You lucked out this time." said the gym guide.

"How?" asked Ethan.

"Lt. Surge is very cautious. He's set traps all over his gyms But-he-heh-the traps aren't active right now." answered the gym guide.

"Nice." replied Ethan.

"You'll have no problem getting to Lt. Surge." said the gym guide.

Ethan walked forward and found a juggler waiting. Ethan approached him.

"I'm going to take you down! Prepared to be shocked!" declared the juggler.

Juggler Horton wants to battle!

"Go Electrode!" cried Horton, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Horton.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrode used Rollout, but it wasn't very effective. Sudowoodo then hit with the super effective Rock Throw which caused Electrode to faint.

"Go Electrode!" cried Horton, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Horton.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrode used Rollout, but it wasn't very effective. Sudowoodo then hit with the super effective Rock Throw which caused Electrode to faint.

"Go Electrode!" cried Horton, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Electrode." said Ethan.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Horton.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrode used Sonic Boom and hit. Sudowoodo hit with Rock Slide which caused Electrode to faint. Sudowoodo grew to Level 41 while Electrode grew to Level 37.

"Go Electrode!" cried Horton, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Horton.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrode used Sonic Boom which hit. Sudowoodo hit with Rock Slide which caused Electrode to faint.

"I was overpowered." sighed Horton.

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and continued. He walked over to a guitarist who put down his guitar.

"Lt. Surge recognized my potential with Electric Pokemon." said the guitarist, "Think you can beat me?"

"Yes." answered Ethan.

Guitarist Vincent wants to battle!

"Go Magnemite!" cried Vincent, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Vincent.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Sonic Boom, but Sudowoodo avoided it by going underground. Sudowoodo then hit with the super effective Dig which caused Magnemite to faint.

"Go Voltorb!" cried Vincent, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Light Screen!" ordered Vincent.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb used Light Screen successfully. Sudowoodo then went underground with Dig.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Vincent.

Voltorb obeyed and attacked, but it missed. Sudowoodo hit with the super effective Dig which caused Voltorb to faint.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Vincent, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Vincent.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Sonic Boom, but Sudowoodo avoided using Dig. Sudowoodo then hit with the super effective Dig which caused Magnemite to faint.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Vincent, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Vincent.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Supersonic, but it missed as Sudowoodo went underground with Dig. Sudowoodo then hit with the super effective Dig which caused Magnemite to faint.

"Ooh, how shocking!" declared Vincent.

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and continued. He approached a gentlemen who was leaning against a wall and had watch the previous battles.

"You're hear to defeat Lt. Surge?" asked the gentleman.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"Not if I can help it!" declared the gentleman.

Gentleman Gregory wants to battle!

"Go Pikachu!" cried Gregory, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Agility!" ordered Gregory.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pikachu used Agility to raise its evasiveness. but, Sudowoodo was still able to use Rock Throw which was super effective and caused Pikachu to faint.

"Go Flaafy!" cried Gregory, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowodoo." said Ethan.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Gregory.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Flaafy hit with Thunder Shock, but it wasn't very effective. Sudowoodo then hit with Rock Slide which caused Flaafy to faint. As a result, Sudowoodo grew to Level 42 and Victreebel grew to Level 38.

"Sorry! I failed you, Lt. Surge, sir!" declared the gentleman.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and marched up to Lt. Surge. The American towered over Ethan peering down the young trainer. Ethan didn't want to admit it, but he felt intimidated by the giant of a gulped and felt his palms getting sweaty.

"Hey, you little tyke! I have to hand it to you. It might not be smart to challenge me, but it takes guts!" declared Surge.

"When it comes to Electric Pokemon, I'm number one!" declared Surge, "I've never lost on the battlefield."

"I am ready." replied Ethan.

Lt. Surge only snickered at this.

"I'll zap you just I did my enemies in war!" exclaimed Surge.

Leader Lt. Surge wants to battle!

"Go Raichu!" cried Surge, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Surge, releasing his Pokemon.

"This is your last chance to walk away baby. I'm not Goliath and you certainty ain't David." said Lt. Surge.

"I've come to win!" declared Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Surge.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raichu used Quick Attack and hit. Sudowoodo then went underground. Sudowoodo hit with the super effective Dig which caused Raichu to faint.

"Go Electrode!" cried Surge, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Screech!" ordered Surge.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrode used Screech successfully. Sudowoodo then hit with the super effective Rock Throw which caused Electrode to faint.

"Go Electrode!" cried Surge, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Swift!" ordered Surge.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electrode used Swift which hit. Sudowoodo then hit with Rock Slide which caused Electrode to faint.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Surge, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Zap Cannon!" ordered Surge.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton used Zap Cannon, but it missed as Sudowoodo went underground. Sudowoodo hit with the super effective Dig which caused Magneton to faint.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Surge, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Surge.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Quick Attack and hit. Sudowoodo then went underground and hit with the super effective Dig which caused Electabuzz to faint. As a result, Sudowoodo grew to Level 43 and Victreebel grew to Level 39.

"We did it!" declared Ethan.

"You are strong! Okay boy!" laughed Surge, "You get the Thunder Badge!"

Surge handed the Thunder Badge to Ethan.

"The Thunder Badge increases Pokemon's speed. Consider it proof you defeated me." said Ethan, "You were it proudly, hear?"

"Got it." answered Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty. I am doing Kanto in a random order and due to Kanto being scaled down so they might be multiple events happening in the same chapter. Ethan's entire team will be used throughout so all of his Pokemon will see action. I was planning on giving Victreebel the experience share due to their being no easier way to raise its levels and this was the best time to due to. Next time, we continue through Kanto, please reviews.


	31. Sabrina & Erika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan goes for her next gym badges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story. I am in a Pokemon mood so I decided to pump out another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan healed at the Pokemon Center and headed north. Ethan reached Saffron City and decided to explore the city. He visited Silph Co. but, he found it was off limits due to increased security caused by the Team Rocket attack three years before. Ethan then met a girl named Copycat who lost her doll in Vermilion City. Ethan quickly went back to Vermilion and found the doll at the Pokemon Fan Club. He returned it and Copycat gave him a pass for the Magnet Train. He then went to the Fighting Dojo, but was informed the master was off training at Mt. Mortar. Thus, Ethan headed to the Saffron Gym.

"Yo, Champ in the making!" called the gym guide.

"Hello." replied Ethan.

"A trainer as skilled as you doesn't need to be told how to deal with Psychic type Pokemon, right?" asked the gym guide.

"Yeah." answered Ethan.

"I expect great things from you! Good luck!" called the gym guide.

Ethan gulped and stepped on the panel. He was warped to a room with an elderly lady.

"The power of all those you have defeated comes to me!" declared the woman.

Medium Rebecca wants to battle!

"Go Drowzee!" cried Rebecca, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Rebecca.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Drowzee used Confusion and hit. Meganium the successfully used Sunny Day.

"Use Confusion again!" ordered Rebecca.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium fired off its Solar Beam and hit. It caused Drowzee to faint.

"Go Hypno!" cried Rebecca, releasing her other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Headbutt!" ordered Rebecca.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Hypno hit with Headbutt and did damage, but Meganium didn't flinch. Meganium then fired off its Solar Beam which caused Hypno to faint.

"Strong...Far too strong..." said Rebecca.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He stepped on the warp tile and was sent to another room. Here, he found a long male trainer waiting.

"Psychic power is the power of your soul." said the trainer.

Psychic Franklin wants to battle!

"Go Kadabra!" cried Franklin, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Kinesis!" ordered Franklin.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Kadabra used Kinesis successfully. Quagsire then used Earthquake and hit Kadabra.

"Use Disable!" ordered Franklin.

"Use Earthquake again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Kadabra used Disable, but it failed. Quagsire then hit with Earthquake which caused Kadabra to faint.

"Your soul has more power than mine!" declared Franklin.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He stepped on the warp tile and was sent to another room. Now, he found another boy waiting.

"The Fighting Dojo was once this city's gym." noted the boy.

Psychic Jared wants to battle!

"Go Mr. Mime!" cried Jared, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Reflect!" ordered Jared.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mr. Mime used Reflect successfully. Quagsire then used Earthquake and hit, but the Reflect reduced the damage.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Jared.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mr. Mime used Reflect and hit. Quagsire then used Surf which wasn't hampered by Reflect as it is a special move. It hit and Mr. Mime fainted.

"Go Exeggucute!" cried Jared, releasing his next Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Quagsire knowing the damage a Grass type move could do, and sent out another Pokemon.

"Go Victreebel!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Barrage!" ordered Jared.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Exeggucute used Barrage and hit. Victreebel used the super effective Acid which caused Exeggucute to faint.

"Go Exeggucute!" cried Jared, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Victreebel." stated Ethan.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered Jared.

"Use Acid!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Exeggucute used Hypnosis, but it failed. Victreebel then used Acid and caused Exeggucute to faint. Victreebel grew to Level 40.

"I was no match..." sighed Jared.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He stepped on the warp tile and was sent to yet another room. This time, another elderly lady was waiting.

"I see it clearly! I can see into your soul!" laughed the lady.

Medium Doris wants to battle!

"Go Slowpoke!" cried Doris, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Curse!" ordered Doris.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Slowpoke successfully used Curse and Meganium successfully used Sunny Day.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Doris.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium was able to out speed Slowpoke and hit with the super effective Solar Beam which caused Slowpoke to faint. Meganium grew to Level 41.

"Go Slowbro!" cried Doris, releasing her last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Disable!" ordered Doris.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium again out speed its foe and hit with the super effective Solar Beam which caused Slowbro to faint.

"Thought I still lost..." said Doris.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued He stepped on the warp tile and was sent to yet another room. Fortunately enough, this was the exact location where he wanted to be sent. For, non other than Sabrina stood before Ethan.

"I knew you were coming...Three years ago I had a vision of your arrival." said Sabrina.

"Okay, that's kind of cool." admitted Ethan.

"You're after my Badge. I don't enjoy battling, but it's my duty as gym leader to confer a Badge to anyone who has proven himself or herself worthy." continued Sabrina.

"I'm ready." said Ethan.

"Since you wish it, I will show you the power of my Psychic Pokemon!" declared Sabrina.

Leader Sabrina wants to battle!

"Go Espeon!" cried Sabrina, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Sabrina.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Espeon used Quick Attack and hit. Quagsire then used Earthquake and hit.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Espeon used Psychic and hit. Quagsire then hit with Earthquake and caused Espeon to faint.

"Go Mr. Mime!" cried Sabrina, releasing her next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Barrier!" ordered Sabrina.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mr. Mime used Barrier and sharply rose its defense. Quagsire then hit with Earthquake.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Mr. Mime hit with Psychic and did damage. Quagsire then hit with Earthquake which caused Mr. Mime faint. As a result, Quagsire grew to Level 41.

"Alakazam!" cried Sabrina, releasing her last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam used Psychic and hit. It caused Quagsire to faint.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Future Sight!" ordered Sabrina.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam used Future Sight and Meganium used Sunny Day.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Sabrina.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam used Psychic and hit. Meganium then hit with Solar Beam and did damage.

"Use Reflect!" ordered Sabrina.

"Use Solar Beam again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam used Reflect successfully while Meganium used Solar Beam and hit. Meganium then took the Future Sight.

"Use Recover!" ordered Sabrina.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam successfully used Recover to regain health. Meganium used Solar Beam and got a critical hit which caused Alakazam to faint.

"Your power...it far exceeds what I saw... Maybe it isn't possible to fully to fully predict what the future holds..Okay, you win You earned yourself the Marsh Badge." said Sabrina.

Sabrina took out a Marsh Badge and awarded it to Ethan.

"Marsh Badge draws out out your subliminal powers...Although I fail to to accurately predict your power; this I know to be true." explained Sabrina.

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

"You will become a celebrated and beloved Champion." said Sabrina.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and exited the gym by retracing his route. He healed at the Pokemon Center quickly before departing Saffron City. He headed off and reached Celadon City where he planned to take on the next gym. He visited the Celadon Game Corner and met the gym guide. He then went to the Celadon Condominiums and the Celadon Department Store where he bought items. Ready, Ethan headed to the Gym and found a pair of twins waiting.

"We'll show you Pokemon moves that Erika taught us!" declared the twins.

Twins Jo & Zoe wants to battle!

"Go Victreebel!" cried Jo, releasing their first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Jo.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Victreebel used Razor Leaf, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird the hit with the super effective Fly which caused Victreebel to faint.

"Go Vileplume!" cried Zoe, releasing their other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Acid!" ordered Zoe.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Vileplume used Acid, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird then hit with the super effective Fly which caused Vileplume to faint.

"Oh..." said Jo.

"We lost..." said Zoe.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He walked up and was stopped by two trainers - a Picknicker and a Lass. After a moment of discussion, the Picknicker waled up to Ethan.

"So...you're going to battle me." said Ethan.

"Oh, a battle?" asked the girl, "That's kind of scary, but Okay!"

Picknicker Tanya wants to battle!

"Go Exeggutor!" cried Tanya, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Tanya.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Exeggutor used Confusion, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird then hit with the super effective Fly which caused Exeggutor to faint. Delibird grew to Level 42 while Victreebel grew to Level 41.

"Oh, that's it?" asked Tanya.

"Yeah." answered Ethan.

Ethan turned as the Lass now approached him.

"Wait!" Only girls are allowed here!" declared the Lass.

Lass Michelle wants to battle!

"Go Hoppip!" cried Michelle, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Michelle.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Hoppip went for Tackle and did a little damage. Delibird then hit with the super effective Icy Wind which caused Hoppip to faint.

"Go Skiploom!" cried Michelle, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Michelle.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skiploom used Poison Powder, but luckily it missed. Delibird then hit with the super effective Icy Wind which caused Skiploom to faint.

"Go Jumpluff!" cried Michelle, releasing her last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Cotton Spore!" ordered Michelle.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Jumpluff used Cotton Spore successfully. Delibird then hit with the super effective Icy Wind which caused Jumpluff to faint.

"Oh bleah!" declared Michelle.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He got close to Erika, but a Beauty stopped him before he could reach her.

"Were you looking at the flowers or at me?" asked the Beauty.

"I was looking at Erika." answered Ethan.

Beauty Julia wants to battle!

"Go Paras!" cried Julia, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered Julia.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Paras tried to use Leech Life, but it failed. Delibird then hit with the super effective Icy Wind which caused Paras to faint.

"Go Parasect!" cried Julia, releasing her next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Slash!" ordered Julia.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Parasect use Slash and hit. Delibird then hit with the super effective Icy Wind which caused Parasect to faint.

"Go Exeggucute!" cried Julia, releasing her last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered Julia.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Exeggucute used Hypnosis, but is missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird then hit with the super effective Fly which caused Exeggucute to faint. As a result, Delibird grew to Level 43 and Victreebel grew to Level 42.

"How annoying!" snapped Julia.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and stepped forward. Erika was dressed in an elegant kimono and was resting her head on a pillow asleep. Ethan cleared his throat which awoke and looked at him.

"Hello...Lovely weather, isn't it?" asked Erika.

"I guess." answered Ethan.

Erika let out a massive yawn.

"I'm afraid I may of dozed off. My name is Erika. I am the Leader of Celadon Gym." said the girl.

"I'm Ethan and I've come from Johto to battle you." said the boy.

"Oh? All the way from Johto you say?" asked Erika, "Oh...how nice."

"I've come for a Rainbow Badge." stated Ethan.

Erika rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you wished to challenge me. Very well, but I shall not lose." said Erika.

Leader Erika wants to battle!

"Go Tangela!" cried Erika, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Erika.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tangela used Sleep Powder, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird then hit with the super effective Fly which caused Tangela to faint.

"Go Victreebel!" cried Erika, releasing her next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Erika.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Victreebel used Razor Leaf, but it missed and Delibird flew up high. Delibird then hit with the super effective Fly which caused Victreebel to faint.

"Go Jumpluff!" cried Erika, releasing her third Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Giga Drain!" ordered Erika.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Jumpluff used Giga Drain, but it failed. Delibird then hit with the super effective Icy Wind which caused Jumpluff to faint.

"Go Bellossom!" cried Erika, releasing her last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan.

"Use Petal Dance!" ordered Erika.

"Use Blizzard!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bellossom used Petal Dance and hit. Delibird then hit with the super effective Blizzard which caused Bellossom to faint. As a result, Delibird grew to Level 44 and Sudowoodo grew to Level 43.

"Oh! I concede defeat...You are remarkably strong...I shall give you the Rainbow Badge." said Erika.

Both of the trainers recalled their Pokemon and Erika awarded Ethan with the Rainbow Badge.

"That was a delightful match. I felt inspired." said Erika.

Erika pulled out a TM and gave it to Ethan.

"Please, I wish to give you this TM. It is Giga Drain. It is a wonderful move that drains half the damage it inflicts to heal your Pokemon. It is indeed a horrifying move." explained Erika.

"Thank you." replied Ethan.

Ethan taught Giga Drain to Victreebel replacing Sleep Powder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That will be it for now. I now Ethan hasn't caught any legendary Pokemon, but there's another move that will be more useful despite a bit of a time, Ethan continues onward. Please review.


	32. Cycling Road and Janine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ethan travels down Route 17 and battles Janine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of my story. I am really feeling Pokemon right now so I'm producing another chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan left the Celadon Gym and left. He healed his team at the Pokemon Center and left. He went out West pacing by the gate and arriving at Route 17 aka Cycling Road. He hoped onto his bicycle and he found a Max Ether. Ethan continued downward until a biker stopped him.

"Hey you!" snapped the biker.

"I've come from Johto to challenge the gyms. I don't want trouble." said Ethan.

"You're from Johto, huh?" asked the biker.

The biker pulled out a Poke Ball.

"Yeah." answered Ethan understanding.

Biker Riley wants to battle!

"Go Weezing!" cried Riley, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Smog!" ordered Riley.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo went underground via Dig and thus Smog missed. Sudowoodo hit with Dig and thus Weezing fainted. As a result, Sudowoodo grew to Level 44.

"Woah, you kick!" declared Riley.

 

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and continued. He went further south down Route 17 speeding by. Suddenly, a biker appeared forcing Ethan to slam on the brakes.

"Hey! You wanna have a speed battle?" asked the biker.

"Sure." answered Ethan.

Biker Glenn wants to battle!

"Go Koffing!" cried Glenn, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon

"Use Sludge!" ordered Glenn.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire used the super effective Earthquake which hit and caused Koffing to faint.

"Go Weezing!" cried Glenn, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Poison Gas!" ordered Glenn.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire again out speed and hit with the super effective Earthquake which caused Weezing to faint. As a result, Quagsire grew to Level 42.

"Go Magmar!" cried Glenn, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Magmar." said Ethan.

"Use Ember!" ordered Glenn.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magmar used Ember, but Quagsire quad resisted it. Quagsire then hit with the super effective Surf which caused Magmar to faint.

"Yikes! You've got an awesome torque!" declared Glenn.

 

Ethan recalled Quagsire and continued. He noticed another biker across the way and decided to battle him for the experience. Ethan went back up and headed down the other path until he came across the trainer.

"Wow. That's a cool bicycle!" declared the biker.

Biker Joel wants to battle!

"Go Magmar!" cried Joel, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Leer!" ordered Joel.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magmar used Leer successfully. Quagsire then used the super effective Surf which caused Magmar to faint.

"Go Magmar!" cried Joel, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire."m said Ethan.

"Use Fire Punch!" ordered Joel.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magmar used Fire Punch, but Quagsire quad resisted it. Quagsire then hit with the super effective Surf which caused Magmar to faint. As a result, Victreebel grew to Level 44.

"But you don't just look cool..." admitted Joel.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached the end of Kanto Route 17 and headed on Kanto Route 18. He continued on his way, but a biker quickly stopped him.

"We're fearless highway stars!" declared the biker.

Biker Charles wants to battle!

"Go Koffing!" cried Charles, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Gas!" ordered Charles.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire out speed and used Earthquake which caused Koffing to faint.

"Go Weezing!" cried Charles, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Charles.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire again out speed and hit with Earthquake which caused Weezing to faint.

"Go Charmeleon!" cried Charles, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Quagsire." said Ethn.

"Use Ember!" ordered Charles.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Charmeleon used Ember, but Quagsire quad resisted it. Quagsire hit with the super effective Whirlpool which caused Charmeleon to faint.

"Crash and burn!" cried Charles.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon. He continued on Kanto Route 18. He passed through the gate greeting the guard as he did so. He then passed through and saw Fuchsia City in the distance. He saw a trainer and stopped.

"Cycling Road is a shortcut to Celadon City." said the trainer, pulling out a Poke Ball.

Bird Keeper Bob wants to battle!

"Go Noctowl!" cried Bob, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Peck!" ordered Bob.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Noctowl used Peck and hit. Ampharos then hit with Thunder Punch which caused Noctowl to faint.

"Whew!" cried Bob.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and noticed another trainer in a patch of grass. Ethan went down and approached the trainer.

"If you're looking for Pokemon, you should look in the tall grass." said the trainer.

Bird Keeper Boris wants to battle!

"Go Doduo!" cried Boris, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Peck!" ordered Boris.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Doduo used Peck, but it missed. Ampharos used Thunder Punch which caused Doduo to faint.

"Go Doduo!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Boris.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Doduo used Fury Attack and hit twice. Ampharos then hit with Thunder Punch which caused Doduo to faint.

"Go Dodrio!" cried Boris, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Rage!" ordered Boris.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dodrio used Rage and hit. Ampharos then hit with Thunder Punch which caused Dodrio to faint. As a result, Victreebel grew to Level 45.

"Aiyeee!" cried Boris.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon. He reached Fuchsia City and healed at the Pokemon Center. Ethan then wandered around Fuchsia City for a bit. He visited the Fuchsia Zoo and headed to the Safari Zone. Ethan hoped to capture a few Pokemon, specifically Kanaskhan and Chansey, but was disappointed when it found out it was closed. He found out the Warden was away on a trip so it was closed. Ethan then found the Fuchsia Gym and headed inside.

"Yo! Champ in the making!" declared the gym guide.

The gym guide walked to Ethan, but suddenly stopped for no clear reason. Ethan realized it was an invisible wall as the gym guide walked around.

"Whoops!" called the gym guide.

"I'm glad you're okay." replied Ethan.

"Take a good look around. The trainers all loo like Janine." said the gym guide.

Ethan looked and found five trainers who all looked the same.

"Which one is the real Janine?" asked the gym guide.

"I'll have to find out." answered Ethan.

Ethan continued and came to the first person. She ripped away her disguise revealing she was a Lass.

"Fooled out!" called the Lass

Lass Linda want to battle!

"Go Bulbasaur!" cried Linda, releasing her Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Linda.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bulbasaur used Poison Powder, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird then hit with Fly which caused Bulbasaur to faint.

"Go Ivysaur!" cried Linda, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Leech Seed!" ordered Linda.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ivysaur used Leech Seed, but it missed and Delibird went up high. Delibird then hit with Fly which caused Ivysaur to faint.

"Go Venusaur!" ordered Linda, releasing her last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Linda.

"Use Blizzard!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Venusaur used Razor Leaf and hit. Delibird then hit with Blizzard which caused Venusaur to faint.

"Ohh...I lost...You're not weak." confessed Linda.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He found the girl, but noticed something seemed a miss.

"I'm Janine!" declared the girl.

Ethan noticed she seemed to have hair poking out from under the "hair" she had on her head. The girl removed her disguise revealing she was a Picknicker.

"How did you know I was real?" asked the girl.

"I saw your real hair under your wing." answered Ethan.

"Let's battle!" declared the girl.

Picknicker Cindy wants to battle!

"Go Nidoqueen!" cried Cindy, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Cindy.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nidoqueen used Body Slam and hit. Quagsire then hit with Earthquake which caused Nidoqueen to faint.

"Darn it! I wanted to win!" cried Cindy.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He walked up to another trainer who he challenged.

"You betcha dude, I'm Janine!" declared the boy, in a falsetto.

"Come on." said Ethan, not buying it.

The boy removed his disguise revealing he was a Picknicker.

Picknicker Barry wants to battle!

"Go Nidoking!" cried Barry, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Barry.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nidoking used Poison Sting and hit. Quagsire used Surf which caused Nidoking to faint. As a result, Victreebel grew to Level 46 and Quagsire grew to Level 43.

"My disguise was right on!" declared Barry.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He approached the fourth person who removed her disguise to reveal another Lass.

"I'm Janine the gym leader! No I'm not! Gotcha sucker!" laughed the girl.

Lass Alice wants to battle!

"Go Gloom!" cried Alice, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Alice.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gloom used Poison Powder, but it missed. Delibird then hit with Icy Wind which caused Gloom to faint.

"Go Gloom!" cried Alice, releasing her next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Acid!" ordered Alice.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gloom used Acid and hit. Delibird then hit with Icy Wind which caused Gloom to faint.

"Go Arbok!" cried Alice, releasing her next Pokemon.

Ethan grabbed his Poke Ball ad recalled Delibird. He then grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Glare!" ordered Alice.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Arbok used Glare and successfully paralyzed Quagsire. Luckily, Quagsire broke through its paralysis and hit with Earthquake which caused Arbok to faint.

"I had you fooled" huffed Alice.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Ethan decided he wanted to take the Experience Share off Victreebel for the time being. He walked up to the last girl and said he was looking for Janine.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you..." said the girl.

"Oh come on!" screamed Ethan

"I'm only joking! I'm the real deal! Janine of Fuchsia Gym, that's me!" declared Janine.

"I'm Ethan from Johto and I want a battle." said Ethan.

Leader Janine wants to battle!

"Go Crobat!" cried Janine, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Janine.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Crobat used Confuse Ray which confused Sudowoodo. Sudowoodo broke through its confusion and hit with Rock Throw but, Crobat hung on.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Janine.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Crobat hit with Wing Attack, but Sudowoodo resisted. Sudowoodo snapped out of confusion and hit with Rock Slide which caused Crobat to faint. Sudowoodo grew to Level 45.

"Go Weezing!" cried Janine, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Janine.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weezing used Toxic, but is missed as Sudowoodo went underground. Sudowoodo then hit with Dig which caused Weezing to faint.

"Go Weezing!" cried Janine, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Sludge Bomb!" ordered Janine.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo went underground using Dig. This caused Sludge Bomb to miss. Sudowoodo hit with Dig which caused Weezing to faint.

"Go Aiados!" cried Janine, releasing her fourth Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Giga Drain!" ordered Janine.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ariados used Rock Throw, but it failed. Sudowoodo used Rock Throw which caused Ariados to faint.

"Go Venomoth!" cried Janine, releasing her last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Double Team!" ordered Janine.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Venomoth used Double Team to raise its evasiveness. Sudowoodo still hit with Rock Slide which caused Venomoth to faint.

"You're a tough one." admitted Janine.

The two trainers recalled their Pokemon.

"You definitely won...Here's the Soul Badge. Take it." said Janine.

Ethan accepted the badge as Janine pulled out another item.

"You're so tough! I have a special gift. It's Toxic, a powerful poison that steadily saps the victim's health."explained Janine.

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

Ethan accepted the HM and taught it Victreebel replacing Acid for Toxic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is this chapter finished. Victreebel has the final move set complete. I replaced the damage dealing Acid with Toxic because Toxic drains health and I love it. That is part of the reason I taught Giga Drain to Victreebel so there'd be a another damage dealing move plus there's only two TM moves you get from gym leaders in Kanto. Only one more of Ethan's team will be learning a new move and its from TM too. Next time, Ethan continues onward. Please review.


	33. Kanto Route 15 - 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ethan heads down Kanto Route 15, 14 and 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, here is the net chapter of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan healed his team at the Fuchsia City Pokemon Center following his battle against Janine. Once they were fully healed, he headed out to continue his journey. He went south, but found the Route to Seafoam and Cinnabar Island was blocked off. He then went back up and decided to continue heading on Kanto Route 15. He went down, but found a pair of school children blocking his path.

"Hold on. I have to phone my mom." said the first boy.

Schoolboy Kipp wants to battle!

"Go Voltorb!" cried Kipp, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Kipp.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb used Sonic Boom which hit. Quagsire then hit with Earthquake which caused Voltorb to faint.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Kipp, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Kipp.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Thunder Shock, but it wasn't very effective. Quagsire then hit with Earthquake which caused Magnemite to faint. As a result, Quagsire grew to Level 44.

"Hey! Quagsire didn't faint! You're cheating!" cried Kipp.

"Quagsire is part Ground type." noted Ethan.

Kipp winced being too young to know this.

"Go Voltorb!" cried Kipp, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Kipp.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Voltorb used Sonic Boom which hit. Quagsire used Earthquake which caused Voltorb to faint.

"Go Magneton!" cried Kipp, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Supersonic!" odered Kipp.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton used Supersonic, but it failed. Quagsire hit with Earthquake which caused Magneton to faint.

"Sorry mom! I was beaten!" declared Kipp.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon as the second boy stopped him.

"Let's battle. I won't lose!" declared the boy.

Schoolboy Tommy wants to battle!

"Go Xatu!" cried Tommy, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Peck!" ordered Tommy.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Xatu used Peck and hit. Ampharos used Thunder Punch which caused Xatu to faint. As a result, Ampharos grew to Level 43.

"Go Alakazam!" cried Tommy, releasing his other Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Ampharos and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Tommy.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam used Confusion and while Meganium took in sunlight.

"Use Psybeam!" ordered Tommy.

"Fire!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam used Psybeam, but it missed Meganium then fired Solar Beam which caused Alakazam to faint. As a result, Meganium grew to Level 42.

"I forgot to do my homework!" cried Tommy.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He walked forward a little further before a woman stopped him.

"On sunny day, I think the children would rather be playing in the schoolyard than be in class." said the woman.

Teacher Hillary wants to battle!

"Go Aipom!" cried Hillary, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Swift!" ordered Hillary.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Aipom used Swift and hit. Meganium hit with the super effective Rock Smash which caused Aipom to faint.

"Go Cubone!" cried Hillary, releasing her last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Cubone." said Ethan.

"Use False Swipe!" ordered Hillary.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Cubone used False Swipe and hit while Meganium used Strength and hit.

"Use Bone Club!" ordered Hilary.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium out speed and hit caused Cubone to faint.

"I didn't want to lose..." said Hilary.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He continued walking until another schoolboy stopped him.

"My favorite class is gym!" declared the boy.

Schoolboy Billy wants to battle!

"Go Paras!" cried Billy, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Scratch!" ordered Billy.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Paras used Scratch which hit. Delibird then used Icy Wind which caused Paras to faint.

"Go Paras!" cried Billy, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered Billy.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Paras used Leech Life, but it failed. Delibird then used Icy Wind which caused Paras to faint.

"Go Poliwhirl!" cried Billy, releasing his third Pokemon.

Ethan grabbed his Poke Ball and recalled Delibird. He then sent out his next Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Poliwhirl.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poliwhirl used Water Gun and hit. Meganium took in sunlight.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered Billy.

"Fire!" cried Ethan.

Both the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium out speed and hit with Solar Beam which caused Poliwhirl to faint.

"Go Ditto!" cried Billy, releasing his last Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Meganium and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Transform!" ordered Billy.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ditto used Transform and turned into Sudowoodo, but it thus retained a super weakness to Fighting type. Sudowoodo used Dynamic Punch which caused Ditto to faint.

"Oh no! How could I lose?" asked Billy.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He took a few steps before a woman stopped him.

"Have you forgotten?" asked the woman.

"Probably." answered Ethan.

Teacher Colette wants to battle!

"Go Clefairy!" cried Colette, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Metronome!" ordered Colette.

"Use Rock Smash!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Clefairy used Metronome and used Thunder Shock, but it wasn't very effective. Meganium hit with Rock Smash and Clefairy fainted. As a result, Meganium grew to Level 43.

"Kyaaah!" cried Colette.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He once again only made a little progress before another boy stopped him.

"We're on a field trip to Lavender Tower for special studies." said the boy.

Schoolyboy Johnny wants to battle!

"Go Bellsprout!" cried Johnny, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Johnny.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bellsprout used Vine Whip, but it wasn't very effective. Delibird hit with Icy Wind which caused Bellsprout to faint.

"Go Weepinbell!" cried Johnny, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Johnny.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Weepinbell used Sleep Powder, but it missed as Delibird went up high. Delibird hit with Fly which caused Weepinbell to faint.

"Go Victreebel!" cried Johnny, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Johnny.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Victreebel used Poison Powder, but it missed as Delibird went up high. Delibird hit with Fly which caused Victreebel to faint.

"You're wickedly tough!" declared Johnny.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He crossed over to Kanto Route 14 and kept walking. However, a Bird Keeper stopped him.

"My dream is to fly with my beloved bird Pokemon." said the Bird Keeper.

Bird Keeper Roy wants to battle!

"Go Fearow!" cried Roy, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Peck!" ordered Roy.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Fearow used Peck and hit. Ampharos used Thunder Punch which caused Fearow to faint.

"Go Fearow!" cried Ethan, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." stated Ethan.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Roy.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Fearow used Fury Attack and hit twice. Ampharos used Thunder Punch which caused Fearow to faint.

"I can dream, but I can't ever fly..." sighed Roy.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He went straight up and was stopped by a Pokefan.

"Did you battle all the gym trainers?" asked the Pokefan.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

Pokefan Trevor wants to battle!

"Go Psyduck!" cried Trevor, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Scratch!" ordered Trevor.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Trevor.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Psyduck used Scratch and hit. Meganium then took in sunlight.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Trevor.

"Fire!" cried Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Psyduck used Tail Whip successfully. Meganium hit with Solar Beam which caused Psyduck to faint.

"Oh, wow! Too strong for me!" declared Trevor.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He returned to the path and headed up north until another Pokefan stopped him.

"Let me tell you, I had a hard time catching my Pokemon." said the Pokefan.

PokeFan Carter wants to battle!

"Go Bulbasaur!" cried Carter, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Razor Leaf!" ordered Carter.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bulbasaur used Razor Leaf, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird hit with Fly and Bulbasaur fainted.

"Go Charmander!" cried Carter, releasing his next Pokemon.

Ethan grabbed his Poke Ball and recalled Delibird. He then sent out his next Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Ember!" ordered Carter.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Charmander used Ember, but it wasn't very effective. Quagsire used Surf which caused Charmander to faint.

"Go Squirtle!" cried Carter, releasing his last Pokemon.

Ethan grabbed his Poke Ball and recalled Quagsire. He then sent out his next Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Carter.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Squirtle used Water Gun and hit. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch which caused Squirtle to faint.

"Awaaah!" cried Carter.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached Kanto Route 13 and was stopped by a hiker.

"I should go to Rock Tunnel to get myself an Onix." said the hiker.

Hiker Kenny wants to battle!

"Go Sandslash!" cried Kenny, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Slash!" ordered Kenny.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sandslash used Slash and hit. Meganium used Sunny Day and made the sunlight strong.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Kenny.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sandslash used Poison Sting which was super effective, but didn't do much (due to the massive level difference) and didn't poison. Meganium used Solar Beam which hit and caused Sandslash to faint.

"Go Graveler!" cried Kenny, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Kenny.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Kenny.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium out sped and hit with Solar Beam which caused Graveler to faint.

"Go Graveler!" cried Kenny, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Self Destruct!" ordered Kenny.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium out sped and hit with Solar Beam which caused Graveler to faint.

"Go Golem!" cried Kenny, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Kenny.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium out sped and hit with Solar Beam which caused Golem to faint.

"I lost..." sighed Kenny.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He walked through the fence maze until a Pokefan blocked his way.

"Bow down before my regal Pokemon!" declared the Pokefan.

Pokefan Alex wants to battle!

"Go Nidoking!" cried Alex, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Double Kick!" ordered Alex.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nidoking used Double Kick and hit twice. Quagsire then hit with Surf which caused Nidoking to faint.

"Go Slowking!" cried Alex, releasing his next Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Quagsire. He then sent out his next Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Alex.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Slowking used Confusion and hit while Meganium took in sunlight.

"Use Disable!" ordered Alex.

"Fire!" ordered Ethan

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium out sped an hit with Solar Beam which caused Slowking to faint.

"Go Seaking!" cried Alex, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Peck!" ordered Alex.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seaking hit with the super effective Peck, but the vast difference in levels met it didn't do much damage.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Alex.

"Fire!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seaking hit with Horn Attack. Meganium hit with Solar Beam which caused Seaking to faint.

"How dare you mock my royalty!" cried Alex.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He continued making his way through the maze until he found another Pokefan.

"Would you like to battle my Pikachu gang?" asked the Pokefan.

"Sure." answered Ethan.

Pokefan Joshua wants to battle!

"Go Pikachu!" cried Joshua, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Joshua.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pikachu used Quick Attack and hit. Sudowoodo hit with Rock Throw which caused Pikachu to faint.

"Go Pikachu!" cried Joshua, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Joshua.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pikachu used Quick Attack and hit. Sudowoodo used Rock Throw which hit and caused Piakchu to faint.

"Go Pikachu!" cried Joshua, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Joshua.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pikachu used Thunder Shock which wasn't very effective. Sudowoodo used Rock Slide which caused Piakchu to faint.

"Go Pikachu!" cried Joshua, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Thunder Shock!" ordered Joshua.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pikachu used Thunder Shock but, it wasn't very effective. Sudowoodo used Rock Slide which caused Pikachu to faint.

"Go Pikachu!" cried Joshua, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Joshua.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pikachu used Thunder Wave, but it missed as Sudowoodo used Dig and went underground.

"Use Agility!" ordered Joshua.

Pikachu obeyed and used Agility. Sudowoodo hit with Dig and Pikachu fainted. As a result, as Sudowoodo grew to Level 44.

"Pikachu!" cried Joshua.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He found a Calcium which gave to Ampharos. He almost reached the end when he found a pair of Bird Keepers. One walked up to Ethan.

"Agility is the key attribute of bird Pokemon." said the Bird Keeper.

Bird Keeper Perry wants to battle!

"Go Farfetch'd!" cried Perry, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Peck!" ordered Perry.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Farfetch'd used Peck and hit. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch which caused Farfetch'd to faint.

"You beat me with your speed..." said Perry.

The other Bird Keeper walked over to Ethan.

"Check out my Pokemon. Just look at their coloring and pulmage." said the Bird Keeper.

Bird Keeper Bret wants to battle!

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Bret, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Bret.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Quick Attack and hit. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch and Pidgeotto fainted.

"Go Fearow!" cried Bret, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Peck!" ordered Bret.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Fearow used Peck, but it failed. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch which caused Fearow to faint.

"Shoot! Not good enough!" cried Bret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-three done. Next time, Ethan treks Route 12 and goes onward. Please review.


	34. Silence Bridge to Cerulean City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ethan heads up Silence Bridge and goes to Cerulean City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, here comes the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached Kanto Route 12 aka Silence Bridge and continued on his quest. He sailed across a small body and got a Calcium which he gave to Victreebel. Ethan headed north and was stopped by a fisherman.

"What's more important in our everyday lives?" asked the fisherman.

"I don't know." answered Ethan.

Fisher Barney wants to battle!

"Go Seaking!" cried Barney, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Thrash!" ordered Barney.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos managed to go first and hit with Thunder Punch which caused Gyrados to faint.

"Go Gyrados!" cried Barney, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Bite!" ordered Barney.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gyrados used Bite and hit. Ampharos used Thunder Punch which caused Gyrados to faint.

"Go Gyrados!" cried Barney, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Dragon Rage!" ordered Gyrados.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gyrados sued Dragon Rage, but it missed. Ampharos used Thunder Punch which hit and caused Gyrados to faint. As a result, Ampharos reached Level 45.

"The answer is coming up next." said Barney.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He got the Super Rod from the fishing guru and continued. However, he was quickly stopped by another fisher.

"I feel content fishing while listening to some tune on my radio." said fisher.

Fisher Stephen wants to battle!

"Go Magikarp!" cried Stephen, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Stephen.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Tackle, but it didn't do much damage. Ampharos used Thunder Punch which caused Magikarp to faint.

"Go Magikarp!" cried Stephen, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Stephen.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magikarp used Tackle, but it didn't do much damage. Ampharos used Thunder Punch which caused Magikarp to faint.

"Go Qwilfish!" cried Stephen, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Stephen.

"Use Ampharos!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokmon obeyed. Qwilfish used Water Gun which hit. Ampharos hit with Water Gun which caused Qwilfish to faint.

"Go Tentacruel!" cried Stephen, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Acid!" ordered Stephen.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel used Acid and hit. Ampharos used Thunder Punch which caused Tentacruel to faint.

"My stupid radio distracted me!" declared Stephen.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. he went up North as that way was not blocked. He eventually bumped into another fisher.

"Patience is the key to both fishing and Pokemon." said the fisher.

Fisher Martin wants to battle

"Go Remoraid!" cried Martin.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Martin.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Remoraid used Aurora Beam which was super effective, but did a good deal of damage despite the over ten level difference. Meganium hit with Strength which caused Remoraid to faint.

"Go Remoraid!" cried Martin, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm ready." said Ethan.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Martin.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

 

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Remoraid used Water Gun, but it wasn't effective. Martin had been hoping Ethan would switch out Meganium after the Aurora Beam. Meganium hit with Strength and Remoraid fainted.

"Gwaaah!" cried Martin.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed north and was stopped by a fisher.

"Do you remember?" asked the fisher.

"No." answered Ethan.

Fisher Kyle wants to battle!

"Go Seaking!" cried Kyle, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium! cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Peck!" ordered Kyle.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seaking hit with the super effective Peck. Meganium then successfully used Sunny Day.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Kyle.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seaking used Horn Attack and hit. Meganium used Solar Beam which caused Seaking to faint.

"Go Poliwhirl!" cried Kyle, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." stated Ethan.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered Kyle.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poliwhirl used Hypnosis, but it failed. Meganium used Solar Beam and Poliwhirl fainted.

"Go Seaking!" cried Kyle, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Peck!" ordered Kyle.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seaking hit with Peck and it was super effective. Meganium used Solar Beam and Seaking fainted.

"You do remember?" asked Kyle.

"No." answered Ethan.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached Lavender Town and healed his Pokemon an the Pokemon Center. Ethan found the Pokemon Tower had been bulldozed despite strong opposition and turned into the Kanto Radio Tower. Ethan founded out the graves were moved so he visited the House of Memories where he talked to Mr. Fuji. Ethan bought some items at the Poke Mart. He then went north to Kanto Route 10. He was stopped by a Pokefan.

"You like Pokemon, don't you?" asked the Pokefan.

"Sure." answered Ethan.

"Me too!" declared the Pokefan.

Pokefan Robert wants to battle!

"Go Quagsire!" cried Robert, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Slam!" ordered Robert.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire used Slam and hit while Meganium took in sunlight.

"Use Slam again!" ordered Robert.

"Fire!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire used Slam, but it missed. Meganium used Solar Beam which hit and caused Quagsire to faint. As a result, Meganium grew to Level 44.

"I'd have to say that's my loss." said Robert.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed north where he was stopped by a hiker.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed the hiker.

Hiker Jim wants to battle!

"Go Machamp!" cried Jim, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Vital Throw!" ordered Jim.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Machamp used Vital Throw, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird hit with Fly which caused Machamp to faint.

"Hahahaha-hachoo!" cried Jim, sneezing as he finished.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He went through the Rock Tunnel. He traveled through the Rock Tunnel finding some items, but no trainers. Ethan came out on the outside and headed north. He used Surf to go around and reach the recently revived Kanto Power Plant. He headed inside and found a situation was at hand. Ethan managed to find the manager at one of the machines.

"I, I, I'm ready to blast someone!" declared the manager, "Who would dare ruin my generation?"

"Somebody stole a part." said Ethan, piecing it together.

"If I catch him, I'm going to give him a taste of my Zap Canon!" declared the manager.

 

Ethan decided to help and did some sleuthing around. He found a security camera outside got a clear view of the thief and a picture was printed out. Ethan headed to Cerulean City looking for the suspect. However, he stopped by a Picknicker.

"Have you ever been to a picnic?" asked the girl.

"Sure." answered Ethan.

"They're so much fun!" declared the Picknicker.

Picknicker Heidi wants to battle!

"Go Skiploom!" cried Heidi, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Leech Seed!" ordered Heidi.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skiploom used Leech Seed and Delibird was seeded. Delibird used Icy Wind which caused Skiploom to faint. Delibird had health drained by Leech Seed.

"Go Skiploom!" cried Heidi, releasing her other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." stated Ethan.

"Use Cotton Spore!" ordered Heidi.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Skiploom used Cotton Spore successfully. Delibird used Icy Wind which caused Skiploom to faint.

"Ohhhh!" cried Heidi.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He hoped down and was stopped by a hiker.

"I'll tell you a secret." promised the hiker, "But, first we battle!"

Hiker Sidney wants to battle!

"Go Dugtrio!" cried Sidney, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Dig!" ordered Sidney.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dugtrio went underground while Meganium took in sunlight.

"Attack!" ordered Sidney.

"Fire!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Dugtrio used Dig and hit. Meganium fire Solar Beam which hit and caused Dugtrio to faint.

"Go Onix!" cried Sidney, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." stated Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Sidney.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Onix used Tackle, but it missed. Meganium hit with Strength which caused Onix to faint.

"Oh dang...I lost that." said Sidney.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He went eastward and then north. Here, Ethan was stopped by a Camper.

"I came to explore Rock Tunnel." said the Camper.

Camper Dean wants to battle!

"Go Golduck!" cried Dean, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Dean.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golduck used Confusion and hit while Meganium successfully used Sunny Day.

"Use Disable!" ordered Dean.

"Fire!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golduck used Disable, but it failed. Meganium used Solar Beam which hit and caused Golduck to faint.

"Go Sandslash!" cried Dean, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Dean.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both Pokemon obeyed. Sandslash used Poison Sting, but it missed. Meganium used Solar Beam which caused Sandslash to faint.

"Woah! Danger, man!" declared Dean.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He went north and was stopped by a hiker.

"She'll be coming 'round Mt. Silver when she comes!" sang the Hiker.

"That's good." said Ethan.

"Mt. Silver is in Johto, right?" asked the Hiker.

"Yeah. So am I." answered Ethan.

Hiker Tim wants to battle!

"Go Graveler!" cried Tim, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Tim.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Graveler used Rock Throw and hit while Meganium used Sunny Day.

"Use Self Destruct!" ordered Tim.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium out sped and hit with Solar Beam which caused Graveler to faint.

"Go Graveler!" cried Tim, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Magnitude!" ordered Tim.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium out sped and hit with Solar Beam which caused Graveler to faint.

"Go Graveler!" cried Tim, releasing his final Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Harden!" ordered Tim.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium out sped and hit with Solar Beam which caused Graveler to faint. As a result, Meganium grew to Level 45.

"I was too busy signing." sighed Tim.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He went westward and went up where found and Ether. Ethan went to pick it up, but he was stopped by a Camper.

"Hey, you! Don't litter!" cried the Camper.

Camper Sid wants to battle!

"Go Dugtrio!" cried Sid, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Dig!" ordered Sid.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dugtrio went underground, but Quagsire used earthquake which still hit and caused Dugtrio to faint.

"Go Primeape!" cried Sid, releasing his next Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Quagsire and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Fury Swipes!" ordered Sid.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Primeape used Fury Swipes, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird hit with Fly which caused Primeape to faint.

"Go Poliwrath!" cried Sid, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Hypnosis!" ordered Sid.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Poliwrath used Hypnosis, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird hit with Fly and Poliwrath fainted.

"I was just pointing out..." said Sid.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." replied Ethan.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed back down and was stopped by a Picknicker.

"People shouldn't leave any litter behind." said the Picknicker.

Picknicker Edna wants to battle!

"Go Nidorina!" cried Edna, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Edna.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nidorina used Poison Sting, but it wasn't very effective. Quagsire then used the super effective Earthquake which caused Nidorina to faint.

"Go Raichu!" ordered Edna, releasing her other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Edna.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raichu used Tail Whip successfully then Quagsire used Earthquake which caused Raichu to faint.

"Ohh...I lost..." said Edna.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued reaching Cerulean City...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is where we'll leave off for now. Next time; Ethan finishes his task, gets a TM, battles trainers and takes on Misty. Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter; Ethan battles one final Team Rocket, gains a TM, battles trainers and battles Misty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan healed his team at the Pokemon Center and began looking for the noticed the Cerulean Cave had collapsed and her the rumor of a mysterious Pokemon that lived there three years ago. He spent an hour before he got a lead sending him to Kanto Route 25. Ethan headed to Cerulean Cape but, a schoolboy stopped him.

"Beat the six of us trainers to win a fabulous prize!" said the schoolboy, "Think you've got what it takes?"

"Yeah." answered Ethan.

Schoolboy Dudley wants to battle!

"Go Oddish!" cried Dudley, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Dudley.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Oddish used Stun Spore, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird used Fly and Oddish fainted.

"Whoo! Good stuff." declared Dudley.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He only went a few steps before a lass stopped him.

"I'm second. Now it's serious!" declared the girl.

Lass Ellen wants to battle!

"Go Wigglytuff!" cried Ellen, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Ellen.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wigglytuff used Defense Curl successfully. Sudowoodo hit with Dynamic Punch and Wigglytuff fainted.

"Go Granbull!" cried Ellen, releasing her other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Bite!" ordered Ellen.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Granbull used Bite successfully. Sudowoodo hit with Dynamic Punch which caused Granbull to faint. As a result, Sudowoodo grew to Level 45.

"How could I lose?" asked Ellen.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He walked forward until a schoolboy stopped him.

"Here's number three! I won't be easy!" declared the schoolboy.

Schoolboy Joe wants to battle!

"Go Tangela!" cried Joe, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Vine Whip!" ordered Joe.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tangela used Vine Whip and hit. Delibird hit with icy Wind and Tangela fainted. As a result, Delibird grew to Level 45.

"Go Vaporeon!" cried Joe, releasing his other Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Delibird and sent out another Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Bite!" ordered Joe.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Vaporeon used Bite and hit while Meganium took in sunlight.

"Use Bite again!" ordered Joe.

"Fire!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Vaporeon used Bite, but Meganium hit with Solar Beam and Vaporeon fainted.

"Ow! Stomped flat!" cried Joe.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. he made his way up the route until he was stopped by a lass.

"I'm number four!" declared the girl, "Getting tired yet?"

"No." answered Ethan.

Lass Laura wants to battle!

"Go Gloom!" cried Laura, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sleep Powder!" ordered Laura.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gloom used Sleep Powder, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird hit and Gloom fainted.

"Go Pidgeotto!" cried Laura, releasing her next Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Delibird and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Laura.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeotto used Sand Attack successfully. Ampharos managed to hit with Thunder Punch which caused Pidgeotto to faint.

"Go Bellossom!" cried Laura, releasing her last Pokemon.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, re-releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Petal Dance!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Bellossom used Petal Dance and hit. Delibird used Icy Wind and Bellossom fainted.

"I lost too..." sighed Laura.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon but, he was quickly stopped by a Camper.

"Ok! I'm number five! I'll stomp you!" declared the camper.

Camper Lloyd wants to battle!

"Go Nidoking!" cried Lloyd, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Lloyd.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Nidoking used Poison Sting, but it wasn't very effective. Quagsire hit with Surf and Nidoking fainted. As a result, Quagsire grew to Level 45.

"Woah! Too much." declared Lloyd.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He went down and found the last trainer.

"I'm the last in line, but I tell you, I'm tough!" declared the Lass.

Lass Shannon wants to battle!

"Go Paras!" cried Shannon, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Scratch!" ordered Shannon.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Paras used Scratch and hit. Delibird used Icy Wind and hit causing Paras to faint.

"Go Paras!" cried Shannon, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Stun Spore!" ordered Shannon.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Paras used Stun Spore and paralyzed Delibird. Delibird used Icy Wind which caused Paras to faint.

"Go Parasect!" cried Shannon releasing her last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Leech Life!" ordered Shannon.

"Use Blizzard!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Parasect used Leech Life, but it failed. Delibird was fully paralyzed and unable to attack.

"Use Poison Powder!" ordered Shannon.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Parasect used Poison Powder, but it failed. Delibird used Icy Wind and Parasect fainted.

"You're kidding." said Shannon in awe.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He walked forward, but was stopped by a super nerd.

"I have nothing to do with the six pack trainers. I waited here to beat you when you were tired out by the battles." explained the super nerd.

Super Nerd Pat wants to battle!

"Go Porygon!" cried Pat, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Conversion!" ordered Pat.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Porygon used Conversion, but remained a Normal type. Sudowoodo hit with Dynamic Punch and Porygon fainted.

"Aren't you tired at all?" asked Pat.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and walked to the last trainer - a Cooltrainer.

"You took on more battles than you expected, but you won anyway. As a result, you won a prize." said the Cooltrainer.

The Cooltrainer pulled a Nugget out and gave it to Ethan.

"But after seeing you battle, I want to see how I'll fair." said the Cool trainer, "How about it? Let me take you on."

Cooltrainer Kevin wants to battle!

"Go Rhyhorn!" cried Kevin, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Kevin.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire out sped and hit with Surf which caused Rhyhorn to faint.

"Go Charmeleon!" cried Kevin, releasing his second Pokemon.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Kevin.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon Charmeleon used Smokescreen successfully. Quagsire hit with Earthquake and caused Charmeleon to faint.

"Go Wartortle!" cried Kevin, releasing his last Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Quagsire and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Tail Whip!" ordered Kevin.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wartortle used Tail Whip successfully while Meganium took in sunlight.

"Use Withdrawl!" ordered Kevin.

"Fire!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Wartortle successfully used Withdrawl and Meganium used Solar Beam which caused Wartortle to faint.

"I've never had a battle this good!" declared Kevin.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He found a Protein which he used on Ampharos. Ethan reached Cerulean Cape and found Bill's grandfather. Ethan returned to Cerulean City and hoped to find answers at the gym. However, shortly after walking through door shady man in black bumped into Ethan.

"Oops! I so sorry!" cried the man, "You not hurt, okay?"

"I'm fine." answered Ethan.

"I'm busy. No time to talk with you. Not good for me if seen by somebody." said the man.

The man suddenly blinked in realization.

"Oh no! You seen me already! I make a big mistake!" screamed the grunt.

The grunt jumped back then got grabbed Ethan by the collar.

"Hey, you! Forget you see me, okay? You hear, see and know nothing, okay? Bye, kid! Nothing! Bye-bye a go-go!" declared the grunt.

The grunt ran off. Ethan thought he was suspicious, then suddenly realized it was the man in the photo. Ethan followed the grunt finding him on Nugget Bridge.

"Hey, kid! Me a Team Rocket member kind of guy! Come from another country, a trainer number one, me! Think I did, if stop the energy, be bi panic for people!" declared the grunt.

The grunt humphed proudly.

"Secret it is my mission, so tell no one not! But! If you win do versus me, be and mine secret to you I tell." continued the grunt.

"Okay." agreed Ethan.

"Hey, kid! Battle we begin do!" declared the grunt.

Rocket Grunt wants to battle!

"Go Golbat!" cried the grunt, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered the grunt.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golbat used a Supersonic, but it missed. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch and Golbat fainted.

"No, no, no, believe it I can't!" cried the grunt, "Strong very much be you! Match I am not to you!"

The grunt recalled Golbat.

"Ok. Tell you mine secret will I. Machine Part steal, hide it I did, in the Gym of Cerulean. Inside water put I did. Look for in water at center of gym at. " explained the grunt.

"Got it." replied Ethan.

"Boy, but you forget me not! Beat me for sure will Team Rocket. Come from Johto will they, mine friends, yes. Will revenge they will."

Ethan explained to the grunt what happened.

"You say what? Team Rocket bye - bye a go - go? Broken it is says you?" asked the grunt.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"Oh, no! Should I do what now on from, me?" asked the grunt anxious.

"I don't know." answered Ethan.

The grunt quickly fled. Ethan went to the gym and found the part in the pool water. He returned to the Kanto Power Plant and returned the part.

"Ah! Yeah! That's the missing part from my beloved generator!" cried the manager.

The manger then looked at Ethan.

"You found it?" asked the manager.

"Yeah." answered Ethan.

"Thanks! Here, take this TM as a reward!" cried the manager.

"TM07 is Zap Cannon. It's a powerful technique! It's not what anyone would consider accurate, it packs a wallop." explained the manager.

 

Ethan taught Zap Cannon to Ampharos finally replacing Tackle. Ethan returned to the Cerulean City and healed his team. he then went to the gym, but found Misty was gone. He heard she was seen going to Cerulean Cape so Ethan returned there. He found Misty with a boy who ran off when he saw Ethan. An angry Misty stomped over to Ethan.

"Aww! Why did you have to show up and bug us? Do you know what they call people like you? Pests! You heard me right...pests!"cried Misty.

Misty looked down and noticed Ethan's badges.

"Are they the Johto gym badges?" asked Misty.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"If you have eight, you must be good." said Misty.

"I also have four of the Kanto badges." noted Ethan.

"Ok, then. Come to Cerulean Gym. I'll be happy to take you on. I'm Misty, the Gym Leader in Cerulean." said the Tomboy Mermaid.

Misty headed back to the gym with Ethan not far behind. Ethan returned to the gym where he found the gym guide.

"Yo! Champ in the making! Since Misty was away, I went out to have fun." said the gym guide.

Ethan shrugged and continued. He began walking when a male swimmer stopped him.

Swimmer Parker wants to battle!

"Go Horsea!" cried Parker, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Water Gun!" ordered Parker.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Horsea used Water Gun while Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch and Horsea fainted.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit and Horsea fainted.

"Go Horsea!" cried Parker, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Parker.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Meganium.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Horsea used Smokescreen while Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch which caused Horsea to faint.

"Go Seadra!" cried Parker, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Twister!" ordered Parker.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seadra used Twister and hit while Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch causing Seadra to faint.

"This can't be..." said Parker, defeated.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He was soon stopped by a female swimmer.

"Don't let my elegant swimming unnerve you." warned the swimmer.

Swimmer Briana wants to battle!

"Go Horsea!" cried Briana, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Peck!" ordered Briana.

"Use Thunder Punch" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seaking used Peck then Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch causing Seaking to faint.

"Go Seaking!" cried Briana, releasing her other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Peck!" ordered Briana.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seaking used Peck then Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch causing Seaking to faint.

"Ooh, you calmly disposed of me..." said Briana.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He almost made it to Misty when a female swimmer stopped him.

"Sorry about being in the way. Let's get on with it!" declared the girl.

Swimmer Diana wants to battle!

"Go Golduck!" cried Diana, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Diana.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golduck used Confusion and hit. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch which caused Golduck to faint.

"I give up! You're the winner!" declared Diana.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. he reached Misty who was waiting for him.

"I was expecting you, you pest! You may have a lot of Johto Gym Badges, but you'd better not take me too lightly. My Water type Pokemon are though!" declared Misty.

Leader Misty wants to battle!

"Go Golduck!" cried Misty, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Disable!" ordered Misty.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golduck used Disable, but it failed. Ampharos used Thunder Punch and Golduck fainted.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Misty, releasing her second Pokemon.

Misty smirked while Ethan quickly recalled Ampharos.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

Misty's smirk quickly turned to a scowl.

"Use Rain Dance!" ordered Misty.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sunny Day while Rain Dance failed.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Misty.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium out sped and hit causing Quagsire to faint.

"Go Lapras!" cried Misty, releasing her third Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Meganium and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, re-releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Perish Song!" ordered Misty.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Lapras used Perish Song successfully. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punc scoring a critical hit which caused Lapras to faint. As a result, Ampharos grew to Level 46.

"Go Starmie!" cried Misty, releasing he last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Misty.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Starmie used Confuse Ray which confused Ampharos. Ampharos use Thunder Punch which caused Starmie to faint.

"You really are good...I'll admit that you are skilled." confessed Misty, "Here you go. It's the Cascade Badge."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-five finished. I gave Zap Cannon to Ampharos to use the TMs you get in Kanto and now all of Ethan's Pokemon will have their final move sets. Next time, Ethan begins his quest for his sixth badge. Please review.


	36. Kanto Route 8 & 11 plus Snorlax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ethan continues onward with his journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan healed at the Cerulean City Pokemon Center before departing. He headed down Kanto Route 5 and returned to Saffron City. He went east reaching Kanto Route 8 and found the Underground was closed by police due to rowdy Pokemon battles. Ethan began going south, when a trio of bikers stopped him.

"We're the Kanto Pokemon Federation trainer group. We'll drive you under our wheels!" declared the first Biker.

Biker Dwayne wants to battle!

"Go Koffing!" cried Dwayne, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sludge!" ordered Dwayne.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Dwayne.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Sludge and hit. Quagsire used Earthquake and Koffing fainted.

"Go Koffing!" cried Dwayne, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Smog!" ordered Dwayne.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Smog, but it missed. Quagsire used Earthquake which caused Koffing to faint.

"Go Koffing!" cried Dwayne, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Quagsire." aid Ethan.

"Use Smog!" ordered Dwayne.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Smog and hit, but it didn't poison. Quagsire used Earthquake which caused Koffing to faint.

"Go Koffing!" cried Dwayne, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Tackle!" ordered Dwayne.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Tackle and hit. Quagsire used Earthquake which Koffing to faint.

"S-Sorry!" cried Harris.

The second Biker quickly approached Ethan.

"The cops the Underground Path! That really fires me up!" snapped the Biker.

Biker Harris wants to battle!

"Go Flareon!" cried Harris, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Harris.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Flareon used Quick Attack and hit. Sudowoodo used Rock Slide which caused Flareon to faint.

'F-forgive me!" cried Harris.

The third Biker approached Ethan.

"We're the Kanto Pokemon Federation! Right on, dude!" declared the Biker.

Biker Zeke wants to battle!

"Go Koffing!" cried Zeke, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Gas!" ordered Zeke.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Poison Gas, but it failed. Quagsire used Earthquake causing Koffing to faint.

"Go Koffing!" cried Zeke, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Self Destruct!" ordered Zeke.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Koffing used Self Destruct causing it to faint. Quagsire took damage, but hung on.

"Yikes! Sorry!" cried Zeke.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He made his way through Kanto Route 8 until a Super Nerd stopped him.

"How does the Magnet Train work?" asked the Super Nerd.

"Electricity powers the train." answered Ethan.

Super Nerd Sam wants to battle!

"Go Grimer!" cried Sam, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Pound!" ordered Sam.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Grimer hit with Pound then Quagsire hit with Earthquake and Grimer fainted.

"Go Muk!" cried Sam, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Disable!" ordered Sam.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Muk used Disable, but it failed. Quagsire hit with Earthquake and Muk fainted.

"I just wanted to see the Magnet Train..." said Sam.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He went south and was stopped by another Super Nerd.

"We can't do without electricity. The Power Plant supplies us with electricity." noted the Super Nerd.

Super Nerd Tom wants to battle!

"Go Magnemite!" cried Tom, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Tom.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Sonic Boom, but it missed. Sudowoodo hit with Rock Throw and Magnemite fainted.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Tom, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Tom.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite hit with Sonic Boom and Sudowoodo hit with Rock Slide which caused Magnemite to faint.

"Go Magnemite!" cried Tom, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Tom.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magnemite used Supersonic and Sudowoodo became confused. Luckily, Sudowoodo hit with Rock Throw and Magnemite fainted.

"Don't waste electricity!" cried Tom.

 

He reached Lavender Town and quickly healed at the Lavender Town Pokemon Center once more. He then headed down Route 12 again then took a right reaching Kanto Route 11. he was quickly stopped by a Psychic.

"..." mused the Psychic.

Psychic Herman wants to battle!

"Go Exeggcute!" cried Herman, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Leech Seed!" ordered Herman.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Exeggucute used Leech Seed and hit. Delibird hit with Icy Wind which caused Eeggucute to faint.

"Go Exeggucute!" cried Herman, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

Delibird had health sapped by Leech Seed.

"Use Confusion!" ordered Herman.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Exeggucute used Confusion and hit. Delibird hit with Icy Wind and Exeggucute fainted.

"Go Exeggutor!" cried Herman, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

Delibird had health sapped by Leech Seed.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Herman.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Exeggutor used Stomp, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird had health sapped by Leech Seed then hit with Fly which caused Delibird to faint.

"..." mused Herman.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He found a Revive then headed south and bumped into a Youngster.

"There's no cheating in Pokemon." said the Youngster, "Let's keep it fair and square!"

"Fine." agreed Ethan.

Youngster Owen wants to battle!

"Go Growlithe!" cried Owen, releasing his Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Ember!" ordered Owen.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Growlithe used Ember, but it wasn't very effective. Quagsire hit with Surf and Growlithe fainted.

"Huh? How did I lose?" asked Owen.

Owen sighed and healed his head up.

"I fought fair and square. I have nothing to be ashamed of." said Owen.

"That's a great attitude." said Ethan.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed up and found another Youngster.

"It itches and tickles a bit when I walk in the tall grass." said the Youngster.

Youngster Jason wants to battle!

"Go Sandslash!" cried Jason, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Jason.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sandslash used Poison Sting and it was super effective, but it didn't do too much due to the vast difference in levels. Meganium took in sunlight.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Jason.

"Fire!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sandslash used Sand Attack successfully. Meganium still hit with Solar Beam and Sandslash fainted.

"Go Crobat!" cried Jason, releasing hit other Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Meganium and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Wing Attack!" ordered Jason.

"Us Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Crobat used Wing Attack and hit then Ampharos used Thunder Punch and Crobat fainted.

"I got stomped!" cried Jason.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and went westward. he saw the exit, but was stopped by another Psychic.

"I can see it...everything to see about you." said the Psychic.

Psychic Fidel wants to battle!

"Go Xatu!" cried Fidel, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Peck!" ordered Fidel.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Xatu used Peck and hit. Ampharos used Thunder Punch and hit.

"I couldn't foresee your power." admitted Fidel.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached the Snorlax blocking the entrance to Diglett's Cave. Ethan though for a moment then grabbed his Poke Gear. He used the EXPN Card to find the Poke Flute Channel which awoke the sleeping Snorlax. Snorlax growled and faced down Ethan.

Wild Snorlax appeared!

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

The Snorlax grunted and showed no fear.

"Use Zap Cannon!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and used Zap Cannon, but it missed. Snorlax hit with Body Slam.

"Use Zap Cannon!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos used Zap Cannon, but it missed again. Snorlax again used Body Slam.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos used Thunder Punch and hit. Snorlax hit with Body Slam then recovered health with Leftovers.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and hit. Snorlax used Rest and regained its health.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos used Thunder Punch and hit. Snorlax used Snore recovered health with Leftovers. Ampharos fainted from the Snore.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

Snorlax continued to snooze away.

"Use Whirlpool!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and used Whirlpool which hit and trapped Snorlax. Snorlax woke up and used Rollout before recovering health with leftovers.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and hit with Surf. Snorlax then used Rollout and hit again. Snorlax was hurt by Whirlpool, but recovered health with Leftovers.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Quagsire obeyed and hit with Surf. Snorlax then used Rollout and got a critical hit which fainted Quagsire. Snorlax broke free from Whirlpool and recovered health with leftovers.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his third Pokemon.

Snorlax continued to stand tall over Ethan's Pokemon.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Meganium obeyed and hit with Strength. However, Snorlax hit with Rollout and managed to faint Meganium in one shot. To make matter worse, Snorlax still recovered health with Leftovers.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

Snorlax continued to show no fear.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Sudwoodo obeyed and went underground. Snorlax used Rollout, but it missed breaking the momentum. Sudowoodo hit with Dig, but Snorlax regained health with Leftovers.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo used Dynamic Punch and it was super effective. Snorlax hit with Body Slam and paralyzed Sudowoodo. Snorlax regained health with Leftovers.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowood was fully paralyzed and unable to attack. Snorlax hit with Body Slam and regained health with Leftovers.

"Here goes nothing." thought Ethan.

Ethan threw a Great Ball, but Snorlax immediately broke out. Snorlax hit with Body Slam and regained health with Leftovers.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo was again fully paralyzed and unable to attack. Snorlax hit with Rollout and Sudowoodo fainted. Snorlax regained health with Leftovers.

"Go Delibird!" ordered Ethan.

Snorlax let out a grunt.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Delibird obeyed and used Fly. Snorlax used Rollout and missed ending any momentum. Snorlax regained health with Leftovers. Delibird hit with Fly but, Snorlax used Rest again and also again regained health with Leftovers.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Delibird obeyed and hit. Snorlax used Snore and hit the regained health with Leftovers.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Delibird went up high and Snorlax used Snore, but it missed. Snorlax regained health with Leftovers. Snorlax woke up and hit with Body Slam then regained health with Leftovers.

"Here we go!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw another Great Ball, but Snorlax broke out after one shake. Snorlax hit with Body Slam and Delibird barely hung on. Snorlax regained health with Leftovers.

"Use Blizzard!" ordered a desperate Ethan.

Delibird obeyed and hit. Ethan grabbed Delibird's Poke Ball ready to recall it, but he noticed Snorlax didn't attack. To his amazement, the one in ten chance of freezing worked. The Snorlax was a frozen block of ice.

"Go Great Ball!" exclaimed Ethan.

Ethan threw a third Great Ball and managed to catch Snorlax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty - six finished. Next time, Ethan makes more progress in is journey. Please review.


	37. Brock and Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ethan battles a bunch of more trainers including his sixth gym leader and another rival battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to everyone, I am back with the next installment of his story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and quickly healed at the Vermilion Pokemon Center. He threw up a Repel and made his way through Diglett's Cave. He then headed south picked up a Nugget from a man in his house and met one of Professor Oak's aides. He picked up some items and reached Viridian Forest. He made his way in, but was stopped by a Bug Catcher.

"My Bug Pokemon tough. Prepare to lose!" declared the Bug Catcher.

Bug Catcher Rob wants to battle!

"Go Beedrill!" cried Rob, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Focus Energy" ordered Rob.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill used Focus Energy while delibird flew up high. Delibird hit with Fly and Beedrill fainted.

"Go Beedrill!" cried Rob, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." stated Ethan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Rob.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Butterfree used Supersonic and made Delibird confused. Delibird used Icy Wind and caused Butterfee to faint.

"I was whipped..." sighed Rob.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He made his way through forest until he bumped into another Bug Catcher.

"Why don't girls like Bug Pokemon?" asked the Bug Catcher.

"I don't know." answered Ethan.

Bug Catcher Doug wants to battle!

"Go Ariados!" cried Doug, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use String Shot!" ordered Doug.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ariados used String Shot, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird hit with Fly and Ariados fainted.

"No good!" cried Doug.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued finding a few more items. He reached the edge of the forest and saw Pewter City on the horizon. However, another Bug Catcher stopped him.

"If you walk in tall grass wearing shorts, do you get nicks and cuts?" asked the Bug Catcher.

"You'd have to ask a Youngster." answered Ethan jokingly.

Bug Catcher Ed wants to battle!

"Go Beedrill!" cried Ed, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Ed.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill used Fury Attack, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird hit with Fly and Beedrill fainted.

"Go Beedrill!" cried Ed, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Rage!" ordered Ed.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill used Rage, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird hit with Fly and Beedrill fainted.

"Go Beedrill!" cried Ed, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Twineedle!" ordered Ed.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Beedrill used Twineedle, but it missed ass Delibird flew up high. Delibird hit with Fly and Beedrill fainted. As a result, Delibird grew to Level 46.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" declared Ed.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached Pewter City and healed at the Pokemon Center. Ethan went to the Pewter Museum of Science, but it found had been closed for renovation. He then headed to the Pewter Gym.

"Yo, champ in the making! You're really rocking." said the gym guide.

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

"Are you battling the Gym Leaders of Kanto?" asked the gym guide.

"Yes. This will be number six." answered Ethan.

"They're strong and dedicated people, like Johto's Gym Leaders." replied the gym guide.

 

Ethan walked in the gym and was stopped by a Camper.

"The trainers of this gym use Rock type Pokemon. The Rock type has high defense. Battles could end up going a long time." said the Camper, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes." answered Ethan.

Camper Jerry wants to battle!

"Go Sandslash!" cried Jerry, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Poison Sting!" ordered Jerry.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sandslash used Poison Sting and hit. Quagsire used Surf which caused Sandslash to faint.

"I have to win these battles..." sighed Jerry.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He was surprised the Camper who talked about the Gym having Rock type Pokemon only had a pure Ground type. He reached Brock before he knew it.

"I'm Ethan from Johto and I am here to challenge you!" declared Ethan.

"Wow, it's not often we get trainers from Johto. I'm Brock, the Pewter Gym Leader. I'm an expert of Rock type Pokemon. My Pokemon are impervious to most physical attacks. You'll have a hard time inflicting any damage. Come on!" explained Brock.

Leader Brock wants to battle!

"Go Graveler!" cried Brock, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Defense Curl!" ordered Brock.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Sunny Day then Graveler used Defense Curl.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Brock.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Solar Beam and Graveler fainted.

"Go Rhyhorn!" cried Brock, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Horn Drill!" ordered Brock.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Solar Beam and Rhyhorn fainted.

"Go Omastar!" cried Brock, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Spike Cannon!" ordered Brock.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Solar Beam and Omastar fainted.

"Go Kabutops!" cried Brock, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Giga Drain!" ordered Brock.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Solar Beam and Kabutops fainted. The effect of Sunny Day wore off.

"Go Onix!" cried Brock, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." noted Ethan.

"Use Bide!" ordered Brock.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium took in sunlight and Onix missed with Bide.

"Use Sandstorm!" ordered Brock.

"Fire!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Meganium used Solar Beam and Onix fainted.

"You're Pokemon's powerful attacks overcame my rock hard defense...You're stronger than I expected...Go ahead - this Badge." said Brock.

Brock awarded Ethan with the Boulder Badge.

"Ethan, thanks. I enjoyed battling you, even though I am a bit upset. That Boulder Badge will make your Pokemon even moe powerful." explained Brock.

"Cool." said Ethan.

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and returned to the Gym Guide.

"Yo! Champ in the making! That Gym didn't give you much trouble. The way you took charge was really inspiring. I mean that seriously." said the Gym Guide.

 

Ethan left the Pewter Gym and healed at the Pokemon Center. Ethan then headed off to Route 3 and Mt. Moon. However, he bumped into an old man and they talked. After finding out Ethan was from Johto, the old man gave him a gift - the Silver Wing. Ethan then headed on the route, but was stopped by a Youngster.

"Hmmm...I don't know what to do..." admitted the Youngster.

Youngster Warren wants to battle!

"Go Fearow!" cried Warren releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Peck!" ordered Warren.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch and Fearow fainted.

"I knew I'd lose..." sighed Warren.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He continued but, was stopped by another Youngster.

"I can run like this all day!" declared the Youngster.

Youngtser Jimmy wants to battle!

"Go Raticate!" cried Jimmy, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Jimmy.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Raticate used Quick Attack and hit. Sudowoodo then hit with the super effective Dynamic Punch which caused Raticate to faint.

"Go Arbok!" cried Jimmy, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Glare!" ordered Jimmy.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Arbok used Glare, but it missed as Sudowoodo went underground. Sudowoodo hit with Dig and Arbok fainted.

"Blown away!" cried Jimmy.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He continued on Route 3 and passed a patch of tall grass, but he was stopped by a Fire Breather.

"Ah! The weather's fine as ever." declared the Fire Breather.

Fire Breather Otis wants to battle!

"Go Magmar!" cried Otis, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Otis.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magmar used Smoekscreen successfully then Quagsire hit with Surf and Magmar fainted.

"Go Weezing!" cried Otis, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Otis.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire used Earthquake and Weezing fainted.

"Go Magmar!" cried Otis, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Smog!" ordered Otis.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magmar used Smog and hit then Quagsire used Surf which caused Magmar to faint.

"It's sunny, but I'm all wet..." sighed Otis.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He continued down Route 3 and passed a path of tall grass. Ethan saw Mt. Moon and got close, but was stopped by another Fire Breather.

"Step right up and take a look!" cried the Fire Breather.

Fire Breather Burt wants to battle!

"Go Koffing!" cried Burt, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Self Destruct!" ordered Burt.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire out sped Koffing and hit with Earthquake which caused Koffing to faint.

"Go Slugma!" cried Burt, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Harden!" ordered Burt.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire again out sped and hit with Surf which caused Slugma to faint.

"Yow! That's hot!" declared Burt.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached Mt. Moon and went inside. However, he was quickly met by a familiar face.

"It's been a while, Ethan." said Silver.

"Yeah." agreed Ethan.

"Since I lost to you, I thought about what I was lacking with my Pokemon...And we came up with an answer. Ethan, now we'll show you!" declared Silver.

Silver wants to battle!

"Go Sneasel!" cried Silver, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Screech!" ordered Silver.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sneasel used Screech successfully then Sudowoodo hit with Rock Throw, but Sneasel hung on.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Silver.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sneasel used Quick Attack and hit. Sudowoodo then used Rock Slide ad Sneasel fainted.

"Go Golbat!' cried Silver, releasing his second Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Amphros!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Silver.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Golbat used Confuse Ray and confused Ampharos. Ampharos managed to use Thunder Punch which caused Golbat to faint.

"Go Magneton!" cried Silver, releasing his third Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Ampharos and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Silver.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Quagsire. Quagsire was fully paralyzed and unable to attack.

"Use Sonic Boom!" ordered Silver.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magneton used Sonic Boom and hit. Quagsire used Earthquake and Magneton fainted.

"Go Gengar!" cried Silver, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

Ethan thought for moment then recalled Quagsire. He grabbed another Poke Ball and sent out another Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Curse!" ordered Silver.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gengar used Curse and cut its health in half as Sudowoodo went underground.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Silver.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gengar used Confuse Ray, but Sudowoodo was still underground. Sudowoodo hit with Dig and Gengar fainted.

"Go Alakazam!" cried Silver, releasing his fifth Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Sudowoodo and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Future Sight!" ordered Silver.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam used Future Sight successfully while Delibird flew up high.

"Use Disable!" ordered Silver.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam used Disable but, it failed. Deibird then hit with Fly.

"Use Recover!" ordered Silver.

"Use Blizzard!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam used Recover successfully while Delibird hit with Blizzard. Delibird was hit by a critical hit Future Sight which caused it to faint.

"Go Victreebel!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Silver.

"Use Giga Drain!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam used Psychic, but Victreebel barely hung on. Victreebel used Giga Drain which caused Alakazam to faint.

"Go Typhlosion!" cried Silver, releasing his last Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Victreebel and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Smokescreen!" ordered Silver.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Typhlosion used Smokescreen successfully then Quagsire managed to hit with Surf which caused Typhlosion to faint. As a result, Quagsire grew to Level 46.

"I thought I raised my Pokemon to be the best they could...But it still wasn't enough." sighed Silver.

Silver recalled Typhlosion.

"You won fair and square. I admit it. But this isn't the end. I'm going to be the greatest Pokemon Trainer ever. Because these guys are behind me. Listen, Ethan. One of these days I'm going to prove how good I am by beating you." said Silver.

 

Silver then stormed off. Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached Mt. Moon Square then made his way out of the mountain. On Kanto Route 4, he walked into a Picknicker.

"I have the feeling I can win. Let's see if I'm right!" cried the Picknicker.

Picknicker Hope wants to battle!

"Go Flaafy!" cried Hope, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Thunder Shock! ordered Hope.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Flaafy used Thunder Shock, but Quagsire was immune. Quagsire was fully paralyzed and unable to attack.

"Use Growl!" ordered Hope.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon again obeyed. Flaafy used Growl successfully then Quagsire hit with Earthquake which caused Flaafy to faint.

"Aww, you are too strong." moaned Hope.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. he found an Ultra Ball on near Hope. Ethan then continued only to be stopped by a Bird Keeper.

"There's been news of an incident at the Power Plant." noted the Bird Keeper.

Bird Keeper Hank wants to battle!

"Go Pidgey!" cried Hank, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Sand Attack!" ordered Hank.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos used Thunder Punch and Pidgey fainted.

"Go Pidgeot!" cried Hank, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Gust!" ordered Hank.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos out sped and hit which caused Pidgeot to faint.

"I lost? That's news to me." said Hank.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He walked down Kanto Route 4 and was stopped by another Picknicker.

"Um...I..." stammered the girl.

Picknicker Sharon wants to battle!

"Go Furret!" cried Sharon, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Sharon.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Furret used Quick Attack and hit hen Sudowoodo used Dynamic Punch and Furret fainted.

"Go Rapidash!" cried Sharon, releasing her other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Stomp!" ordered Sharon.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo went underground and so Stomp missed. Sudowoodo hit with Dig and Rapidash fainted.

"..." said Sharon, meekly.

Ethan recalled is Pokemon and continued. He got an HP Up and used it on Victreebel. He then continued and reached Cerulean City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is chapter thirty-seven finished. Next time, Ethan goes to Pallet Town and battles for his seventh gym badge. Please review.


	38. Blaine and other trainers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ethan battles more trainers and goes for his second to last badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Ethan was again in Cerulean City and need to keep going. He went south to Saffron City and Vermilion City. He then went east on Kanto Route 11, south on Kanto Route 12, west of Kanto Route 13, south on Kanto Route 14 and west on Kanto Route 15 to return to Fuchsia City. Ethan then headed south reaching Kanto Route 19.

Ethan sent out Quagsire and began to surf. However, he was quickly stopped by a male swimmer.

"Swimming? I'm lousy at it. I'm just splashing around in these shallow waters." confessed the swimmer.

Swimmer Jerome wants to battle!

"Go Seaking!" cried Jerome, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Twister!" ordered Jerome.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch and Seadra fainted.

"Go Tentacool!" cried Jerome, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Jerome.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Amphaos hit with Thunder Punch and Tentacool fainted.

"Go Tentacruel!" cried Jerome, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Acid!" ordered Jerome.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch and Tentacruel fainted.

"Go Goldeen!" cried Jerome, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Jerome.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharso hit with Thunder Punch and Goldeen fainted.

"I thought I could win..." sighed Jerome.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He saw a male and female swimmer talking and they stopped him.

"I'm disgusted by wimpy people!" declared the female swimmer.

Swimmer Dawn want to battle!

"Go Seaking!" cried Dawn, releasing her only Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Flail!" ordered Dawn.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Seaking used Flail and hit while Meganium took in sunlight.

"Use Horn Attack!" ordered Dawn.

"Fire!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Solar Beam which caused Seaking to faint.

"I could beat you at swimming..." huffed Dawn.

Dawn swam off while Ethan faced the male swimmer.

"Just...a...little...farther..to...Fuchsia..." panted the male swimmer.

Swimmer Tucker wants to battle!

"Go Shellder!" cried Tucker, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Supersonic!" ordered Tucker.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Shellder used Supersonic which confused Ampharos. Ampharos used Thunder Punch and Shellder fainted.

"Go Cloyster!" cried Tucker, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Tucker.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos broke through its confusion and hit with Thunder Punch which caused Cloyster to faint.

"I'm drowning!" cried Tucker.

"Oh no! I'll get help!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Actually...I was being metaphorical." admitted Tucker.

"That's not something to joke about." stated Ethan sternly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." replied Tucker.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Ethan bumped into a male swimmer.

"Have you ever gone swimming in the sea at night?" asked the swimmer.

"No." answered Ethan.

Swimmer Harold wants to battle!

"Go Remoraid!" cried Harold, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Lock-on!" ordered Harold.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Remoraid used Lock-on while Meganium used Sunny Day.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Harold.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Remoraid used Aurora Beam and hit. Meganium then used Solar Beam which caused Remoraid to faint.

"Go Seadra!" cried Harold, releasing his other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Leer!" ordered Harold.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Solar Beam and hit which caused Seadra to faint.

"Glub..." sighed Harold.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. Ethan quickly healed Meganium and went onward until he was stopped by a female swimmer.

"I feel so much lighter in the water." said the swimmer.

Swimmer Nicole wants to battle!

"Go Marill!" cried Nicole, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Nicole.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Marill used Rollout and hit while Meganium used Sunny Day.

"Use Rollout again!" ordered Nicole.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Solar Beam and Marill fainted.

"Go Marill!" cried Nicole, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Nicole.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium used Solar Beam and Marill fainted.

"Go Lapras!" cried Nicole, releasing her last Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Perish Song!" ordered Nicole.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Lapras used Perish Song, but Meganium hit with Solar Beam and Lapras fainted.

"Oh, no!" cried Nicole.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He saw the Seafoam Islands in the distance, but was stopped by a female swimmer.

"What an impressive collection of Gym Badges. We should battle!" declared the swimmer.

Swimmer Lori wants to battle!

"Go Stamie!" cried Lori, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Rapid Spin!" ordered Lori.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Starmie used Rapid Sin while Meganium make the sun stronger.

"Use Rapid Spin again!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium fired off its Solar Beam and Starmie fainted.

"Go Starmie!" cried Lori, releasing her other Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan

"Use Bubble Beam!" ordered Lori.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium fired its Solar Beam and Starmie fainted.

"No!" cried Lori.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached the Seafoam Islands and found Blaine inside a cave.

"My Gym in Cinnabar burned down. My fire - breathing Pokemon and I are homeless because of the volcano. Waaah! But, I'm back in business as a Gym Leader here in this cave. If you can beat me, I'll give you a badge." explained Blaine.

Leader Blaine wants to battle!

"Go Magcargo!" cried Blaine, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Smog!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire hit with Surf and Magcargo fainted.

"Go Magmar!" cried Blaine, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire." said Ethan.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magmar tried to use Sunny Day, but it failed. Quagsire used Surf and Magmar fainted.

"Go Rapidash!" cried Blaine, releasing his last Pokemon.

"This is it." said Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Blaine.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rapidash used Quick Attack and hit. Quagsire used Surf and Rapidash fainted.

"Awesome. I've burned out...You've earned the Volcano Badge." said Blaine.

Blaine awarded Ethan with the Badge as the Gym Guide ran in.

"Yo!...Huh? It's already over?" asked the Gym Guide.

"Yeah. I won." answered Ethan, showing off his badge.

"Sorry, dude! Cinnabar Gym was gone, so I didn't know where to find you. But, hey, you're plenty strong without my advice! I knew you'd win!" cried the Gym Guide.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. However, he was quickly stopped by a male swimmer.

"I guess it's impossible to swim all the way to Johto." said the swimmer.

Swimmer Cameron wants to battle!

"Go Marill!" cried Cameron, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Rollout!" ordered Cameron.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch and Marill fainted.

"Aiyah!" cried Cameron.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached Cinnabar Island where he met Blue. Blue noted he wasn't in the mood for a battle and told Ethan to go to Viridian Gym to battle. Ethan then continued onward until he was stopped by a male swimmer.

"Land ho! Gotta keep going!" declared the swimmer.

Swimmer Seth wants to battle!

"Go Quagsire!" cried Seth, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Amnesia!" ordered Seth.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Quagsire used Amnesia while Meganium used Sunny Day.

"Use Slam!" ordered Seth.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium fired its Solar Beam which caused Quagsire to faint.

"Go Octillery!" cried Seth, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Octazooka!" ordered Seth.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Solar Beam and Octilley fainted.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Seth, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Slam!" ordered Seth.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Meganium hit with Solar Beam and Quagsire fainted. As a result, Meganium grew to Level 46.

"Glug..." replied Seth.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He continued onward until he found a fisherman.

"I'm bored by fishing. Let's battle!" cried the fisherman.

Fisherman Arnold wants to battle!

"Go Tentacruel!" cried Arnold, releasing his only Pokemon.

"Go Victreebel!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Acid!" ordered Arnold.

"Use Giga Drain!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Tentacruel used Acid and hit while Victreebel used Giga Drain.

"Use Acid again!" ordered Arnold.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Victreebel used Cut and Tentacruel fainted.

"Utter failure..." sighed Arnold.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He headed south until he was stopped by a female swimmer.

"Hi! I was just putting some sun block on." said the girl.

Swimmer Nikki wants to battle!

"Go Seel!" cried Nikki, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Growl!" ordered Nikki.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos used Thunder Punch and Seel fainted.

"Go Seel!"" cried Nikiki, releasing her second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered Nikki.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch and Seel fainted.

"Go Seel!" cried Nikki, releasing her third Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Rest!" ordered Nikki.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ampharos hit with Thunder Punch and Seel fainted.

"Go Dewgong!" cried Nikki, releasing her last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Ampharos." said Ethan.

"Use Aurora Beam!" ordered Nikki.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Dewgong used Aurora Beam and hit. Ampharos used Thunder Punch and Dewgong fainted. As a result, Ampharos grew to Level 47.

"I'm worried about sunburn." said Nikki.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He reached Pallet Town where he talked to Professor Oak who told Ethan to return once he defeated Blue. Ethan then went to Red's home hoping to find him, but he wasn't. His mother was and they talked for a bit before Ethan headed north to Viridian City. He was headed up the route when a Cooltrainer stopped him.

"You there! Want to battle?" asked the Cooltrainer.

"Sure." answered Ethan.

Cooltrainer Quinn wants to battle!

"Go Ivysaur!" cried Quinn, releasing her first Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Leech Seed!" ordered Quinn.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Ivysaur used Leech Seed, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Delibird hit with Fly and Ivy saur fainted.

"Go Starmie!" cried Quinn, releasing her other Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Delibird and grabbed another Poke Ball.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Confuse Ray!" ordered Quinn.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Starmie used Confuse Ray which confused Ampharos. Ampharos used Thunder Punch and Starmie fainted.

"Down and out..." sighed Quinn.

 

Ethan recalled his Pokemon and continued. He met a Schoolboy who stopped him.

"If trainers meet, the first thing to do is battle." said the Schoolboy.

Schoolboy Danny wants to battle!

"Go Jynx!" cried Danny, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Ice Punch!" ordered Danny.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Sudowoodo hit with Rock Throw and Jynx fainted.

"Go Electabuzz!" cried Danny, releasing his second Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Danny.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Electabuzz used Quick Attack and hit. Sudowoodo hit with Rock Slide and Electabuzz fainted.

"Go Magmar!" cried Danny, releasing his last Pokemon.

"I'm still sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Smog!" ordered Danny.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Magmar used Smog, but it missed as Sudowoodo went underground. Sudowoodo hit with Dig and Magmar fainted.

"I've got a losing record." sighed Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's were we'll leave off for now. Next time, Ethan takes on the last gym battle and begins hunting down the Legendary Beasts. Please review.


	39. Blue and Legendary Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Ethan battled the last gym leader and chases the Legendary Beasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the second to last installment of this story. Time does truly fly.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Ethan recalls his Pokemon and continued. He reached Viridian City and healed at the Pokemon Center. He then headed to the Pokemon Gym where he found the Gym Guide.

"Yo, champ in the making! How's it going?" asked the gym guide.

"Great. This is my last gym." answered Ethan.

"Looks like your on a roll. The Gym Leader is a guy who battled the Champion three years ago. He's no pushover. Give it everything you've got!" said the gym guide.

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

Ethan walked forward and found Blue waiting.

"Yo! Finally got here huh?" asked Blue jokingly.

"Yes." answered Ethan.

"I wasn't in the mood at Cinnabar, but I'm ready to battle you now." replied Blue.

"Your the last gym leader I have to battle." noted Ethan.

"You're telling me you conquered all the gyms in Johto?" asked Blue.

"I did." answered Ethan.

"Heh! Johto's Gyms must be pretty pathetic then. Hey, don't worry about it. I'll know if you're good enough." scoffed Blue.

"I beat the Kanto gyms too." stated Ethan.

"Ready, Johto Boy?" asked Blue.

"I'm ready." answered Ethan.

Leader Blue wants to battle!

"Go Pidgeot!" cried Blue, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Blue.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeot used Quick Attack and did more damage than Ethan would have expected. Sudowoodo hit with Rock Throw, but Pidgeot hung on.

"Use Mirror Move!" ordered Blue.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pidgeot used Mirror Move and hit Sudowoodo with Rock Throw which again did more damage than Ethan would have expected. Sudowoodo hit with Rock Slide and Ampharos fainted.

"Go Alakazam!" cried Blue, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Sudowoodo." said Ethan.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Dig!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam hit with Psychic and Sudowoodo fainted.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Blue.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam hit with Psychic while Meganium used Sunny Day.

"Use Reflect!" ordered Blue.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam used Reflect while Meganium hit with Solar Beam.

"Use Recover!" ordered Blue.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam used Recover and regained health while Meganium hit with Solar Beam.

"Use Recover!" ordered Blue.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam used Recover and reached full health while Meganium hit with Solar Beam.

"Use Recover!" ordered Blue.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam used Recover and regained health while Meganium hit with Solar Beam and scored a critical hit.

"Use Disable!" ordered Blue.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Alakazam used Disable, but it failed. Meganium hit with Solar Beam and Alakazam fainted. The effect of Sunny Day wore off.

"Go Rhydon!" cried Blue, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Sandstorm!" cried Blue.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Being higher level, Rhydon managed to out sped and used Sandstorm. However, Meganium use Sunny Day and overrode the effect of Sandstorm. Alakazam's Reflect wore off.

"Use Fury Attack!" ordered Blue.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Rhydon used Fury Attack and hit all five times. Meganium barely hung on and hit with Solar Beam which caused Rhydon to faint.

"Go Gyrados!" cried Blue, releasing his next Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Meganium." said Ethan.

"Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Blue.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Gyrados used Hyper Beam and hit which caused Meganium to faint.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"This is bad." thought Blue.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Gyrados was unable to attack having to recover after using Hyper Beam. Ampharos used Thunder Punch and Gyrados fainted.

"Go Exeggutor!" cried Blue, releasing his fifth Pokemon.

Ethan thought for a moment and recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Egg Bomb!" ordered Blue.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Exeggutor used Egg Bomb, but it missed as Delibird flew up high.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Blue.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Exeggutor used Sunny Day its self overriding Meganium's Sunny Day. Delibird hit with Fly, but Exeggutor hung on.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Blue.

"Use Blizzard!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Exeggutor tried to use Solar Beam, but it failed. Delibird managed to hit with Blizzard and Exeggutor fainted.

"Go Arcanine!" cried Blue, releasing his last Pokemon.

Ethan recalled Delibird and sent out another Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Blue.

"Use Surf!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Arcanine used Flamethrower and did a lot of damage thanks to Sunny Day. Quagsire then hit with Surf, but it didn't do as much damage as Ethan would have hoped.

"Use Flamethrower again!" ordered Blue.

"Use Surf again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Arcanine hit with Flamethrower and Quagsire surprisingly fainted.

"No!" cried Ethan.

Blue let out a laugh as Ethan recalled his Pokemon.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Blue.

"Use Zap Cannon!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Arcanine hit with Flamethrower and did a lot of damage while Zap Cannon missed its target. The effect of Sunny Day wore off.

"Use Extreme Speed!" ordered Blue.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Arcanine hit with Extreme Speed and Ampharos fainted.

"Go Victreebel!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

Blue laughed seeing the foe in front of him.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Blue.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Victreebel used Toxic and badly poisoned Arcanine. Arcanine used Flamethrower and Victreebel fainted.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Blue.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Arcanine used Flamethrower, but it missed as Delibird flew up high. Arcanine was hurt by poison.

"Use Swift!" ordered Blue.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Arcanine used Swift, but it missed. Delibird used Fly and hit. Arcanine was hurt by the poison and fainted.

"What? How the heck did I lose to you?" asked Blue surprised.

"I trained hard." answered Ethan.

Both of the trainers recalled their Pokemon

"Tch, all right...Here, take this - it's the Earth Badge." said Blue.

Blue handed the Earth Badge to Ethan.

"All right, I was wrong. You're the real deal. You are a good trainer. But, I'm going to beat you someday. Don't you forget it!" declared Blue.

Ethan turned and left. As he did, he bumped into the Gym Guide.

"Man, you truly are tough...That was a heck of an inspiration battle. It brought tears to my eyes." said the Gym Guide.

 

Ethan left the gym and healed his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. He then returned to Saffron City. He then hoped onto the Magnet Train and returned to Johto. Ethan began scouring the tall grass and finding many wild Pokemon which he ran away from. After a long search, Ethan found one of his targets.

"Raikou!" exclaimed Ethan.

The Legendary Pokemon stared down Ethan who grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

Raikou snorted unshaken by this.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Raikou. Raikou used Roar and ran away.

"It's paralyzed. That's a good step." said Ethan.

Ethan continued looking and after a bit found Raikou once more.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released his Pokemon who was unphased.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Meganium obeyed and used Strength. Raikou used Roar and ran away. Ethan kept searching and found Raikou again.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan.

Ethan again released Meganium.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Meganium obeyed and used Strength. Raikou used Thunder Shock.

"Use Strength again!" ordered Ethan.

Meganium obeyed and attacked. It hit with Strength and Raikou was fully paralyzed.

"Go Poke Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Poke Ball, but Raikou immediately kicked out.

"Okay." said Ethan.

Ethan threw another Poke Ball and it caught Raikou. Raikou quickly broke out and used Roar to flee.

Ethan recalled Meganium and continued his search. He finally found Raikou once more.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released his Pokemon.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan used the Great Ball, but Raikou broke out at two. Luckily, it was fully paralyzed.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Great Ball but Raikou broke out at two. Raikou then used Roar to flee.

Ethan recalled Meganium and kept searching He finally found Raikou once more.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released his Pokemon.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw his Great Ball, but Raikou broke out at two. Luckily, it was again fully paralyzed.

"Go Great ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw his Great Ball and it caught Raikou.

"I did it!" cried Ethan.

 

Ethan had his Pokemon sent to the PC. He then went off looking for the next of began scouring the tall grass and finding many wild Pokemon which he ran away from. After a long search, Ethan found his next target.

"Entei!" exclaimed Ethan.

The Legendary Pokemon stared down Ethan who grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

Entei snorted unshaken by this.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Entei. Entei used Roar and ran away.

"It's paralyzed. That's a good step...again." said Ethan.

Ethan continued looking and after a bit found Entei once more.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released his Pokemon who was unphased.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and used Thunder Punch. Entei used Roar and ran away. Ethan kept searching and found Entei again.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan.

Ethan again released Ampharos.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and used Thunder Punch. Entei used Ember.

"Use Thunder Punch again!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and attacked. It hit with Thunder Punch and Entei was fully paralyzed.

"Go Poke Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Poke Ball, but Entei immediately kicked out.

"Okay." said Ethan.

Ethan threw another Poke Ball and it caught Entei. Entei quickly broke out and used Roar to flee.

Ethan recalled Ampharos and continued his search. He finally found Entei once more.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released his Pokemon.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan used the Great Ball, but Raikou broke out at two. Luckily, it was fully paralyzed.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Great Ball but Raikou broke out at two. Entei then used Roar to flee.

Ethan recalled Meganium and kept searching He finally found Entei once more.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released his Pokemon.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw his Great Ball, but Entei broke out at two. Luckily, it was again fully paralyzed.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw his Great Ball, but Entei broke out at two.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw his Great Ball and it caught Entei.

"I did it...again!" cried Ethan.

 

Ethan had his Pokemon sent to the PC. He then went off looking for the next of began scouring the tall grass and finding many wild Pokemon which he ran away from. After a long search, Ethan found his final target.

"Suicune!" exclaimed Ethan.

The Legendary Pokemon stared down Ethan who grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

Suicune snorted unshaken by this.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos used Thunder Wave and paralyzed Suicune. Suicune used Roar and ran away.

"It's paralyzed. That's a good step...again." said Ethan.

Ethan continued looking and after a bit found Suicune once more.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released his Pokemon who was unphased.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Delibird obeyed and used Icy Wind. Suicune used Roar and ran away. Ethan kept searching and found Suicune again.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan.

Ethan again released Delibird.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Delibird obeyed and used Icy Wind. Suicune used Bubble Beam.

"Use Icy Wind again!" ordered Ethan.

Delibird obeyed and attacked. It hit with Icy Wind and Suicune was fully paralyzed.

"Go Poke Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Poke Ball, but Suicune immediately kicked out.

"Okay." said Ethan.

Ethan threw another Poke Ball and it caught Suicune. Suicune quickly broke out and used Roar to flee.

Ethan recalled Delibird and continued his search. He finally found Suicune once more.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released his Pokemon.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan used the Great Ball, but Suicune broke out at two. Luckily, it was fully paralyzed.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Great Ball but Suicune broke out at two. Suicune then used Roar to flee.

Ethan recalled Delibird and kept searching He finally found Suicune once more.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released his Pokemon.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw his Great Ball, but Suicune broke out at two. Luckily, it was again fully paralyzed.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw his Great Ball, but Suicune broke out at two.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw his Great Ball, but Suicune broke out at two.

"Oh come on!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw his Great Ball and it caught Suicune.

"I did it...again!" cried Ethan, "It's a good thing I'm done with this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's were we'll leave off for now. I have OCD and that is kind of reflected in Ethan's battles with the (annoying) Legendary Beasts. Next time, Ethan goes after the Tower Duo and faces one last trainer. Please review.


	40. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we wrap this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, I am back with the final chapter of this story. It's been a long way and I will explain my future plans at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Ethan left and had Delibird used Fly to take him to Cianwood City. He then threw up a Max Repel and headed to the Whir Islands. Once there, Ethan headed inside and made his way through the caves. He finally found what he was looking for.

Wild Lugia appeared!

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released his Pokemon.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Lugia used Rain Dance successfully while Ampharos used Thunder Wave to paralyze Lugia.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Lugia used Hydro Pump and hit causing Ampharos to faint.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released his next Pokemon.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Ethan.

Lugia tried to use Hydro Pump, but it was fully paralyzed. Meganium overrode Rain Dance with Sunny Day.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Lugia used Hydro Pump, but Meganium barely hung on thanks to Sunny Day. Meganium then hit with Solar Beam.

"Use Solar Beam again!" ordered Ethan.

Lugia used Recover to regain health. Meganium then hit with Solar Beam.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Lugia used Rain Dance which overrode Sunny Day. Meganium hit with Solar Beam again. Ethan pulled out a Great Ball.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Great Ball, but Lugia broke out easily.

"Use Strength!" ordered Ethan.

Lugia used Hydro Pump and hit causing Meganium to faint.

"Go Deibird!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released his next Pokemon.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Lugia attempted to use Hydro Pump, but it was fully paralyzed. Delibird then flew up high.

"Do it!" cried Ethan.

Lugia used Swift, but it missed. Delibird then hit with Fly.

"Go Ultra Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Ultra Ball, but Lugia broke out again. The effect of Rain Dance wore off.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Lugia used Swift and hit causing Delibird to faint.

"Go Victreebel!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released his next Pokemon.

"Use Flash!" ordered Ethan.

Lugia used Recover to regain health. Victreebel used Flash.

"Use Flash again!" ordered Ethan.

Lugia used Swift, but it missed. Victreebel used Flash.

"Use Flash once more time!" ordered Ethan.

Lugia used Swift again, but it missed. Victreebel used Flash.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Victreebel obeyed an used Cut which hit. Lugia again tried to use Swift, but it missed.

"It looks like my strategy is paying off." thought Ethan.

Ethan pulled out another Ultra Ball.

"Go Ultra Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Ultra Ball, but Lugia broke out at two.

"Go Ultra Ball!"cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Ultra Ball and finally caught Lugia.

"I did it!" exclaimed Ethan.

 

Ethan had his Pokemon sent to the PC. he then used Dig to exit the Whirl Islands and flew back to Ecruteak City. Once there, he quickly healed at the Pokemon Center and headed to Bell Tower. Ethan climbed the tower and picked up all the items along the way. He finally reached the top where he found another Pokemon perched.

Wild Ho-oh appears!

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his Pokemon.

Ho-ho stared them down and prepared its self.

"Use Thunder Wave!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and used Thunder Wave which paralyzed Ho-oh.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and hit with the super effective Thunder Punch. Ho-oh used Sacred Fire which did a deal of damage.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed but, it wasn't effective. Ho-oh then used Recover to regain health.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and hit with Thunder Punch. Ho-oh used Gust which hit.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and hit. Ho-oh then used Recover.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed ad hit with Thunder Punch. Ho-oh was fully paralyzed.

"Go Ultra Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ho-oh was trapped in the ball, but it immediately broke out. Ho-oh then used Safeguard.

"Use Iron Tail!" ordered Ethan.

Ampharos obeyed and hit. Ho-oh then hit with Gust and Ampharos fainted.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan.

Ethan released his next Pokemon.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and hit with Rock Throw. Ho-oh hit with Scared Fire, but it wasn't very effective.

"Go Great Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan got Ho-oh but, it immediately broke out. Ho-oh was fully paralyzed.

"Go Ultra Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan caught Ho-oh, but it broke out after one shake. Ho-oh then used Recover.

"Use Rock Throw!" ordered Ethan.

Sudowoodo obeyed and hit with Rock Throw. Ho-oh used Gust, but it wasn't very effective.

"Go Ultra Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Ultra Ball, but Ho-oh broke out at two. Ho-oh used Safeguard.

"Go Ultra Ball!" cried Ethan.

Ethan threw the Ultra Ball, but Ho-oh again broke out at two. Luckily, Ho-oh was fully paralyzed.

"Go Ultra Ball!" Ethan threw the Ultra Ball and it got Ho-oh.

"I caught all the legendary Pokemon!" exclaimed Ethan.

 

Ho-oh was sent to Ethan's PC. Ethan then headed to Goldenrod City and took the Magnet Train to Saffron City. He then went to Lavender Town and down Silence Bridge. Ethan then continued onward and returned to Fuchsia City. Ethan surfed back to Seafoam Island, Cinnabar Island and returned to Pewter City. Ethan talked to Professor Oak who made arrangements for Kanto Route 28 to be opened for Ethan. Ethan headed up to Viridian City then went west and reached Route 28. Ethan trained his Pokemon all to Level 78 though he kept all the same moves. Eventually, he reached the Pokemon Center then threw up a Super Repel and traversed Mt. Silver. Ethan finally reached the summit where he found another trainer.

Pokemon Trainer Red wants to battle!

"Go Pikachu!" cried Red, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, releasing his first Pokemon.

"Use Thunderbolt!" ordered Ethan.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pikachu hit with Thunderbolt, which managed to paralyze Quagsire was paralyzed and unable to attack.

"Use Charm!" ordered Red.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pikachu used Charm and sharply lowered the attack of Quagsire. Quagsire used Earthquake, but Pikachu hung on thanks to the affect of Charm.

"Use Quick Attack!" ordered Red.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pikachu hit with Earthquake while Quagsire was fully paralyzed.

"Use Quick Attack again!" ordered Red.

"Use Earthquake again!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Pikachu hit with Quick Attack while Quagsire hit with Earthquake which caused Pikachu to faint.

"Go Espeon!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

Ethan thought for a moment then recalled Quagsire.

"Go Ampharos!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Psychic!" ordered Red.

"Use Zap Cannon!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Espeon hit with Psychic which did a good deal of damage. Luckily, Ampharos hit with Zap Cannon which did damage and paralyzed Espeon.

"Use Reflect!" ordered Red.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Espeon used Reflect successfully. Ampharos used Thunder Punch, but Espeon hung on thanks to Reflect.

"Use Swift!" ordered Red.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Espeon was fully paralyzed while Ampharos used Thunder Punch and Espeon fainted.

"Go Snorlax!" cried Red, releasing his third Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Amphaors." said Ethan.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Red.

"Use Zap Cannon!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Snorlax used Body Slam and while Ampharos missed with Zap Cannon.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Red.

"Use Thunder Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Snorlax hit with Body Slam and Ampharos fainted.

"Go Victreebel!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Red.

"Use Toxic!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Snorlax hit with Body Slam and scored a critical hit. Victreebel used Toxic which badly poisoned Snorlax.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Red.

"Use Giga Drain!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Victreebel used Giga Drain and regained health. Snorlax was hit Body Slam, but was hurt by Giga Drain and badly poisoned by Toxic.

"Use Rest!" ordered Red.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Victreebel used Cut and hit. Snorlax used Rest which override the poison and allowed Snorlax to regain full health.

"Use Snore!" ordered Red.

"Use Cut!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Victreebel used Cut and hit. Snorlax used Snore which caused Victreebel to faint.

"Go Quagsire!" cried Ethan, re-releasing his Pokemon.

"Use Snore!" ordered Red.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Snorlax used Snore and hit while Quagsire hit with Earthquake. Snorlax awoke.

"Use Body Slam!" ordered Red.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Snorlax used Body Slam, but it missed. Quagsire used Earthquake which scored a critical hit and caused Snorlax to faint.

"Go Venusaur!" cried Red, releasing his fourth Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Quagsire.'" said Ethan, hoping to do some damage.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Red.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Venusaur took in sunlight as Quagsire was fully paralyzed.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Red.

"Use Earthquake!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Venusaur used Solar Beam which caused Quagsire to faint.

"Go Delibird!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Sunny Day!" ordered Red.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Venusaur used Sunny Day as Delibird flew up high.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Red.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Delibird hit with Fly while Venusaur used Solar Beam.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Red.

"Use Icy Wind!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Delibird hit with Icy Wind which caused Venusaur to faint.

"Go Charizard!" cried Ethan, releasing his fifth Pokemon.

"I'm sticking with Delibird." said Ethan.

"Use Flamethrower!" ordered Red.

"Use Fly!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Charizard hit with Flamethrower causing Delibird to faint.

"Go Sudowoodo!" cried Ethan, releasing his next Pokemon.

"Use Slash!" ordered Red.

"Use Rock Slide!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Charizard used Slash and scored a critical hit. Sudowoodo hit with Rock Slide and Charizard fainted. The effect of Sunny Day wore off.

"Go Blastoise!" cried Red, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Hopefully, I can confuse it." thought Ethan.

"Use Surf!" ordered Red.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Blastoise hit with Surf which caused Sudowoodo to faint.

"Go Meganium!" cried Ethan, releasing his last Pokemon.

"Just down to your starter I see." mused Red.

"I wanted it to be Meganium!" declared Ethan.

"What was that"?" asked Red surprised.

"I mean this with Charizard...or it's meaningless." answered Ethan.

Red stood amazed at this.

"This Pokemon here is the proof of how far I've come!" declared Ethan.

Red thought right back to his battle with Giovanni.

"What was that?" asked Giovanni surprised.

"I wanted it to be Charizard!" answered Red.

"Obnoxious kid. I'll crush that pride of yours...along with your Charizard!" declared Giovanni.

"I won't lose, not to somebody like you! I'm counting on you!" cried Red, releasing his Pokemon.

Red smiled as he stared at Ethan.

"I have found a worthy trainer." thought Red.

Red once more became serious as he

"Use Blizzard!" ordered Red.

"Use Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Blastoise used Blizzard, but it missed. Meganium took in sunlight.

"Use Blizzard again!" ordered Red.

"Fire your Solar Beam!" ordered Ethan.

Both of the Pokemon obeyed. Blastoise hit with Blizzard, but Meganium hung on and it didn't freeze. Meganium hit with Solar Beam which caused Blastoise to faint.

"It's over." sighed Red.

"We did it!" cried Ethan.

Ethan embraced Meganium as Red recalled Blastoise.

"Ethan, you truly are a great trainer. It is clear you love and trust your Pokemon which is why you are so strong. Continue on this path and nothing will stop you." said Red.

Red walked by Ethan an began climbing down Mt. Silver.

"Where are you going?" asked Ethan.

"Home. My mother is probably worried sick about me." answered Red.

"She is." confirmed Ethan.

Red blinked in surprise at the revelation this trainer knew his mother.

"I'll explain on the trip." said Ethan.

 

The two trained climbed down Mt. Silver together and reached Viridian City before the knew it. The two split up as Red headed down Kanto Route 1 and returned to Pallet Town. Meanwhile, Ethan headed back to Saffron City and took the Magnet Train to Johto. He arrived in Goldenrod City and headed back to New Bark Town. On the way, he stopped at the Ilex Forest Shrine and couldn't help but feel like someone, or something, was watching him. He returned home to a party at his home.

"I have to commend you Ethan. You've really grown a lot." said Professor Elm.

"Thanks." replied Ethan.

"My little man is all grown up." said Ethan's mother.

Ethan's mother grabbed her son and hugged him.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." said Ethan blushing.

Ethan's mother let him and he walked back knocking over his bag.

"Oh I'm sorry dear." said Ethan's mother.

"It's okay." replied Ethan.

Ethan collected the items that fell out of his bag. Professor Elm bent over and picked up the Master Ball.

"I see yu didn't need this." mused Professor Elm.

"Oh sorry." said Ethan, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine." said Professor Elm.

Ethan stopped for a moment and thought of the Ilex Shine.

"Professor, what do you know of the Ilex Forest Shrine?" asked Ethan.

Professor Elm rubbed his chin and thought for a moment.

"It's supposed to be home to a legendary Pokemon - Celebi is I remember correct." answered Elm.

"A legendary Pokemon!" cried Ethan.

Ethan took the Master Ball and ran toward the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Ethan's mother.

"Ilex Forest. I've got to catch Celebi." answered Ethan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is the final chapter finished. I left out catching Celebi because you need an event to obtain it and this will follow through with later installments. I will be continuing with the other generations starting with Generation III. However, I want to take a break and continue "Around The Bases" but, I will return to my Origins sequels. Thanks for reading and please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well that seems like a good stopping point to me. Sorry if this seemed dialogue heavy but, it's the start of the story so that's expected. Of course, some important stuff did happen too. I'm going to try and keep my chapter lengths around the same but, that might change. Next time, Ethan continues his adventure: notable events include encountering a certain Youngster (as well as his top-level Rattata) and his first gym battle. Please review.


End file.
